Johnny In The Land Of The Dead: Under Renovation
by And.These.Are.Lemons
Summary: Going under renovation. You'll probably see an intense jump in the writing style. Sorry, guys. I wasn't too pleased, so I'm fixing it up. Feel free to read it anyhow. c: Ah, also slash romance. Just sayin'
1. This Door Goes Where?

___Title: Johnny In The Land Of The Dead_

___Rating: T _

___Notes: This is actually an EDIT. I've rewritten the first chapter here. :3 Yay, maybe it won't suck as badly. _

___Disclaimer: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac (C) Jhonen Vasquez  
The Nightmare Before Christmas (C) Tim Burton_

___HERE WE GO. TAKE TWO. :DD_

___Take note, that beforehand, I had a description about how old everyone was. But, I think you've got some intelligence to the point that you could probably figure it out. Yup. Just be intelligent about it. :3_

* * *

Johnny spent his Mondays, usually, brooding. He never really was up for killing anyone on a Monday, because he got the Monday Blues too. He never wanted to take the initiative to get up off of his couch on Mondays either. He just sat there, and watched the television.

Even though he would get bored, he would do it anyway.

Upon this said Monday, Johnny just couldn't stand to sit around any longer. He didn't want to look at people, he still wanted to go outside for a walk.

Of course, he would choose to walk in the forest that was some ways from his shack.

He dressed himself properly for that time of the year, and ventured out into the dark world, not to have any idea what he was going to encounter.

* * *

After a long immeasurable amount of time, Johnny realized that he was actually lost. He searched for a clearing that he could take out of the forest, but there wasn't one in sight.

His best bet was a cabin in the forest, which he would have to wander to find.

As Johnny searched the forest miserably, he came across a circular clearing of a quite small size. There were doors on the few trees surrounding the edge of the clearing, and they all seemed to present a holiday.

There was one for Thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter, St. Patrick's, St. Valentine's, and Halloween. _(Alert me if I've missed one. I haven't seen TNBC in ages.)_

Johnny investigated every door deeply, but leaned into the Halloween door just a little too far.

His body went spiraling down into a land where the only colors you really saw were deep blue and black. It was dark and depressing, but it had an amazing feeling to it. As though everyone there belonged, and there was a place for them all. The town emanated and feel of desperation, fear, and love.

Johnny loved the feeling immensely. He never wanted to leave the town. He thought about making a life there. Stopping his ghoulish acts for a fresh start.

The new town felt clean, as though everyone there was pleasant.

Right as Johnny had gotten accustomed to the amazing feel of the new town, the sound of crinkling grass and twigs filled his keen ears. Or at least that's what he believed he heard. Four people, give or take.

"Now, you three, remember that we are here to study your abilities to notice intruders, not play around," A man ground out his last three words, annoyance lacing his peaceful tone, "Lock, Shock, Barrell. Get over here, and tell me if you can sense anything." Two pairs of feet shuffled, and then stopped. "Barrell! Stop that! You're going to get your tongue frozen!"

"I wike wicking phe ole! (I like licking the pole!)" _(I'm sorry. I had to keep that childish bit from the original first chapter.)_ A young male voice resounded, his speech shaking from the cold. Johnny then realized the weather. It was snowing. There was ice on the tombstones.

Wasn't it summer back home? Back home? Johnny clutched his head and groaned. "This is fucking bu-Oh shit!" He jumped back as the feet shuffled closer to him, taking coverage behind a large tombstone.

"Ah! Jack! I sense a human! Their body is still backing due to the entrance to Halloween Town! (1) Though, this human is different." A cheerful female voice popped up, happy to make an addition.

"Good, Shock. That's a wonderful observation. Anyone else?"

"It's a man. Sensing from the dark aura, he's done horrible things in his past. Probably plans to in the future." A more mature male voice spoke up, dark and brooding, angry and hateful.

"Yes, Lock. Good. Now, I'd like for you to try and loca-Barrell?" Johnny looked up, and noticed a short boy dressed in blacks and greens walking his way.

Johnny's mind raced and ran through different choices and lies. He fell in the door just seems so unbelievable. Maybe, he just got lost and made his way here? No, that's highly improbable.

The short boy came closer with every passing second.

Johnny's mind just stopped working, and he shot up from his position on the ground.

"Oh, Barrell! Wonderful locating skills! How'd you get free from the pole?"

All attention shifts to Barrell, and an awkward silence falls over the group of five.

They have no idea what kind of future they've just created for themselves.

* * *

_(1) - Alright. I'm thinking these things up as I go. Really. **When a human enters Halloween Town upon any moment, their body reverse ages. They move slower toward their birth, to ensure that decomposition is even among all. So, since Johnny is about 23 in the comics, his age is brought into the middle to late teens. (: **_

_Well, that's MUCH better._

_I honestly don't like it much more either, but oh well. It's a great improvement from the original, and I hope you all appreciate the change. _

_As of 6/29/11, the remodeling of "Chapter One: This Door Goes Where?", is officially done. (: _

_Just keeping time. ;)_

_Tell me if you think the improvement was for the better, my lovelies~_


	2. That's What Jimmy Says

Johnny in the land of the dead!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own JtHM of NMBC (Nightmare Before Christmas for you sticklers) If I did I would be running down the streets screaming OH EM EFIGY! You don't see me doing that do you? NO! Therefore I do not own JtHM of NMBC! Man I wish I did! Oh and I do not own Green Day either..._**

**_Summary: Johnny goes into the woods, to think, he gets somewhat lost and ends up in a circle of trees with mysterious doors on them...the darkest looking one...a pumpkin...you know he would go into it...you just know it, and wouldn't you? As for the NMBC part...well The Boogie incident has been so long ago...it is almost forgotten, except by Jack, Sally, Barrel, Shock, Lock, and the Mayor. Lock, Shock, and Barrel are now teenagers...acting normal (for Halloween Town residents that is...)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Johnny's Point of view

I stand, I see a tall skeletal man, he _is _a skeleton. He is accompanied by three teenagers, one a girl with ink black hair, and wearing a dark purple dress with a witches hat to match, she has a squirrel on her shoulder, I bet she's Shock, because of the squirrel. There is an older boy, dressed in a red T-shirt and some red jeans. His hair is dark red, he is staring into the air, looking serious, but he has the face I have when I think of something sad, something that disturbs me. Then there is a younger boy, he is dressed in all black, T-shirt, jeans, tennis shoes, hair, his skin, pale...he looks alot like Squee...that boy is stuck to a pole. I bet he's Barrel and the boy in red is Lock. Through order of elimination...the silence starts to wear on me...

"Hello...um, not to be rude but...where the fuck am I?" Not the best choice of words...

"You are in Halloween town...nobody has come down here in years...I thought the doors were locked off..." The skeleton man replies, then smiles warmly and motions towards the teenagers "This is Shock, she is a witch. Lock, he is the one in red, he is the oldest. And then the boy stuck to a pole...thats Barrel, oh...oh look he got unstuck...amazing. Oh, I am Jack, Jack Skellington. Who might you be?"

"I am...Johnny C. You may call me Nny, seeing as how, I bet there is no way to get out of here..." I am so pissed off right now...The devil boy seems to be, studying me...I look him in the eyes, and he seems to understand that I know he was looking at me but is, unfazed. I wave, trying to seem somewhat friendly.

"Well Johnny, You are correct, there is no way out of this dank hell-hole. You are...dead, but...we all have some sick history, no way to be accepted in heaven or hell, some of us have been there...but we got stuck here...We were supposed to die, and this is the little hole without an exit, that we got stuck in." Shock speaks in a monotone voice, seeming feelinless, but her eyes are filled with pain and fear. She reminds me of...me...that poor girl, I hope she is not like me...

"Well, thanks for that little bit of information..." I happen to be a little unnerved by her comment...

Shocks Point of View

This Johnny guy, he...has this way about him...we might be able to get along...Jack did tell us the next person to come through that door was _my _responsiblity...probably to make me more, responsible...

_"Oh Shock! You are feeling for this man aren't you?"_

_"Shut up, Fate..."_

_"Awwww, darling you used to listen to me! What happened? Did that Lock tell you that I was not good for you?"_

_"Lock had nothing to do with it...Just leave me alone, I don't feel so good. I need to concentrate on staying upright, and not fainting..."_

_"Fine! But we will talk later my dear!"_

_"Don't call me that, I don't like you, and you only call me that to manipulate me."_

"Well, Shock, remember our little deal? This one is your job." Jack smirks, knowing I can't be happy.

"I was just thinking about how much I thought you forgot." I smirk back. We have a staring contest, Jack had been like a father to me after the Boogie incident...but he was also like an older brother. Annoying, always finding a way to cause me a little bit of agony, but never letting anything hurt me. Jack cares for all three of us. After all we have done, he still cares...and now...I have to take care of a very scary looking man...Why he is letting this happen...I really wonder...oh well...

"Wait...I have to stay with her?!" Johnny asks out loud, seeming somewhat scared.

"Ha! You get stuck with the crazy, sociopath, witch. You are going to wonder about why you have to live after you live with her!" Barrel screams at Johnny, laughing crazily. I walk up to him and punch him. He squeals then looks at Jack, who appears behind me and pulls me away. He whispers something to me.

"Prove them wrong Shock. Causing them pain will do you no good...they are, afterall, dead already." I nod and Jack places some keys in my hand. they go to my old portion of the treehouse. We still lived there...when we each got the person we had to take care of, we got keys to the part of the treehouse that was ours. I walk down the rolling hill, Jack had shown me how to make it unroll with the steps I took. I walk over to Johnny who is now sitting criss-cross on the ground, staring at me, as I walk down the hill, he seems in awe. I only smile as the wind that came out of nowhere, whips my hair from my face. I put out my hand reluctantly, I hate people touching me. But I have to be nice to him. He gets himself up using a gravestone instead of my hand, and says quietly,

"I don't touch people, and I don't let them touch me. And I know you feel the same way." He smirks and walks past me and up the side of the hill. I follow slowly, and I stop to tell Jack something,

"Keep the boys away for a while, I'd like to actually see my old Halloween candy stash, without them trying to steal it from me like they did so many years ago, and I need to move some things. I don't need them getting in my way. Alright?"

"Perfectly fine, Shock, Sally is there. Most likely cleaning, please introduce her to Johnny. Give her this will you? I found this outisde the doctors home." He places a necklace in my hand, then reaches into his pocket and fishes out another. It is onyx, with a small witch on her broom, being followed by her cat in the center, she looks like me. "This is for you, it used to be Sally's, she gave it to me to give to you when you got the person you had to take care of. I hope you like it. Want me to put it on?" He smiles and I nod, he brings it around my neck and he locks the necklace.

"I really do like it. Thank you Jack. And thank you from keeping the boys away. I can't stand hearing Lock and Barrel fight...it gets almost unbearable. I have to use silence spells on them."

"You're welcome. Now, go on." I walk away towards Johnny's still figure, he is staring at the stars. I keep walking, hoping to scare him but he turns toward me, and says in almost a whisper,

"Are these the same stars that the living people see?"

"Yes, they are, I used to always wonder that until Jack told me the answer." I stare up to the stars my eyes start to well up with tears, I blink them back, but some do pull through, they fall down my face and drop to the cold ground. I start walking toward the old treehouse and I hear Johnny jogging up to me. We walk to the treehouse in silence, when we get there, I put my hand out to Johnny, who looks at me confused.

"Johnny, you and I both hate being touched, I know that, But the only way to get to my part of the treehouse is to float up, and my broom is inside...so you have to hold onto me. unless you want to sleep outside and never make it inside, which Jack will not allow..."

"Fine." Johnny reluctantly takes my hand, and we float up. I enter my room window, then lead Johnny across the room. We walk out into a long green hall, toward a large pale purple door. I take out the keys Jack gave me, take the one with a large skull at the top, and unlock the door. Dust flies from the doorway, I flip the light switch and it fills the pale purple hallway, I used to love the color lavender. I enter the only unlocked door, it is the guest room of my section. It is colored dark blue and black, I turn to Johnny and say,

"You will be staying in here. Jack will deal with getting you clothes. I need to move some of my things, just make yourself at home alright...I recommend you do not wander...this house is quite big, and well, Lock and Barrel get pissed if anybody gets in their rooms...and Sally has gotten lost in here many times...Oh! You have to meet Sally! Come on!" I run back into the main hall, and towards the kitchen. I find Sally in there, starting dinner. She smiles when she sees me,

"Oh, hello Shock, where are the others?" She notices Johnny and looks at me.

"This is Johnny. You can call him Nny. Johnny, Sally, Sally, Johnny. This is the person I have to take care of. Jack and the boys are still out. He said to give this to you." I pass her the necklace Jack had given me. Sally smiles when she sees I am wearing the necklace Jack had given me.

"Shock, you think the boys want snake and spider stew? I know you like it but..."

"I know Barrel and Jack would be happy about it, I don't know about Lock, he has been weird lately."

"Okay. Oh, its nice to meet you Johnny."

"The same to you Sally." Johnny nods calmly. I see that this the conversation will be no more than that, so I walk back up to my part of the house and let Johnny into his room. I go towards my room, take everything out, then go to my old room, which is across the hall from Johnny's, unlock it, and put everything in its place. I stand to marvel at the old room, it is covered in posters and drawings...I miss those days, I was a wonderful artist a few years back...I never tried to draw again after the Boogie incident. I start to rifle through an old desk, I find a drawing I loved and still do love. It is a drawing of Lock Barrel and I, when we were really young. I find something connected to it. It is a drawing of a woman...not a Halloween Town resident...she...looks a lot like Johnny...the same clothes...but...female...

Johnny enters the room silently and is looking over my shoulder when he speaks I jump,

"Did you draw that? Its good."

"Oh...uh thanks...heh..."

"Who's the woman?"

"I don't know..."

"She looks like my sister...ha ha! She disappeared years ago...but I know she's not dead..."

I stand in silence I don't know what to say...I hear the front door of the house open and close, and I hear Lock and Barrel running up the stairs. I walk out of my room, Johnny follows. I put my right arm straight out. Wind starts to spin around me, my new and old room doors close and lock, my broom flies to my hand, and the boys finally reach the top of the stairs.

"Hey Shock! We never got to meet your...person...ha ha!" Barrel laughs quietly.

"Yeah, Shock we hope you don't kill him!" Lock laughs out loud, and I run towards him at a high rate of speed. He shrieks and I pounce him, we end up fighting on the ground. All the while Johnny and Barrel stand there, watching. Not doing anything. Lock finally stops struggling, and I get up off of him. "I used to always win those fights you know! When the hell did you get so strong?"

"Since I got my broom, smart one! Oh, Lock, Barrel, this is Johnny..."

"Hi..." The boys say in unison...they seem afraid.

"Hello. So are you guys siblings?"

"No, were not...someone took us in at a young age and we grew up together...we are _like _siblings." I walk between Lock and Barrel, put my arm around each one's neck and smile, I am the tallest of the trio, Barrel is the smartest, and Lock is the oldest.

"You guys _are _like siblings..." Johnny points at us and laughs.

Johnny's POV

Why am I being so nice...maybe it is the pleasant feeling of having no more Mr. Eff, I bet thats it...

Lock's POV

This Johnny guy really creeps me out...he...is just wierd...Like he's been through some horrible stuff...I wonder how he died...I wonder how Barrel and Shock died...I am organizing a bonfire tonight...We can all tell how we died...

Barrel's POV

I need to finish that chemistry project I am doing...this may help Sally in cooking...I wonder what Lock is thinking...he has that face again. Hey! Where is my CD player...I bet Shock stole it again...I bet she'll need it...

Shock's POV

I stole Barrel's CD player, and it was so easy...well...I better get to my room, I need to listen to something...maybe some green day...She's a Rebel is a good one...

I wander back to my room, putting a hand up, telling Johnny to follow...I go into my room and he goes into his...I reach under my matress and retrive a little green book, torn and destroyed. I go to my desk grab a pen, Barrel's CD player, and a Green Day CD...I start to write,

"Dear Diary,  
It has been years since I wrote in here, I promised in my last entry, the day I got the person to take care of came...I would write again...  
Well, it has been 6 agonizingly long years, but I finally have a person to take care of...I was hoping for a girl my age...but I got a guy, a little bit older than me...his name is Johnny...He seems familiar...probably something from TV...Well I stole Barrel's CD player...that was fun...I got my broom about 2 years ago...that was amazing...Sally taught me how to ride...I never knew she had a knowledge of witchcraft...she is a wonderful teacher. Sometimes, near Halloween we will go on broom rides and poke fun at the boys...Now that I don't have to go to school anymore...I have nothing more to do...Well, dinner should be ready soon so I'll be going now...oh, one last thing...fate has been talking again...that can't be good can it?

Signed,  
Shock."

I lay back on my bed looking up at the roof, making pictures out of the old water stains. Mumbling words,

_"She's a rebel, she's a saint, she's the salt of the earth and she's dangerous.  
She's a rebel, vigilante, missing link on the brink of destruction.  
From Chicago, to Toronto, she's the one that they call old whats'ername.  
She's the symbol, of resistance, and she's holding on my heart like a hand grenade."_

Jack hates this kind of music...but he just hasn't been through what I have, but he does like the chorus of this song...he says it reminds him of his sister, she is now in the land of the living...I sing that part out loud, not caring if people hear me...

_"Make it a double twist of fate or a melody that she sings the revolution, the dawning of our lives.  
She brings this liberation, that I just can't define, well nothing comes to mind._

She sings the revolution, the dawning of our lives.  
She brings this liberation, that I just can't define, well nothing comes to mind."

I hear a tapping on my door its Johnny...

"What are you singing?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I can hear it and I wonder..."

"Its Green Day in a CD player I stole from Barrel...sit down..."

"Okay...So why exactly are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I mean in 'Halloween Town', this town..."

"Oh, well...I'm not one hundred percent sure...I never really was a great kid...I just remember dying, going to heaven, and well, totally telling off god...I was not welcome there...I am athiest...They sent me to hell...smart choice on their part ~scoffs~ they had no idea...Well I got there, and the Devil...told me I was not going to die...well not really, and that I was going to be sent to an eternal place of the living dead...I had no idea the only good part of this place would be having two idiots to deal with, a fatherly skeleton, his girlfriend a ragdoll, and well, you I guess...I finally got my old room back thanks to you!"

"Well...thats interesting..."

"Oh, and you know how earlier, Sally said 'Snake and Spider stew'?"

"Uh, yeah...why?"

"Its not _really _snakes and spiders, it is just chicken noodle soup mainly, she never was in the land of the living so she grew up calling it that...but...it is chicken noodle soup...ha ha! Feel better knowing that don't you?"

"Yes, a large amount yes..."

"Ha ha ha! Man...hey...in the living world...do they still have Cherry Doom Freezies?"

"Yeah...I'm going to miss those..."

"Me too...............so...hey...you know Green Day right? They're still popular in the living world right?"

"Yes, very much so...I enjoy their music, amazingly..."

"Well, here, Green Day always cheers me up. She's a Rebel's my favorite...whats yours?"

"St. Jimmy..."

"Cool, I love that one!"

I play the music really loud while Johnny and I sit next to each other on the ground singing along,

_"Make it a double twist of fate or a melody that she sings the revolution, the dawning of our lives.  
She brings this liberation, that I just can't define, well nothing comes to mind._

She sings the revolution, the dawning of our lives.  
She brings this liberation, that I just can't define, well nothing comes to mind."

We seem almost drunk, we laugh and mumble during the parts we don't know, when St. Jimmy comes on, we sing every word,

_"St. Jimmy's comin' down across the alleyway  
Upon the boulevard like a zip gun on parade  
Light of a silhouette  
He's insubordinate  
Comin' at you on the count of 1,2-  
(1,2,3,4!)_

_My name is Jimmy and you better not wear it out  
Suicide commando that your momma talked about  
King of the 40 thieves, I'm here to represent  
The needle in the vein of the establishment_

_I'm the patron saint of the denial  
With an angel face and a taste for suicidal_

_Cigarettes and ramen and a little bag of dope  
I am the son of a bitch of Edgar Allen Poe  
Raised in the city in the halo of lights  
product of war and fear that we've been victimized_

_I'm the patron saint of the denial  
With an angel face and a taste for suicidal_

_Are you talkin to me?!  
I'll give you somethin to cry about!!_

_My name is St. Jimmy I'm a son of a gun  
I'm the one that's from the way outside, now  
A teenage ninja assassin executing some fun  
in the cult of the life of crime, now_

_I'd really hate to say it but I told you so  
So shut your mouth before I shoot you down 'ol boy  
Welcome to the club and give me some blood  
I'm the resident leader of the lost and found_

_It's comedy!  
And tragedy!  
It's St. Jimmy!  
And that's my name!!......  
And don't wear it out!!!!!!!"_

We sit on the ground laughing, rolling on the floor, I feel all of my memories go away, I don't feel any of them there, when we finally stop, I see my walls and bed, the memories come back. Jack knocks on the door and opens it.

"Dinner's ready...come on down okay?"

"Got it!" Johnny and I answer at the same time, we laugh again...I think that I will get along with Johnny pretty well. We walk down the stairs and into the kitchen, Lock is washing his hands of what ever the hell was on them while Sally places the bowls on the table, then Lock has an idea, a rarity in itself.

"Why don't we eat outside! By a fire! It feels so awesome outside! Why not?"

"Well that sounds lovely, is everyone else okay with that?" Sally asks kindly, and everyone nods a yes. We each grab a bowl and spoon, then walk out the back door. Jack starts to get a lighter when Sally stops him and says,

"How about Shock lights it? She is a witch afterall, I did teach her the fire spell yesterday..."

"Oh! Yes please can I?"

"Sure... I reccomend you all step back." Jack has a nervous face on but he trusts me...

I laugh lightly, then float into the air into my room and exit the window with my wand and broom. I almost yell,

"Ignite and bring your sparks into the ice cold night, bring yourself forth, oh fire and light!"

The pile of twigs bursts into a huge inferno, everyone claps as I sink back to the ground. They congraualte me, and we all sit down to eat. Johnny tells a little about himself...nothing unnatural...everyone finishes and goes inside to place their bowls in the sink. Just as Johnny and I start to walk toward the stairs, Barrel yells at us,

"Hey! Come back out! Come on!"

I look to Johnny and he looks back, curiosity gets the better of us, and we walk outside,

"What is it Barrel?" I try to sound annoyed...I don't think it worked. Lock always has these crazy ideas on how to know more about one another...

"Hey! Come on! Its a bonfire! Sit around!" Lock shrieks, whenever he screams he always sounds odd...Johnny and I laugh and sit. Lock starts to speak again.

"Now...I noticed...none of us...shared how we died...well I think we should."

"Hee hee hee! That sounds awesome to me! How about you Johnny, Shock?" Barrel seems excited...his death must have been weird.

Lock stares at me with those eyes that say, "You know if you don't say now, I'll be asking you later." I nod an okay Johnny does the same and says,

"Well, I have nothing to hide so...I remember only one thing...I leaned into the door, but...I know I fell in, but...I have a memory of...someone coming up behind me...then stealing one of my knives, and stabbing me in the spine...then I wake up, hit the ground, my leg hits the gavestone, and then I screamed..."

"Interesting, so you are not completely sure how you died, Johnny?" Lock speaks as if interrogating Johnny,

"Thats the jist of it, yes." This seems to not even faze Johnny. At that point Lock looks to Barrel who looks as if he is going to explode with excitement.

"Barrel, you seem like you want to say something..."

"Yes, yes, yes! Okay, so I was about 6 and I was in a miniature chemistry class, working on how certain drugs would work on the effects of Bi-polar disorder. I added something I have no clue what it was, all I remember is an explosion, someone screaming my name, and hearing sirens. I woke up here, in the basement of the treehouse, that is now blocked off...we filled it with cement right Lock?"

"Yes, we did...for some odd reason that seemed like something you would do Barrel...ha ha." Lock laughs quietly,

Johnny laughs a small amount, smiles and says,

"Thats, pretty interesting...ha ha! I sort of saw myself doing something like that..." Johnny says somewhat sarcastically

"I know! And people say that stuff like that is rare!" Barrel is over-excited he looks to Johnny for a response,

"Yes, you have a point, it may be rare, but still, it must have been somewhat fun, before the pain of course..."

"It was...It really was!" Barrel, Johnny, Lock and I laugh, then Lock perks up and says,

"Well, I guess I'll share...I was in elementary school, it was the last day...all my friends were standing and laughing, we were having a great time, then a student that was recently expelled...I was the only one who had the guts to tell on him...He swore revenge...he said I was going to be the cause of all my friend's deaths...well he came by with his father, his father was in a gang...he did a drive-by...he shot every one of my friends execept me...after all my friends were dead...he come to me with a knife, and just said that I did not even deserve a death as quiet as this...and he slit my troat. That is all I remember...Shock, whats yours?"

"Oh, um...well...~sigh~...Yeah, no use in conguring up a lie...I...my father...he...he beat me, I ran out of the house, bruised and battered, one of my friends stopped me on the street and took me home with her, when I was all cleaned up, I walked home, I heard a couple scream, I thought nothing of it, thinking it was just a couple being mugged. When I got onto my street, I heard people yelling and I smelled burned meat...I suddenly knew...everything had gone wrong...I run up to my house which was a burned heap...my father was laying at the door, a bloody mushed mess...he had been tryting to get out, his hand was on the doorknob, my mother was dead too, she was burned to death in bed, she was going to sleep. All that was left was this bracelt, I took it off the ground. The next day I went to school acted as if nothing happened...everybody knew my parents were dead and how they died, they all said I did it...I was walking home, I was walking to the heap of dirt I called home at the time...I started to cry, and it started to rain. Some of the bullies found me, they pushed me over, kicked me until my side bled, when they felt they were done...they walked away. I wobbled up, and started to cross the street, someone hit me with their car...It was a woman, she was really upset...The last thing I remember is her saying, "Poor girl, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I'm so sorry." Then It all went black...Am I done now?" I try to seem unfazed by the event that I had just explained, I don't think it worked.

"Wow Shock...thats...wow..." Lock seems almost sorry about asking.

"Well okay...if there are no further questions, I'm getting cold." I stand up dust off my dress and walk toward the back door, waving to Johnny to follow me.

"Yeah okay...night Shock." Lock has an almost depressed look on his face.

"Nighty-night Shock and Nny!" Barrel has almost no way at all to be upset, he is so nice. I love that idiot...ha!

"G'night Barrel. Lock." Johnny answers kindly and bows like a British man.

"Night." I mumble and walk into the kitchen. Johnny follows closely behind, when we are about 3 steps from my bedroom door, Johnny starts to speak, in a very quiet voice,

"You hate telling about how you died don't you?"

"Maybe."

"You do...I saw how Lock looked at you and well, I actually admire your choice of telling him."

"Thanks."

"You know, you're not such a bad kid, I actually, don't hate you, or anybody else in this house. No matter what happened to you or what you've done."

"Thanks. Thats really nice Nny, thanks..."

"You're welcome kid." Johnny messes up my hair and then starts walking to his room, right before he enters I speak,

"Hey Johnny, can you do me a favor?"

"Maybe..."

"Don't call me kid?"

"Sure kid. Sure." He laughs then enters his room, he is one odd character...

Those words ring in my head, not "sure kid sure." no, "I actually don't hate you, no matter what happened or what you've done." That made me feel so right, nobody has ever said that to me...I mean Lock and Barrel have tried but it always came out as, "You're awesome!" or "You're the best!" something childish...Johnny just put it into words...adult words...hmm...the diary sounds like a good idea...

"Dear Diary,  
Today has been just the most fucking fun a day could be.(sarcasm)  
Lock organized a bonfire at dinner where we told how we died, and like always mine was worst.  
I have no idea how I am going to deal with that story...  
Johnny told me something so nice,  
"I actually don't hate you, no matter what happened, or what you've done."  
It made me feel so right, oh I think Jack is at the door.  
Signed,  
Shock."

The knocking only gets louder, I finally answer and it is Jack but with a rather strage question,

"Have you heard from the professor lately?!" His eyes are filled with worry and his little bow-tie thingy is messed up, as are his coat tails.

"No...why?"

"He's...he's missing...we all thought he was working on an experiment, and well, we went into his house that was unlocked...and he was not there, and people were waiting for him for days."

"Oh, wow." I try to sound scared, but it comes out monotone. Jack looks at me scornfully, as Johnny appears behind him in a coat,

"We are forming a search party, the mayor's idea, a group that goes looking and a group that stays and wait, so far Johnny and I are going and looking, Barrel and Sally are staying, and I still have to ask Lock, so wh-"

I cut Jack off "I'm going with you guys."

"Alright then. Get your coat, I'm going up to ask Lock, you stay here Johnny."

"Okay," Johnny shoves his hands into his pockets and leans on the door frame. "Are you always looking for a way to prove to them that you are not so girly, or is this just something you enjoy doing, searching for a missing old man who rides in an electric wheelchair...how hard can it be to find him I mean come on! Wouldn't you hear the sound of those retarded little wheels?!"

"He is a professor, Johnny," I start, "He probably gained use of his legs by now! That old man is genious!"

"Well, no duh, he does have the name professor! I would have never thought he was smart!"

Just then we hear someone humming a very fast tune, its Lock, he is wearing shorts and a T-shirt that says "I don't care so Fuck you." That was something that caught both Johnny and I off gaurd. Johnny nods in approval and lets out a breath, while I stare.

"What? What is it? What is something on my face or something? What?"

"I never knew you actually wore that..."

"What? The shirt? Oh, what about it?"

"You...never wore things with more than one word on them...thats just odd to see you wearing something otherwise..."

"You pay attention to too many details! Lets go find the old professor and maybe yell at the old man a little!"

"I love yelling at old people so I'm in." Johnny butts into the conversation.

"Alright alright." Fast paced steps come down the stairs, its Jack. "Lets go, come on."

We all walk out the door quickly with a quiet salutation from Barrel and Sally. We join the group of people with lit torches, they seem almost mob like, but they all want to find the professor. The three of us prepare for the long night ahead.

* * *

_Thank you please R&R thank you all! Ngihty night! To all a good Halloween and to all a good scare! (idk just...I know its close to Halloween in the USA it is 26 days till and counting! Thanks for reading!_


	3. The Stalking Song!

Johnny in the land of the dead!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own JtHM of NMBC (Nightmare Before Christmas for you sticklers) If I did I would be running down the streets screaming OH EM EFIGY! You don't see me doing that do you? NO! Therefore I do not own JtHM of NMBC! Man I wish I did! Oh and I do not own Green Day either...I do not own ANY band in this story unless I state otherwise. Lawls no suing meh now!!!! hee hee hee!_**

**_Summary: Johnny goes into the woods, to think, he gets somewhat lost and ends up in a circle of trees with mysterious doors on them...the darkest looking one...a pumpkin...you know he would go into it...you just know it, and wouldn't you? As for the NMBC part...well The Boogie incident has been so long ago...it is almost forgotten, except by Jack, Sally, Barrel, Shock, Lock, and the Mayor. Lock, Shock, and Barrel are now teenagers...acting normal (for Halloween Town residents that is...)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Shock's POV

I don't trust Lock to be at his norm...oh well, I don't think he likes Johnny...I don't think he trusts him not to hurt me. I have to talk to him. Not now..whats that in the trees? Oh...great Johnny is having a staring contest with the ground...and Lock is too...

I tap Johnny on the shoulder lightly, and point to the trees, I do the same to Lock, so that I don't have to deal with the "You chose him over me!" shit. Johnny runs over to the tree and climbs into the limbs, we hear a sqeal that sounds like,

"SQUEEEE!" In a teenage boy's voice.

"Hey! What the hell! Sq-Squee-gee? Is that you?"

"Mr. Scary Neighbor Man?"

"Ah! Don't call me that Squee-gee!"

"Okay Mr. Nny."

"Damn! Look how you grew! How old are you now?"

"I-I think I'm 16 or 17...Mom and Dad never told me my birthday..."

Johnny hops out of the tree, followed by a younger boy with large brown eyes, with hair to match, dressed just as Johnny, excluding the boots. The boy is carrying a green dog doll, that seems almost alive...but nothing is alive in Halloween Town...

"Squee, this is Lock, Shock, and Ja-......Where the hell is Jack?"

"I'm right here. Why? We thought we found the professor...it was just a squirrel..."

"I found this guy...I know him...Is he dead too?"

"Well, yes..."

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeee! I'M DEAD? WHAT THE HELL?!" The boy 'Squee', as Johnny addressed him, then slaps his hands to his mouth, looks to Johnny, who smiles and messes with his hair.

"Lock, this one is your job. Here are your keys." Jack waves Lock over, and then places the keys in Locks hands.

"Thanks." He seems almost dissapointed... "Hey, what's your name?"

"Its Todd. My names is Todd, Johnny calles me Squee..."

"Alrgiht then, Todd-Squee-person...you might as well get aqquainted with Shock, the witch while Jack and I search for someone..."

"Alright..." Squee turns to me, I'm leaning on a tree next to Johnny. We both are looking to the sky. "You know Jupiter aligns with Mars tomorrow night."

"Really? Cool." I keep staring at the sky but let excitement run through me about the Mars and Jupiter alignment, it is very beautiful when that does happen...

"Hey Squee-gee, I'm going with the guys for a second...keep Shock safe okay? She has the keys to my room."

"Yes...I'll make sure she's safe..."

Todd's voice is very nerve racking, but his innoncent eyes make your heart and mind think two different things...We sit in silence for what seems to be an eternity, until Todd breaks the silence...

"So, you're a witch huh?"

"Yep, not the stupid "Bubble Bubble Tiol And Trouble" kind though...I can set things on fire, thats what I'm best at."

"Thats awesome. I love fire, its so...unpredictable and free, you cannot form it in any way, it takes its own path. Well most of the time..."

Boy speaks poetry..."Yeah........Hey! Wanna light stuff on fire?!"

"Sure."

We run around lighting little peices of grass on fire, bricks, twigs, anything we can get our hands on that won't burn that much. After about 45 minutes of burning, the boys come back.

"We found nothing..." Jack's eyes are full of despair...

"Hey, Jack, I know this is an odd time to ask a question but, Can you die in Halloween Town? Like be murdered or commit sucide?"

"You can...you will either go to heaven, hell, or back to earth, but that option is rare, you _could_ shoot yourself in the head, but you have to have a good reason to have done so, to actually _die._"

"Ah, okay...Then the professor...he could.....he could be...." Lock tries to finish a sentence but his face just looks down.

"He might be dead?" I speak out loud.

"Yes........~sigh~.......he may be...I just truly hope that is not the case." Jack walks toward the treehouse and about three fourths of the way there, Sally and Barrel meet us along the path, Sally has a mortified look on her face, as does Barrel. Sally runs to Jack and speaks softly but loud enough for us to hear.

"T-the proffess-ess-essor...he...his...his...hea-head.......in...in....in the tree.....hanging....there.....no body.....just-just.....the....he-head..." She breaks down crying, he might have kept her from living an exciting life, but he did _give _her life. She melts into Jacks arms and Barrel is just standing there, blank...helpless...Lock, trying to be manly says,

"Buck up, Barrel."

He winces at those words but then his face turns _really_ pale...his eyes turn to slits and his voice gets all shrill and raspy..."You don't know what I jsut saw...You'll get to see later, and you'll be the one needing to _"Buck up," _as you say..." After, his face goes back to normal, Lock however, is quite amazed...I feel really bad...being in the middle, so...I walk up to Barrel, who is now on his knees, I crouch to his eye level, I put my hand on his shoulder and act as any older sister would.

"I know that what you saw must have been terrible, and I am so sorry you had to have seen it." I help him up, and walk with him ahead towards the treehouse. Jack and Sally follow along with Squee and Nny, but Lock, he is standing staring...What is he thinking?

Lock's POV

I've never seen Barrel like that before...that was horrible...poor guy...and Shock, where did she get that little bit of niceness from?

Johnny's POV

Just gotta be calm...I would chop peoples heads off all the time...this just has to be different...probably because I know the person meant something to many people....people I actually care about...well at least I didn't kill him...

"Hey Lock, I don't mean to be rude or anything but...come on!"

"Yeah, okay...coming..."

What the hell is his problem? Ah, probably somehting I don't want to know about...

After a while we reach the treehouse...nobody seems to want to go in...so even though I don't live there...I walk toward the back fence and try to open it. Locked.

"Johnny, that only opens from the inside." Jack tries to seem calm but his voice cracks.

"The inside huh..." I hop the fence with ease then open it...from the inside.

Its dark so it is kind of hard to see, we all wander around the tree looking for the head but we can't see anything, barely even the tree, then something wet drips on my head.

"It feels like rain just dropped on me...maybe we should go inside and wait till morning or something..." Just then something round-ish, wrinkly, and wet, falls on my head. I almost scream, instead I just stand there. holding the thing, "Please, please tell me this is _not _a brain. Oh, please tell me it's not."

"I'm sorry Johnny, but it is..." Jack sounds almost disgusted himself. We all look up, and see a duck shaped head, open, with a hinge, in the tree. Sally and Barrel, can't look. Squee is having trouble holding back bile. I look away and and say,

"Jack, you guys have ladders? I'll go up and get it down if you do. I'll scower the tree for more parts too. Anything to get that, out of their sight." I point to Sally, Barrel, and Squee, who are all by the door of the house, looking pretty sick.

"We, do have a ladder, let me get you a flashlight too...go on inside...and get that...brain sludge out of your hair."

We all walk into the house, excluding Jack, with all bleak looks on our faces, Lock walks Squee up to his section of the house, while Shock and I walk to her section. I really hope she's ok...

Shock's POV

This is horrible...just horrible...the proffessor...he was so...odd...but he helped Jack alot, and we cannot forget that. I can't believe Johnny actually offered to scower the tree, that's just...Blech...I need to listen to music, something to clear my mind...Goddamn something!

"J-johnny, I hope you understand...the proffessor meant alot to all of us...and well...its just that..."

"I understand...its okay...I really understand. I don't know what your point of telling me that was, but I understand."

"Thanks."

"Alright then, do you feel that you have anything else to say, without pouring out your feminine soul that is?"

"No, I think I'm good...thanks..."

"No Problem,"

Johnny walks to his room, but stops in his doorway to watch me walk slowly into my room. Right before I close my door, Johnny pipes up,

"Oh, forgot to say, Sque-erm...Todd, if you call him that. Thinks you're hot." Johnny makes air quotes, either mocking the words or to show himself quoting Todd, "Yeah, I feel no room to call him a liar, but I thought you should know."

I stand motionless, feeling my cheeks change color. Johnny stares at me for a moment, walks closer to me and laughs,

"I never knew a person, dead or alive, could turn that shade of red."

He then taps my nose, then walks into his room flicking his hand in the air, then running it through his hair. He stops before closing his door not turning back to me,

"Ha, you still haven't changed back yet have you? Thought not. Girls confuse me sometimes...Though, I really, don't think I want to know half the things that go through your head. If you do feel the need to explain to me something, most likely in stutters, do please come knocking."

"Uh, huh." I still stand there looking at the ground, I hear Johnny's door close, and another one at the other end of the hall close, a small tune flows from the door, a somewhat, rock like tune, but with a sad twinge. I have to know what that is.

I walk down the hallway, going towards the door that has the music coming from it. The sound is coming from Lock's area...Lock does not listen to music...it must be.......Todd?

I walk up to the door and knock softly. I hear someone shuffle to the door then the door starts to open.

"Yes?"

I blush, remembering what Johnny had said... "W-was that you playing that music?"

"Maybe...Why?"

I laugh softly, coming out as a giggle. I can't believe how girly I sound. "Just wondering, I liked the way it sounded."

"Oh, well in that case....it was me...wanna come in or what?" Todd seems to relax somewhat, but seems to be scared of everything.

"Sure...I guess..." He smiles and opens the door slowly. I enter slowly and sit on his bed gently feeling my wand in my pocket...

"Yeah....so...." Todd starts slowly...

"Johnny told me." I blurt, using every ounce in me to not slap my hand over my mouth.

"He told you what?"Todd makes a confused face, that changes to embarrasment fast. "Oh, he _told _you did he? He will pay..."

"Uh, sorry to stop your little rampage or whatever it was....but I like you too...."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, you're nice. That's all I care about."

"Well...wow...uh okay...."

I giggle, "You seem nervous, you know, I'm not your girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm not so sure I will be either...ha, I'm not sure if I need a relationship right now...ha ha."

"Well....thats just....dandy?"

"I'm sure it is..." We both laugh until I hear something squeaking, Todd hears it too...

"Aw shit, Gir, not now..." Todd stands up and walks over to a small green dog, that is moving up and down, most likely causing the squeaking.

"Thats the dog....making that noise?"

"Yeah, well he's not really a dog...see, he's a robot...a very _stupid_ robot, that _should_ be in sleep mode right now, but _has_ to defy that one little order."

The little green dog-robot thing then jumps from his costume, glowing red, and landing on the bed. Speaking in a metallic voice,

"My master! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" his eyes go to a light teal color "She's pretty! I like her! Whassername?!"

"Awwwwwww, he's so sweet," I praise the little robot and grab him into a huge hug, "I'm Shock. What's your name?"

"I'm Gir!"

"Awwwwwww, cute name! I like it!"

"Thankies! I like it tooooooooo!"

I cuddle the little robot while Todd just stands and stares, smiling. After about 10 minutes, gir is fast asleep again, in my arms this time...

"Well, he's only done that once to me...except he was broken that time...and the little green man had thrown him at my house..." Todd muses at the thought of the small green man.

After a long while of talking, or what seems to be a long while. We hear a door at the other side of the hall open and close, and someone say,

"Fuck, why'd I agree to fucking scower a fucking tree?"

Todd laughs,

"I bet thats Johnny, "fuck" is his word..."

"I've noticed. I've talked to him for long amounts of time, and he says that alot..."

Todd and I laugh until our sides are sore, and our eyes full of tears.

Johnny's POV

I walk out of the bedroom, cursing about the tree, I just noticed how tall that tree is...damn....there better not be anybody in that tree other than that head of the dead professor.

I walk to the tree, Jack out there with a ladder,

"I wish I had something that I could keep you help up on, but we have nothing of that sort."

"Its okay, as long as if I start to fall, try your best to either, break my fall, or catch me."

"I'll try my best."

"Oh, what should I do when I get the head?"

"Just pitch it to me I guess...the same with any other body parts."

"Alright. I'll do so."

I take a flashlight from Jack shove it in my mouth, and start climbing the ladder. Once I reach the top, I try telling Jack something with my normal voice level, but he can't hear me...that means I'll have to yell for him to hear me...

I search the tree slowly, I keep hearing something behind me, but nothing is there, or at least that I can see...I pitch down the head, some brain fragments, an arm, both feet that are connected to their legs, a wheelchair, and there is a hand out on a limb. I crawl out slowly. Once I reach the edge, I grab the hand and speed back into the tree, bumbing into something, I hear the sound of someone losing breath, I keep myself from screaming. I turn around shining the light in the strangers face, and see someone I never wanted to see agian.

I grumble,

"Shit. You better be a figment of my imagination. Why aren't you dead? I killed you."

"Yes, you did kill me...but this is the land of the dead right, Nny?"

"It might as well be, only scum like you would know the details enough to find me, and bring me back all those memories and shit. I hate that stuff...do I have to kill you again, _Jimmy_?"

"No, no...not at all."

This starts to piss me off, I grind my teeth and raise my voice, not to a yell, but somewhat louder.

"I can scream and that skeleton man down there, Jack, he will get you. I don't know what he can do, but I know it'll be bad..." I feel my old maniac smile growing across my lips. I feel my lips part and the cold air hits my gums causing me to close them again, seeming like an idiot.

"There's the smile I loved so much, heh heh heh." Jimmy starts to lose balance, and one hand slips along with a foot, and he screeches, unable to regain balance, "Help. Come on!" he almost screams.

"Keeo it down will you!? And why should I help you?"

"Please?"

"Well, now that you said please." I say sarcastically.

"I knew you'd see it my way Johnny!" He smiles and I help him up, out of common courtesy, I still hate him.

Once he is in the tree again, I notice he is much closer to me, to close for comfort. I reach for my knives, but I remember, they are probably still stuck in the ground where I fell, the moment I got here. It has not even been one whole day. I notice Jimmy has a watch, it says 3:25 AM. That's pretty early. No wonder I can barely balance. I flash the light in Jimmy's face again and speak emotionlessly,

"That watch correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I've been timing how long you've been in my PERSONAL SPACE!" I almost scream, being sure that Jack grows no suspicion.

"Well, I'm fine in your personal space, so time all you want, for me its a wonderful time."

I shudder, "I never noticed how........disgusting.........you are. Like many of my old victims." That same smile grows on my face, I don't close my lips this time. I somewhat like the feeling of the cold night air on my gums.

I look down to Jack who is just looking to the door, Sally just came out. After speaking with her after a few moments he yells up,

"Johnny! Sally needs something for a moment! Are you alright up there on your own?"

I yell back "Yes, I'm fine! Thanks! If I find anything I'll pitch it to the pile!"

With that Jack walks inside the treehouse leaving me in the tree with Jimmy.

I lean to my left, enjoying the silence, to look at the stars. I hop to another branch, closer to the trunk of the tree. I lean on the tree trunk while balancing on the branch. After a while I seem to forget Jimmy is there.

Once I am almost in the state of complete calmness and serenity, Jimmy hops in front of me, landing the exact same way I did. I give him a look asking, "What the fuck?" and he slowly moves closer. I notice he has no knives and I relax some but he is still advancing toward me.

"You know Johnny," Jimmy starts to speak, still advancing, "I always enjoyed your presence." I stay seated for a few moments then start scooting into a standing-like position, as Jimmy only comes closer. He starts to speak in an odd voice I had never heard him use, "I would like to show you my gratitude to that." He scoots back, allowing me to get into a crouching position, though still being alert. I feel his eyes staring at me, so I look to the ground, at the pile of body parts. I sigh slowly, wishing, Jimmy was not there, he made nothing better, at all. After a few moments I feel two cold hands grab my face, I try to pry away, but most of my strength is placed in staying on the branch. Jimmy pulls me to him and he pushes his lips onto mine. I struggle, but I can't get away, I can't fall off the branch, I can't. His lips are cold, and it is very irritating seeing as how he is a **GUY**! I never wanted this to happen...I always hated this kind of thing! His eyes are closed, he seems to be....._enjoying it_. I shudder inside, still trying to pull away. He finally lets me go, and he smiles,

"I enjoyed that very much."

"Well...I didn't." I push Jimmy off the branch and right next to the pile of remains. That was the _worst_ thing that has ever happened to me...  
I spit at the ground and start licking the tree, then remembering what was just in the tree, where I begin to spit at the ground again. Once I feel that I have washed out as much as I can, I climb down the ladder greeting Jimmy with a kick between the legs. He screams and I pitch the professor hand into the pile of remains. Jack exits the house and stares at the man on the ground who s writhing in pain as I speak,

"There were no more parts in the tree, though this sikko was up in that tree, and he kissed me. You seem strong-ish...give him a good kick in the pants! C'mon! Its fun see!" I kick him again then smile a happy smile as Jimmy screeches again.

"Uh, I don't think I can do that..."

"Try it! You'll love it!" I look down at Jimmy who is staring at me with puppy dog eyes, I look at him angrily, "I never did like puppies, their eyes were my least favorite part to look at!" I kick him between the eyes, then between the legs, and he screams in agony again. Jack taps his leg slightly with his foot, then looks to me,

"Good enough for you?"

"Yeah. I guess so..." I then look to him again, shining the flashlight at him, hoping to laugh at the writing idiot who is in love with me, to whom I do not return the attention what so ever. I see a person covered in dirt and old scars. I feel....._bad_ for him. I hate him, but the common courtesy thing...I know the right thing to do...

"Jack, can you go get Shock for me?"

"Yeah, sure..." Jack answers suspiciously. He packs the body parts in a wheelbarrow, leaving the wheelchair, that is, amazingly, still functional. After Jack enters the house, and a few mintues pass, Shock comes out of the house. She stares at me, then looks to the man squirming on the ground, then looks to me again.

"What? I was in the tree balancing on a branch and he kissed me! I don't like guys like that! Not even close! ~makes barfing noise~"

Shock then stares at the man before her that is laying on the ground.

Shock's POV

I stare at the man on the ground, taking in what Johnny had just said. I have no idea why, but rage is filling me...

"He did now did he?" I ask in my most witchiest voice of all.

"He did...~makes barfing soud again~" I get completly enraged, and I have no idea why. I kick this person between the legs four times then once in the spine and then twice in the back of the head. Not aiming for any of those places, just letting my shoe choose where it hits. Johnny laughs,

"Did you kill him?"

The man moans in pain and Johnny's face seems somewhat concerned,

"No, I don't think I killed him, do you actually have feelings for him?"

Johnny perks up at these words...seeming utterly disgusted. "No, my feeling of common courtesy is setting in...I think we should help him..."

"Oh, oh alright. But what is its name?"

The man seems to hear me, and he mumbles,

"My name's Jimmy...just Jimmy."

* * *

**_Oh, and FYI for everybody! Johnny, Shock, Lock, Barrel, Squee, all others like them are around 16,17,18. give or take, Jack and Sally are significantly older. Jut to help you! Please R&R! I love hearing people!_**


	4. I've Officially Lost It!

Johnny in the land of the dead!

**_Disclaimer:JtHM (C) Jhonen Vasquez  
The Nightmare Before Christmas (C) Tim Burton And Everyone Else Who Owns It That IS NOT ME.  
YouTube (C) Whoever made YouTube, but I DON'T own it! Just there for being comical. _**_  
_**_Kaaaay! You can't sue me now! haaaazaaa!  
Millie and Tillie (C) Me:Demon Eyes Glow Blood Red (Don't worry, they aren't REAL characters, I needed some people to be there for rant listening and agreement.)_**

**_Summary: Johnny goes into the woods, to think, he gets somewhat lost and ends up in a circle of trees with mysterious doors on them...the darkest looking one...a pumpkin...you know he would go into it...you just know it, and wouldn't you? As for the NMBC part...well The Boogie incident has been so long ago...it is almost forgotten, except by Jack, Sally, Barrel, Shock, Lock, and the Mayor. Lock, Shock, and Barrel are now teenagers...acting normal (for Halloween Town residents that is...)_**

**_Oh, seeing as how Johnny is all, nice-ish in this story........Uh, just be happy he's not running around singing the F-U-N song, shitting Rainbows and Unicorns!  
_****_(My friend whined about his attitude. So I thought I'd put it)_**

**_

* * *

_**

_I think the opening of this chapter is going to be past tense, okay? I just...wrote it like that and it sounded nice._

Shock's POV (still)

I stared at the boy who looked just like Nny. I almost screamed when I heard the story behind him. All Nny could do was sit and stare. He didn't get enraged, he didn't scream, he didn't kick the other boy, he didn't repsond at all. I was scared, I didn't know what was going through his head, he looked like he was going to kill the other boy...if that was possible where we were.

(PRESENT TENSE STARTS HERE!)

The other boy moans, opens his eyes, then tries to sit up.

"Hey, lay back down, you're gonna hurt yourself!" My voice cracks from hours of silence.

"No, no. I have to leave! I was supposed to run!" He tries to sit up again.

"Stop, okay? Relax, you're safe here." I try to be reassuring, but I keep getting mad at him inside for what he did.

The boy takes a big breath in and out. "What time is it?"

"3:30 PM. You've been out for almost a day." I put my hand to his forehead, pulling it away at the feeling of heat, and setting a wet towel on his head. "Did you really stalk Nny?"

"Oh, god....yeah, I did, I was stupid and ignorant, and naieve, did I mention stupid already?" A laugh esacpes my lips as it does his. "I guess it was more a REALLY bad idea than just a bad idea..."

"I think I can agree to that."

"Eh, back in the living world, I wanted to work with him..."

"You stalked him to work with him?"

The boy laughs, "Ah, you don't know what he did, do you?"

"N-no." I shake my head slowly.

"Well, this'll be amusing." The boy smiles maniacally. "Johnny, he...He was a homicidal maniac with a limited touch with reality. He killed people, ALOT of people. He talked to inanimate objects, he was insane. Certafiably. He talked to a dead bunny head. Killed people over those 'brainfreezie' things."

I feel my eye twitch. Nny walks into the room and I almost explode. "YOU KILLED PEOPLE?!"

"Oh, shit." Nny just looks down and then to the boy. "YOU TOLD HER YOU FUCK! JIMMY, I KILLED YOU FOR A REASON!" He lunges at the boy and I stand between them. "He needs to die AGAIN for what he just did."

"You're not putting up a good fight on your behalf."

"I'll admit, I killed people, what about it?! I've felt bad about it, I hated what I did but I was there to do that! That was my job in the world! To rid the world of ass holes! He, on the other hand, was just a pervert!" I rub my head, warding away a headache.

"Fine, but you can't kill him. It doesn't work like that remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember..." Nny mumbles and walks off, he stops in the doorway. "That's why I came in here!" He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a little glass dove. "From Barrel. He looked like he was on the verge of tears when he told me to give it to you." He walks off.

"Oh...this was...oh no...Nny!" Nny walks backward into the room, gracefully as always.

"You rang, mistress?" He speaks in a low voice and stands like Frankenstein. (He's mocking Lurch from The Addams Family)

"Stay here!" I run out of the room before Nny can protest. I run to Barrell's room, only to find it empty as I expected. "Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! BARRELL!?"

"Why are you screaming? Where is he?!" Lock yells at me, fear striken.

"I dunno! I got this from him!" I show Lock the little glass animal.

"Damn! That was his mom's! Come on! Where could he be?!"

"I dunno! I don't fucking know!" I stumble backward, scared to hell. "I wish I knew!" I start crying and Lock rushes to me.

"Okay, calm down, it's okay..." He hugs me, I can tell he wants to cry too. "It'll be okay, we'll find him."

"It's not that we'll find him that I'm scared of, it's in what state we'll find him..."

"Don't say that, come on, stand up." Lock pulls me up, smiling weakly, "We'll find him, find him alive, and everything'll be okay."

"Okay, but, we can't tell Jack or Sally...Nny can help us...I'll go get him..."

"I'll get Todd." Lock walks away toward Todd's room, and I walk back to the room where Jimmy was placed. I step in the room barely. Only enough for Nny to notice I'm there.

"Nny." He looks up and his expression changes once he sees my face.

"Yeah? What is it?" He stands up from a chair in the corner of the room.

"Come here please..." He walks over to me and out of the room.

"You're lucky as hell that Jack was in the other room with Sally. We could hear you screaming down here! What happened?"

"Barrell's....missing...I don't know why or what happened but he's gone..."

"Oh, god...I-I...Sorry. What do you need me to help with? Anything, I'll help. Plus that get's me away from him." Johnny sends a finger in the direction of Jimmy.

"L-Lock is going to get Todd, I think we're gonna go look for him..."

"Okay...but who's gonna watch Jack the Ripper back here?" (Jack the Ripper-for those of you lost on the name-he ripped people's skin off and he only attacked wemon I think...the kiddie book I found on the table wasn't much help...but still, he killed wemon...so OKAY!)

"S-Sally will, she'll do it, no hesetation..."

"Alright..."

"Here! Catch!" Lock throws a covered knife at Nny and I, Nny catches his gracefully and catches mine when I fail to do so.

"D-do we really need these?" Todd whimpers from behind Lock.

"Yes, yes we do, Halloween Town's a dangerous place at night. Defend yourself with all you have." Todd squee's from behind Lock again and Nny walks over to him.

"Relax, just remember all that stuff I taught you about dealing with the bullies at your elementary school..."

"Y-you mean after the pedophile?"

"Yeah, after that, right before the second alien attack."

"O-oh...The ones you taught me with the girl and the straight jacket?"

"Yeah! Wow, you've got a good memory Squee-gee!"

"T-thanks..." Todd looks like he's going to lose his stomach at the memory, but pulls himself up quickly. Lock looks at Nny curiously.

"Did you say...second...alien attack?" Lock asks almost in disbelief.

"Yeah, Squee here got to meet TONS of aliens didn'tcha Squee?"

"Y-yeah..." Todd smiles weakly still holding the knife awkwardly.

"Poor you..." I look at him without even noticing I said it.

"It's okay...At least they only got my parents once..." Todd smiles at the fond WARPED memory he has of the parents he cared for so much, even though they almost killed him multiple times.

"Squee, you know they were bad people! I really don't see what you see in them..." Nny growls and then removes the cover of his kinfe then shoves the knife into his boot. "Let's get going."

"Okay..." I remove the knife cover and slide the knife into a case set in the belt of my dress. "Oh, wait..." I send a high pitched shrill whistle up the stairs, my broom and wand come flying down quickly. "Alright..."

"How you can control that thing I'll never know..." Lock looks at the broom in disbelief. He walks into a room in the front of the house, and Sally comes walking out. "And we'll be very careful! Shock has her broom and stuff and Nny was a good fighter in his last life! Todd even fought aliens! We'll be fine! Please!?"

"A-alright...I guess you can go...I'll go tend to Jimmy..." She walks of quickly, "B-be careful! Please."

"Yes ma'am!" Lock and I respond in unison.

"We will." Todd and Nny answer together. We all walk out of the door and then start running into the woods screaming.

"BARRELL!" Can be heard in four different pitches at different volumes. The loudest and clearest comes from Todd.

"Hey, Squee, when'd you get so good at yellin'?" Nny looks at him happily.

"I-I learned from you...heh..." Todd smiles innocently.

"Not, such a goodie good kid afterall huh?" Nny ruffles Todd's hair kindly and then returns to yelling.

"Hey! This is one of his usual spots!" Lock whispers to us and we all walk over to the hollowed out tree. "Light it up, Shock."

"Alright." I whisper a spell under my breath and my wand lights up. I shove it in the opening of the tree and fall backward at what I see. "AAH!"

"Are you okay?!" Lock runs over to me, scared, followed by Nny and then Todd.

"Yeah, what happened?!" Nny looks at me scared.

"I-inside..." I hand my wand to Nny and he walks over to the tree followed by Lock, Todd stays with me and helps me sit up.

"FUCK!" Nny screams and fumbles.

"Now it can't be that scary -- HOLY FUCK!" Lock screams and falls like I did. Todd grabs the wand and looks in for himself, he makes no sound but reaches into the tree and swiftly pulls out what had scared us all. Barrell's mask covered in red tree sap along with some roots stuck on the inside of it.

"It's just a mask...Did I miss something or were you guys scared of the mask?" Todd laughs a little, then helps Lock and Nny up.

"Shut up! It looked scary in the dim lighting..." Lock retorts trying to seem tough.

"Squee, you better keep gettin' scared soon, you're gonna be less sensetive than me, we don't want that." Nny laughs.

"I guess seeing all those people in your basement desesetized me on this..."

"I told you it'd prepare you for life...and see now! I was only off a little...it'd help you in the afterlife...Same difference..." We start walking away from the tree and we hear a rustling in the brush. Nny pulls his knife from his boot swiftly with little noise and stands in front of me. "Get your back covered." He whispers to me and I do the best I can to do as he says. "Come out! Be a man!"

"Or woman." I add with a bitter backbite.

"Yeah, like she said, now come out!" Nny growls sounding much larger and scarier than he really is.

"Why shouldn't I eat you for lunch?" A raspy voice responds from the shadows.

"Two reasons: One, it's not lunch time! and Two..." Lock get's interrupted by Nny.

"Two, we'll disembowl you before you get a taste." Nny's tone sends chills down my spine along with Todd's because he shakes like I do.

"Yeah! You tell him!" Lock smiles a little and lifts his knife in the air as if to say 'Insert Battle Cry Here!'.

"Oooh, so we're tough huh? Well, better get that ego under check young men..." The creature steps forward from the shadows showing himself to be a werewolf creature about three times Nny's size.

"Y-you think you can disembowl that?" Lock's voice quivers as he speaks to Nny with fear.

"Yeah, I've done worse to things larger than him." Nny's face glows with a maniacal smile that make all of us want to run, Todd almost does. "Hey! Big guy! Down here! Show me what you've got!" The creature looks down at Nny with a mocking look on his face.

"Oh my, you will make a wonderful toothpick! Why are you the one fighting? The girl could do better than you I bet!" The creature laughs bitterly.

"Could a toothpick do this?!" Nny runs at the creature with high speed and slices off one of his feet, causing it to fall over. "Hmm? You seem to be injured by the toothpick!" Nny jumps onto the creature slicing it's skin as he walks. "Still think she can fight better than me?!" Nny takes a moment to catch his breath and gets whacked by the creature's paw-like-kinda-a-claw-hand-thigie. He flies backward into a tree. "FUCK! GAH!" Nny coughs a few times and I run over to him.

"But I knew the toothpick would get hurt easily." I meet Nny with a silent salutation telling him it's me.

"I-I'm fine...I'll be fine...let me up..." Nny coughs up blood and spits it to the ground. "Please, all I need to do is get his throat..."

"F-fine...Here..." I hand Nny my wand. "Hold that, I have an idea." I pull Nny's knife from his grip and then clean it off with my skirt. "Here, now hold this." I trade weapons with Nny then aim my wand at his knife. "Hold it away from your face." I mumble another spell and turn Nny's knife into a sword. "This way you can stay furter away."

"Thanks..." Nny struggles to stand, but finds his footing and then rushes back to the creature that is at a very veounerable angle. "The toothpick heals very quickly though!" Nny slashes the creature's neck and get's coated in a layer of skin that flies from the creature. It falls to the ground dead, Lock and Todd cheer while I run over to where Nny is.

"Nny!" I pull the skin from him and smile when I see his face.

"That...was......DISGUSTING! I've pulled people's intestines out and strangled them with them, I've even pulled out brains! But that was just...NASTY!" Everyone laughs and Nny coughs up more blood. I pull off part of my skirt and wipe the creature's green tinted blood from Nny's face. His eyes try to close but he pulls them open.

"We need to go back..." I say almost devastated.

"No, no, we don't need to." Nny speaks up.

"You can't stand up!"

"Yes I can..." I pull him up and let go only for him to stay up for a few seconds and tumble back down to the ground with a growl. "Okay, so I can't...This is bad..."

"SQUEEEEEEEEeeeeeee!.....I-I think I found him...." Todd points into the bushes and Nny tries to stand but I push him back down.

"T-that's him..." Lock has a grim look on his face. "And he's in one peice...and he's....he's...." I prepare myself for the worst, I already start crying.

"Hey..." Nny mumbles, about to go unconcsious.

"Hmm?"

"Don't cry m'kay? He'll be fine..." Nny grits his teeth as he cringes in pain.

"T-thanks..." I move some hair from his face. "Thanks..."

"N-no problem..."

"HE'S BREATHING! HE'S FUCKING BREATHING!" Lock's voice fills the air.

"I can hear! And I can see! He is alive and breathing! We get it!" Todd has his hands clapped over his ears.

"Are you serious!?" I almost yell.

"Yes! YES! He's in bad shape but he's alive!"

"Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I lean down and hug Nny who is smiling like crazy.

"See, I told you he'd be fine, and not to cry..."

"Come on, let's get you back home...Lock, can you get Barrell?"

"Yeah...I can...eeeeeeeew he's bloody!"

"Relax will ya! It's just blood." I pull Nny up and start walking him back toward the house, followed by Lock carrying Barrell, then Todd, who is shaking.

**_Johnny's POV (didn't see that comin' did ya?! :D)_**

I feel someone pull me up and I try to walk, I stumble on each step with my fading sight. Everything is fuzzy and black around the edges. I hear a faint buzzing and nothing more. I remember everything I had forced myself to forget about the old shack. Moose, MEAT, the basement, I still feel bad about killing that Edgar guy...My sight narrows more and I see them. They've changed. They look different now. Much different. They're not talking, they're not moving, they're just staring. Not at one another, at me. Their eyes boring into me. I mumble "It's just the blood loss." under my breath but I know it isn't. They move forward, their eyes narrowing as if to get a better look at me. I hear a male voice that is farmiliar.

"My how he's grown." A frigtening voice, that sounds like a snake almost.

"Eff, leave him be!" A weaker voice, with fear obvious in the tone, he sounds like he's on the brink of tears. I beg my brain to lose itself. I beg for the blood loss to knock me out. I almost wish this whole thing was a dream. I beg for someone or something to put me out of my misery, but that's never worked for me. I start feeling light headed, and I start to smile. I see everything go black. And I start to dream.

**_Where Eff and Psycho are fighting. (OOOOH! I'm all kindza suprises aren't I?!)_**

"I'm not leaving him out of this! He's caused the master to hate me!" Eff hisses in Psycho's - who is in the fetal position in a corner - general direction.

"NO! You defied master! That's why he hates you! And you caused him to banish me! BECAUSE I DIDN'T STOP YOU!" Psycho stands, shaking. Eff just turns the other way and walks to tend to something.

"Yeah, yeah, I screwed you over, I really don't care..." In the flash of a second, Psycho has Eff pinned to the ground. Psycho is on top of him, shaking still. A sick smile finds it's way onto Eff's face. "This isn't the way to get that you know..."

"SHUT UP!" Psycho slaps Eff's face and the sound of skin hitting skin echoes loudly. "Ow! Get your nails out of my arm! AH!"

"Let go of my throat."

"LET GO! AAAH! PLEASE LET GO!"

"You have to let go of me first."

"PLEASE!"

"I can't believe how weak you are..." Eff throws Psycho off of him.

"Ow!"

"Hey, quit whining you don't want me to put you into the real world do...THAT'S PERFECT! YOU CAN SCREW WITH HIS HEAD FACE TO FACE! IMAGINE WHAT HE'LL BE LIKE WHEN YOU FINALLY MAKE HIM LOSE IT! YOU'LL BE THERE TO SEE IT ALL! MY GOD! YOU COULD PUT IT ON YOUTUBE! THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! Come over here! NOW!"

"Y-yes..." Psycho sniffs back tears, and clutches his cut arm tightly. "A-are you gonna hit me?"

"No, no, why would I do that?! You're part of the plan now! Uh, you have to look helpless... Take your hat off for a second." Psycho does as ordered. Eff messes with Psycho's hair, making Psycho look like his hair hasn't been brushed in weeks. Eff then sets the hat back on Psycho's head, with a proud smile, admiring his work. "There! Uh...We'll have to fix the arm though...bandages make everyone look helpless...MILLIE! TILLIE!" Two pre-teen (maybe 10 or 11 year olds) girls some from the back of the room, one dressed in black, one in red, with corresponding hair color.

"Yes, sir!" The girls respond in unison.

"One of you fix Psycho, the other, come with me." Eff walks off followed by Tillie, he black hair flowing after her. Millie looks to Psycho with her spiral eyes, just like his.

"What did he do to you this time, sir?"

"N-nothing. C-can you help me with fixing my arm though, please?"

"Of course, sir! Follow me please, sir." Millie walks toward a cabinet in the back of the room, followed by Psycho.

"Y-you really don't have to call me sir. You only have to call Eff that."

"Eff-sama said we had to adress you and him as, sir, sir."

"Well, you don't have to. Don't listen to him that much okay? You won't be doing much work while I'm gone..."

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, where are you headed, sir?"

"I have no idea. All I hope is that I'm safer there than here."

"I shall pray for such, sir."

"Thanks."

"You're Welcome, sir. Please sit down and roll up your sleeve, sir."

"Yeah."

"This might sting, sir."

"I've been trough worse." Millie puts a napkin wet with disinfectant onto Psycho's arm. "Ah!"

"I apologize, sir!"

"It's not your fault. I wonder how he gets his nails so far into my skin..."

"It must be that transfer you had that made you so much weaker, sir."

"Must be." Millie wraps Psycho's arm with a bandage that gets stained with blood quickly. "Do you think it'll ever stop bleeding?"

"Not anytime soon..." Millie starts cleaning everything she set out, then she freezes. Eff is behind her. "Sir."

"You forgot, didn't you?" Eff smiles, glad to be able to cause more damage.

"Ye-yes, sir. I did, sir."

"You know what that means right?"

"Y-yes, sir, I do, sir."

"Good." Eff's smile grows sicker and Psycho pulls Eff's arm.

"L-leave her be. I told her she didn't have to call me sir." Psycho stands ready to defend himself.

"But I told her she had to call us both sir, so leave yourself out of this!"

"N-no, you can't hurt her for it. It's not her fault, she did as she was told."

"They were made to listen to me, not you!" Eff turns to Millie ready to send her off to the painful punishment of DOOM, but Psycho grabs Eff's arm and throws him halfway across the room into a desk.

"Sir, this is a bad idea, he's in a very violent mood!" Tillie looks up at Psycho, with less worry than Millie.

"Please, sir, leave it alone. I am in trouble for not doing as I was told! Please, sir!" Mille looks as if on the verge of tears.

"Oh, you little bastard you are so dead!" Eff climbs from where he was thrown and runs at Psycho.

"I'll let you beat me instead of her. How's that for a deal?" Psycho holds Eff back from hitting him as Eff mulls over the deal Psycho has offered him.

"I guess...that might as well...she has to sit there and watch it though...and you can't fight back." Eff smirks sickly and stares Millie in the face. "Didn't think of that did you pipsqueak?"

"hik!" Millie makes an odd sound and just stands still eyes wide, and her breath slowing. Psycho runs from Eff over to Millie.

"Millie! Millie, are you okay?"

"Y-yes..."

"No, no you're not. Your eyes are...bleeding..."

"B-be-beh-beh-behi- you!"

"What?"

**_Psycho's POV (aaaah, I am in too many POV's this chapter hah!)_**

I feel something hit the back of my head and everything starts going black. I see Millie, come down to my eye level.

"Dee sir! SIR! SIR PLEASE! I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry sir!" Her bleeding eyes form red puddles on the white carpet.

"Not your faul..." I can't talk anymore, I go unconscious and hear a loud screech like sound.

~~~~~~~~In Halloween Town, in the top of a tree near the treehouse where Lock, Shock, Barrel, Sally, and Jack live~~~~~~~~

"AAAAAAH! DAMMIT! THAT HURT! Oh sh..." I start to whisper. "Where the hell am I?!" I observe my surroundings, noticing I have a bag of things I own with me, mainly clothes, and a few books. I search myself, noting every bruise, cut, and anything else I can find on myself without taking my clothes off, all caused by Eff, excluding burns on my fingers, caused by Nny, when he threw me at the stove once, amazingly, he felt bad about it.

"Tree, tree house, I have to....find Nny! But...Eff wanted me to...I can't...I already...DAMMIT!" I look around, seeing the tree house in the distance. I jump from the treetop, smiling and applauding myself at my beautiful landing. I walk for at least three hours, finally reaching the tree house, to see only two lights in the house on. One is in a small glow, maybe a lamp or a nightlight. I climb the house jumping into the dimly light room, inside a boy, clutching a green dog sleeps, with his hand holding the switch for the lamp. I walk slowly out of the room and into the black hallway, I pass a room where someone is muttering, a male, so I walk to the next room keeping my steps silent. In the next room, I hear the sound of faint snoring coming from two people. I open the door slowly and quietly, inside I find, Nny, and a girl. Nny lays on a bed, bandages covering almost his whole body, and the girl sits in a chair across the room. I close the door and walk through the room, toward the open window. I hop out the window and into the woods, I find myself a well hidden place and drift off to sleep thinking about what to do when the next day comes.

* * *

**_I BET YOU GUYS THOUGHT I DIED HUH?! ^^ I AM IMMORTAL! TEEHEE  
Okay, yeah, I got busied with....LIFE BEING AN UTTER BITCH! MERRRRR...people going out with people, them breaking up, the guy cutting himself and me sitting there ready with the bandages for him...Yeah, OKAYYY SOOOO...  
You thought I was gonna go all ShockXLock on yall didn't cha! HEEHEE I AM FULLLL OF THEM SUPRISES SO WATCH OUT! I'M ONLY GETTIN STARTED!  
Oh Good God...NEVER LISTEN TO THE SONG GIRLS JUST WANT TO HAVE FUN WHEN YOU DON'T WANT A SONG TO BE STUCK IN YOUR HEAD! That song cause this entire chapter to be...SAPPY...okay  
Agent Demon Eyes, out!_**


	5. My heart's beating faster!

**_Disclaimer:JtHM (C) Jhonen Vasquez  
The Nightmare Before Christmas (C) Tim Burton And Everyone Else Who Owns It That IS NOT ME._**_  
_**_Kaaaay! You can't sue me now! haaaazaaa!  
Millie and Tillie (C) Me:Demon Eyes Glow Blood Red (Don't worry, they aren't REAL characters, I needed some people to be there for rant listening and , a little bit of emotion for the meanie people! ^^ *HintEffHint* And the sweetie people *HintPsychoHint*)_**

**_Summary: I really don't think a summary is nececarry anymore, do you?_**

**_Alrighy! I have an announcemet.  
This story has been EXTREMELY hard to write in POV'S for me.  
I had a revelation!  
If I wrote in third person it would be WAY easier!  
So from now on: The story will be written in third person!  
This will NOT affect the storyline WHATSOEVER!  
If this turns out to SUCK WALKER BALLS then, I'll change it back to POV's._**

* * *

"GAH!" Nny gasped as he sat erect in his bed. His lungs burned, his eyes stung, his joints ached, and his brain was going a million miles an hour. "Owwwwwwwwwww..." He fell back into his bed, with an arm on his forehead. He looked at his arm, covered in bandages, splotched in red. "I thought that was a dream...this fucking sucks."

"Hey, you're up! I was worried about you, all of us were! 'Cept for Jack...he thought you'd be fine." Shock's voice filled the air, making Nny feel calmer, he smiled when her face came into veiw. "Are you feeling any better?" Her face had a large amount of scrapes on it, along with her arms, and Nny assumed she had them on her legs too.

"I don't even remember what to compare it to. I guess I'm feeling better. My legs feel kinda weird though..."

"That would be because you had them crushed. You should've seen Sally's face when she saw them! It was to die for! Even...even though she fainted."

"H-hey, are you okay? Your face...its covered in scratches, what happened?"

"We fell though some brush while we walked back, Lock's face is way worse, don't worry about me. I'll send him down to welcome you back to the world. You have to be hungry, I'll get you some soup and water, m'kay?"

"S-sure." Shock limped toward the door, and Nny noticed a large bandage on her knee. He chose to leave it be, since she wouldn't tell him anyway. Something ticked at the back of his head as he started to think of what could've happened to her. "Wait, what happened to Barrell?"

"Oh, Barrell...he's fine...he hasn't woken up though..." Her face showed a small amount of sadness that you could tell she was trying to hide.

"O-oh...When he does, tell him I said to feel better, okay?"

"Alright." She smiled at Nny's optimism. She left the room gracefully and Nny smiled at the celing. His memories of other girls all faded away, with only her left, she was the nicest person he'd ever met, and he'd never felt this way about someone, ever.

* * *

~~Back in the world of the living~~  
~~In Devi's apartment.~~

* * *

"A man's body has been found in the woods this week. The police have been able to gather everything to the case save the man's _name_. If you have any information please call us at 1-800-773-TIPS. That's 1-800-773-TIPS. T-I-P-S. Medical examiners have been able to create what the man would've looked like before he was murdered." Johnny C's face flashed onto the screen and Devi gasped.

"J-johnny?" She asked the screen, knowing she wouldn't get a response, but making an effort anyways. "I HAVE TO CALL THEM!" She grabbed her home phone and smiled as she dialed the numbers with her purple nails. "1-800-773-TIPS" she said to herself as she dialed.

"Hello, you've reached the police tips line. Which case is this reffering to?"

"The case of the man found in the woods!"

"What do you have to tell us, miss?"

"His name, who he was, where he lived, EVERYTHING about him!"

"Thank you miss! Start whenever you're ready."

"Alright, his name was Johnny C. Not many people knew he existed, but he was chronically insane! He came to the bookstore where I worked alot. We went out a few times, he took me to his place and he tried to murder me. He lives at house #777 on Jay Vee Lane. He murdered people, that was all he did! His house was a shack, he talked to inatimate objects, two styrofoam doughboys, a dead rabbit head, and a large Bub's Burger Boy. If you go into his basement you'll find dead people everywhere! The place smells like rotting flesh so once you get in, you'll know you're in the right place by the smell! He was a horrible person and traumatized his neighbor! Squee was what he called him. I think the kid's name was Casil though."

"Thank you so much miss! I believe the Casil boy you speak of has died though, his name was Todd, his father...unspeakable horrors, miss. Um, what was your name or would you like to stay anonymous?"

"My name is Devi Darington, I live one apartment upstairs from the crazy skeleton doll chick, Tenna."

"Ohhhhh...Tenna." Devi hears the line shudder.

"Yeah. I can show you where he lived! Just bring a car here! I'll show you! No hesitation, or strings attached!"

"Thank you so much miss Darington! A car will be there shortly!" the line clicked and Devi smiled.

"And good riddance you sick bastard!" She ran to put on her shoes and some better clothes, smiling at the good she had just done.

* * *

**(NOW WERE BACK IN HALLOWEEN TOWN, I WONT BE CHAGING IT ANYMORE.)**

"Hey, Johnny."

"Hey, Lock. Wow, Shock was right, your face is worse."

"Hey! Is not!" Lock punched Nny lightly on the shoulder and pulled a chair up next to his bed. "So...this is awkward...."

"Tell me about it."

"Oh, your Todd friend is like, mentally exploding and cursing and screaming and shit. It's REALLY funny, later when you're feeling better you should come up and watch, he doesn't notice ANYONE."

"Oh...he does that alot...just...pump him full of caffine and he'll," Nny coughs up some blood and clenches his teeth, "get hyped up and then....pass out, then...return to normal."

"Are you okay?"

"Well, seeing as how I'm coated in bandages, probably not in the best shape of my life..."

"Otherwise?"

"Eh, I've been better...you?"

"Fine. Barrell's been mumbling shit though, it's creepy and kinda makes you sad..."

"What kinda stuff is he mumbling?"

"You can't tell, don't tell Shock, but he's been waking up. For like 20 seconds..."

"She's been freaking out over him though! She's like your sister! How can you feel okay about that?"

"I don't but, if he wakes and then goes back out she'll freak! I wanna be sure he'll be back to semi-normal before she knows..."

"One of those 'for her own sake' kind of things?"

"Yeah..." An awkward silence filled the room and Shock walked in slowly with two bowls and some cups. Nny smiles and Lock looks at him and laughs to himself.

"Hey, gosh Lock! Your neck is bleeding again! Here, I'll help you bandage it up okay?"

"No, no, I've got it, you two can stay." Lock winks at Nny, watching him turn red.

"Well, alright. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Shock, I've got it under control." Lock walks out of the room, smiling to himself.

"Here, I hope this helps." Shock hands Nny a bowl and a spoon, setting two cups on the table next to his bed. "Do you think you can sit up?"

"Yeah. Well, I hope I can..." Nny shuffles in his bed, carefully settling himself in an upright position. "Taa-Daa." he says weakly.

"Good job, I was kind of hoping we could talk about how to explain this to Sally, while we eat? Like, multi-task?"

"Sure, but I think....I think I know what to say."

"What?"

"I'll just tell her, 'I couldn't protect them from what we encountered, I'm so very sorry, and if you feel you must kick me out, that's fine. I just did the best I could.' I think that will suffice."

"It does." Sally smiles from the doorway.

"Sally?!"

"Sorry for bothering you two, but there's a young man at the door, says he knows you, Johnny. I think you're attracting people. Heh,"

"Oh, w-well alright..." Nny smiles being kind. After Sally walks from the room he looks to Shock. "I have no fucking idea whatsoever."

"Alright then...No idea at all?"

"Could be Edgar, that would just be fucking PERFECT." Nny said sarcasitcally.

"Edgar?" Shock cocked her head.

"Some guy..."

"Oh..."

"NOT LIKE THAT!!!!!!" Nny almost throws himself into the air.

"What?!?!"

"Oh....nevermind then..."

"I really don't want to know what's going through your head..."

"It used to be some pretty bad things," a weak voice came from the doorway, "but it all seems better now," the source shows himself. "I'm glad. I was worried you were still crazy."

"YOU!!!! GET THE FUCK AWAY!!!" Nny tries weakly to stand up and strangle the boy.

"Please, Johnny! Please! Eff already beat me to hell and back!"

"He....did?" Johnny pulls a hand to his chin in thought. "Doesn't matter to me, you're still going to die!" He gets up from his bed and starts to limp toward the boy, cornering him in the back of the room. "You put me through a worse hell than you'd ever believe!"

"Please stop! We're both dead, right? Would it really make a difference?"

"It will still hurt. And you'll still deserve it." He pulls his hand back, ready to punch the boy.

"Stop! Johnny!" Shock grabs his hand and pulls him back. She holds him back by his waist, being sure to hold him right on the rim of his blood splotched black jeans, and not by his bare chest.

"Thank you, thank you, miss!" the boy smiles and bows to Shock. "I completely owe you!"

"Psyhco, You lay a finger on her! So much as get in her head, I will kill you until you leave this world!" Nny growls leaving Shock blushing and hiding behind him.

"Psycho? Is that his name?" Shock looks up toward Nny's face, confused.

"His name is Psycho-Doughboy. One of the reasons I was insane back when I was alive."

"Please! Stop saying those things! I was only a channel! It was the wall that made you go insane! Up until the wall posessed me, I was just a sad little doughboy, minding my own business! I never wanted to do those things! Eff was the one that wanted you to be in so much pain! Not me! I was the one who was hoping you'd ignore him, and come back to listening to me, the wall was only going to try and make things better! It just, didn't know how..." Psycho's spiral eyes were rimmed with tears as he tried to seem like the man he truly wasn't. Brave, strong, and emotionless.

"Oh, please! You're falling in love with the wall now! JESUS!" Nny screams.

"What?! No! Please! I never intended to hurt you! The wall posessed me and then told me I was doing good! I only wanted to help! I wasn't aware of what I was doing!"

"Really? Well I guess I can understand..." Nny mocks understanding and Psycho lets out a sigh of relief, "WHEN YOURE OUT OF MY LIFE FOR GOOD!" Nny tries to charge at the sheilded form of Psycho, but Shock only holds him back.

"STOP THIS!" Shock screams, her shrill voice causing Nny to stumble backward. "This won't solve anything! Please stop fighting!" Shock looks up at Nny pleadingly, making him basically melt, feeling horrible.

"Alright, but he has to stay on THAT side of the room, while I sit over here. Understood, Psycho?"

"Yessir."

"Good, and don't call me sir, it's creepy." Nny limps to his bed and then sits down, staring at Psycho.

"Yes." Psycho sits in a chair across the room and Shock takes a seat next to Nny. "I truly am sorry, Johnny. I didn't want to come here and cause you trouble, I only knew that she wasn't safe when I was away from you. If I was with you, he wouldn't go and hurt her. After what he did to Millie, I wasn't going to let it happen to the poor girl again."

"Who's Millie?" Shock asks kindly.

"A girl who Eff made to serve he and I. Mainly him. She and her sister, Tillie who usually helped Eff. Millie usually only helped me when I was bleeding." Psycho shows his bandaged arm. "I just......don't want to feel responsible for the girl to die."

"Don't worry, we'll be sure to do our best to help okay?" Shock smiles at Psycho.

"Thank you."

"Why should we help him? How do we know this isn't a trick?" Nny asks without any emotion in his voice.

"Are you serious?! Why would I lie about that?!"

"Everybody Lies." Nny's voice stays emotionless.

"WELL NOT ME, NOT NOW! I fell from 70 feet in the air, into a tree, after falling uncoscious, and Eff probably had his SICK way with me! In front of Mille! I DONT THINK I WOULD LIE ABOUT THIS!!! What?! Do you want to see a scar or something?! Is that it!? Well here!" Psycho lifts the side of his shirt to show a giant 'F' shaped gash in his skin. "It has been there for a while, probably since I fell, and it still hasn't stopped bleeding. Despite the fact that after the wall killed me, I got a transfer of bones, and got turned into a human, only so master could banish me and Eff. To spend eternity away from their land, and HOPEFULLY around one another forever. They wanted us to be in hell, and they did a damn good job. Are you happy, Johnny? Are you pleased?! I hope you are. I really hope you are."

"Luckily, I don't know what to think. I guess you're not lying. But I still hate your sick guts. So, stay away from me for now," Nny turns to Shock, "I'm going upstaris to get my CD player from my old room okay?"

"But Nny, you're gonna pull your sutures!"

"As if it really matters. This confounded world would keep me alive if all I was was a slab of skin and a heart!" His voice carried as he walked toward the stairs.

"Stop! Wait, goddamnit!" Shock ran after him and chased him up about three steps before she caught him. "Please stop!"

"Why? If I do die, why would it matter? He's here, obviously to fuck with me again! Probably to get redemption by his old master," Psycho cringed at every word. "And I'm pretty sure, Todd hates me, along with Lock who thinks I'm going to molest you for god sakes! Sally thinks I took all three of you into battle and got you near death! Jack....GOD KNOWS WHAT HE THINKS! Barrell probably ran away because of me only because I'm such a horrible person! For god sakes, I bet he knew what I did before! Maybe, just maybe, if I had been....A DENTIST....none of these horrible things would be happening to you! And maybe, just maybe, if I were to die, you wouldn't be cursed with me! Everyone who matters, just a little, to me, get cursed. So I'm sorry! I apologize for even caring about any of you guys! I've brought you all into hell with me! ANYBODY ELSE WANT TO JOIN THE CLUB?! I don't see why you care! I'm a horrible person, and everyone who knows me knows that! They all must be too disgusted to say anything! I just wish, that none of this had ever ha--" Nny got cut off with a kiss from Shock. Her small hands held his shoulders, keeping her at his height, her eyes were closed tightly, and her toes were on their tips. His hands found their ways to her waist, keeping her at his height, his eyes were wide open in amazment, and his back was bent just enough for her to be able to stay at his height. She pulled away after a few moments, her hands still on his shoulders, his hands still on her waist.

"Because, if you were to die, I would be sad. Maybe, if you looked closer, that everyone here, likes you too much to ever hate you. Jack, he sees you as the son he never got to have. You were exactly what he wished to have in a son. To him, you're doing a fine job as a man. And to me, you're perfect."

"But, why couldn't this wait until I had shut up?"

"We speak in different voices, when we fight with the ones we love. We speak in different voices,"

"So why can't we say what we're thinking of?"

"And, if you were to finish that sentence, that faulty wish might've come true," Shock played with one of Nny's hair stalks. "And we wouldn't want that would we?"

"Well...no...we wouldn't," Nny pulled Shock in for another short kiss and then walked her down the stairs.

"If y'all are done having your little love-fest? Barrell's up." Lock's face appeared at the top of the stairs, then focoused on Psycho. "Who the FUCK is he?"

* * *

**_IM SO PROUD!!! I WROTE A LOVEY LOVEY PARTT!!!!_**

OKay, hope yall liek! I tried to make it sweet.....but I really need to think more on the 'Barrell's up' part, so this'll be it. ^^


	6. In The Slash Gash Terror Crew!

**_Disclaimer:JtHM (C) Jhonen Vasquez  
The Nightmare Before Christmas (C) Tim Burton And Everyone Else Who Owns It That IS NOT ME._**_  
_**_Kaaaay! You can't sue me now! haaaazaaa!  
Millie and Tillie (C) Me:Demon Eyes Glow Blood Red (Okay, so I lied. They are REAL characters, but shuddap, its not like theyre gonna talk or anything!)  
Oh my god, there is so much other shit that I don't own in this chapter...Just, unless stated otherwise...  
EVERYTHING (C) Their Rightful Owners. 'Kay? Simple enough cause I'm a lazy whore who doesn't even know what she writes anymore. Yes. This is a rant chapter. :)_**

**_THERE IS A REFERENCE TO ANGELS AND DEMONS BY DAN BROWN IN THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DONT KNOW HOW IT ENDS, OR YOU WANT TO READ IT. THERE ISH A SPOILER! If you don't care...then...WELL YOU SHOULD. ITS AN AWESOME BOOK! :) heehee_**

**_Summary: I really don't think a summary is nececarry anymore, no? _**

**_Alrighy! I have an announcemet.  
This story has been EXTREMELY hard to write in POV'S for me.  
I had a revelation!  
If I wrote in third person it would be WAY easier!  
So from now on: The story will be written in third person!  
This will NOT affect the storyline WHATSOEVER!  
If this turns out to SUCK WALKER BALLS then, I'll change it back to POV's._**

* * *

(They're all up in Barrell's room: Johnny, Lock, Shock, and Psycho.)

"Barrell? Barrel?" Shock held Barrell's limp hand as she looked down on the de-masked face of her dear friend.

"Lock? What the fuck were you thinking? Did he actually wake up?" Nny asked just out of Shock's earshot.

"I-I could've sworn he sat up, looked at me and asked for me to bring y'all up here! It was kinda creepy..."

"You're sure?" Nny asked,

"I'm sure. 100 percent. No doubt."

"Alright...I guess all we can do is wait..." Both boys took a chair on the sides of Barrell's bed, Lock on one side, and Nny next to Shock.

[INSERT SLOW MOTION SADNESS MONTAGE HERE XD]

Nny set his arm around Shocks shoulders, using his hand to aim her face to his. "It'll be okay."

"Thanks."

"I promise."

"I only hope all your promises come true." Shock's voice wasn't even hers when she said those words, her voice was another girl's, her voice was dead and hollow. The Shock that Nny and Lock knew, always had a small amount of bubbliness in her voice. This wasn't Shock. And this new girl, scared Lock and Nny.

"It's not his promises he has trouble with, it's his morals." Psycho's voice popped from the back of the room. He was sitting, knees at his chest, drawing. Nny shot Psycho and angry look. "Well I'm sorry, but it's true and we both know it. Although it looks like you don't want to agree with me, so I'll just shut up now..." Nny looked back toward the now sleeping Shock.

"Good idea." He growled.

Hours passed and Nny stayed awake, long after Lock fell asleep. The time was about to be midnight, and Nny heard the sound of a pencil scraping across good drawing paper.

"You're still awake?" Nny asked, slowly leaning Shock onto Barrell's bed.

"Yeah...been awake the whole time...I slept a good while last night..." His voice was strained. He was lying, he hadn't slept a lick last night, he slept maybe 25 minutes and had a nightmare.

"You liar. You can't lie to me, you taunted me about sleep all the time. I can tell." Nny slowly moved up from his chair, Psycho not noticing, whom was just sketching along his paper.

"Whatever. I never slept, happy?" A yawn escaped his mouth, and he went back to drawing. A few seconds of silence passed, and then Nny was next to Psycho, without him noticing.

"What are you drawing?" Nny asked like a curious child. Psycho almost screamed in terror, but it came out silent. He let out a long breath.

"An angel...hopefully."

"What do you mean hopefully?"

"Things I draw don't usually turn out like I want them to..."

"Isn't that grand?"

"Yep, why are you over here? Why aren't you with your sweetie?" Sickness and sarcasm dripped from Psycho's voice.

"I got bored. She's asleep. You're not. You're drawing. All that equals amusement! Or at least something to do, since my ass was starting to hurt."

"Fantastic. Wonderful. Sublime. I don't give a shit about your ass." Psycho shot an angry glare up at Nny's innocent looking face. "What the fuck's got you so happy?"

"I dunno. Can I have a piece of paper and a pencil? Pleeeeeeease?" Nny looked up at Psycho again like a curious child.

"Sure, here, just...gah! Quit looking at me like that, you're like a fucking mentally challenged puppy!" Nny laughed at the comment. Not an insane laugh, a true laugh and Psycho's eyes widened. "You...you laughed!"

"Congratulations. You can hear." Nny said sarcastically.

"But...but...you can laugh!" Psycho dropped his pencil and paper and looked at Nny with eyes the size of saucers.

"Yes. Yes, I can laugh. I haven't laughed since...hmmmmm...third grade maybe? Probably earlier though..." Nny sketched gracefully, making long careful lines on his paper, like playing an ivisible game of connect the dots.

"But...you told us you couldn't laugh!"

"Us? Hmmmm...If you hadn't noticed when you spent your life as a stryofoam object in my home, I was, and probably still am, insane. I couldn't and can't say that all I had said back then was the truth, or even a variation of such." Silence hung in the air. A small creak was heard by both.

"Son of a bitch!" Psycho almost screamed. He saw Barrell's head twitch and look over at them.

"Barrell?" Nny asked quietly as he started to walk toward the bed. "Barrell, you alive?"

"Mmmph." A muffled sound, but a concsious one nonetheless.

"Holy fuck! Barrell! Come on answer me!" Nny's voice strianed to stay quiet.

"Whaat?" Quietly, Barrell answered, and started to raise his head.

"The dead! They speak!" Nny laughed and spoke quietly.

"Of course I do! Wait...THAT'S INSENSITIVE! YOU'RE DEAD TOO, ASSHOLE!" Barrell's outburst woke up both Shock and Lock.

"Barrell! Barrell! Oh my god! I thought you were gone! Oh my god! I'm so happy!" Shock hugged her friend, smiling happily. When she released him from the hug she kissed him. Hard and straight on the lips. (I could NOT have worded that any less perverted than it is.) Nny's eyes seemed to get a small amout bigger as he stared for a moment, allowing his brain to register, and he then stormed from the room.

"Fuck...I better go talk him out of a suicidal rampage," Lock growled heading for the door.

"No, no. You stay with her, just in case he goes out again...anything he does to me can't hurt me so...no point in you going and getting hurt," Psycho walked from the room, his steps barely making any sound.

"Damn, that guy...He's something..." Lock said as Psycho walked down the hallway. Music blared from Nny's door, and Psycho gently tapped on it.

"Go. Away." Nny's voice boomed over the music.

"Oh my, he's brooding like a teenager of the raging horror of it all," Psycho muttered before speaking louder toward the door. "It's me. Please, Johnny, open the door, I only want to talk to you." A moment of silence passed and then the door flew open, Psycho was pulled in, and the door slammed shut. When Psycho hit the floor after being pulled in, he curled his arms into a defensive position.

"Why...why are you sitting like that?" Nny asked, confused, almost all of the anger drained from his voice and replaced with confusion.

"Oh, uh..." Psycho looked at his arms and uncurled them. "No reason..." He stood and dusted his pants off. "Look, I wanted to talk to you about Shock." Nny's face tured into a frown and his voice gained all the anger again.

"What about it?"

"Oh come on! You know what I mean!" Nny played dumb. "Come on! I know you know what I'm talking about, and so help me if youre in denial-!" Nny stopped him there with a punch to the gut.

"Shut up already! Your voice is SO annoying! If you sounded a little less like a fourteen year old girl, I'd be able to tolerate you!" Nny walked over Psycho who was in a position to fight back. Nny grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the wall. "Goddamn! You were supposed to do something about the boy and his sanity! Goddamnit D-boy! Why are you always making things harder?"

"W-wait...what?" Psycho stared at Nny and watched his movements noticing them resemble Mr. Eff more and more. "E-eff?"

"Stupid, stupid, D-boy! Your ignorance is obvious! Wait...Eff? How'd you know it was me! Awwh, I feel so flattered!" With a flick of Nny's hand Eff went back to controling him and ranting at Psycho. "Stupid boy! Why do I always have to remind you not to fall in friggin gay love with every guy you have to destroy? Don't give DemonEyes that kind of pleasure! She loves writing gay stories! Goddamn you D-Boy! Get your job done or I WILL find you and I WILL kill you!" Eff then made Nny punch Psycho until he was shaking and bleeding.

"GODDAMNIT STOP!" Nny's body froze, his eyes were glazed over, but he blinked a few times and the real Nny came back into the real world and stared at Psycho and then at his own fist. He noted the blood all over his hand, and then all over Psycho. Nny checked his own skin and finally accepted that he was the one who had hit Psycho.

"What the hell happened?"

"You...You don't know?"

"What?"

"You...you beat me up!"

"No...I didn't."

"Yes. You did."

"No! I didn't."

"Yes! You did."

"NO! I didn't!"

"YES! You did."

"NO! I DIDN'T!"

"YES! YOU DID!" (This goes on for a while We'll just skip that though...)

"Look, I don't ever remember touching you." Nny's face made a disgusted shape.

"But...you did."

"No...I didn't."

"Yes! You did."

"LETS NOT START THIS AGAIN!" Nny screamed almost as loud as Psycho thought he ever could. They both stared at one another, thinking about what had just happened, and then they noticed the music was still playing. Psycho listened intently while Nny questioned how that song got onto his personal CD. The song: This Ends Tonight by All American Rejects. Nny, personally thought they were horrible and too emotional. Psyhco liked them. Nny walked over and shut the CD player off, and they heard people's footsteps coming down the long hallway. "They're probably going to wonder why you're bleeding..."

"Probably..."

"I'll go wash my hand off then..."

"Yeah. You do that..." Psycho said. Nny mumbled to himself as he washed his hand, and Psycho sat shakily on Nny's bed. He pulled his knees up and sat in the fetal position, thinking of what Eff had made Nny say. "What the hell..." Nny walked in and stared at Psycho.

"Looks like someone hates you." Nny mumbled into Psycho's ear so faintly it could have been a whisper. "Eff?"

"Yes..." Psycho started to feel his eyes sting with tears.

"Should've known that myself..." Nny looked to the floor and he could feel Psycho sobbing. "Oh god, why're you crying now?" Nny seemed to start feeling very sympathetic and guilty toward Psycho. "Come on, relax! She'll be fine! We'll get her! Come on..."

"Wh...H..." Psycho let out a chocked back sob and shook more and more. Nny put his arm out Psycho's shoulder and held him still. Nny groaned internally and cursed himself. He just hoped it would work. "What...What are you doing?"

"Shut up, okay? I'm being nice." Psycho stared up at Nny who was staring at the wall and whispering to himself. Psycho just looked back to his own feet and started sobbing again. Lock walked in the door and Nny looked up. "It's not what it looks like." Nny laughed and Lock smirked then looked down to the sobbing Psycho.

"Then what did you do to him?"

"Why are you accusing me?"

"You were alone in the same room with him. What do you expect?"

"I expect some trust!"

"Well...Never mind...I'm not dealing with that right now." Lock walked over and sat criss-cross in front of Psycho. "What happened?"

"N-nothing...uh, someone I knew came in the window and...beat me up. That's all. He also yelled at me a little...that's all."

"It doesn't look like that was all...are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine..."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Okay, why don't you take a shower?"

"A-alright."

"Use Johnny's room, okay?"

"Uh..." Psycho stole a glance up at Nny who still had his arm around his shoulder. Nny gave him an approving glance before staring back to the wall. "Okay..."

"Johnny?" Lock was at the door, waving for Nny to follow him.

"Why won't you call me what I ask you to?"

"Because I don't believe in nicknames."

"Idiot." As Nny and Lock left the room, Nny looked back at Psycho. The boy's eyes were red, and he could barely walk. For the first time in a large amount of his life, Nny felt bad, very bad, for all the things he did to someone, who actually survived everything. Psycho looked up and saw Nny staring at him. He ran to Nny and hugged him, expecting to be pummeled, but he didn't get hit. He felt Nny tense up and look around anxiously. Psycho looked up to him, and Nny stared at him, wide eyed. "What ARE you doing?"

"Hugging you."

"Why?" Nny sounded almost scared and confused.

"Because you were nice to me."

"Oh." A sound to show acknowledgement. Time passed.

"I'm not letting go until you hug back."

"Uh..." Nny hesitated. He was not sure what he should do. He set his hands lightly on Psycho's shoulders, he noticed how significantly shorter Psycho was than he. Nny wrapped his arms around the boys' shoudlers and pulled him close. "You'll be okay. She'll be okay. This whole thing will end up fine. We'll all be fine. It's like some horrible writer is making our lives hell, just so that we'll be thankful for the good things that come later on. Just wait a few chapters. Everything will be fine." He let go of Pscyho and took the boys' hat from his head. He ruffled the exposed pale blonde hair. It was softer than he had expected, and it fell to the young mans' ears. His bangs swooped across his face, hiding one of his deep purple eyes, and one of his scars. "Your hair looks better that way." Nny then tore Psycho's hat in half as the boy smiled. "Couldn't you have done that yourself?"

"N-no..." Nny walked slowly from the room, smiling. "Thank you."

"For what?" Nny gave the boy a side glance.

"For everything." Psycho looked to the ground, embarassed.

"No problem, kid." Nny left the room and heard running water come from the room. He smiled some more, knowing Psycho was going to feel a little better.

"What are you? The kid's molestive father?" Nny stumbled when he heard Lock's voice.

"What?" Honestly, Nny hadn't heard a word he had said, just his voice.

"I said...What are you? The kid's molestive father?" Nny hated that.

"Since you're not as horrible as you look. I'll let that accusation slide. Okay?" Nny made the funniest face and Lock almost burst from holding in his laughter. "It was supposed to be funny, DevilLad."

"Devil who?" Lock snickered as he talked.

"Nothing." Nny walked forward and smiled as he saw Barrell limping from his room. "You can walk now? What the fuck were you thinking? Running off and shit like that? Almost got all of us killed, you know."

"What? Run away? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You ran AWAY and we FOLLOWED you. You understand?"

"No, no, no, I understand that part. But, I didn't run away. I swear it. Man, I'm like, half of y'all's height, if I had run away, I wouldn't have gotten far! I'm short and fat, I can't run!"

"M'kay. Then you walked away! But then who was it that gave me that little dove to give to Shock huh? 'Cause that sure as hell sounded like you!" Nny was getting angry but trying not to show it.

"Don't ask me. Oh! And does she still have that? It was my mom's. I would very much like it back." Barrell looked at Nny, smiling his smug little smile he always had, due to years of doing nothing but fun.

"Wasn't she in there with you?" Nny growled, remembering what she did.

"She went and said she was going to sit on the front balcony. She does that alot. Ever since she moved here, actually. Hmm..." Barrell seemed to look back on every time she was up there. "Yeah. Ever since Oogie-"

"Don't say that name Barrell!" Lock screamed at him. "That's worse than cursing Jack! That's worse than anything that you could ever do! What are you thinking? Did your brain flip when you got hurt?" Barrell only sighed.

"Ever since he "hired" us. Ever since he took us from the Doctor's care. Lock, didn't Shock have some kind of meltdown after she left the Doctor? She said something about the veiw."

"Mmph." Lock nodded, but he wouldn't talk to Barrell, not after he uttered that name.

"Ugh, quit being immature. He's gone! They tore him up! They killed him and his...buggies." Barrell gagged. Nny snickered. "Buggieeeessss!" Barrell was now wiggling his fingers like an idiot in Lock's face who swatted at them while he laughed. "My buuugs! My buuuugsss! AAAAH!" They all three laughed and messed with each other. Even though Nny was completely lost on the significance of bugs to the conversation. Until...

"Uh, something just fell past the window. Screaming. Like a little girl." Psycho limped out of Nny's room, his blonde hair shiny from the water still in it. All three boys eyes widened. Each of them wanted to run, but only Lock could.

"Shock." All three said at once.

"Yes?" She said from behind them. They all let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Uhm..." Lock looked at the ground.

"Well..." Barrell said quietly.

"Nevermind! We thought you were somewhere else. Bye-bye now." Nny shoved her into Barrell's room and closed the door. He also shoved a chair under the doorknob just for good measure. "What? Whatever just fell out there, could be bad. We don't need her getting hurt too. I mean, all of us are hurt except for Lock and Shock. Let's keep it that way."

"Good point." Lock mumbled as he walked slowly down the stairs. Nny looked at the stairs longingly. He wanted to walk down them, but he'd hurt his chest. He decided on the banister. He slid down, landing gracefully on his feet and laughing.

"I'm a ninja in disguise." He laughed, Lock just looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm...gonna go put a shirt on now..."

"Mhm." Once the two other boys were down the stairs, Nny had returned and they all walked slowly out of the door. They saw a shoe on the ground close to the corner where you lead to the side of the house where Nny's bathroom window faced. (Yes, that made no sense, but whatever.) Slowly, like they were in some kind of cheesy horror movie, they walked toward the corner of the house. Then, they all stopped, none of them wanted to look.

"I'll look." Nny said and he walked around the corner and stopping abruptly when he found his shoes soaked in a sticky red goo. He knew that goo. "Well, it won't be hurting us." The three other boys looked around and saw Nny looking at his feet. "Fuck, it's already drying." They walked toward him, Psycho in the rear.

"What is it?" Barrell asked.

"I have no idea." Nny knelt down looking closer. The other three still couldn't see whatever it was that well. "But, unless you are really good healers, its dead." Nny looked and saw that whatever it had been, had long black hair, and was fashioned in a long black dress. "SHE'S dead." Nny corrected himself. "Or its a crossdresser, but I'm pretty sure it's-it was a girl." Nny felt sad almost, he never even knew her, but she looked young. He hated killing young people. When they weren't mean that is. He stood up and Psycho shook beside him.

"Hey, look. A tag. It's wrapped around...This part." Lock said, a little disgusted.

"Looks like her neck..." Barrell mumbled.

"It's...addressed to a 'D-Boy'." Psycho flinched.

"He...Eff calls me that..." He shuddered. Psycho never really did well with blood and gore, he always seemed to not see much, but this was the worst he'd ever seen, and he wanted to hurl, and then cry. He was handed the note and he flicked off some blood. He read the note aloud. "Dear D-Boy, Say hi to your girlfriend's sister. Your little girl's next! Hope you're having fun on your vacation! Wish you were further away! Love, Eff." Psycho growled the last part. "What does he mean,girlfriend's sis-OH FUCK! TILLIE! Fuck, fuck, fuck! No! Come on!" Psycho looked down and saw the dress, the hair, he saw it all, and he shook his head violently. "No! No! No! NO!" That was all he could say. He just screamed it over and over. Every time he calmed down a small amount, he would look over and see her, he would see the note and just scream again. Each other boy stayed quiet, they looked at the ground. They understood his feelings, but it was a small bit awkward. After at least thirty minutes Nny thought it was enough. Psycho hand fallen to his knees and was sobbing as the tips of his blonde hair tured red from the girl's blood. (He was like, on his knees, and crying with his head REALLY close to the ground. Get it?) The legs to Psycho's grey jeans were now soaked red, he would have stood up, but he couldn't. He knew this was all his fault. He couldn't have played any bigger a part in this girls death. The worst was, that now, Millie was alone, with Eff. Who was angrier then ever in his life. This caused Psycho to only cry more.

"Hey. Psycho? Hey. It's like twenty degrees out here. You need to go inside." Lock said quietly. In response he got a small quiet squeak that sounded like a negative. Lock looked up and asked Nny if he could go inside with his eyes.

"Take Barrell with you." Nny said quietly. Staring at the corpse before them. "Makes sense, Eff was the one who favored homicide." A few minutes passed, the only sounds heard were the trees rustling and Psycho sobbing.

"Why?" Psycho's voice was so quiet Nny almost didn't hear it.

"Hmm?"

"Why did he have to kill her?" Psycho sobbed again.

"Look, don't ask me."

"You killed people. Why did you do it?"

"You of all people should know this already. God sakes. The wall."

"No. You could have denied the wall. You could have just walked out. Moved away. You just gave in. You just started killing people. Why did you? Did you enjoy it?"

"I-I...I knew you wouldn't leave. The wall wouldn't have either. I was fucked up before you guys came along. So honestly, I had practice with insane things. I did horribly ghoulish things before, but for different reasons. Nailbunny always said I was good at heart, only wanting to do best. I kept killing people so that the wall monster wouldn't come out. It wouldn't kill the good people in the world. Though there are few. About enjoying it...I did at first. It was something new. Like I had a purpose in life. That I was doing good. But, after a while, it was just depressing."

"Do you think he enjoyed killing her?" Psycho asked sobbing.

"Yes." Nny said quickly, without any emotion.

"Wh-Wh..." Psycho stuttered.

"So, let's not give him the pleasure of killing the other one as well."

"I-I...uh...I..." Psycho sputtered, blood strewn across his face from his hair. Nny stared down at him. Wanting to cry. He wanted to sit down, in the pool of blood and scream and cry. He wanted to make it known to the world that this was all too much. Especially for this little kid. Okay, not so little kid. But for the boy who had actually helped him rid himself of the voice that he posessed. If you looked at it the right way. Psycho was trying to get Nny to kill himself. Which led to going to hell and back. Which lead to Nny being rid of the wall, Psycho-Doughboy, and Mr. Fuck. Though, it was too early for sappy apologies and huggles. This was serious. A young girl was dead. Another one was soon to be dead, too. Something had to be done, but nobody knew what, nobody knew how, and that's what made Nny really want to scream. He wanted to just grab something and smash it. It was so stupid. People were dying. Lives were being ruined. People were losing people they loved. People were betraying people. This was time for drastic measures. But then, Nny remembered something he had heard once. "Why do people kill people who kill people to show people that killing people is bad?" Now he was betrayed inside. His old homicidal self was dying. He was turning into a sappy person. He hated himself. But he hated seeing others in their pain. God, this is why he needed to go to therapy all those years back. He needed help. He was having an internal war. His heart was sobbing in its own little gloom corner and his brain was beating it senseless. Stabbing it, tearing it apart, only making the heart cry more. This was what Nny really hated about his internal organs. They never listened to each other. And now, he was ignoring Psycho and pitying himself while Psycho was soaked in a friend's blood. Yeah, Psycho was way worse off. The girl he loved was going to be killed if something wasn't done fast. And the first step to getting things going was having everyone involved at their best.

"Hey." Nny squatted down next to the boy, setting a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, get up. You need to get to sleep. It must be at least 3:30 in the morning, and its cold as fuck out here. Come on. You'll freeze to death."

"N-no. I-I...this is my fault! All of it! Why...Why do I always have to come along and wreck people's lives?" He chocked through sobs and cried into his hands, yet again, sinking so low as to get his hair tipped in red.

"Jesus christ. Either you go inside willingly, or I take you inside." Nny rolled his eyes. He didn't want to deal with a suicidal boy at the time.

"N-no! Please! Just let me die out here. If I die, then Eff w-won't kill her, and everything will be fine, see?" Psycho was was going insane. His eyes were wide, and he swore the boy was seeing funny.

"Uh... Psycho, what color is my shirt?" The correct answer...

"Purple, no uh, blue, no wait, red, green, yellow, pink, black, rainbow!" Was not that. The real answer was...

"Psycho, my shirt is white." White. Now Nny knew what could cause this. Acid. But Psycho wouldn't do that...Would he? No, it was just the cold, depression, and insanity getting to the boy.

"No, no its not! Just, just let me die out here! She's flying on could nine! Feeling like a star! Can't stop her shinin'! And I'll be THEEEEREEE! What is it lassie? Timmy's in the well? No! He's eating cheese with the queen! There's blood on the DANCE FLOOR! And that what we came FORR! AND! WE! WANT! MOOOOREEE!" Now, Psycho was just going crazy from depression or something of the sort, but this displeased Nny. And, he couldn't go through Psycho singing off-key. He used to do that when he went into one of his phases. Also, Johnny did NOT like the song Blood On The Dance Floor.

"Get up." Nny commanded.

"N-no! Weren't you listening? All I just said!-"

"Yes, yes, listening and such."

"Did I just...lose it?"

"For a breif moment yes. Now, get up before it happens again." Psycho stared up at Nny, his face now almost completely covered in blood.

"I-I can't."

"You can't?"

"I can't feel my legs."

"You've been sitting on them a while. Come on." Nny grabbed Psycho under the arms and slug one of the boy's arms over his shoulder. "You're going inside." He hauled the boy into an upright standing poition. "If you like it or not."

"I-I...Johnny, I don't feel so-" Psycho threw up. He had been holding that back a while. Ever since he walked around that corner. "Oh, fuck."

"Took you long enough."

"What?" Psycho wiped his face with his sleeve. Smearing the blood like a little girl would with her mother's makeup.

"You were green the whole damn time. I was waiting for that. Thank god you did it outside though. Jack would have murdered me. That's a nice carpet up in that house you know."

"O-Oh yeah." Psycho winced as he walked. They entered the house as quietly as possible.

"Johnny." Jack's voice was a little lower than a whisper when he called to the boy from the parlor. (God, look, its a parlor. It has a fireplace. Its cute. Its cozy. Getoverit. Jack and Sally like cute and cozy. C: Cute it what they aim for ;) You know it is...) "Are you two alright?" Nny made Psycho look away, not showing all the blood on his body.

"Of course, Jack. Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well, I heard screaming."

"Everything's fine." He shifted awkwardly. "We...we're playing a game. We were playing zombie hunt. Yeah. Zombie hunt."

"It was fun. Lots and lots of fun." Psycho said tiredly.

"Yeah. We're really tired, so we'll just be going now..."

"Where is he going to sleep?" Jack asked, motioning to the small amount of Psycho that he could see.

"Oh, he can stay with me, I don't really sleep anyway. Okay, buh-bye. Sleep nicely."

"Alright then..."Jack ran his bony fingers through Sally's hair (She was sleeping on Jack on the couch, so shut up. That's why he was whispering.) "Goodnight." The two boys struggled up the stairs but made it there quickly. They stumbled into Johnny's room and Psycho sat on the bed gingerly.

"Oh, yeah, you're covered in blood..." Nny scratched his head "What're we gonna do about that?"

"I dunnoo..." Psycho said, slurring his words.

"Jesus, are you high or something?"

"N-not that I know of." Johnny laughed.

"Hold on. Don't move. Or you'll get blood on the comforter."

"Okee Dokee." Psycho smiled like an idiot.

"Crazy..." Johnny mumbled as he looked through his closet for some of his older clothes. He had grown quite alot, but when he came here, everything that was in his closet at home, was here. He had ALOT of kiddie clothes from when he cleaned out his basement. He kept them for when Squee came over. They wouldn't fit Psycho though, much too small. Johnny settled on some jeans from his middle school days and a collared shirt that said "Saint Micheals Christian Academy For Young Boys." How he hated that school. But, the shirt was big enough for anyone since the shool was all fat boys. Except for Johnny. He was the only one who passed gym at the school. He got a trophy for that. He wondered if that was here too. "He doesn't need shoes." Nny looked down at his own shoes, coated in blood. He kicked them off and padded toward Psycho who was staring at the wall. "Hey." Psycho's head whipped around to face Johnny.

"Hey."

"Here." Nny handed the boy the clothes he had grabbed. "Change in there." He pointed to the bathroom. "Take off your shoes too. You're tracking blood." Psycho kicked his shoes off and placed them where Nny had placed his. After a few minutes in the bathroom, Psycho came out looking like a little emo boy.

"J-Johnny?"

"Hmm?" Nny looked up from his book and his jaw dropped from the sight. Nny didn't know this, but since he was so skinny and bony, that when he wore jeans, he wore skinny jeans. Without ever knowing it. He now noticed this as he saw his old clothes on a boy with actual legs.

"Please tell me this was a joke..."

"I didn't even know..." Johnny smiled. "They were that kind of jeans..." He laughed a little. "They were big on me. How was I to know?"

"The tag. That is still on these. That says in big PINK letters. SUPER SKINNIES." Psycho looked a little confused. Nny rubbed the back of his head in embarassment.

"I didn't know...They must have been a gift. I was in middle school..." Nny laughed again.

"You were a homosexual!" Psycho said snickering.

"Was not!" Nny retorted laughing.

"Whatever you say..." Psycho said sarcastically. "And what's with this shirt? It's a MILLION sizes too big for you and its for a Christian all boys school. Did you get it off someone you killed? I mean, there arent ANY blood stains on it..."

"It was mine..."

"Wh-"

"It was a choice of my family. The shirt was the smallest size that school had. God, do you know how much FAT that school had inside it? There was so much...lard..." Psycho snickered. "Your hair still has blood in it." Nny walked close to Psycho and picked at his hair. "And your face is covered in it." He picked at that too.

"I can't get it off..." Psycho said, embarassed.

"How do you not...never mind. Here, sit down, I'll get it out." Nny felt like a crazy foster parent. He went into the bathroom and kicked the bloody clothes to the corner. He grabbed some bactine and a rag. He walked back into the bedroom and found Psycho reading his book.

"What is this about?" Psycho said as Nny sat in front of him.

"Its about secret societies." Nny opened the book to a bookmarked page. "The Illuminati." He pointed to a word, written in script. If you turned it upside down, it would read the same. The font made this possible. They had one of these for every one of the four major elements. Fire. Water. Earth. Wind. If you haven't guessed by now, the book Nny was reading was Angels and Demons by Dan Brown. "Why do you ask?"

"I like it." Psycho looked down at the book. "People get killed in it. Why?"

"Because they're cardinals."

"Well, that's not a very good reason." Psycho watched Nny carefully put bactine onto the rag he had.

"Does it really matter what reasons there are?" He looked at Psycho, his eyes showing that he thought it was wrong too. "Close your eyes. Hold your breath. Try not to breathe in through your nose." Nny said as he applied the small rag to Psycho's face and gently rubbed the blood away. "Its not like anything in this world has true reasons anyway. We might as well just ignore it all. Live as we wish until we do something that gets us in trouble. Have fun with the puny little we have." Nny held Psycho's face with one hand and rubbed the blood away with the other. "Everyone dies! Everyone gets killed, one way or another! We all get killed. According to most, people kill people. No. God kills people. That lazy little shit kills people. He gets bored and kills them off, one by one. Murderers get killed for killing! They're doing what God wants, and isn't God's will something all people are SUPPOSED to follow? I mean, sure its stupid but, if anything, murderers should be worshiped! I'm not saying that because I'm one, oh no. Its because, if you follow God's will, you are like, an Angel or something right? Isn't that how it works?" He picked away a large glob of blood and what looked like intestine. "You can breathe again." Psycho gasped insanely for air. Panting, he finally spoke.

"Isn't is also that the Bible and Torah say, 'Respect thy Mother and thy Father.'? 'Respect thy neighbor.'? Things like that? 'Thou shalt not kill.'? One of the major ten commandments there. Right up there next to 'Thou shalt not commit adultory.' That's some big shit. I mean, Jesus went up a mountain and God carved that shit out of stone. Pretty impressive. And big. Really, big." Psycho gestured with his hands the term big.

"So they do." Nny pondered religion. "This is just stupid. It's not like thinking about it will suddenly make people realize it's stupid."

"Maybe that's the case. Or, maybe, thinking about it will suddenly make you realize, it's not as stupid as you think." Psycho said.

"Pfft, now you're just talking like Edgar." He waved his hand in the air. Quickly retracting it to put bactine in Psycho's hair.

"Wait!" Psycho stoppped Nny right before he poured the bottle all in Psycho's hair. "I have a better idea."

"Really?" Nny asked defensivley. Psycho wiped his fingers on the rag with bactine on it and went to his hair, picking the blood out with ease.

"Put the bactine on your fingers, not my head." Psycho smiled.

"Oh whatever." Nny did as Psycho did and the boys hair was clean within a few minutes. "Close your eyes. Hold your breath. Try not to breathe in through your nose. Again." Nny took a bottle of water and poured it over Psycho's head.

"What the fuck?" Psycho hopped from the edge of the bed. "You..."

"Water." Nny laughed as the water soaked through Psycho's hair.

"Oh! I will get you for this!" Psycho ran at Nny and pounced. Landing on top of the older man with his own bottle of water. He poured it right in Nny's face. Nny sputtered as water hit his face. Psycho poured the last fourth of the bottle on Nny's stomach, just for good measure. And to make him mad.

"You little fuck!" Nny yelled, faking true anger. This was play anger. This was fun anger. Nny hadn't had fun in a long time. He was enjoying it.

"Come and get me!" Psycho taunted.

"Come and get you...Come here!" Nny chased after Psycho, capturing him and tackling him on the bed. They rolled around, jumping on one another and throwing fake punches. Maybe an hour passed before the youngest of the two passed out, sort of.

"I give up. Retreat. You win." Psycho panted. Running from Nny took alot of energy. Something he really didn't have. "Now I see why NOBODY got away from you." He took deep breaths, his throat rasping as he inhaled.

"Now you see?" Nny was breathing heavily too. His throat rasped worse than Psycho's though. Not that that wasn't expected. He did scream a significant amount more than Psycho. "Took you long enough to figure that out! What, did you think that I kept those people down in that basement with my _charm_? Hah! My charm kills."

"Obviously. Nobody lives to tell of how horrible it is."

"Exact-HEY! I never said it was how bad it is that kills people." Nny winked and laughed. He really could be an enjoyable person to be around when he wanted to be. "Who said it isn't SO amazing it kills?"

"Uh...the fact that you're you. That tells that your charm, isn't the good kind." Psycho lowered his eyes. "If you even have any." Psycho stood from the floor, still huffing and puffing. He snickered as Nny prepared to defend his charm.

"I do too have charm!" Nny whined. "I mean, what happened with Shock, that has to count for something!"

"That counts as nothing. That was all her! She had you wrapped around her finger!"

"She did not! Nobody wraps me around their finger! My charm has all powerful skill!"

"Lies. Just lies." Psycho ran his fingers through his hair. "Come on, does it look like I have charm?

"N-no?" Nny wasn't sure how to answer.

"Guess what club I was in when I was in 8th grade."

"W-what?" Confused.

"The _Host Club_." Psycho said laughing. "Okay, I went to a fancy school, and there were ALOT of girls there. To keep the girls from getting pregnant and all that, they proposed the thought of a Host Club, torture ensued. Boys were DEMANDED to try out. And lucky me, I was cute then. I was fuckin' adorable. What happened to me? Well, I got in. They taught me all sorts of useless shit. Like..." Psycho turned his head awkwardly and gave Nny a cute look from the side of his eye. "How effective a side glance can be." He laughed. "Or..." He spun around, twirling the shirt with him. "How to move with grace." He glided across the room, laughing. "Oh, and that girls love being treated like princesses. That's a horrible major one." He laughed like crazy. "Oh yeah, and vampires...are the shit to girls." He snickered as Nny looked at him funny.

"What time is it?"

"Like...4:30, why?"

"Mysterious Mysteries is on!" Nny flipped his television on and hopped onto his bed, sitting crisscross at the far end, watching the screen intently. He looked over at Psycho who was standing next to the bed, watching the TV set. "Sit." Nny pointed to the spot beside him.

"O-okay." Psycho cautiously sat next to Nny. He had never really been THIS close to him. Their knee's brushed one another and Psycho felt awkward. Nny flipped himself so that he was laying on his stomach, watching the television, his head in his hands. Psycho slowly followed suit. The show played on and Psycho started to fall asleep, slowly but surely. (God I can't spell for shit.) Psycho curled himself, subconsciously, into a ball and fell asleep. Once the show finally ended, Nny looked over at the boy, finding him sound asleep.

"Oh." He looked down at the boy. He was smiling in his sleep. Nny placed a blanket over the boy, and took two pillows over to his over-sized windowsil. He laid down, staring at the mooon and stars that were going to be visible for a only another hour before the sun took them away. He usually just laid on the windowsil, but he found himself drifting off. Jesus it had been a long day. He didn't want all days to feel this long. He found himself humming, and staring down, out of the window at the puddle of black and red goo on the ground outside his window. "Summer has come and passed, the innocent can never last..." He was whispering words. Everything had gone bad. People were dead. People were going through hell. This wasn't going to make life simple. Nor would it make finding Eff simple. Though, he knew, if he tried hard enough, everything would be fine. Hopefully, everything would be fine. Maybe everything would go to hell. Maybe everything would fail. They would wake up tomorrow at noon to scream and this Millie girl would be laying on the ground in worse bits than the last girl. Maybe, something would keep the girl from dying, and Shock could do some voodoo magic to make the girl live, and Psycho would live happily ever after. But, since Psycho doesn't have parents or family...and since Nny had been so nice to Psycho...Nny would become Uncle Nny or Grampy Nny. Nny didn't like that idea. Psycho having babies would be horrible. Well, him being the children's father, that is. The boy was much too young for that. But, how old was this Millie girl? Younger than Psycho? Younger than Nny? Older than Nny? Nny never liked the thought of marrying someone significantly older or younger than you, but then again, he had never really been in love. Had he? Except for her... No. He wouldn't think of her. This place was like a new start, if you thought about it right. Nny was happy for that. He had already had another chance, though. Maybe god just pities him. That must be it. Yeah. Pity. Sadly enough. Though Nny never liked the idea of being pitied. Though this time, pity was the best feeling ever. It was like eating a cherry ice-cream cone. The feeling is fleeting, it doesn't stay for long. But when you roll your tounge around in your mouth or burb, you can taste the cherry goodness again. (Yeah, that's a gross way to put it, but I think it makes sense. So shuddap.)

The cherry goodness was also kind of like childhood. It was sweetest when you were at the start. You don't understand anything. All you know is how to have fun with your friends and that cooties are 'icky!'. Then you start getting some of the little sour bits of cherry at the middle, but its still good. You start looking a little different. You start maturing. Not that bad though. Then, it starts getting gross and watery. It starts melting away. Your childish good looks melt away into acne and puberty. You become a teenager. Your feelings toward others change. Then, you start growing. The worst part. You get either fatter or skinnier. You get taller or just don't get taller at all. (*coughJUSTINBEIBERcough*) Most change their hair, or it changes itself. You start to drink whats left of the ice-cream. Not wanting to waste any of it. You get in trouble. Wanting to preserve your childhood days. You don't want to waste any of it. You don't want to grow up. Then, its gone. All of the ice-cream's gone. All that's left is the cone. And you just don't feel like eating it. You throw it away. You throw away your childhood. You throw away your fun. You throw away your pranks and feelings. You get married, usually to a person you don't love. Have kids that, usually you didn't even want. You get a job that, usually you don't get paid enough for or enjoy. You retire. Your kids go away. They leave you for their own ice-cream cones of life. That's when you know its all over. You sit at home, maybe for a few more years, then you die. Die without any fun in your life. Die without the husband or wife you would dream about in high school. Die without as much money you said you would have in elementary school. Die without the looks you would dream of having in middle school. It never went how you wanted it to be. Most people blame themselves. The smart ones. The others say its someone else's fault. They blame it on someone who didn't do anything. These people were the ones Nny would kill. Back when he was that man. Now, he was a new person. Still Johnny C. But not as sadistic. Still deadly. But not as cruel. Still insane. But not as hallucigenic. (It reads HAL-OO-CI-GEN-IK...I'm too lazy for spell check.) Still that boy with the crazy hair. But not as crazed with the one boy nobody noticed. Still the son who didn't want to be a scientist. But not as against it as he was before.

Johnny set his head down on one of the soft pillows. He didn't want to think any longer. "Wake me up...when September ends." He then fell asleep.

The irony of it all...Tomorrow would be the last day of the month of September. It would be his own birthday. It would be the day so much shit happened, that he would forget that it was his own birthday and shed a year off of his age by accident.

-Some time later-

Johnny woke up with a shortness of breath. He had that dream again. The one where he was chasing the boy. Where he had that horrible hairstyle that wouldn't and couldn't be tamed. That stupid scythe. Where he was wearing that shirt. It was always that shirt. He was chasing the green boy. The green boy in a deep maroon dress. Or so the clothing seemed. His voice was so much more different. It was so sweet. Sugar coated. Smooth. "Come back here! Come and let me show the world what you are!" His voice was playful. He didn't mean it as a threat. The green boy would only look back and laugh, still running. They were playing. They both were having fun. The green boy was too caught up with watching him that he would run into a pole. He, himself, would get startled, he would run up to the green boy. He would stare down at him. He would wake him up and have the green boy's ruby eyes staring up at him.

"What happened?" The green boy would ask. Always in the same tone. Always with the same expression.

"You hit a pole. Stupid." He would laugh. He really thought the green boy was smart. Damn that pride of his.

"No..."

"What do you mean 'no'?" He would ask, confused by the green boy's answer.

"I last saw you."

"That's because you were watching me chase you, idiot." He would answer laughing. "I'm sorry." He would mess with the green boy's horrible wig. "It really was your fault though..." He would laugh.

"Was not." The green boy would answer playfully.

"Was too!" He would answer back, just as playfully.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was- Professor." The green boy would look up past his head and see a man in a white scientist lab coat/suit with the same hair scythe he had.

"Dad!" He would stand up and pull the green boy with him. "Did you finish an experiment? Did you need me to help you with something?" He would ask eagerly. Always wanting to help his father.

"No son...I've come to take you to your new home." Lab coat man would say.

"What do you mean, dad?"

"Oh my poor insane son." He would say, shaking his head.

"Dad, I don't understand." He would answer, always in the same voice, always with the same innocent expression.

"Stink-beast, what is your father saying?" The green boy would ask, tapping him on the shoulder.

"I dunno..." He would answer and look up at his father.

"Do you think he's an alien?" His father would point to the green boy.

"Of course. But I haven't tried to expose him in years. What does this have to do with anything, dad?" He would ask, secretly clutching the green boy's hand.

"Son, you're insane. You need help."

"Dad?" He would ask, squeezing the green boy's hand tighter.

"Come on. You're going to the Correctional Head-Meat Institution." His father would grab his arm.

"What?" He would always scream. His father would start walking away pulling his own son along with him. (Hiding names make shit so confusing.)

"Zim! Help! Help! No! ZIM!" He would always see the green boy chasing after him.

"Dib! DIB!" The green boy would scream after him. Tears welling up in his beautiful ruby red eyes. (I am SUCH a ZaDr freak its not even fair to anyone.)

Then, Johnny would wake up. Crying.

"Fuck this." Johnny cried. He cried quietly though. He didn't want to wake Psycho up. That would show that he has weaknesses. He walked to his closet, slowly stifling his tears. "It has to be in here." He searched through it, going past his middle school clothes, through his facility clothes, to his old elementary clothes. He found his largest one. The other ones wouldn't fit on him now. At least, not height wise. He took off his white shirt and slipped his skinny frame into the deep blue shirt with the neutral smiley on it. He loved that shirt. He grabbed another one out of his closet. This one was smaller. Like it was fit for a kindergartener. (Fuck. Kindergarten. Yes. That's how you spell it. It was a spelling challenge in english for me.) He grabbed it and went back over to his makeshift bed on the windowsil. He curled up in a ball, his eyes still stinging, still crying. He shut them, rubbing his face into the small shirt. "Make it all go away. Fuck." He cried himself, silently, to sleep.

-In the Morning-Like...10:30 :)

Psycho sat up from his small ball. "Nya." He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Hmm? Johnny?" He heard someone crying. He couldn't really see, he wasn't sure where the sound was coming from. "Hello?" He looked around, everything fuzzy. After rubbing his eyes a few more tiems, he saw Johnny on the windowsil, shaking. "Johnny?" He stood up, wobbly on his feet. He walked over to Johnny and found that he was the source of the crying. "Oh, what happened to you?" He looked down at his face. Streaked with tears. He we crying in his sleep. Psycho remembered when he did that. "Poor guy. That must be one horrible dream." Psycho shook Johnny's shoulder. "Hey, wake up." He sat down next to him on the windowsil. "Come on, wake up." Johnny's eyes fluttered. Slowly opening, his mind slowly registering. "You okay?" Psycho asked kindly, his hand still on Johnny's shoulder.

"What?"

"You were crying in your sleep. God, your eyes are really red." Psycho leaned in to look at Johnny's eyes. "That must have been one horrible dream, but I didn't hear you screaming or anything. What the hell was going on?" Psycho looked at Johnny concerned.

"Well..." Johnny wanted to tell Psycho what had been taunting his sleep. "You see..." He struggled over words. Johnny had never been very open about things like this. "Back when-" Johnny was cut off by a scream. "What the fuck?" A black blur went hurling toward the ground and splattered on the cement, only two feet from where Tillie had fallen. "Oh god." Psycho looked down and his eyes welled up. "It's okay. Maybe it wasn't..." Psycho was sobbing. "C'mere." Johnny held his arms out to the boy who just fell right into them. "Shh. Its probably not her. Not so soon anyhow. Shh. It's okay..." Johnny pet the boys head at he sobbed into his shirt. Johnny rocked him back and forth, just like his mother would when he would have horrible dreams. Except, this wasn't a dream. "Shh. Calm down. Shh." Johnny ran his fingers through the blonde hair, pulling out little bits of blood that he had missed the night before. "Shh. Shh. Calm down. It might not be her. You told me she wore red. This was black." He hugged the boy tightly. "Shh."

"B-but...He probably...made her...Oh god..." Psycho couldn't finish his sentence as images flooded his mind. Johnny just held the boy tighter.

"Shh." Johnny hushed him. "Shh. Calm down. Maybe its nobody. Shh." Johnny said calmly. He knew that people would think the scream came from their room, so all was left to wait. "Shh. Calm down. Shh. It's okay. Shh." Just as Johnny had expected, Lock burst in the room.

"What happened?" He was in only his old gym shorts. "I heard someone scream..." He looked at Psycho. "Why is it every time I come in here, someone's crying?" Lock asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Nnn..." Psycho was crying himself in and out of concsiousness.

"Shut up you stupid kid. Just cry already." Johnny spoke softly to the boy. "Lock, look out the window." Johnny pointed and Lock leaned over Psycho's feet, and stared out the window.

"Oh fuck. Is that-"

"I dunno." Johnny rocked the unconcsious Psycho in his arms.

"But then why-"

"Fuck! I don't know! God! Just go find out you little shit! Okay?" Johnny snapped. He glared daggers at Lock, who only glared them back.

"Look, I'll find out, but you won't talk to me like that." Lock growled, nose to nose with Johnny.

"I'll talk to you, however I feel like." Johnny growled back.

"Just. Whatever. I'm sorry. Just...I'll go check and see." Lock gave up, retireing his scowl for his usual laid-back facial expression. He walked out of the room, slowly.

"Hey, Lock." Johnny said quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"Next time..." Johnny looked down at Psycho's blonde hair. "Hit me."

"Gotcha." Lock laughed. "I'll go see who or what it is...you just keep him safe okay? He's going through hell. Poor guy." Johnny only nodded. Lock left the room, closing the door on his out.

(MINI A/N: Okay, I'm very proud of how this following part turned out, so I hope you really like it too C:)

Johnny buried his face in Psycho's head. He wasn't ready to deal with another death. Not this soon. Not even close.

"Fuck this." Johnny let a few tears slip down his face. His body wracked with silent sobs. "Please don't do this..." He didn't know who he was talking to, but he hoped whoever it was, had been listening. "Nobody can deal with that..." He tried to swallow his tears, though he failed miserably.

"J-Johnny, are you crying?" He looked down at Psycho, who had finally gained claimed his concsiousness back.

"N-" He didn't know what to say. "Y-yeah, Psycho. I'm crying." The truth seemed like a good idea.

"W-why are you crying?" Johnny just gave Psycho a weak smile before leaning back against the wall. He stared out the window at the forest before him. He noticed in what an odd position the two were actually in. Psycho was seated between Nny's legs that were both propped up on the windowsil. He didn't care, but it was awkward because he could see the boy out of the corner of his watery eye.

"Because this is a load of bullshit." Johnny choked, wiping a few tears from his face, only for them to be replaced by new ones.

"Bu-"

"It just is, Psycho. Look at me. Do you think I like any of this? No. I hate this. And see, you're going through hell worse than me. And I'm CRYING. Which means, you'd probably have committed suicide by now! Why you haven't does not ceace to amaze me!"

"I wouldn't do that..." Psycho had dried his eyes.

"Why not? Jesus, the one you love has been killed! If that's not her, then someone you know or hold close is DEAD! DEAD, PSYCHO! DEAD! THEY AREN'T COMING BACK!" Johnny yelled.

"AND YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT?" Psycho screamed back.

"I THINK YOU'RE LOST IN YOUR OWN HAPPY WORLD!" Johnny yelled, his face inching forward at the boy.

"I KILLED HER SISTER. HER DEATH WAS MY FAULT! WHY WOULD I BE HAPPY!" Psycho was screaming between sobs, inching his head back.

"B-" Johnny was at a loss for words. "Because..." He felt his own eyes tear up, he started to cry too. "I don't know..." He opened his arms to the crying boy. "Come on." He took the boy in his arms and clutched him tightly. Both just cried into the other's shoulder. It was actually a very touching scene.

"JOHNNY! JOHNNY! **JOHNNY!**" Lock was calling from outside the window. Both teary eyed young men looked out the window to see him half smiling. "**OPEN THE FUCKING WINDOW!**" Johnny followed orders, but wouldn't let Psycho go.

"Wh-what?" Johnny sniffled as Psycho still cried into his shoulder.

"It's not a girl..."

"Then who is it?" Johnny dried his eyes and sniffled again.

"I-I..." Lock looked down at the body. He pulled up a white panel. It had a picture of Happy Noodle Boy on it. "I think its Jimmy." Everyone was still.

"Jimmy?" Johnny asked quietly.

"Yeah." Lock looked down mournfully. "I'm sorry." He looked up to see a closed window.

"Jimmy's dead." Johnny said aloud, though to himself. "And he's not coming back." Psycho hugged him. "Fuck you, God. Fuck you, you fat ass bastard." Johnny then cried into Psycho's shoulder.

* * *

_**YOU MUST READ THIS. IT HAS IMPORTANT INFORMATION YOU HAVE BEEN SELECTED TO SEE! (Yes, I did steal that from the end of the first IZ episode on Nick.) :D**_

_**Well, lookie here. I've broken a record for a chapter length. (Of my own stories that is.) Over 10,000 words :) I worked VERY hard on this VERY long chapter, and I hope you enjoy it alot. I really like how alot of it turned out, but some was, I'll admit it, pretty lame. I'm sorry for killing Jimmy, but I totally forgot he was in the story and I need to start killing people...It's part of the plot. Okay. Look, I'm ruining this. I'm making AGES! They are pretty much set in stone too.**_

**_Johnny-18  
Shock-18  
Lock-17  
Barrell-17  
Psycho-16  
Millie & Tillie (They're twins, shuddap.)-15  
Jimmy (was)-19_**

JACK AND SALLY CAN SUCK IT! Just kidding. I love them and their easy to write cuteness! :3 They are...28. :D

**_Also, yeah. It seems like, I kind of have two endings here. I wrote the part where Johnny says the start of "When September Ends" and thought "Fuck this, I'm done." but then wanted to write more and was too lazy to post, but I loved how it read. So I kept it. AND. I hate the ending of the chapter. I was trying to make it dramatic to show how Johnny's feelings to Jimmy weren't just pure hate and that he was actually SOMEWHAT fond of the guy, and he was flattered by the boy's need to be like him. But I failed (AS USUAL) and it looks more like this is a Nny/Mmy undiscovered love story. :P It was gonna be at the start, but I wanted to be mean to Jimmy at the time. :D_**

Secondly, I wanna know what you guys really think of this so far. I don't know what needs improvement. And I had one person say "ITS PERFECT. NOTHING BETTER CAN BE DONE!" and I was like ";_; GTFO. You LIE! STFU GOTTA GROOVE, GOTTA BUST MY MOVE, THIS IS HOW WE DO IN THE SLASH GASH TERROR CREW!" Yes, I have fallen in love with the band Blood On The Dance Floor. Yes, all their songs are so perverted, but they're beautiful. That is from It's So Hard To Be A Diamond In A Rhinestone World. :3 I know, you hate me.

**_OMAI! HAPPY 4TH OF JULY PEOPLE! Haha, well to my American readers that is. (Not like I have that many readers anyway. But I know some people in other countries speak English and may read my stories. :3 PLEASE. TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS STORY! XD) 16 days to my birthday and counting. ;)_**


	7. I don't love you!

**_Disclaimer:JtHM (C) Jhonen Vasquez  
The Nightmare Before Christmas (C) Tim Burton And Everyone Else Who Owns It That IS NOT ME._****_  
Millie and Tillie (C) Me:Demon Eyes Glow Blood Red (Okay, so I lied. They are REAL characters, but shuddap, its not like theyre gonna talk or anything!)  
Oh my god, there is so much other shit that I don't own in this chapter...Just, unless stated otherwise...  
EVERYTHING (C) Their Rightful Owners. (Which is mostly not ME!) 'Kay? Simple enough cause I'm a lazy whore who doesn't even know what she writes anymore._**

**_Summary: Do you people reallly need one? :O _**

**_READ ME: Okay, you know how people have been falling from the sky? Well, I never really explained that. Mainly because I wasn't sure how. Yes, I know this will be nothing but ScienceFiction, but WHATEVER. Okay, so Eff and Psycho lived in a flying/hover home. :D Awesome, right? Yeah. That's what I could come up with. I always saw it like that. So, basically, Eff is killing people from a God machine. ;) Awesome, right? One thing that nasty little Doughboy did right. :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

Lock looked up at the closed window. He had seen the hurt in Johnny's eyes. All of them were somewhat fond of Jimmy, despite his perverse ways and his kissing Johnny.

Except for Shock. She didn't like Jimmy at all. Lock didn't want to suspect that she had done it, but he couldn't help it. Shock would have to be interrogated. (FACK. WHAT A HORRID START)

"Ohh..." Johnny sniffed. "I wish...I wish someone whould just switch me off and...fix me." Johnny said as he calmed himself down. He had been crying for god knows how long. He looked down at the floor, it was splitting and swirling under him. "I seem to have lost my mind. Again. Gone insane!" He laughed. He put his fingers into the shape of a gun and put it to his head, smiling insanley. "Whee! Suicide!" He looked around and heard someone shuffle behind him. "Whassat?" He spun around a little too fast and fell down on his ass with a thud. "Fuck!" He rubbed his back. "Whossere? (Who's there)" He looked up and saw a blonde boy looking down at him.

"Johnny?" He sniffed and rubbed a black rimmed eye. "Are you going crazy again?"

"I dunno! I like it though!" He jumped up and ran around the room laughing with his fingers still like a gun. He was shooting imaginary people. With an imaginary gun. With imaginary bullets. That caused imaginary wounds. That would cause imaginary pain. As they seeped imaginary blood. (Lots of imagination!)

"Johnny! Shh!" Psycho ran after him. "You'll wake someone up!" Psycho finally caught him. He straddled Johnny and held his arms by the elbows. (Is that how you spell it?) "What is wrong with you? Have you completely lost your brain? What? Did it fall out through your eyes?" Nny stared up at him with a befuddled look on his face. "Hello?" Psycho waved a hand in front of his face. No response came to his ears. "ANSWER ME!" Psycho yelled at him. It was getting annoying. Psycho wasn't up for annoying at that time. He felt sick. "Fuck! I don't have time for this." Psycho put both of Johnny's wrists into one of his hands and hit his cheek with an open palm.

"WHAT THE FUCK? YOU LITTLE SHIT! DID YOU JUST HIT ME?" Nny struggled to get up, but Psycho was frozen with fear. He didn't know what to do. He was also, unaware that he was using all the force he possibly could to keep Johnny down. Which was enough to break someone's wrist if they struggled bad enough. "LET ME GO!"

"Shh." Psycho was being nice. He was being quiet, and he was being gentle. If this were someone else, he would have pulled thier arms up and snapped them painfully. "You'll wake someone."

"THE FUCK I'LL WAKE SOMEONE! I'LL WAKE UP THE WHOLE DAMN TOWN IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO!" Psycho looked down at Johnny, frowning.

"I said to be quiet. I asked very nciely you know. So do it." Psyco growled, now nose to nose with Johnny.

"Make me." Johnny growled back. Now in these times, Psycho would usually spit in the person's mouth when the opened it, or simply poke them in the eye repeatedly. Though, he wanted to try something new. He didn't know what though. Though, they stayed in this position for what felt like an hour, but was really three. By this time, it was in the early morning hours. (They had woken up around...10 or 11 at night. Since time is allll off for these two.) Johnny had fallen asleep under Psycho, for he felt he had nothing to fear. It's not like anything could happen to him that he wouldn't wake up to. He was a somewhat light sleeper. Psycho stayed where he was, though.

"Fuuuuuck." Psycho kept his voice low. His arms were cramping. He knew he could easily release Johnny's arms and give up, but getting off of Johnny would be the problem. Moving entirely. Maybe he could get both legs onto one side of Johnny, but he couldn't risk moving around. The floorboards weren't exactly in their prime. So every action had an equal or opposite SQUEAKY reaction. Psycho could NOT risk that. "Please, dear God, don't let him wake up..." Psycho slowly released each of his fingers' grasp on Johnny's wrists. Nothing happened. Johnny didn't wake up, but he did have some nasty bruises on his wrists, and Psycho could barely feel those fingers. "Okay, okay. We did it. Now for the leg. Gymnastics, don't fail a boy now..." (Psycho took gymnastics as a little Doughboy! :D) Psycho gingerly lifted his leg over Johnny's curled up knees. Once Psycho had gotten over Johnny without any mistakes, he nearly passed out, right on top of Johnny. Though, the boy used his noggin. He grabbed a blanket from the bed and put it over Johnny, then he curled up underneath it next to him. "Hmm..." He hadn't any real time for morals, so he turned so that his back was facing Johnny's and dropped right into dreamland.

-MEANWHILE...JACK AND SALLY GIVE US A STORY OF TRUE HUMAN DRAMA! :D-

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, he was somewhat smiling, somewhat surprised.

"I'm sure..." She had the same expression on. Though hers had a small bit of fear on it, like usual. "I tested three times."

"What'll we tell them?" Jack motioned upstairs. He showed a little fear too.

"Nothing." Sally smiled up at her husband. He was amazed at the little devious spark she had in her eyes. She wasn't one to hide things from the people she held close, but when she did, she would be most devious. "They needn't know. I mean, they've plenty of other things they're worryin' themselves about, don't they?"

"I suppose you're right." Jack smiled as he kissed his wife gently. "Do you need anything?"

"No. I'm fine." She smiled, she wanted to get some sleep.

"Alright." He smiled back and ran one hand through her hair. "I'll be in my study." He walked off with his usual stature. He had to keep tall. "I love you." He said as he walked off. Jack always had troubles with saying that. Nobody really fell in love here in Halloween Town. So they never needed to explain the Halloween-ey name for it all. They kept it at "love" because, it was sensible.

-WHERE WE LEFT THE BOYS-

Johnny would commonly cry in his sleep, but always would do so quietly. He would wake up commonly, too. He could never get a full night's sleep. That was what kept him from really sleeping. He just used the "I don't know what is and isn't real or a dream" explanation for better reasoning. He didn't like being confused, but it wasn't the real reason. Johnny was both confused and crying when he woke up this time. "Ehh?" He wasn't quite awake. He wasn't quite sure what the situation was. "Ps-Psycho?" He rubbed his head, his hair was a mess, his hand got stuck as soon as it hit the hairline. "What the fuck?" Another thing that Johnny did not know was how deep of a sleeper Psycho was. "Hey. Psycho. Wake up." No response. Johnny frowned. "Did I...kill you?" Johnny rubbed his teary eyes. "Fuck." He pulled the blanket from the younger one's shoulders. He rolled the boy onto his back and poked around. "There's no blood...He doesn't look...broken...in any way." Johnny picked Psycho and sat him up against the end of the bed. He put his cold bony hand against Psycho's warm cheek and tapped gently. "Hey. Wakey, wakey kid." Psycho stirred. He stretched and made his way to Johnny's lap and curled up, still sleeping. "Uhm...That's really cute and all, but wake up." Johnny shook Psycho's shoulder roughly. The younger's eyes flitted open.

"Hm..What..." Psycho looked up at Johnny's indifferent expression and nearly leapt from his lap. "Fuck!"

"Hey! What was that for?" Johnny was too tired to be angry.

"W-Y-I-W...Why aren't you trying to kill me?" Johnny yawned and looked at the boy.

"It's too early for that..." Johnny rubbed his tear streaked face. "Look..." Johnny sniffled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't even know..." He laughed. "What I was gonna say." He ruffled his own hair and scratched his head. He pulled his hands from his hair and stared at them. They were shaking. "Fuck...ehh..." Johnny laid down and turned his back to the younger boy. "Night."

"It's 8:30 in the morning." Psycho made his was to where he was in front of Johnny.

"Fine then. I'm not a morning person anyway." Johnny rolled onto his other side. Psycho hopped over him.

"You're making this into a game." He smiled. "Enjoyable."

"Fuck off." Johnny rolled over onto his back, his eyes closed. Psycho loomed over him.

"Wakey, wakey." Psycho laughed.

"Go away." Johnny whined. "I'm sleepy!" Psycho stood up and walked to the door.

"Don't go anywhere." Psycho snickered as he left. Johnny insantly, out of instinct, climbed into his bed, and cuddled up into a ball with his head under his blankets.

Psycho walked past Barrell's room, past Lock's room, and was at the stairs when Shock tapped his shoulder. "Hey. Your name's...Doughboy right?" Psycho and Shock had never really met.

"Oh, uh...Well, I'd rather you call me Psycho." He smiled nicely. "You're Shock, I would guess." He laughed.

"You guessed right." The two walked slowly down the stairs. "What are you doing down here? Ever since Johnny shoved me in that room, nobody has even left theirs..." She looked to her shoes.

"I'm actually getting coffee for Johnny. Since he's so much of a baby, he won't leave his room." Psycho laughed. "And tea. Tea always makes things better for me." He smiled.

"What's going on, Psycho? Why isn't anyone leaving their room? What is going on?" Shock looked as though she was going to cry. Psycho's smile dropped.

"Shock...People are dead." He frowned. "Jack and Sally don't know. You don't know. Well, didn't. We wanted some people staying safe and oblivious. Barrell's hurt. Johnny's hurt. I'm hurt. You and Lock are the only un-touched ones. We're trying to keep it that way. Before you explode, it was Lock's idea." Psycho walked into the kitchen to be face to face with a worrysome Sally. "Oh! Gosh! Sorry." He smiled kindly.

"Oh, it's fine. Fine." She slowly headed off before he stopped her.

"C-could you help me with something?" Psycho was intending to ask Shock for help with what he had headed down for, but she had disappeared.

"Of course." She smiled nicely. "What do you need?"

"Uh...a glass of coffee and a glass of tea." She smiled again.

"No problem. I'd guess the tea's for you." She enjoyed helping each of the teenagers that called the treehouse home. "You seem too awake for coffee." She smiled. He nodded. He looked down to her stomach and smiled. She was pregnant. At least two months in. "Tea bags are in here." She handed him a large jar and pulled out two mugs. They worked in silence. Once they were finished, Psycho headed back toward the stairs.

"Um...Sally?"

"Yeah?" She smiled over at him kindly. He walked up to her again.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" He smiled. He looked worried.

"You can tell?"

"Nah, I learned how to know from TV. Why haven't you told us?"

"It-I..." He laughed

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you." She smiled and put her stitched hand on his head.

"Not a problem." He left the kitchen. "Thanks, Sally!" He smiled as he walked up the stairs. Barrell was rummaging through his room for something, Lock was still asleep, and Shock was still somewhere unknown. Johnny was...hopefully still in his room. Psycho walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. He saw Johnny's deep blue hair poking out from under the white blankets. He laughed, hopefully not too loud. "Jesus Christ. He's like a little kid." He set both mugs on the bedside table and sat cross legged next to Johnny. He poked him. "Hey. Get up." He shook Johnny gently, waking him up.

"Five more minutes." He grumbled. "mmmeh..." Psycho swore Johnny had just mumbled the word 'mom'. He giggled at the idea. Psycho had never had a mother to wake him up in the morning. Apparently, whenever someone tried to wake him up, he would mumble 'Eff, go the fuck away.'. He liked the idea of people saying 'mom' more.

"Nah. You've had at least two hours. Get up!"

"Neeeeh." Johnny turned his back to Psycho.

"Oh, god. Not this again." Psycho grabbed Johnny's shoulder and turned Johnny toward him. "Get up."

"Whyyy?" Johnny whined.

"I brought you coffee." Though Johnny never REALLY drank coffee in his usual life, hhe enjoyed the luxury when he could get it. Not many places near where Johnny had lived really sold coffee. So he usually got it off of someone who he had killed, or got it from someone on the street. The thought of coffee reminded Johnny that he hadn't had coffee since he got here.

"Mmh." Johnny put his hand out for the mug. "Mug. In hand. Now." He demanded. When nothing made contact with his hand, he popped one eye up from the blankets. "Did I stutter?"

"No." Psycho stood from the bed with both mugs in hand. "To get your coffee..." Psycho grinned. "You have to get up and get it." He sneered.

"Come on..." Johnny growled. He sat up in the bed, his shirt slipping from his shoulder revealing his pale skin. "Give me the coffee..." Johnny said with a crack in his voice. Psycho giggled a little.

"Did your voice just crack?" He giggled more.

"It did not." His voice cracked again.

"It did! It did!" He laughed.

"Shut up." Johnny stood from the bed and snatched the coffee from Psycho, and took a seat on the bed. Johnny chugged his coffee and set the mug on the bedside table, smiling madly.

"Did you enjoy it?" Psycho smiled and took a gentle sip of his tea. Vanilla Camimile. His favorite.

"Yes." He laughed and rubbed his tear stained face. Psycho leaned in close.

"Now look. You've got tear stains on your face. What is it that causes you to cry like that in your sleep?" Psycho poked Johnny's cheek softly. Johnny's usual dreams did not correspond with what he had dreampt about the night before.

"I-Uh...Jimmy." Psycho frowned. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but that was not it.

"Oh." Psycho looked at his feet. "I'm sorry." Psycho heard Johnny take a shaky breath. "That shouldn't have happened to him." Psycho set his mug down next to Johnny's. He pulled his knees up to his chest to match Johnny. "Put a smile on though!" Psycho beamed with an idiotic smile. "Like you said. It's all gonna get better!" He was crying, but he was smiling. It was confusing. Psycho was making such an amusing face that Johnny was laughing now, causing Psycho to laugh as well. A small knock came from the door.

"Hey?" Barrell's voice caused both of them to jump.

"Yeah..." Psycho answered laughing.

"What are you two doing?" Johnny and Psycho had the funniest smiles on.

"SMILING!" Psycho said laughing.

"Yeah!" Johnny added.

"Uh...well...sorry to kill the happy mood, but Jack's holding a "funeral" for Jimmy and Tillie. that was her name right? Tillie?" Psycho nodded. "Well are you guys up to it?" Both guys nodded. "Good...and, Jack says dress nice. So...dress nice." Johnny smiled and nodded. Barrell left and closed the door on his leave.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever really dress nice?"

"Of course." Johnny laughed. "Come on, you need clothes, too!" Johnny jumped up from the bed and pulled Psycho with him. "I find dressing you quite amusing. It gets my mind off of everything." Johnny ran to his closet beaming. "You're kind of big for my middle school stuff..." Johnny pulled a pile of black with a red tie. "Try this on." Johnny smiled. "It was my Gerard Way Halloween costume from eigth grade." He laughed.

"Wasn't that guy suicidal?" (Look, people. I loooove my Gerard Way, but my evil side is having some fun. Get over it.) Psycho examined the tie, it was quite impressive.

"Yeah. He was. But hell, he was my idol in middle school. All the angst, sadness, self loathing! Whee! I was pathetic. I can't believe I liked that bullshit." Psycho frowned. He liked some of Gerard Way's singing. It was nice. This caused him to start humming the song he liked most. Dumdumdumdum, dumdumdum, dumdumduuum. "What's that?"

"Huh?"

"What you're humming..."

"Oh...Just something." He smiled and ran off to the bathroom. Johnny pulled out some clothes for himself and smiled at them. He hadn't worn these since Todds' mothers' funeral. He was just glad that by the time his father had killed his mother, Todd had enough trust in Johnny to let him come. This resulted in Johnny learning how horrible Todd really was with death. Although being quite touching, Johnny only would press the boy to his shoulder and stare ahead as the sermon continued. Todd's mother had actually been quite a nice lady. When she was off the medications, she was quite kind and made the most AMAZING cookies. Todds' father had gone on vacation and stopped his mothers' medications. She went off of them and showed as quite a loving woman. She was nice to Johnny. She helped him when he was upset. She also helped him get blood out of his favorite clothes. She would also make him food. She would make him so much food he would end up taking much of it home. He gained ten pounds while Mrs. Casil was off of her medications. He easily lost twenty as she got back on her medications. Johnny suddenly wanted cookies. "Johnny, do you know how to tie a tie?"

"Hmm?" He looked up to see a very nice looking Psycho. "Oh, yeah." Johnny went and tied Psycho's tie. They were pretty close and Psycho's humming filled Johnny's ears. The boy had a soft voice. It was nice and calming. "There. You look just like him." Johnny laughed. "I mean, come on! You're blonde, you're depressing, you have a voice! He has competition now." Johnny smiled nicely. He handed Psycho a pair of boots and walked off to the bathroom. He found the clothes he had given Psycho folded up nicely on the counter. "God, you are just so clean aren't you?" He yelled from the bathroom.

"I guess you could say that..." He laughed. Johnny left the bathroom, smiling. He was dressed in a black dress shirt with a grey vest and bow-tie. He looked nice.

"How do I look?"

"Like and Italian." Psycho muttered blushing. "It looks good but..." He walked up to Johnny and untied the bow-tie. "It looks better now." He smiled, his face was still a little pink. "Oh god, look at your hair!" Psycho put his hand in Johnny's hair and caught a knot instantly. "It's horrible! Come on." Psycho grabbed a brush from the dresser and pulled Johnny over to the bed. "Sit."

"Psycho..." Johnny protested. "I don't need my hair to be fixed..."

"Have you looked at it? You do." He laughed as he ran the brush gently through it. Johnny had reasonably long hair, but it was naturally spiked. The two longest devil locks were amusing to play with. They looked like alien antenni. He giggled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Your hair's just funny..." Psycho wanted to say cute, but that would be weird. "Well, when you go..." Psycho sang softly. "Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay. And maybe when you get back, I'll be off to find another way..." He smiled. This was his favorite song. He skipped to the chorus. "When you go, would you even turn to say 'I don't love you...like I did...yesterday.'" Psycho couldn't tell, but Johnny was blushing. In middle school, this was the first slow song they played at their Valentines Day Dance. Being as emo looking as he was, and being his younger self, he wasn't dancing with anyone. Then, the green boy walked up, his clothes as emo looking as his own.

-Flashiebackie-

"Hey, Dib-human." Johnny, or in this situation, Dib would look over at Zim.

"Zim." Dib nodded nicely.

"Why aren't you dancing with all the other female love-pigs?" Zim snickered.

"They don't want to dance with me. I mean, hell, who would?" He smiled. Zim stayed silent for a small time.

"Come with me." Zim grabbed Dib's hand and pulled his out of the gym doors. The song was starting and Zim was rushing to make it to his destination in time. He stopped by the locker rooms, nobody was out there. He put his hands on Dib's waist and smiled. "I'd like to dance with you." Zim laughed.

"Oh wow, Zim." He looked around. "Why not?" He smiled and put his arms around Dib's neck. He danced with Zim through the enitre Valentines Day Dance. That was the first time since he had become the emo looking child that was was, that he actually smiled. Not a forced one, but a real smile. Even though he danced the girls part, he still enjoyed himself.

-End Flashiebackie-

"There! All done!" Psycho smiled. Johnny was bright red by this time. He used his hair to hide it. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Johnny squeaked. "You have a nice voice." Johnny smiled up at Psycho, thinking his face was back to normal.

"Thanks. Uh...were you blushing?"

"Me? Blushing? Noooo..." Johnny spazzed. He ran around busying himself with his shoes.

"Hey guys?" Shock's voice startled them both. "Are you ready to go?" She looked beautiful. Psycho let his jaw drop, as did Johnny.

"Woah..." They said at the same time. Her purple dress ran to the middle of her shins and was torn at the end. Her sleeves went long past her hands and were also torn at the ends.

"Uh...Lock and Todd are waiting at the door. Jack, Sally, and Barrell already started walking. It's getting cold out." Johnny stood, bending the toes of his shoes.

"'Kay." He walked to the door, grabbing Psycho and he walked. He wriggled from Johnny's grip and smiled at Shock.

"You look nice." He nodded.

"You do too. Both of you do, actually." She smiled. "Johnny's tie looks most interesting." She blushed. Psycho walked up to Johnny and whispered in his ear.

"Told you it looked better like that." He laughed.

"Yeah, thanks Mister Fashionista!" Psycho stopped at that.

"Not cool." He played upset.

"Oh come on!" Johnny slung his arm around the boy's shoudlers and gave him a half assed hug. "Fix your eyes and get out, while you can." He sang into Psycho's ear, both blushed slightly. Johnny turned to the stairs and saw Todd running up them. "Hey! What's wrong with you?" Johnny caught Todd in his arms.

"I-I...Nny..." He was crying, alot. Johnny hugged the boy just like he had at the boy's mother's funeral.

"Shh. It's okay. You barely knew them. Shh." He squeezed the boy's shoudlers and smiled weakly. He pushed the boy so he could get a good look at him. "You look good, Squee-gee!" He straightened Todd's tie. He sniffled cutely.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You do." He ruffled the boy's hair. "You look mature." Todd smiled pathetically.

"You really do. You look really nice." Psycho smiled. He walked down the stairs next to Shock, followed by Nny.

"So...wait? Who told you two what was going on anyway?" Johnny asked from the back.

"Lock." Shock and Todd answered coldly.

"Yes?" Lock turned calmly. He looked STUNNING! His deep red suit and white dress shirt accented his pale skin. He had washed all the facepaint that made him look like a devil off leaving just his pale face. He looked like a mature business man. His hair was slicked back nicely, leaving him looking cold.

"God..." Psycho smiled. "I bow to thee, Demonic Shadow King." He bowed as he reached the bottom of the stairs, making Lock smile.

"You are dismissed." He laughed. Psycho straightend from his bow and took Todd from Johnny's arms.

"Hey." Psycho said nicely.

"Hi." Todd answered quietly.

"You don't know who I am do ya?"

"Not really...Nny told me about you a long time ago though..." Todd looked kind of scared.

"I bet you didn't like what you heard about me, huh?" Todd shook his head. "Well, I've changed. And this changed little Doughboy has something to say." He smiled at Todd as he smiled back. "Put on a happy face! Face depression with a smile and confuse it! Fake smiles fix everything!" Todd laughed and smiled widely. Psycho put him down and laughed.

"Nice." Johnny laughed from beside him.

"Why thank you." Lock, Shock, and Todd left the house quickly, followed by Johnny and Psycho. They walked in silence until Psycho let out a chocked back sob.

"What is it?" Johnny looked at him.

"I can't do it." He said shakily. "I can't." Johnny hugged Psycho and pushed him on.

"Whatever you think's gonna happen, it's all gonna be okay." Johnny pulled Psycho along as they caught up with everyone else. Ahead, he saw two graves, a third was left empty. Johnny walked slowly up to Lock and tapped him on the shoulder. "What's the thrid empty grave for?"

"I dunno." Lock snickered. "Maybe they expected one of us to die. Heh. Who's gnna take their first jump in the hole, eh?" Both boys snickered.

"I nominate...You." Johnny laughed.

"Hey! That's not fair! You're older than me! Why don't you go?"

"Cause, I don't wanna die by burial. I don't wanna die in my grave. That would just be awkward." Johnny straightened his shirt and took his place next to Lock, pulling Psycho up with him. Prayers were given, on behalf of Jack. Sally placed roses on both graves and started walking home with Lock, Shock, Barrell, and Todd, who didn't leave without Johnny giving him a hug and telling him he could go. "Jack." Johnny walked quickly over the the skeleton. "I'm...gonna stay here with Psycho. Something's gonna happen if it hasn't already. He doesn't look ready to go anyway..." Johnny twiddled his thumbs awkwardly.

"You're a fine young man, Johnathan." Jack smiled. Johnny cocked his head sideways.

"How did you know that was my full name?" Johnny frowned.

"Wild guess. You seemed so fond of nicknames." Jack squeezed Johnny's shoulder and walked off to catch up with the others. Johnny walked back to see Psycho standing straight up with his arms wrapped around himself.

"Psycho? Are you alright?" The smaller boy shivered and shook his head the negative. "Oh..." Johnny walked up and stood next to Psycho. He shoved his hands in his pockets awkwardly. "There's nothing you could have done, you know."

"There was. I sh-should have done it too." Johnny looked over at the boy.

"What could you have done?" Johnny stepped closer to Psycho.

"I could've screwed with your head." Psycho rubbed his eyes. "I could've made you suicidal again. It would've been easy too. Seeing as how much shit you were going through." Johnny's eyes doubled in size.

"So..." Johnny pulled his hands from his pockets and ran them through his hair nervously. "You...These...Eff did this because of me? And you didn't stop it? When you could have?" Psycho nodded, his eyes full of tears. "Why?"

"Well, I was intending to! But, then when you were nice to me...I-I couldn't find it in me. Nobody had been that nice to me. And...and after she fell...I-I..." Psycho threw his head into his hands and started to fall. Johnny caught him softly.

"You know what?" Johnny smiled.

"Hmm?" Psycho rubbed his eyes.

"You should eat more. You weigh next to nothing." He pulled Psycho up again. "Stay on your feet. If you fall, you may never get up again." Johnny poked Psycho's chest. "Don't fall now." Johnny smiled. Psycho smiled too. He threw himself at Johnny and hugged him tightly.

"Johnny, thank you. I-I...Johnny, I..." Psycho was cut off by a loud whirring. He jumped from Johnny's arms and stared both stared at the sky. It was turning grey, like it was going to rain. Both boys look at one another. A feminine scream came from the sky along with a small form dressed in red. "F-fuck." Psycho muttered and grabbed Johnny's arm. The small form fell straight into the empty grave with a crack and a thud. Then, there was silence. Psycho had one hand wrapped around Johnny's arm and the other over his mouth. Johnny stared with wide eyes. He slipped his arm from Psycho's grasp who just stood, staring in terror. Johnny took Psycho's hand in his own and pulled him into his arms.

"I'm sorry." Johnny said into Psycho's shoulder. They stood like that until Psycho could stand on his own. "Stay here." Johnny set Psycho on the ground and released his hand. Johnny walked over to the open grave and looked in. He saw a body, clad in a red dress, soaked in a pool of crimson. He looked up and didn't see a head. He saw bloody skin, and bone shards. "Shit..." He looked around the grave and saw a large slab of granite covered in blood. "That would explain it..." He rubbed his head. "Psycho, did Millie have red hair, and red clothes?" He saw the boy nod. "Oh..." Psycho stood up and walked up to Johnny. "No. You wouldn't wanna look in there." Johnny pushed Psycho back.

"Johnny..." He pleaded.

"No." Johnny shook his head. The way she had looked, Johnny almost wanted to vomit. "Come on." Johnny pulled Psycho over to a tree. "Sit." Johnny pushed Psycho down and sat next to him. He pulled Psycho under his arm and hugged him closely. Psycho cried and cried. Johnny took his hand again and wrapped his fingers around Psycho's. "I'm sorry." Johnny repeated over and over. That was all he could say, because this was his fault. "Shh." Johnny rubbed Psycho's back softly. "Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading, so sick and tired of all the needless beating. But baby when they knock you down and out, is where you oughta stay. And after all the blood that you still owe, another dollar's just another blow. So fix your eyes and get up, better get up, while you can. Whoa, whooa. When you go, would you even turn to say "I don't love you, like I did, yesterday." Well come on, come on. When you go Would you have the guts to say "I don't love you, like I loved you, yesterday"?" Johnny sang quietly. He hugged Psycho tightly and looked at his face. Psycho had fallen asleep. He picked the boy up and walked toward home. He was tired too.

"Johnny?" Psycho wriggled in Johnny's arms.

"Hey. Go back to sleep. I'm taking you home, 'kay?" Johnny smiled.

"O-okay." Psycho cuddled up into Johnny chest and fell back asleep. Johnny smiled. He took Psycho into the house and up to his room. Johnny put Psycho down on the bed and untied his tie. He pull his boots off and threw them with his own. He curled up in the bed, his back to Psycho.

"I don't love you...like I loved you...yesterday." Johnny curled up in a ball, and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Bwweeeeee! It's DONE! I know, it's shorter than most of the chapters, but anyways I likee thiss chapppiee! I hope you do too! Haha, well I'm gonna be writing the next chapter in a few minutess! :DD The next chapter's gonna be REALLY short though. But, I think you'll like it. :33 It'll be cuteeeeee XD**_


	8. Please tell me it was only a dream!

Disclaimer:JtHM (C) Jhonen Vasquez  
The Nightmare Before Christmas (C) Tim Burton And Everyone Else Who Owns It That IS NOT ME.

**_Millie and Tillie (C) Me:Demon Eyes Glow Blood Red (Okay, so I lied. They are REAL characters, but shuddap, its not like theyre gonna talk or anything!)  
Oh my god, there is so much other shit that I don't own in this chapter...Just, unless stated otherwise...  
EVERYTHING (C) Their Rightful Owners. (Which is mostly not ME!) 'Kay? Simple enough cause I'm a lazy whore who doesn't even know what she writes anymore._**

**_Summary: Do you people reallly need one? :O _**

**_READ ME: Okay, you know how people have been falling from the sky? Well, I never really explained that. Mainly because I wasn't sure how. Yes, I know this will be nothing but ScienceFiction, but WHATEVER. Okay, so Eff and Psycho lived in a flying/hover home. :D Awesome, right? Yeah. That's what I could come up with. I always saw it like that. So, basically, Eff is killing people from a God machine. ;) Awesome, right? One thing that nasty little Doughboy did right. :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

A cold crush of lips.

Hands searching for their place.

Pale fingers on pale skin.

Gentle kisses placed on pale skin.

Soft moans hidden as best they can be.

"Mmm..." Psycho moaned into the other mouth.

Fingers running through hair.

Half smiles traded for kisses.

Fingers dancing along body outlines.

"Haha, you're adorable." Psycho smiled at the compliment.

Sweat covering sheets.

Eyelids falling slack.

Odd noises of pleasure.

"You are too." Psycho said, kissing his nose.

Bites lining necks.

Tounges learning new territory.

"I love you." He said. Psycho grinned, running his long fingers along his bony chest.

Fingers interlacing.

Sweat dripping.

"I love you too." He rubbed his nose against Psycho's. Both blushed.

Lips crushed together.

Tounges fighting for dominance.

"You're amazing!" He moaned into Psycho's ear.

Bodies moving closer.

Legs winding together.

"You're better." Psycho moaned. He kissed Psycho softly. Psycho closed his eyes slowly. When he opened them, he was chained to the bed, and underneath Eff. "Eff?" He struggled to get free, but Eff only grinned sickly.

"I know you have a thing for psychopaths." Eff grin widened. He winked. "I couldn't dye my hair blue though." Psycho's face turned red with embarassment. "See, now I know you like him." He giggled. "You psycho-pheliac! I mean, he is cute and all, I like my boys lanky too, but come on!"

"Let me go!" Psycho felt his eyes well up. "Please! You pervert!" Eff pulled out a switchblade.

"Oh, I've been waiting for this ever since I became human. I'm so glad they kept me male." He pointed the blade to the middle of Psycho's pale chest. "I'll enjoy this. If you haven't noticed, I like it when you don't struggle." He ran the blade up Psycho's chest to his chin leaving a long red bleeding line.

"Let me go!" Psycho shook like someone had their hand on his shoulder. One side shaking worse than the other. "Stop it! No!" Eff was running his hands along Psycho's sides. "Please! Please! Eff!" Psycho's hair was pulled causing him to yelp. "Eff! Oh god please!" He ran his hand along Psycho's wasitline. "Stop it! Please!" Psycho was shaking and crying. He closed his eyes and everything went black, Eff's laughter, his pain, the chains, it was gone. He opened his eyes to see Johnny again.

"Psycho?" Johnny looked worried. "What is it? You were shaking. Every time I touched your shoulder you freaked out." Johnny had his hand gripped tightly around Psycho's shoulder now.

"Oh my god..." He looked at his shaking hands. "It was a dream." Johnny was laying on his arm, Psycho was still on his back. HE looked from his hands to Johnny. His vest was gone along with his bowtie, and his dress shirt was a mess. He looked adorable. Psycho threw himself into Johnny's arms. "Johnny, it was only a dream right? Please tell me it was only a dream!" Psycho felt Johnny's arms wrap around him.

"Shh. It was only a dream. Shh. What happened to you? In your dream?" Johnny rubbed Psycho's back softly.

"Eff, he...he.."

"Hey, if you don't wanna talk about it, you don't have to." Johnny cooed.

"He...he tried...he...he tried to..." Johnny pushed Psycho out so he could see his face. He wiped the tears from his face and hugged him again.

"You don't have to ta-"

"He tried to rape me." Johnny fell silent. It was awkward enough laying in a bed with Psycho, but now he was hearing about a nightmare where Psycho was raped. Can you spell disturbing?

"I..." Johnny couldn't find words. He just hugged Psycho tighter. "I swear, that will NEVER happen to you. I'll keep it from happening. He'll never do that to you." Johnny heard Psycho sniffle.

"Really?" Psycho's warm breath blew against Johnny's cold chest.

"Really." Johnny smiled. Psycho had started falling asleep. "Uh...Psycho?"

"Yeah?" He struggled to look up and talk.

"Mmm," Johnny smiled. "Sleep well."

"You too." Psycho snuggled into Johnnys chest. Both drifted off to sleep, glad to be safe

* * *

_**:3 This chapter is SO fucking short. I should die. Bwa, whatever. It's 2:37 AM 7/14/2010. I need sleeeep. BUT I MUST WRITE MORE! FOR IF THIS CHAPTER STAYS SAVED LIKE THIS, I WILL BE ACCUSED OF WRITING PORNO STORIES! Okay, I know, alot of you might not like how this chapter is, in the start. But, it was something that had to be done. I'm sorry. I know you people probably hate me now right?**_

WAHHHH! *GLOOM CORNER*  
Hunny: Awh! You made Tama-chan sad!  
Me: *nods* Sad.  
Hunny: Who the fuck are you! GO AWAY! YOU'RE NOT TAMA-CHAN! 

**_*Dies* Wah. It was gonna be just the dream, but I couldn't write that anymore, and I just had to add some fluff. D: I'm horrible.  
OH! QUICK QUESTION TO THE READERS! I wanna know, what are some relationships that you would like to see in this story? I mean other than Eff/Psycho, Nny/OlderSquee, Nny/Shock. Because, either those are not something I'll write (Eff/Psycho), It just woudln't work (Nny/OlderSquee), or It's already happened (Nny/Shock). I wanna have someone other than Nny and Psycho to write fluff with. NOT THAT I AM IMPLYING THAT THEYRE IN A RELATIONSHIP! I cannot stress that enough. I haven't done anything like that! It's just fluff. Ya know. I'm a girl, so it happens. ^^'' Eh..._**

I hope you liked this chapterr! Please R&R :3 ILOVEYOUALL! ~HEARTS HEARTS!~


	9. Your Hospital Bed Was No Accident!

Disclaimer:JtHM (C) Jhonen Vasquez  
The Nightmare Before Christmas (C) Tim Burton And Everyone Else Who Owns It That IS NOT ME.

**_Millie and Tillie (C) Me:Demon Eyes Glow Blood Red (Okay, so I lied. They are REAL characters, but shuddap, its not like theyre gonna talk or anything!)  
Oh my god, there is so much other shit that I don't own in this chapter...Just, unless stated otherwise...  
EVERYTHING (C) Their Rightful Owners. (Which is mostly not ME!) 'Kay? Simple enough cause I'm a lazy whore who doesn't even know what she writes anymore._**

**_Summary: Do you people reallly need one? :O _**

**_READ ME: Okay, you know how people have been falling from the sky? Well, I never really explained that. Mainly because I wasn't sure how. Yes, I know this will be nothing but ScienceFiction, but WHATEVER. Okay, so Eff and Psycho lived in a flying/hover home. :D Awesome, right? Yeah. That's what I could come up with. I always saw it like that. So, basically, Eff is killing people from a God machine. ;) Awesome, right? One thing that nasty little Doughboy did right. :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

Waking up in someone's arms is one of the best feelings. It gets better when you know that you fell asleep like that. When you fell asleep like this, in their arms, and then, you wake up hours later, seeing that your position hasn't changed. That either your body automatically wouldn't move because it loved being with the person, or the person wouldn't let you go. Sometimes a mix of both. No matter the case, when Psycho woke up, he didn't want to move. He thought about going back to sleep, but he remembered the reason he was in Johnny's arms in the first place. Fear. He remembered every detail of his nightmare perfectly, and closing his eyes only made it real. He would end up gripping Johnny's shirt tighter then. Psycho had confessed something to himself that night. He had feelings for Johnny. He was fucked up like that. He accepted that too, since he was 99.9 percent sure Johnny liked girls. Unless there was some side of him that was a homosexual or bisexual. Though he didn't expect or wish for that. He liked Johnny as he was. Psycho didn't care if Johnny was insane, and overprotective. His feelings were there, and if Johnny only saw Psycho as a friend, that was how things would stay. Which was what he expected. Johnny had gone from a man of stone to something more normal. He was nicer than most. This was reasoned with the fact that he had never been nice to others really in his life, all the niceness held back by being a waste-lock was most likely being expelled now. Or, maybe Johnny was just naturally nice. Either way, Psycho found it wonderful to have around. He also found it touching that Johnny would share a bed with him. Yes, Johnny had quickly overcome his dislike to touch in the past weeks, though Johnny knew he would never agree to things that sleeping with a person implied. Psycho winced when Johnny's arms moved, the area where his arms were felt unprotected. Johnny's arms were still wrapped around him, but they were closer to the boy's neck. Whenever he wasn't near Johnny, he felt unsafe. Being near Johnny made him know he wouldn't get hurt. Physically. Mentally was another story that Johnny couldn't help. He relived the first part of his dream in his head. This was the closest he thought he would ever get to Johnny, and he liked how it felt. He didn't want the moment to end.

"I love you..." Psycho whispered so quietly he barely heard himself. He liked the way it sounded when he said it out loud. "I really do." He said louder, but not by much. His mind didn't want to be in this state anymore. He diverted his attention to music. He listened to a song in his head, but he couldn't remember all the words. His eyes searched the room for something within his arm reach. "Yes!" He whispered, he had gained a point. Johnny slept next to a CD player. Psycho grabbed it and the headphones, slipping them gently over his head. Theywere small but they would do. He popped open the player, being sure that the lid didn't hit Johnny's flat stomach. The CD read 'Metal Mix'. Psycho didn't much care for metal, but he needed something, the silence was obnoxious. He pressed play and he heard a farmiliar tune. Guitar strings plucking in a 1, 2, 3, 4 pattern.

"Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry, call I'm desperate for your voice. Listening to the song we used to sing in the car, do you remember? Butterfly, Early Summer. It's playing on repeat, just like when we would meet. Like when we would meet. 'Cause I was born to tell you I love you...and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine...Stay with me tonight..." Psycho smiled and poked the repeat button.

"Metal Mix my ass." Psycho snickered. He savored the music. He would listen to Secondhand Serenade whenever he was sad. Your Call was one of his favorite songs. He giggled softly, his shaking causing Johnny to clutch him tighter in his sleep. Psycho gently and softly placed his hands flat on Johnny's stomach. "I was born...to tell you I love you..." Psycho sang softly. He sighed. This moment couldn't have been any better. He listened to the soft thump of Johnny's heart underneath the song. Psycho's heart beat to the same time. He smiled. Psycho closed his eyes and let the words ring in his head. The song must've played 100 times before Psycho opened his eyes. He felt Johnny shift. He looked up and saw his eyes.

"Good morning." He smiled.

" 'Morning." Psycho whispered. Johnny pulled his headphones off.

"You don't need to whisper. I'm not asleep." He snickered. He pulled the headphones up to his own ears and blushed bright red.

"Metal Mix? May I ask how Secondhand Serenade classifies as Metal?" Johnny's face went redder.

"I-Uh..Well, you see...I usually uh-" Johnny stumbled on his words.

"It's alright. I won't tell." Psycho smiled. "I like that song." He laughed. Johnny's face reduced to pink.

"Really?" He laughed.

"Mhm." Psycho nodded cutely. Johnny laughed quietly.

"Hey, are you okay? You seemed pretty shaken up last night." Johnny's eyes filled with worry.

"Yeah...I feel better..." He blushed madly.

"I was pretty worried about you. You were crying pretty hard. Are you sure you're okay?" Psycho looked up at Johnny with red cheeks. He nodded and hugged Johnny tightly.

"Thank you. So much." Johnny smiled.

"It's not problem, Psycho. Hmm, I wonder why you didn't ask to be called Dee?"

"I think it soundes feminine." He blushed again.

"I think it sounds cute. It would fit you." Psycho blushed a whole new shade of red. In the thinking contenxt, Johnny just called him cute.

"Thanks..." Psycho laughed. "Y-you can call me that..." He stuttered. "You know, i-if you want..." Johnny pointed Psycho's face toward his own.

"I'd like that." He smiled. Psycho melted inside, but held himself together. That smile was so amazing.

"Johnny?" Psycho looked at the bony fingers placed next to his face.

"Hmm?" Johnny was looking toward him, but he looked like he was thinking.

"I never asked you..." Johnny gave Psycho his full attention now. "What was it that you would dream about that makes you cry, as you do?" Johnny frowned, his face was eternally stained with tears.

"I uh..."

"If you don't wanna talk about it, you don't have to." Psycho hugged Johnny softly.

"Dee," Johnny took Psycho's hand in his own. "Uh...when I was younger..." He rubbed his head. "I was the son of a scientist. God, I had the ugliest hair." He laughed. Psycho rubbed the back of Johnny's hand with his thumb. "I went to school with an alien." He laughed. "He was green, he didn't have a nose or ears, he dressed in a pink dress with black leggings beneath. His disguise was horrible. It was a wig and some contact lenses." Psycho was listening intently, even through Johnny's long silences. "Well, when I was about to go eighth grade. In the summer. The green guy. Zim. He and I were running around and stuff...And my father came to pick me up and 'take me to my new home'. That was the insane asylum. I-I was supposed to be the heir to his company. He was counting on me to 'give up on the paranormal and embrace real science!'. Zim and I...we were really good friends. Oh, god. When we were at the Valentines Day Dance...we were so pathetic none of the 'female love-pigs' as Zim called them, wanted to dance with us. We danced with one another by the locker rooms! It was hilarious! We were the pathetic little emo boys in the back of the room with the weird names that nobody liked."

"Johnny? I thought that was a normal name." Psycho looked at Johnny oddly.

"Oh, right. My name was Dib. I changed my name. From Dib Membrane to Johnny C. As soon as I left the asylum." He laughed.

"Dib? As in...like...the ice cream treat?" Psycho smiled.

"Oh, Zim would make fun of me so much for that." He laughed.

"But these are good memories, are they not?" Psycho squeezed Johnny's hand softly.

"The reason I cry...like I do...Is that, when I left the asylum, I knew my parents were dead, that was easy. I was 13. I went straight for Zim's house. That was the only place I knew to go, you know? I was stupid... Zimhad been, well I think, killed by his leaders. Who were, amusingly enough, leaders because they were TALLER than everybody else! That was all that mattered!" Johnny rubbed his eyes. "Long story short, I should have been able to stop all of that shit from happening, but I didn't. And something up in my head is still mad about it." He rubbed his eyes again.

"Johnny, when you were younger...did you wear glasses?" Psycho stared into Johnny's eyes.

"Ohh, yeah. Now that you mention it." He laughed.

"Do you still have them?"

"Y-yeah." Johnny leaned over and grabbed them from inside his bedside table. His breath shook as he brought them over.

"Your eyesight hasn't ever been the best." Johnny handed the glasses to Psycho. "Come closer." Johnny leaned in close to Psycho as the glasses were placed on his face. His eyes widened. Psycho almost squealed. He looked SO CUTE. With his messed up clothes and hair. Then the dusty and old glasses that covered almost his whole face. "They suit you." Psycho snickered.

"I look really stupid don't I?" Johnny went to take his glasses off.

"No! No." Psycho grabbed Johnny's other hand. "You look good with them on." He smiled nicely. "You CAN see better right?"

"Yeah..." Johnny laughed. He poked Psycho's nose. "I never noticed your nose is so defined from your face." Psycho blushed. "No, no. It looks nice. Mature." He smiled and yawned. He wrapped his arms tightly around Psycho and rolled him over and into a sitting position. "Haha! I can still do that!" He laughed, Psycho was staring at the man who had him in his arms.

"What do you do with your life?" Psycho asked, sitting in Johnny's lap.

"Nothing really..." Johnny set Psycho next to him and looked under his bed. He was startled to see a small green animal to be curled up on top of his favorite boots. He pulled it out and laughed. "What the fuck is this?"

"I think it's Todd's. I think his name is Gir." The little dog shed his green suit and showed his robot form. His eyes were glowing red. He saluted Psycho and smiled.

"Gir! Reporting for duty!" A pause while his eyes went blue. "OMG! You're blodeeee!" Gir tackled Psycho.

"Johnny." Psycho said as he cuddled the dog. "Can you get Todd please?" He laughed as the dog licked his face.

"Okay." He stopped before he left the room. "But don't think him exclusive..." Johnny smiled. "Humans can lick too." He snickered as Psycho went red. "I'm getting Squee-gee. Right." He walked off. He checked the time on the wall clock. Noon. Todd would be up by now. He knocked on the door next to his own and smiled when Squee appeared. "Hey Squee-gee! Your little green dog...robot...thing was living under my bed. I think you want it back." Todd jumped in happiness.

"Oh thank god! I've been looking for him!" Squee ran into Johnny's room to see Psycho being tackled by Gir. "He likes you." He laughed.

"I can see that." Psycho laughed. "Gir look! It's Todd."

"MASTA!" Gir screamed happily. "Masta! Masta! I made a new fwend! Two! But the tall one with blue hair scares me! The blondie's nice though! He tastes like Vanilla." Psycho blushed. Johnny set his head on top of Todd's.

"You said I scared you?" Gir cowered in Todd's arms.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Gir! Uncle Nny is a nice person! We like him. Okay? I know he can look scary, but he's really nice!" Todd smiled. He turned around and let Johnny tumble with his balance gone. "Thanks Nny!" Todd laughed as he looked back at the man on the floor rubbing his head. He closed his door and Gir lost it. He told Squee everything he had heard.

"Johnny!" Psycho ran toward Johnny, worried that he was hurt.

"I'm okay." He laughed. "Thanks." Psycho blushed and pulled Johnny up and over to the bed. He pulled his knees up to his chest and smiled. "You like that dog don't you?"

"Mhm." Psycho nodded happily.

"That's sweet." Johnny laid back and smiled. "C'mon." He waved Psycho to lean back. Of course, he followed orders. "Do you really think these don't look too bad?"

"They look fine." Psyho smiled. "Glasses are something some people look wonderful in. You're one of those people." Psycho wanted to slap his hand over his mouth. That came out more confessional than planned. Johnny looked over and gave Psycho an odd glance.

"Thank you." Johnny smiled and took Psycho's hand. "You know, I'm kinda glad you came. Since it got so lonely in here without someone to talk to..." He stared up at the roof. His eyes darting nervously. "I mean, there was Shock, but hell, she's a girl. That would be awkward. There was Squee too, but poor thing's only a kid. Lock was being Lock and brooding. Barrell was a runaway. Hell, I dunno." Johnny waved his free hand around aimlessly. "I'm just glad you're here. Since you're in just about as deep of shit that I am. You know what I did, and who I am now, and you know there's a difference. I'm glad you're around to talk to. I needed someone like that." Johnny looked over and smiled at Psycho, who was smiling right back. Using his smile to hide his blush.

"I'm really not that special. I mean, you could have...I mean, there's always...Well, you see..." Johnny laughed.

"You are that special. There isn't anyone else I know here who's blonde and can't keep his words right." Both smiled. "And who I can talk to about things that happened to me in the past. I don't trust many with that." Psycho laughed.

"Thanks. I feel useful." He snickered as Johnny stared innocently.

"You are useful. You're my little confessional!" Johnny pulled at Psycho's cheek. "You're the thing that keeps me here. 'Cause I know I couldn't leave you here without my protection." Johnny smiled. "I can't have you getting hurt." He snickered. Psycho was melting. He needed a subject change.

"Thanks..." He hugged Johnny tightly. His smile doubled in size when he felt Johnny's bony arms squeeze around his back. "I know this is probably a REALLY bad time..." Psycho muttered softly.

"Hmm?" Johnny asked. "There's no such thing as a bad time. Just some aren't prepared." He let out a soft breath.

"Wh-what are we gonna do about Millie?" Psycho whispered. He was holding back tears. He regretted making such a subject change as drastic as this.

"This was probably one of those not prepared times..." Johnny mumbled quietly. "We'll figure something out. We can tell them some time...They might find out on their own...Whatever the case, we'll find something out." Johnny sighed, his breath warming Psycho's head. "Everything will go back to normal at some point. I promise." Psycho didn't like that idea. He didn't want everything back to normal. Normal was him living with Eff. Normal was being away from Johnny. Normal was being lonely again. Normal was not seeing anyone. Normal was being raped by a guy in a chef's hat. Psycho smiled, Johnny had gotten rid of his hat. So, in theory, he wasn't a Doughboy anymore. He was...Psycho. He wanted normal to be staying here with Johnny and never leaving. That was all he cared about. "Dee?" Psycho jumped at the sudden voice. "I didn't mean to scare you." Johnny sighed. "I was thinking...Since Eff...sent you here..." He swallowed. "You don't have to go back do you?"

"I-I'd rather not..." Psycho sighed. He blessed Johnny for asking that question.

"Then you won't." Psycho looked up to see Johnny smiling. "Got it?" He smiled wider. Psycho couldn't help but smile back.

"Got it." Psycho hugged Johnny tightly in thanks. He looked over at his right hand. It was only a few inches from Johnny's. He grabbed it reluctantly and laced his fingers with Johnny's. "I'm not going anywhere." Psycho smiled again. Johnny sat up and pulled Psycho with him.

"Come on, we're going on a feild trip." Johnny smiled. He threw the same clothes Psycho had changed out of the day before at him. "Put these on." Johnny was unbuttoning his shirt slowly. "Go on." He shooed Psycho away. Psycho changed clothes quickly. To his luck, he saw Johnny searching through his closet without a shirt on. His skin was coated in scars.

"Johnny, how did you get all of those?" Psycho asked softly, causing Johnny to whip his head around.

"Oh, these?" He pointed to a scar. Psycho nodded. "Here and there. This and that. I forgot where half of these are from. A third are accidents. A third were self inflicted. A third were from people." He smiled when he found what he was looking for. He pulled out his favorite coat along with a smaller jacket. He threw the jacket at Psycho. "That'll keep you warm, eh?" He laughed and slipped a blue shirt over his head. "Oh! This one has to be my favorite." Johnny pointed to a scar on his side. It was the letters GS 3. "My sister burned it into my side! It was hilarious! She was so scared when it started bleeding! She learned that when you brunsomeone long enough, they bleed!" Johnny snickered. Psycho stared in awe. "Come on. It's not that bad! It was like...ten years ago! It doesn't hurt half as much as it used to!" Johnny slipped his jacket on. He looked at Psycho, he looked so emo. It was adorable. Skinny jeans, oversized shirt, gray jacket, hair covering his face. It was adorable. "Can you catch?" Johnny smiled.

"I can...enough..." Johnny laughed.

"Heads up!" Johnny threw a pair of boots at Psycho, who barely caught them.

"Thanks..." Psycho put the boots on and saw Johnny looming over him. "Hey." He smiled.

"Come on! People are gonna be out of their rooms soon!" Johnny pulled Psycho up and, still holding his hand, pulled him out of the room.

"Johnny. It's noon!" He laughed.

"On a Saturday in October! They'll sleep until two." He ran down the stairs to be face to face with Jack. "Okay. I was wrong. Hi Jack!" Johnny smiled innocently. He still was holding Psycho's hand behind his back.

"Where are you headed?" Jack smiled. He trusted Johnny, but he had to know if something were to happen. Johnny waved for Jack to bring his ear down. Johnny whispered something in his ear. "I see..."

"Anti-depressant feild trip!" Johnny laughed.

"Alright. Be back before midnight, please. Sally will have my head if you two get lost out there."

"Yes sir!" Johnny smiled and waited for Jack to walk away. He pulled Psycho out the door and out toward the grave site.

"Johnny, we're not going to the...the graves are we?" Johnny stopped.

"Why would I take you there?" Johnny turned and looked at Psycho.

"I don't know...It seems like we're going that way." Johnny squeezed Psycho's hand.

"We're not going there." Johnny smiled. Psycho smiled too. "That wouldn't be much of a feild trip now would it?" Johnny tapped his chin. "I need to get something from there though." Johnny ran Psycho toward the graves. "Stay here. Okay? I just need to check for something." Johnny smiled and let go of Psycho's hand reluctantly.

" 'Kay." Psycho sat on the ground. Johnny ran up to the graves and looked around Millie's grave. Sure enough. He found what he was looking for.

"Bingo." He smiled. He grabbed the object and shoved it in his pocket. He ran back to Psycho and smiled to see him where he left him. He walked up to him and smiled. "It wasn't there." He laughed. "Come on." Johnny put out his hand and Psycho took it and stood up. When he went to retract it, Johnny wouldn't let it go. Psycho smiled. Johnny ran straight into the woods.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah?" He smiled at Psycho.

"You know where you're going right?"

"Of course I know where I'm going!" He laughed and squeezed Psycho's hand. "I wouldn't get you lost." As they walked through the forest, Psycho would end up getting scared over nothing, and Johnny would be open to making him feel better. "We're here!" Johnny laughed. "Sort of." He put his fingers on Psycho's eyelids gently. "Close your eyes." He pushed them closed. "And watch your step." Johnny walked Psycho out of the woods and into a clearing. "Open your eyes." Psycho saw a cemetary at first sight, then he noticed the hill on the other end. It was an odd curled shape, but sitting on the sunset, it was amazing.

"It's beautiful!" Psycho hugged Johnny tightly. "Thank you." He smiled. Johnny snaked his arms around Psycho's back and hugged him back.

"It's not just for you to see. Come on!" Johnny pulled him through the graveyard, hopping over grave stones and waving at shadows.

"Heyyy...Johnnyyy...who's the blondeeeee?" A shadow hissed.

"Someone, Gemini! You'll be fine not knowing him." Johnny laughed.

"The shadows talk?" Psycho asked.

"It's Halloween Town. Nothing's reasonable." Johnny snickered. He pulled Psycho up the side of the hill and stopped at the top. He sat down and brought Psycho with him, accidentally pulling him into his lap. Psycho tried to move, but Johnny had his arms wrapped tight around his waist. "Wait." Johnny pulled a paper from his pocket. He looked at it and frowned. "Read it." Johnny handed it to Psycho.

"Wh-"

"Just read it." Johnny pressed his head against Psycho's back.

As the letter read:  
_"Dear, D-Boy,  
As you can see, your dear Millie is gone. If you can't tell, I'm smiling my usual smile. I know that you've not done as I have ordered. You are the cause of these people's death. I just thought I should tell you that.  
D-Boy, I want to know what it is that motivates you so as to defy my demands so. You were always so nice to those girls. I don't know why though. They don't treat you as master. Or they didn't. I'm just happy to say...I've given up. You've never been more stubborn. I give up on you, you little fag.  
Oh, and Jimmy jumped. Just a heads up. I wasn't gonna kill him. He threw himself out in a fit of idiocy.  
~Mr. Fuck" _Psycho smiled. Mr. Eff had given up. Though he didn't believe it, it was something better than waiting for the next death. As he went to tear the paper, he found a smaller one stuck to it. "Johnny?" Psycho showed him the extra paper.

"Read it." Johnny said softly, his head still against Psycho's back.

As the letter read:  
_"Dee,  
I want you to know something...  
I really did care about you.  
Even though I'm gone, I still do love you.  
I know you're probably sad. Sir, you were never good with death.  
I'm sorry things have to be the way they do, but seeing that there was someone who can make you feel better, means more than anything to me.  
That blue haired man, he's good. You're lucky that he cares for you.  
I didn't let Eff-sama kill me.  
Not to worry.  
I know you were the voice of suicide in many, and suicide is better than having your dignity stained by someone as vile as Eff-sama killing you.  
I jumped from the home.  
Eff-sama wasn't going to have you back. He was going to try and kill you.  
I don't know what he has planned fully, though.  
I wish you a nice life, and I want you to enjoy everything you have.  
Also, cherish the blue haired man.  
He's something.  
Yours Eternally,  
Millie." _

"That's sweet." Johnny said, his breath warming Psycho's back. Psycho did not know he had been reading that letter out loud. He instantly blushed. Johnny took the letter that Eff had written and tore it in pieces. "Cherish this." Johnny pressed the letter written by Millie into Psycho's hand. "Never let it go. No matter where you are, if you have this, she'll be with you." Johnny squeezed Psycho's hand. "I promise." Psycho had himself leaning up against Johnny's chest. Johnny was blushing and Psycho could feel it.

"Johnny?"

"Hmm?"

"What time is it?" Psycho had turned on his side so he was laying in Johnny's arms. He was amazed with the lack of protest.

"It's almost..." Johnny checked a watch he had in his pocket. "Fuck. Come on!" Johnny raised Psycho from the ground and smiled. "You have her note?" Psycho nodded. "Put it in your pocket, cause you're gonna be doing some running." Psycho did as he was told. "Good." Johnny took his hand and laced their fingers. "Ready? Set. Go!" Johnny started running with Psycho running behind. They ran through the forest at a very slow pace. Johnny tripped twice as many times as Psycho did. Theywere both covered in scrapes when they left the forest. Theystopped cold when they heard a wolf howl. "Oh fuck..." Johnny whimpered. Psycho pulled him on. Theyboth stopped when they saw the treehouse. They caught their breath and walked slowly in the doors. There, stading in the front rom, was every resident of the house. Johnny let go of Psycho's hand and his eyes grew wide. Something had happened when they were gone. Johnny scanned the group slowly. He was looking for a certain boy. A certain shade of hair. A certain height.

"Johnny..." Lock started awkwardly. "Psycho..." He was scared. "There's someone upstairs waiting for you..."

"She seems REALLY mad." Barrell added.

"She has purple hair..." Shock mumbled.

"Johnny, why is she here?" Todd's voice came from the top of the stairs.

"Who is here, Squee-gee?" Johnny was pretty sure who, but questions were running through his head. How was she here? How did she know where he was? Why did she come to see him?

"The one who got away." Todd mumbled. Johnny walked toward the boy, Psycho following. Psycho knew who was here. He was scared. He had seen what she had done to Johnny the first time, now that he was more resistant to injury, things would get a whole lot worse.

"What did you say, Squee?" Johnny's voice had a scary edge. Psycho stepped in.

"Johnny. You know what he said..."

"But she's alive. She lived. She's alive. I refuse to accept that she's DEAD!" Johnny yelled. Todd whimpered.

"Hey, it's okay. You're not in trouble. He's just a little...confused." Psycho whispered to Todd who only nodded in reply then ran off. "She isn't alive." Psycho took a deep breath, everyone's eyes were on them. It was awkward. "She's here."

"Why? Why would she come here? Come to see US of all people! She beat me up and didn't even know about you! She hates me! No matter where I am, she'll always hate me! I would accidentally walk past her on the street, and she would curse and yell at me! SHE'S NOT HERE!" Johnny screamed at Psycho who's attention had averted to the hallway above the stairs.

"She's here, Johnny." Psycho pointed behind Johnny. He turned around and frowned.

"Devi." He crossed his arms across his chest defensivley.

"Johnny." She put her hands on her hips angrily. "Why the fuck am I here?"

"Don't ask me. I want NOTHING to do with you!" Johnny smiled. Over the years after Johnny had his encounter with Devi, he had gained a hatred for her. Her actions were rude. Johnny was hideously insane, that didn't make his actions any more justified, but he apologized. He explained things. Though, even after he had explained everything, Devi was still as rude as ever. "Just leave this place and let everyone live their respective lives that DO NOT include you." Devi seemed taken aback. She had expected a giant array of tears and apologies. She got something very different.

"Why should I! You probably got me stuck here!"

"Honestly, Devi," Johnny started off sweet. "If I wanted you stuck somewhere..." He put on a sick grin. "That would be in the basement of my house with the wall monster." He snickered. "I'm not that bad of a creep, so that monster didn't get many girls. Especially ones like you. He liked the blood cold. If he had seen you, he wouldn't have had to wait." Johnny growled. "You devious," He took a step toward her. "cold hearted," Another step. "disgusting," Another. "vile," One step away now. "Bitch." They were nose to nose. His smile filled with demented hatred and pleasure. Hers filled with anger trying to hide the fear. She punched him in the gut. "Ow!" He took some steps back. She threw a punch at his jaw, just barely making contact. A ring on her finger cut his chin. "I see a diamond! Who's the unlucky man?" She kicked at his knees, and he jumped to dodge. "Jesus, Devi! What happened to your mace?" He laughed. She fell to her knees.

"Fuck you." She growled as he walked off triumphantly. She stood slowly when he back was turned. She walked after him. Psycho grabbed her around the shoulders.

"No you don't!" She faught him and everyone's attention went straight to him. He had his leg between hers, keeping her right leg from moving, he had her arms stuck to her sides with his own. She was mad too.

"Let me go! Come on! He deserves this!" She writhed in his grip. "What is he? Your boyfriend or something? LET ME GO!" She screamed and Psycho's face went red. He covered his face with his hair and he slowly put more and more pressure on her waist. "Ow! Ow! Let me go!" Johnny was staring at Psycho, wide eyed. Everyone was. He lifted her up to where her feet couldn't touch the ground and walked down the stairs. He threw her out the still open door and shut it. He looked out once more making sure she was alright.

"Goodbye. I very much found your company most repellant. Please don't come back." He slammed the door and leaned on it. He slid down the door and frowned when everyone surrounded him. "What?"

"You're..." Shock was white.

"Bleeding." Barrell said softly.

"Oh..." Psycho was indeed bleeding. She had clawed at his stomach. "Lucky me." He laughed.

"You're really pale." Lock said as he reached toward him. "Come on." He pulled Psycho up by the wrist. He took him up the stairs and grabbed Johnny too. "Your room. Now." Lock pulled them into Johnny's room. "Psycho, take your shirt off." Lock said. "Yeah...creepy enough, huh?" He laughed as he took the bandages from his pocket. "Johnny," He looked at Johnny who was brooding on the windowsil of his room. He was staring down at Devi. She was screaming. Still.

"What?" Johnny mumbled softly.

"Who the hell was she?" He wrapped bandage around Psycho's stomach. "Oh my god, Psycho. How thin is your skin? She got a few inches on you!" He watched as the blood seeped through the cotton. He wrapped tighter and finally finished. "That'll hold you. Sit there for a while. Try not to move that much."

"She was the one who got away." Psycho said softly. "Wasn't she, Johnny? She was Devi. How did you act how you did?" Psycho frowned.

"Wait, the one who got away? What the hell is this? Some soap opera?" He put his hands on his hips.

"I-" Johnny's voice fell flat. He couldn't tell the story one more time.

"Johnny met her at a bookstore. They talked, got along real nicely. Then, Devi asked Johnny out. They had a nice time and went back to Johnny's house. Talking ensued, she said something about being happy and went to kiss him. Before they could kiss, Johnny went crazy about 'Immortalizing The Moment.' Then it all went to hell. He tried to kill her-"

"I was insane! I thought doing that was going to make the good feeling stay! Eff said that would work! You did too! What was I supposed to do?" Johnny screamed.

"She beat him up, and ran for hell. Long story short: She's a bitch." Psycho took a shaky breath. "Is it supposed to be hard to breathe?" Lock looked over at Psycho awkwardly.

"Yeah. It'll get better though. You really just need some rest." He smiled.

"You're gonna be a really odd doctor some day." Psycho laughed.

"Odd?"

"You always wear red." He snickered.

"Oh..."

"Doctors usually wear white..." He smiled. "You could be a first."

"I will be." Lock walked to the door. "If she comes back in, try not to get killed."

"She's gone." Johnny whispered. "Into the woods." He shook.

"Oh..." Lock hung his head. "Try to sleep well." He left and closed the door. Psycho stood and whimpered.

"Johnny..." Psycho walked toward him. Johnny stood and quickly walked over to Psycho.

"No walking." Johnny touched his bare shoulder. "I'll get you another shirt." Johnny's face lightened a little. "Dressing you." He smiled and helped Psycho to the bed. Taking the old shirt he grabbed a new one. It was a plain deep crimson color. "Here." He handed Psycho the shirt and sat next to him on the bed. "I'm sorry." He said as Psycho popped his head through the shirt. "I shouldn't have left her there. I should have done something ab-" Johnny stopped. Psycho had his finger on Johnny's lips.

"Nah. Not a problem. I chose to stop her. Though I didn't think she could hurt you that bad, I..." Psycho looked at the floor awkwardly, he had said too much.

"You..." Johnny said past Psycho's finger.

"I-I didn't want to see you get hurt." Johnny smiled.

"You are so cliche." Psycho blushed. "It's funny." Johnny laughed. He hugged Psycho gently, being cautious of his injury. Psycho smiled. He took one of Johnny's hands and played with the fingers. "Do you think you're gonna have that dream again?" Johnny asked softly.

"I didn't last night..." Psycho blushed more.

"Good. I don't like you having those dreams. They're bad for you." Johnny poked at the smaller hand gently. He closed his eyes slowly and opened them.

"Sleepy?" Psycho mused.

"Maybe just a little..." Psycho stood from the bed and Johnny curled into his usual fetal position.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah?" He watched as Psycho curled up at the other side of the bed.

"Thanks." He took Johnny's hand again.

"Not a problem." Johnny laughed. Psycho did too. "Come here." He opened his arms to Psycho. "I'll keep Eff out of your dreams." He smiled. Psycho curled up in Johnny's arms. "Sweet dreams." Johnny smiled. It was a funny thing for him to say. Dreams were never sweet. They were always cold and empty, or they were full of demons and fears. "I promise." Johnny whispered into the pale blonde hair. "You're gonna be safe from now on." He drifted off to sleep after that.

-In the Morning-

Johnny woke up first this time. His stomach was killing him too. He was lucky that Psycho was a deep sleeper. Johnny slipped from Psycho and stood. "Fuck." He whispered. He thought of why he would feel this bad. "I haven't eaten in...forever." He thought about food, but he found himself not feeling any better. He actually felt worse. "Oh god..." He felt like he was going to throw up. He walked slowly over to the sink and leaned over it. "Ehhh..." Johnny held his hand over his mouth. He took deep breaths but nothing happened. He felt just as bad. "What the fuck..." He lost his composure. And his lunch. Or what would have been his lunch if it wasn't bloody. "Oh great...blood." He frowned. "What am I g-" He lost it again. He chocked on the blood. His couching got louder and louder, until he slammed his fist on the counter. Small pale hands wrapped around him.

"What happened? Are you sick?" Psycho's voice was quiet.

"I have no idea." Johnny threw up more blood. "Fuck!" Psycho put his hand on Johnny's.

"Shh. Look, don't worry." Psycho felt Johnny squeeze his hand. "Shh." Psycho slid over to lean on the counter. He sat on top of it to get a good look at Johnny. He looked sick. His face was sweaty and he was shaking. His lips were covered in blood and he had some on his chin. "Poor thing. You're sick." Psycho pushed himself off of the counter and held Johnny's shoulder. "Do you feel any better?"

"N-not really..." He coughed up some more blood. "Nnnn..." Psycho let go of Johnny's hand. Johnny tried to catch it back, but only slipped.

"Stay right there." Psycho took a small towel and wet in it the shower with cold water. He pulled Johnny from the sink and sat him on the toilet. He put the towel on Johnny's head and used another one to wipe the blood away. He looked paler than usual. Psycho pressed his hands on Johnny's cheeks and frowned. "You have a fever." Psycho pulled Johnny up slowly. He walked him over to the bed and laid him down there. "Keep the towel on your head, okay? I'll be right back." He smiled at Johnny and walked away slowly. He left the room to the sound of coughing. When he looked in front of him he saw Todd standing tall. "You seem happy." Psycho laughed.

"I am." Todd's grin grew.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Psycho walked down the stairs with Todd trailing behind him.

"Gir told me many things." Psycho stopped and turned around.

"Many things? You're scaring me Todd." He leaned close to the boy's face.

"I know how you feel about Johnny." Todd snickered. Psycho blushed madly. "I think it's adorable!" Todd's face was hilarious. It was a mixture of serious and cutesy.

"Wh-what?"

"I like you. You're a nice person, I mean. I think it's cute that you like Johnny!" Todd whispered as to not let out a giant secret. "The fact that he's doing so well with you is really interesting." Psycho was still blushing. "So...Why are you up? It's pretty early. Only people other than me that are awake are Jack and Sally." Todd scratched his head.

"Uh...Johnny's sick. I'm pretty sure. I was gonna get Jack." Todd frowned.

"Why not get Sally?"

"Oh, but she's been doing so much, Sally needs some rest." Psycho lied. He really just felt bad for asking a pregnant woman to do things. It didn't seem moral. "Plus, Johnny...He's Johnny. I know that's a bad reason. But...You know." Todd nodded. He actually understood Psycho's ramblings.

"What are you two doing up so early?" Jack's voice was soft.

"Looking for you." Psycho and Todd answered at the same time. Psycho looked at Todd questioningly. The younger boy shrugged.

"Might as well take part." Todd whispered.

"Well?" Jack smiled as he straightened his coat.

"Oh, you see Jack, Johnny's sick..." Todd started.

"And Sally's been working so hard, we thought we'd ask you for help." Psycho finished.

"A-alright..." Jack was taken aback by all the trust they were putting in him. "What's wrong with him?"

"You'll see." Psycho mumbled. He opened the bedroom door and saw Johnny sitting up in the bed, his lips bloody again. His shaking had gotten worse.

"Oh...I see." Johnny looked up at Jack with red eyes. He looked like shit. "Johnny?" His eyes were focoused on the floor.

"Yeah?" He kept his eyes on the floor.

"What's happening?"

"I think when she hit me in the stomach..." Johnny looked up at Jack. "She tore something." He shook.

"Well..." Jack frowned. He started at Johnny. "Johnny, did you know that the Professor made a female version of himself?"

"W-What does that have to do with anything?" Johnny's voice shook.

"It means you boys are going to meet her." Jack smiled. "Can you walk Johnny?"

"N-not really..." Todd and Psycho looked up at Jack.

"Todd, can I get your help? I need someone small." Todd nodded. "Psycho, make sure he stays up." Psycho nodded. Jack and Todd left and Psycho went to sit next to Johnny. He put his hand on Johnny's back.

"I'm sorry..." Psycho shook his head.

"Not your fault." Johnny tried to smile. "Honestly, Dee. Not your fault." Johnny took Psycho's hand. He leaned on Psycho's shoulder. "What's happening?" Johnny mumbled.

"What?"

"Why is all this happening? People dying. Me getting...some shitty variation of sick. Devi clawing her demonic way into your stomach. You know, all this bad stuff." Johnny sputtered on some words.

"I don't know...I wish I did though. Then I'd be able to help you." Psycho frowned.

"I don't think you could even if you knew." Johnny laughed weakly. They both stared at the door when they heard Jack's voice and a metal clanging.

"Psycho! Could you get the door for us?" Jack said from outside the door.

"Of course! One moment!" Psycho answered.

"If that's a wheelchair, I will kill someone as soon as I can." Johnny mumbled. Psycho put his lips as close to Johnny's ear as possible.

"Now, be nice. You can't walk. We want the best for you." Psycho chuckled. Johnny was blushing. He ran to the door and let Jack and Todd in with, yeah you guessed it, a wheelchair. "Stairs Jack. There are stairs." Psycho laughed.

"I can make it down the stairs..." Johnny said softly. "If someone helps me..."

"Todd...Down the stairs!" Jack laughed as he took the wheelchair out of the room. Johnny stood and wobbled in his boots. (Don't ask how they got there. They just are.)

"Hey!" Psycho ran to Johnny and put himself under his arm. "Don't go anywhere without me!" Psycho pulled Johnny's other arm across his front and helped him out of the door. The stairs were sort of easy. Johnny was light, and he could swallow pain without anyone noticing. When Johnny got into the wheelchair he reluctantly sat in it, though automatically, he pulled his knees up to his chin.

"Johnny..." Todd started but Johnny stopped him.

"I am so very thankful of your generous efforts, but I have a small issue with wheelchairs, so I will be sitting like this." Todd nodded. Johnny tried to smile.

"Where's Jack?" Psycho asked.

"He's telling Sally where we're going." Todd said quietly.

"What do you mean he's sick?" Sally's voice came from the other room. "Johnny! What happened to you?" Sally cared about these boys like they were her own.

"I'm fine, Sally. Really." He faked a smile for her.

"Oh lord..." His lips were streaked with blood, he was pale, shaking, and coughing. "Poor dear!" She hugged him. He shook at her touch. He wasn't fully comfortable with female contact like that. Only because contact with females always felt like a promise. One that he couldn't keep. "Hun, feel better, alright?"

"I will, Sally. I promise." Johnny answered weakly and nicely. She kissed his forehead and walked over to her husband as he walked her back to her room. Jack stumbled back into the main room and smiled.

"Boys..." He pointed his hand forward. "Onward!" They all ventured out into the outside world. Psycho and Todd were sharing the job of wheeling Johnny around because he was too weak to wheel himself, despite his protests.

-In town.- (I'm waay too lazy to write about an uneventful trip. Think of it however you want to. :3)

They walked to the second tallest building in the town square. Jack knocked on the door and a mummy resembling woman opened the door. "Oi! Jack me boy! J'st who I wnt'd 't see." (Just who I wanted to see.)

"Hello." Jack smiled and waved. "May we come in?"

" 'O' 'course! C'mon." She opened the door wider for them. Her British accent and slang made it hard to understand her, but she was quite sweet. "N'w. Jack. Wh't c'n I do ya fer?" (Now. Jack. What can I do you for?) Jack waved over the boys. "Oh! Ar they yers! Ain't they ador'ble!" She smiled at Todd and Psycho and frowned at Johnny. "Wh't hap'ned 't yew?"

"I got punched in the stomach by a maniac girl and got some bad variation of sick." Johnny weakly commented.

"Oi. G't a vo'ce on 'im don' 'e?" (Got a voice on him, don't he?) She smiled.

"Certainly does." Jack smiled. "Now, if I were to leave him with you, do you think you could cure him?"

" 'Course I'll c'ur 'im! C'me back in fi'e days. 'Il be good as new." ('Course I'll cure him. Come back in five days. He'll be good as new.) She smiled. "Y'know..." She tapped her chin. "Mind if I keep this'n too? He looks sweet as suga'!" She put her hand over Psycho's head. "Strong'n too."

"Psycho, would you mind staying here for some days with Johnny?" Jack smiled at the boy and so did Todd. He blushed a little.

"C'te too! I dun c're wh't 'e says! I'm keepin' 'im." She smiled.

"I wouldn't mind." Psycho said nicely.

"Good." The mummy lady answered.

"I'll be back here later tonight." Jack hugged Psycho and Johnny who twitched just a small bit. "Please be good." Jack laughed. He picked Squee up and put him on his shoulders. "Goodbye. And thank you." He shook the mummy lady's hand. As he left, they heard him say something about the Mayor.

"Aight boys. Whats it that's wrong with you exactly young'n?" She laughed. "Sorry, the accent is something I do when people come for business. It makes me seem more healer-ey."

"My name's not "young'n". It's Johnny." She smiled as Johnny tried to act tough.

"Johnny, hmm? Nice name. Good and original." She smiled. "Contrasts with your looks."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Johnny hissed.

"It means you look pleasntly different opposed to your completely, hideously normal name." She smiled as he smirked. She looked over to Psycho. "I haven't properly gotten your name, young man." She smiled nicely.

"I'm Psycho." He smiled. "Like, Psycho is my actual name." She nodded in uderstanding.

"So," She reached for Johnny's wheelchair handles. "May I?" Psycho nodded. "Follow me." She smiled. "Ah, yes. Are you two brothers then? 'Cause you don't look a thing alike."

"No, no. We're not brothers!"

"Noo! No." Johnny added to Psycho's negative answer.

"Alright. Then who are your mothers?" Johnny and Psycho exchanged glances.

"I kind of...came from the living world..." Johnny mumbled.

"Oh, really? How interesting! I've never been...Is it nice?"

"No. It's horrible." Johnny grumbled.

"Oh. Well, how about you Psycho, love?"

"I kind of...I fell from the sky." Psycho said. "It's a long story I'd rather not relive." He smiled nicely. She smiled back and pushed Johnny into a sectional. When she pulled back the curtain, Psycho was in awe. The 'Hospital Room' was giant. "Wow." He smiled.

"Yep. Not many people get hurt here, so when they do, we want them to not feel cramped. That and the doctor needed space for his wheelchair to move around." She stopped Johnny's chair. "Can you walk?"

"I can get in the bed if that's what you're getting at." Johnny smiled.

"Okay, okay. Goodness." Johnny hoisted himself up into the bed and cringed as he sat down. Psycho wanted to run to his side, when Johnny cringed that meant he was in horrible pain. "What is it?" She asked a small amount of worried.

"N-nothing. Just my stomach." He frowned.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"This person, was mad and I was in their face, and they kiiiiind of punched me in the stomach. Hard." Johnny looked away, ashamed.

"Alright..." She tapped her chin. "Now, I'm gonna touch your stomach, and you're gonna have to tell me if it hurts or not. Honestly." Johnny flinched at the thought of her touching him, but he wanted more than anything to be back at the treehouse with Psycho in his own bed where he wasn't vomiting blood. He lifted up his shirt as ordered and she stared at his scars. She pulled his shirt futher up and looked at his chest. "How did you..."

"Abuse as a child." He ticked off on his fingers. "Fights, emo past, I dunno, sister, accidents, kitchen mishaps." He smiled. "You know. All that good stuff." She frowned.

"Alright..." She pressed her finger to various parts of Johnny's stomach and when she touched his right side, he yelped. That was the first time Psycho had ever heard Johnny make a sound of pain. It took all Psycho had not to freak out. He walked slowly over to Johnny and stood next to him. "I'm guessing that hurt pretty bad huh? I'm sorry." Johnny nodded while he caught his breath. "I think some organs were bruised and a rib or two may have been skinned. That can cause intense pain, but if you've been throwing up blood, that means she broke a rib, cause then the rib is crushing into your stomach, and that would cause bloody vomit." The blood from Johnny's face had long since faded, and neither boy spoke. "Have you thrown up blood?" Johnny fell silent.

"Yeah, he did." Psycho said softly. Johnny pulled his knees up and held them with his hands.

"Doesn't that position hurt?" She asked.

"Nah." Johnny shook his head softly.

"That's good. That means your injury isn't that bad. You'll be out of here in no time." She smiled and tried to leave.

"Excuse me..." Psycho spoke up.

"Yeah?" She smiled. "Oh, sugar boy. Whats up?" She smiled.

"What should we call you?" His head leaned to a side, cutely.

"You can call me..." She tapped her chin. "You can call me Lucy." She smiled and left. Johnny looked over at Psycho pathetically.

"Hey." Johnny whispered.

"Hey." Psycho whispered back, smiling.

"What's wrong with you?" Johnny leaned toward him.

"I'm scared for you. I want you to be all better." Psycho looked at the floor. He couldn't look at Johnny, it hurt too bad. Until he felt that bony cold hand on his arm. He looked over at Johnny and winced out a smile.

"Don't be scared. I'll be fine." Psycho smiled. "I'm invincible, remember? Trash compactor. That should work." Psycho blushed horribly.

"Shut up. It...It would have worked!" He laughed and Johnny took his hand. "It would have."

"I'm sure it would...One little flaw though." Johnny smiled as Psycho took a seat on the side of the giant bed. "I didn't have a trash compactor."

"Fuck. Okay, whatever! I was styrofoam! My abilities were limited..." Psycho laughed and Johnny snickered.

"Sure sure." Johnny trailed off.

"Can I ask you something?" Psycho brought his knees up to his chest.

"Sure..." Johnny mumbled as he picked at his knees.

"Are you scared of hospitals?"

"Why would you ask that?" Johnny looked up at Psycho with wide-ish eyes.

"Just wondering..." He rubbed his own arm. "'Cause I am." He laughed nervously. "Needles. So many needles." Psycho shook.

"Nice." Johnny smiled and noticed Psycho was getting more nervous. "Hey, relax."

"B-bu-" Johnny waved his hand for Psycho to stop.

"Think of something that makes you happy." Johnny looked at Psycho calmly. Once when he was at a therapist, his first and last time with one, they had told him of this. It was very effective for him.

"Uh...What if there really is nothing that good that I can think of?"

"Oh, please! You like something..." Johnny tapped his lip. "Gir. You like him right?" Psycho smiled.

"Yeah."

"Okay, now think of all the things you like about him. Start with the big, go down to the small." Johnny smiled "Starting with something like fur color, moving down to things like how he...licks your face, how his tounge looks, his paws, how he walks. Things like that. Things you would commonly look over." Psycho smiled wider, as he followed Johnny's instructions. "List them as long as you can. Closing your eyes and imagining those things helps too." Psycho's eyes were half lidded, it was somewhat sweet. Their eyes met and both seemed to be asking the same question. "Sleepy?" Johnny laughed.

"A little..." He smiled again, this was the inverse of last nights conversation. It was sweet how Johnny would remember these things. Johnny scooted over in his giant bed and opened his arms.

"C'mon. I'm cold." Johnny smiled. Psycho made his way into Johnnys arms and cuddled close to him. Indeed, the area where Johnny's head and shoulders were, was extremely cold. Quickly, before Johnny could even make a comment about anything, Psycho was asleep. "You were sleepy." Johnny snickered a little. Lucy walked in calmly only a few minutes after as Johnny was starting to drift off.

"Hey, are you doing alright?" She poked her head in and smiled.

"Yes. Perfectly." He smiled back at her lazily.

"Good." She walked into the room and smiled to see Psycho curled up next to Johnny. "He's so adorable." She laughed. "I swear, if I were you, I would have gone gay for that kid a long way back." She stopped. "Wait, have you?" Johnny blushed.

"No..." He laughed a little. "Even if I felt that way..." Personally, Johnny thought very confidently that he didn't. Though he had the uncertainty that most teenagers had. "I wouldn't bring that kind of thing up. It would make everything so awkward. That, and relationships haven't exactly been kind to me." Johnny looked over at Psycho who was clutching his shirt. Johnny laughed. Psycho always did that to Johnny in his sleep. Like he didn't want Johnny to leave. "Did you have something you wanted to tell me?" He looked up at her optimistically.

"Well...I need to get you in for an X-ray. So..." She looked at Psycho. "Do you think he could spare some sleep for a little while longer?"

"Uh...Well, he can spare it. But, can you find a way for him not to be there when it happens? He'll get worried, he'll get scared, I don't want that. Also, if something is really wrong with me, I don't want him knowing. I'd rather only Jack knew." He awkwardly smiled.

"Hmm...let's see." She popped open her head by a hinge and scratched her brain. Johnny made a small, hidden face that was filled with disturbance. She closed her head and Johnny had returned his awkward smile to his face. "I could get him to travel to the top of the tower to get something. And then he'd have to look through the cabinets for it. Of course our stairs don't have a banister, so he won't be down fast...There must be billions of them. Would take him an hour to get it...or more in his tired state." She smiled. "Sound good?"

"Thanks." Johnny weakly laughed. "I just don't like anyone being worried about me as they are." He looked over to the boy who was clutching his shirt tightly. "I'm not that important. Hell, I killed people. I deserve a little less attention. I would like to actually have medical help for once though..."

"Hmm?" She looked at him, 'hmm'ing at his last sentence.

"Back when I was in the living world or whatever you call it..." He waved his hand in a dismissing fashion. "I sweated out so many colds, so many cases of the flu, I even got anthrax sent to me, and I lived! Hell, I can't die!" He laughed. She frowned.

"Then how did you end up here?" This was the first time Johnny had noticed that. To be here in Halloween Town, you had to be dead. He had known this before, but he never put two and two together. He had died. He knew how too, sort of. He didn't want to admit he'd been killed.

"I uh..." He frowned awkwardly. "I stabbed myself in the heart. Yeah, that's it. Suicide. It was quite poetic." He laughed. "No, no. Something. I don't know. I want to believe I did it to myself. It would have been brave."

"Nice. Something good about Sally, myself, and other creations of the late Doctor or Proffessor, is that we never learned what death really was like." She smiled softly. (Yes, she smiled...softly!) "Well, we need to get going. Would you like to do the waking honors?"

"Sure..." He laughed as he leaned himself toward Psycho. He took the boy's shoulder and shook gently. "Hey, Psycho. Wake up. Up." The boy stirred and tightened his grip on Johnny's shirt as he moved. "Come on. Up, now." He shook the shoulder harder. Red eyes flittered open, ending up lazily half lidded. "Good morning sunshine!" Johnny laughed. "Lucy needs something." Psycho sat up and rubbed his eyes. He smiled nicely when he was a less drowsy.

"Yeah?" He said soothingly.

"Could you run up ALL the stairs and get something from the cabinets up there? I can't make it up there very well, and I've run out of Frog's Breath. I know you could do it in half the time I could on any day. There's really no rush, but I need it today..." She smiled at the boy as he nodded.

"I can do that."

"You'll see the cabinet on your left as soon as you reach the top of the winding stairs you see in the front room." She smiled. "Oh, and Jack came by and said he couldn't stay long. He thanks you two for being so good." The boy nodded and walked out and his steps could be heard, getting softer as he went up the stairs. Eventually, his steps could no longer be heard and Lucy wheeled Johnny out of the room quickly. She made his bed smaller by shoving the sides in, and he was taken aback by the amount of speed.

"Warning next time please." Johnny laughed quietly.

"Sorry." She smiled as they entered doors reading "No metal objects allowed past the next doors." She stopped and clicked her tounge. "You have any metal in you Johnny-boy?" She laughed.

"No ma'am." He shifted awkwardly as they entered the doors.

"Good, cause when you get in that machine, that metal's gonna be ripped through you if you do!" She snickered and Johnny smiled more awkwardly. That was an unsettling idea. She helped him into the right position on the machine and did her work. They were out of that room quickly. Johnny looked at the stairs as they passed them for any sign of Psycho. None. He smiled. The boy couldn't have gotten back in that time, so everything worked. He despised the idea of everyone coming tomorrow. Attention was something he hated, it made him feel awkward. "Hold up." She stopped and grabbed something from a counter. She turned into Johnny's room and put him back where he belonged. She made his bed the right size again and pulled out what she had grabbed. It was a small glass with a little green liquid inside. "Drink up." She pushed it into Johnny's hands. He looked into the cup and sniffed. He made a disgusted face.

"What the hell is this!" He coughed dryly. He tasted a little blood, but ignored it. "It smells like old gym socks and a rat crawled into a pile of grabage and died!" He sniffed it again. "In the middle of summer!" She laughed.

"It tastes better than it smells. I swear. And It leaves your mouth smelling like berries." She laughed. "It tastes like cherries." Johnny looked at her oddly.

"I can't believe that." He snickered.

"Just drink it." He opened his mouth to protest and she shoved the cup to his lips forcing the small amount of liquid into this mouth. He swallowed awkwardly and glared at her.

"That did NOT taste like cherries." He whined. "It tasted like STRAWberries." She smiled.

"What's the difference? They're sweet."

"Duly noted. But cherries are better." Johnny laughed. "I like them better." He rubbed his throat, it hurt a little. Like he was going to cough. "What was that for, anyway?"

"To settle your stomach. To make sure you throw up less and can keep food down." She smiled. He looked at her oddly. She always seemed so happy. His sly smirk dropped as he felt ill.

"What's wrong?" She looked at him and he didn't answer. "You need to tell me." He opened his mouth to talk but all that came out was a cough and a spray of blood. **PAUSE TIME!** (You guys will get it. Johnny's frozen and so is Lucy, nothing is happening.)

-With Psycho-

He reached the top and made a small triumphant noise. Psycho walked over to the cabinet and opened the doors. He looked around quickly finding a jar with the words Frog's Breath scrawled across it. Sally's handwriting. He smirked. "How is this possible? Frog's Breath in a jar? No way." He looked in the cabinet and found several other jars. "No use in testing one..." He smirked as he opened the jar and a frog croaked at him. He was amazed. He opened his mouth to laughed but it was filled with a chocking almost toxic flavor/odor. **PAUSE TIME!**

(Okay, look. Regular letters are Johnny. Italics are Psycho. 'Kay?~What I'm doing here is starting up time again, and putting it where you can see whats happening to both at the same time. Like on TV)

Wet coughs.

_Dry choking._

Red everywhere.

_Green gas._

Blood splatters.

_Jar shatters._

Forced back.

_Falling back._

Needles poking bare skin.

_Cermaic cutting bare skin._

Screams of pain.

_Screams of fear. _

Losing feeling.

_Losing fear._

Everything goes black.

_Everything goes back._

* * *

**_Okey dokey then! Well, I wanted to write more, but this was a nice cliffie, and it would be kinda cool. _**

**_I wanted the italic and non-italic bit in the end to rhyme, but I fail at poetry. So, if anybody wants to PM me with a rhyming version of the end, I would edit the chapter and put that in and credit you HERE! :D Wouldn't that be GREAT! Yeah. It would be. And you would be helping me! So you could make a tiny little cameo if you like! XD There'll be ALOT of cameos in the later chapters because I owe many people them. D: If you wanna make a cameo, and mind you these cameos will not be making you an offical character, it will make you someone that say...Johnny sees and remembers who is like...the milk person. Or someone who knew Psycho and gets chatty and rude and makes Johnny get posessive of his boy Psycho! I will let anyone in if you tell me what you wanna look like, and if you have an idea for something you wanna do that wouldn't make you a big bit of the story, but could totally set off a big thing in the story...like Johnny feeling something for someone, or Lock, or Sally having some kind of...i dunno...contractionnn? ;) The next chapter will be a few months in advance. I said it was October, well it's gonna be in May the next year. Because nothing happened, and Johnny got out of the doctor's in Januaray, because something malfunctioned, and he fell and broke several ribs, and he needed surgery and he'll be all better... :33 I liked writing him sick. _**

**_FOR THOSE OF YOU MATH CHALLENGED PEOPLE, MAY IS EIGTH MONTHS AFTER SALLY FIGURED OUT SHE WAS PREGGERS! -WINK WINK- THINK HERE WHAT IM GETTING AT! JESUS! (A baby is made fully in nine months- for you bad little children who aren't even ten reading my story with eager hearts to feel cool and older. I believe you need to be sure to...TELL YOUR FRIENDS! SPREAD THE COOL!) Jk. I do not enforce underage reading. Because when I was younger and a lurker, I read a rated M story and died a little inside because I thought rated M only meant intense violence and language. I WAS WRONGGGGG! D: _**

**_Damn, I've ranted. _**

**_Well, please R&R you lurkers! I have anonymous reviews open! So please tell me waht you wanna have in here, and please leave cameo info too! :3_**


	10. What am I so afraid of?

Disclaimer:JtHM (C) Jhonen Vasquez  
The Nightmare Before Christmas (C) Tim Burton And Everyone Else Who Owns It That IS NOT ME.

**_Millie and Tillie (C) Me:Demon Eyes Glow Blood Red (Okay, so I lied. They are REAL characters, but shuddap, its not like theyre gonna talk or anything!)  
Oh my god, there is so much other shit that I don't own in this chapter...Just, unless stated otherwise...  
EVERYTHING (C) Their Rightful Owners. (Which is mostly not ME!) 'Kay? Simple enough cause I'm a lazy whore who doesn't even know what she writes anymore._**

**_Summary: Do you people reallly need one? :O _**

**_READ ME: Yeah, I got rid of Eff because I can't write as him. But hell, I wanna make this a sweet little story without a stupid doomie thing keeping it going. Death was a bad thing. It'll be alright, don't you worry! :3 _**

**_

* * *

_**

_Waking up in someone's arms is one of the best feelings._ Waking up in your own bed after months of being away from it is something up there with that. Johnny relished the feeling of his soft blankets, his soft pillows, his dry sheets, he loved it more than anything after those many, many months in what he had come to call a hospital. He thought the hospital bed was nice too, it was large, but not as large as his own bed. He also enjoyed having it to himself and himself in the morning even though he had fallen a different way. Johnny had been sleeping for days, that was all he could do, he hadn't slept very well in the hospital, due to his worry for Psycho and Todd. Psycho would twitch in his sleep, and it was getting worse. Todd was getting more and more happy. That was just something Johnny had never expected from that boy. He was worried that he was on drugs when he was away, but when he looked closer, it looked more like the boy was high on a very enjoyable secret. Johnny hated it when the boy had that look, because usually the secret was about him. He smiled at the memories. Seeing images of a small little Todd, a small boy who owned little more than his striped jail gown, and his school clothes. Remembering as best he could to back when Todd would be scared of him. He tried to kill those memories, they weren't something he liked, though at times he thought of them for lack of a better thought.

He thought back- as best he could -to his high school days. Those were actually quite recent. If things had been better, he would be in college now. He would be studying art as a major, and he would be taking astrology just to know his way around the stars. He would be dreaming of the future he had wanted not long ago, to be a famous paranormal investigator, to be working alongside the alien he once hated. Johnny missed Zim. He wished he could see the alien again, he bet that Zim had gotten taller. That is if he was still alive. He pushed the thought of Zim being dead from his mind.

He thought back to his years- again, as best as he could -to being a little Dib. He remembered his hair, he remembered the feeling of having his trenchcoat trailing behind him as he chased Zim. He remembered puberty and shuddered. Pimples were never a problem, girls were. They were a horrible problem for the little boy named Dib. The girls either hated him, or didn't know him. Only Greta. He smiled at the memory of that girl. When he was a little Dib, he had a girl he liked very much. He remembered her short blonde hair, her blue eyes, the long scar that ran from the top of her eye to an inch down her cheek, her scarred arms, her tears, her confessions, her self-hatred, her voice, her angelic ways, but he couldn't remember her name. Her mentally slapped himself. He was pretty sure, that at the time, he had loved that girl. He remembered the Valentines Day that Takhad come, he had been spending the day with Tak and he swore he was her watching them. Her face screaming a mix of depression and loss. Like she had lost him to Tak. He remembered the time he had followed her to her locker when they were in middle school. He remembered his blush, his horrendous hair stlye that he had, one that he how brandished with pride. Somehow it was something that wouldn't go away. He remembered her face, her defined features, her lack of makeup, how natural she was. She was the only girl who wasn't wearing makeup. He remembered how he had embarrassed himself when the bell rang and she was gone. He remembered going to the dance, and leaning against the wall in his black, chain covered suit, watching her dance with some handsome jock. He remembered being pulled away by Zim and the sly smile he had given her when she asked what had happened when she asked where Zim had taken him. _"Oh, places."_ He remembered her face when he had said that. He remembered her asking what they had done and his sly look when she asked this. _"Oh, things." _He remembered the wink he had given her before grabbing Zim, who happened to be walking by, by the collar and kissing him in front of everyone and walking out of the school.

He thought back to how horrible he had felt after, because Zim was so confused, he was so confused, everyone was talking. He had never meant to really _full on kiss_Zim as he had done all those years back. He meant to make it seem like he had and wink at Zim in a way that said "I'll explain later.". He remembered the feeling he had in his stomach when he had done it too. It had felt like someone had grabbed his stomach, lifted it, and threw it against the bottom of his insides. Like his stomach did a flip. He stalked out, due to his embarassment. His face was covered in a blush, and the creepy underling girls were having nosebleeds. Little Dib had indeed has some small outbursts at school where he did make violent movements at some other students, and that made him a step closer to popularity. When people asked him what to call him, he remembered thinking a moment and smiling. _"Call me Johnny. Maybe, if you stay on my good side, you could call me Nny." _He would walk away cooly and hate himself. He knew that had been his breaking point. He remembered killing someone for the first time. It was a guy his age. Another 15 year old. He remembered the feeling the blood had made on his hot face and his cold arms. He remembered finding the house he had found and gleefully sitting on the couch as he pulled out his die-aryto write about buying his first house for such a low price, and how they had said that the bills were so low, he needn't pay them. He remembered how happy he was when nobody bothered him there. He remembered everything he had tried to kill.

_Enough remembering for now, Johnny-boy. _

He pulled his wrist up to his mouth and started sucking on it softly. This was a nervous habit that he hated because it left a hickey on his wrist. He usually sucked on it until it bled and then started on the other wrist or the other side of his wrist. It wasn't pain that he wanted, it was something to take his mind off of everything.

"Good morning sunshine. Missed you these past days." Psycho waltzed in smiling. "Honestly, I missed the little feild trips you used to take me on!" He took a seat next to Johnny and let out a puff. "You're so weird, Johnny." He pulled the wrist from the older man's mouth and noted the blood. "Jesus, can't help getting hurt now can you?" Psycho dabbed the blood off on his shirt. The boy had been given the chance to buy his own clothes. Though he always ended up in Johnny's anyway. "What have you been dreaming about?" Psycho laid next to Johnny, curling into his usual position.

"Nothing...it's been black." Johnny's throat was still sore from the surgeries. He had indeed broken many ribs, but had also caught some illness that had gotten very bad over time. He hadn't talked in months and his voice had become so much softer. It was so much more soothing, even to his own ears. He would hum himself to sleep he liked how it sounded. It still sounded like himself though. Just like all the years of yelling had been washed away, all the years of screaming, gone. "I missed you." He smiled. "I've been lonely." He was put on quarantine for a while when he got home. Last night had been the first time he had seen Psycho since the last day of October. They had kept him away from everyone for so long. He noted Sally's pregnancy, he noted Shock's new looks. Lock's new interests. Barrell's new everything. Todd's new nothing. He could only observe these things from behind glass. He hated it. He felt like a trapped insect. He curled his arms around Psycho's waist. He missed the warmth. He thought he had hated touch, but once having a small taste of it, he wanted more. It was something you didn't think you would want until you tried it. Like an insane carnival ride that could kill you. You try it, much to your displeasure, but then you're screaming for more. "Your hair..." Johnny played with the tips. "You cut it..." Johnny frowned. It was really only a small trim and some added layers, but Johnny was so observant, it made Psycho look different.

"I know..." He played with Johnny's shirt. "I'm sorry. It was going to get too long though." Psycho nuzzled into Johnny's chest as though something was coming to get him. "I'm sorry." He hated changing things for Johnny.

"I like it." He cooed. He felt Psycho calm down. They boy's erratic heart beat slowed until it was normal.

"Thanks." Psycho nuzzled in closer. "Oh! Today, you get to show the group your new voice! Not even Jack has heard it! I know you don't like change, but your voice is amazing! You should be happy with that." His breath warmed Johnny's neck. "How're you gonna do it?"

"By keeping silent." Johnny mumbled.

"Why? It's so nice!" Psycho pulled out to look at Johnny who only pressed him back to his chest, liking the warmth. "Oh! I know what you could do! They're having a party tonight! In honor of Sally's baby! It's a girl you know. I can't wait to see her! She's gonna be so pretty..." Psycho trailed off.

"You like babies don't you?"

"Well they are pretty fuckin' cute." He smiled.

"You mentioned a party?" Johnny hopped subjects.

"Yes! Your voice is so nice! I bet you can sing wonderfully! You could sing well before anyway!" Psycho was excited. So excited that he overlooked the awkward brush against Johnny's bottom lip that his own lips made in moving to sit up. He gestured for Johnny to sit up too. Johnny followed, with minor complaints. "Come on! Belt it out!" Psycho smiled as Johnny looked at him awkwardly.

"What?"

"Sing!" Psycho was smiling.

"Did you drink coffee?"

"Yes..."

"Silly." Johnny gave Psycho a noogie. "What do you want me to try and sing?"

"I dunno, what songs do you know?" This made Johnny think. He wanted to pick something odd for his own tastes that he actually liked, just to throw Psycho off.

"I have something in mind. Only a few lines though!" Psycho pouted as Johnny thought over the lyrics. He started slowly and softly.  
"The IV, and your hospital bed. This was no accident, it was a therapeutic chain of events..." He smiled at how good it sounded. He gained speed and volume. "This is the scent of dead skin on the linoleum floor, this is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital! It's not so pleasant, and it's not so conventional. It sure as hell ain't normal, but we deal, we deal. The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where the apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in! It's not so pleasant, and it's not so conventional. It sure as hell ain't normal, but we deal, we deal." He hummed something softly as he grabbed Psycho's hands and pulled him up. "Can't take the kid from the fight, take the fight out of the kid!" He hummed more and he danced around with Psycho. "You're a regular deocrated emergency! You're a regular decorated emergency..." His voice slowed as he looked at Psycho's smiling face. He slowed his movement and hugged Psycho. He had a sudden rush of sadness. The song described the entire ordeal, or so he thought. His lips grazed Psycho's ear softly it caused both boys to shudder. Psycho shuddered because of his feelings for Johnny. Johnny shuddered because Psycho's ear was so soft on his cracked and bloody lips.

"I'm jealous of you Johnny." He smiled. "Your voice is amazing."

"Really?" Johnny laughed.

"You're gonna have to sing anyway..." Johnny looked at Psycho wide eyed. "Jack's wanting us all to sing. As something for Sally. He wanted you, Todd, and I to do something as a group..." Johnny snickered. "I really just wanted to be the first to hear you sing after all this." Johnny smiled.

"I would have sung for you anyway. I would sing anything you want, at any time. If you asked me, I would." He looked down. "If it meant you would stay around just a little longer. If it meant I would be able to be around you any longer than before." He hugged Psycho tighter. "I learned that when I was in there, away from you guys, that I really did care. Touch isn't as bad I thought. When I was away from people, I noticed all I could think about was remembering what it felt to touch them. I never knew I would miss touch as much as I did. Now, it's all I can think about. I don't want people to leave, or to leave anyone. It feels wrong." He sniffed as Psycho walked him over to the bed. Psycho sat next to him and smiled. Johnny was making the most amusing face. He was puffing out his cheeks, sticking out his tongue, blubbering, and rubbing his eyes, making them red. Psycho couldn't help but laugh. "What?"

"I-I'm sorry! But...your face!" Psycho giggled.

"Ah, good. I was wondering what it would take to make you laugh!" Johnny held onto his knees as Psycho giggled more, covering his mouth, trying to stop. "BWAA!" Johnny made another funny face making Psycho laugh loudly.

"What _are _you two doing?" Jack's voice rang from the door.

"I...Uh..." Johnny pulled his fingers from the side of his mouth.

"Nothing. Johnny was just messing with me." Johnny nodded in agreement.

"...Interesting..." Jack snickered. "Well, I was wondering..." Johnny smiled and nodded yes.

"I'll do it." He mumbled softly. "For Sally." Jack smiled.

"Good. Come on now." Jack waved for them to follow and turned his back on them. Johnny looked somewhat scared. He had never been in those halls for a long time. Eight months. Eight months of losing his ways, forgetting the feeling, forgetting details. He was scared to go walk out there. Like he wouldn't fit. Psycho grabbed his hand and wrapped their fingers together.

"Come on." Psycho pulled Johnny off the bed at to the door. This was where Johnny stopped. His finger was against his lips, cutely. (Like in the comic when he gets a call. :3 Awh, he's all hopeful now.) "You'll be fine. I'm here." Johnny looked at Psycho and slowly stepped out of the door. He felt odd outside of his room. He felt different. Everything was the same, though at the same time, everything was different. It was awkward. Clicking came from behind him.

"Johnny!" Todd squealed. "I missed you!" Todd threw himself at Johnny, who caught him easily.

"Hey..." Johnny said softly. Todd looked up at him in awe.

"Y-your voice..."

"Yeah..." Johnny looked away ashamed.

"It's so nice! Not all scary and murderer-ey anymore!" Todd smiled as he hugged Johnny. Johnny hugged him back and set him down.

"Really?" Psycho and Todd nodded with enthusiasm. He turned around to follow Jack and was met by the infamous trio. Silence filled the hallway until Shock ran and hugged Johnny.

"We missed you so much..." She sounded like she was going to cry. Johnny was still in shock. (Not like that you creeps. He's startled.) He had his arms floating near her shoulders. He smiled and hugged her back.

"I missed you guys too." Johnny smiled wider at the rush of memories. He remembered her touch, her smell, her voice, her eveything. He wanted to just sit in that moment. Until it got creepy. Finally she let go of him and he let go of her too. He smiled when he saw her face clearly.

"I'm glad you're home." She smiled and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Nothing big, just a peck. It was cute. Johnny blushed as she walked away. Lock was up next as he walked up to Johnny awkwardly.

"Welcome back." Lock smiled at Johnny.

"Thanks..." Johnny laughed. Lock looked amusing, he was dressed in deep colors, blues and greens mostly, and they didn't contrast with his hair at all. "Glad to see you didn't change." Johnny joked and he was startled when the pale boy, so close to his own age and size, nearly knocked him over with a hug. Johnny laughed a little as he hugged back, naturally. Lock then walked off and his behind Shock. Barrell snickered as he came up to Johnny.

"There's nothing for me to do now." Barrell whined. "Can I just give you a hug and get it over with?" He smiled. Johnny nodded. The hug was shared and everyone went to follow Jack. Johnny fell back to walk with Psycho. Lock and Shock were walking with one another, holding hands. Barrell and Todd were joking with one another, being the youngest people in the group. Psycho and Johnny walked along slowly, doing nothing.

"Where is Jack taking us?" Johnny finally spoke up, only loud enough for Psycho to hear.

"The room where the party's gonna be." Johnny felt so out of place. He didn't know anything. "Only I knew that though...he needed my help with something. So you're not missing anything." Psycho smiled. He frowned as Johnny chewed on his lips and gained a worried look. He took Johnny's hand and kept walking calmly. Johnny looked down on their hands and smiled. Psycho usually knew what to do when Johnny felt awkward.

"Thanks." Johnny smiled up at Psycho and squeezed his hand. "Leave it up to you to know how to fix everything." He laughed and leaned his head on Psycho's shoulder. He did this out of sheer sweetness and to ward off his growing headache. "Or at least...just a little of it." He lifted his head and put his hand behind him as he entered the room they were all headed for.

_It's like he was trying to hide a relationship that didn't really exist. Trying to make nobody notice that he was holding hands with someone he didn't know his feelings for. _

"That's what I'm here for." Psycho smiled. "My job is fulfilled."

"Not quite." Johnny laughed as he took a seat next to Todd and pulled Psycho into the one next to him, still holding his hand. Lock, Shock, and Barrell were on the other side of the table. Barrell and Todd were across from one another, continuing their earlier conversation, Lock and Shock were sitting across from Johnny and Psycho, doing the exact same thing, but neither pair noticed. It was sort of amusing to Todd and Barrell, because both knew something that the older male of the couples didn't. Barrell knew that Shock liked Lock _alot_. Todd knew that Psycho liked Johnny _alot_. To someone like them, it was really funny.

"Okay." Jack put his hands on the table softly. "Psycho would you like to explain to the group what we had discussed?" Psycho nodded and stood, but the table was long enough for him to still be holding Johnny's hand, without anyone noticing.

"You guys all know that Sally is pregnant, and Jack and I thought it would be a good idea to do something for her." He smiled as everyone agreed. "We thought of things she liked, and something that we could achieve for her in a very short amount of time. Coming to the conclusion that she likes us more than most things. Though she also likes music." Psycho felt awkward saying the last bit. "Jack offered up the idea that we all sing something for her. Three songs. One with the three of you." He gestured to Lock, Shock, and Barrell. "One with the three of us." He gestured to Todd, Johnny, and himself. "And one as a whole group." He smiled as everyone muttered something that sounded like an agreement. Jack had told him that everyone in Halloween Town had a skill for singing. It was an odd thing, but he wouldn't question it.

"Thank you, Psycho." Jack smiled. He looked at everyone and smiled. "What do you think?"

"Sounds terrible!" Lock, Shock, and Barrellsmiled widely as they answered in the Halloween Town way. "Er...Great!" They were still not used to those terms fully.

"I like it..." Johnny muttered, smiling. Todd nodded happily.

"Wonderful!" Jack clasped his hands together. "Now, you should get to work on what you're going to sing to her..." Jack smiled. "Have fun. The party is tomorrow, so you better get to work!" He left the room and closed the door on his exit. Everyone looked at one another.

"Should we start with the entire group one? To get it out of the way?" Todd's voice startled everyone.

"Sounds like an idea." Lock smiled and sat leaned forward, putting his hands up on the table. Everyone followed suit, dropping the hands they had been holding. "What do you think we should do?" Lock laughed. "How about something like...Green Day?"

"No way! That's way to rough for something like that." Shock disagreed. "Something like Imogen Heap!" She smiled.

"Nah, that's too depressing." Psycho muttered. "Matchbox Twenty."

"Not even." Barrell said. "Too death related." He smiled. "Marina's Trench!"

"No way in hell." Johnny laughed. "Their songs are all about whores." He snickered. "I have no idea. What do you think Squee-gee?" Johnny looked at his friend as the boy thought.

"Uhm...Well, we could do something that has to do with a baby?" Everyone agreed, liking the idea so far. "I remember something my mom would sing to me when I was little." He smiled as he twisted his fingers together. "Sunshine." Everyone looked at him oddly. "You know, the song Sunshine! It's really short, maybe only seven lines?" Todd frowned when he got no response. He sighed. He sang. "You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy,  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take, my sunshine away." Todd smiled. Johnny and Psycho had recognized the song, but Lock, Shock, and Barrell looked at him odd still.

"Who made that song?" Lock laughed.

"Nobody really knows...so many people." Todd snickered. "It's the first song anybody thinks of when you say the word baby. It's pretty cute to see a little kid singing it. We could teach it to the kid when it gets a little older..." Todd smiled.

"Well, I like it." Shock smiled. Barrell nodded to second her action.

"I do too." Johnny smiled.

"Yeah. It's sweet." Psycho smiled too. "Lock?"

"It sounds good to me." They all laughed. "Should we split it up or something? Just sing it together?"

"Well, it's seven lines...so we could seperate the first six lines and then sing the last line together." Johnny said. "It's what the school choir did once. Everbody's mom loved it." He looked away.

_His mother wasn't there. She was up in the sky. Watching him, and proudly applauding over the rest. The rainstorm that followed was her clapping and tears of joy. Tears that Johnny got sick in. _

"That sounds alright...How are we gonna split it up?" Barrell asked.

"We could each pick a line." Psycho offered. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Ladies first." Psycho looked at Shock. She smiled and pointed to the "How much I love you." line.

"I'll sing that one." She smiled happily. "Can I choose who picks next?" She giggled. Nobody objected. "Todd?"

"I guess I could sing the first line." He smiled. "I liked that one best as a kid." He looked around and laded on Johnny. "Nny?"

"Uh...When skies are grey." He muttered under his breath. He was embarassed about it, but that was his favorite line when he was younger. "Lock?"

"Well...You'll never know dear..." He smiled. "That one sounds sweet." He looked over at Barrell. "Barrell! What about you?"

"My only sunshine." He beamed. "What about you?" He looked over at Psycho.

"I guess that leaves me with...You make me happy." He smiled sheepishly. "I think I can manage the change of key on that part." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Should we split up now to work on the group songs?" Shock looked to her hands.

"I guess..." Todd walked over to the stage at the front of the room and grabbed some paper. He scrawled down the information about the first song and came back with paper and pencils for everyone. Johnny, Psycho, and Todd came to a silent agreement to work on the stage. "What should we sing?" Psycho tapped his lips and Johnny smiled. He scrawled the name of a band on the paper. "Secondhad...Serenade?" He smiled, he knew them. "Seriously Johnny, your handwriting is horrible. But that's a good idea." He laughed. "I offer something by Jamestown Story." They looked at Psycho. "What about you?"

"Well...I had this stupid little thought..." He smiled. "I remember this song from when I was younger and it was kinda sweet. It was Cute by Stephen Jerzack." Todd's eyes lit up.

"That's a sweet song. I think it'd be nice." He scrawled the name down smiling at his feminine handwriting.

"Jesus, Squee-gee. You write like a girl." (DemonEyes: Gosh! Johnny! You're so mean! I write like a girl too! *gloom* Johnny: I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it badly! ~ See, Johnny's being nice!)

"Shut up!" He laughed. "It's better than your hideous writing."

"Touche."

"Do you think we could sing this one Johnny?"

"I don't really care..." Johnny was laying on his back chewing on his sleeve. He looked pretty cute. "As long as I'm not rapping." He thought for a moment. "Or thrusting. I'm fine with whatever you choose. Just remember, this is for Sally." Johnny smiled and went back to chewing his sleeve.

_Come on Johnny. You know you wanna thrust! Thrust with Psycho, hmm? You'd like that. I know you would._

_Shut up. Who are you?_

_Yo momma! _

_Great..._

-We join Lock, Shock, and Barrell.-

"Lock, what're we gonna sing?" Barrell and Shock whined.

"What interests you guys?" Lock smiled.

"How about something by Secondhand Serenade?" Barrell muttered.

"Barrell! That's perfect! What song?" Shock was smiling now.

"Y-Your Call? That one's sweet..."

"Sounds great, Barrell! Now...all we have to do is learn how to split the song up and...learn the lyrics..." Lock was wary of his abilities.

"It'll be easy!" Shock jumped up. "I'll get my computer! We can look at the lyrics online and get everything sorted out!" She ran over to the boys on the stage. "Hey." She calmed herself down as she leaned her top half over the stage.

"Hi."

"Hey, Shock."

"Hello there." Were all said at once.

"Sooooo..." She poked Johnny's shoulder. "I was wondering...What song do you guys have in mind?" She smiled.

"Uh..." Johnny looked at Todd. "What's it's name again?" Todd scribbled the name in big letters on a piece of paper and shoved it at Johnny. "Cute by Stephen Jerzack. Yeah. That." He smiled over at Shock who was beaming. She was excited.

"We're singing Your Call by Secondhand Serenade! This'll be so much fun!" She laughed. "Oh, right! Psycho, you were the last one with the second laptop, could you help me get it?" She beamed. She had something in mind.

_You shouldn't go. She knows something..._

"Of course." Psycho stood and dusted imaginary dust from his pants. He jumped from the stage with ease as Johnny stared at him.

"I could top that. I'm just too lazy."

"Sure sure." Psycho started walking off with Shock.

"HEY!" Johnny was standing on the side of the stage and took a running jump off of the side and did a flip before landing in a dramatic Spiderman way. He then stood, smirking and put his hand up to his face as though he was going to blow a kiss, but when he moved his hand, he stuck out his tongue. "I told you I could top it." He snickered as he returned himself to his old position. "Bleh. My sleeve tastes like ground now..."

"Shock..." Psycho asked when they were safely out of the room. "What was it like when you kissed Johnny? The first time, when I was there?"

"It was like..." She looked over at who she was talking to. "It was like tasting blood and cherries. All at once. It was nice." He smirked. "Not my type though. Too...damaged." She frowned. "I'm going to hell for that comment." Psycho laughed.

"I doubt it." He smiled.

"Why would you ask that question?" She smiled deviously.

"Oh god..." He pouted. "Gir..."

"Yep! That dog has a big mouth for people who like him. That's so cute! I can't believe that's how it is!" She squealed. "It's just so cute! He's so cold and you're so warm!" Psycho put up a finger to stop her.

"He's actually pretty warm himself." He blushed. She squealed again.

"How cute!" She spun around, her skirt flowing. She grabbed his wrists and made their faces inches apart. "I could make you over. Please let me! I'd love to! I wanna see his reaction! Oh please! It would mean the world to me!" He looked worried. "Oh, you know all the words to that song! I've heard you sing it top to bottom perfectly! I know my song too! We can spare some time to make you irresistible!" She pulled him toward the room he had been staying in while Johnny was in quarantine. Shock had been in there the night before last, chatting with him about everything and nothing. She had a crush on this boy at her school, and he had just broken up with the girl of his dreams, and she was trying to make him feel better and he was being flirty. Psycho helped her find out that he was already screwing two other girls and wanted her to be a third. By this time, they were pretty close. "Please?"

"Okay." He smiled at her. She pulled him into the room with a bag of makeup and making sure his entire closet was clean.

"You won't regret this!" She sat him in front of the vanity placed in the room. She pulled out eyeliner, mascara, some bracelets, and her personal mirror. She applied the makeup slowly and smiled whenever Psycho would flinch and mutter something along the lines of "that was my fault" when it wasn't. "Hmm...so...How is it?"

"Pardon?"

"To share a room with the infamous Johnny!" She smiled.

"It's...interesting." He smiled. "He's nice. He makes me feel better when I have nightmares, he makes me feel safe when shit happens. He'd make a good dad, ya know? I mean, how he acts with Todd and all." Shock smiled as she picked through her zillions of bracelets for ones that would make Psycho look cute. "I mean, he'll lend me things and when I don't feel so well, he always finds a way to make me feel better." He looked up at her.

"You've slept in the same bed as him, no?"

"Yeah..."

"Aiee! Cute!" She squealed. "That must've been interesting."

"It was..." Psycho blushed.

"You...you didn't..." She blushed.

"Oh! Oh no! God no..." Psycho laughed. "Even a mention of that would get me kicked out of Johnny's room for eternity." He smiled. "No, he just made sure my nightmares didn't come back." He looked up at her innocently.

"Good." She wiped her forehead. "I don't want something like that happening to someone as pure as you." She laughed. "Oh! I have the bestest (Yeah, bestest!) idea! I could model your look after those sweetie singers! You know, cutesy and all that!" She smiled. "I could do it to everyone! It would be perfect for y'all's preformance! Lock and Barrell can suck it! I'm part of y'all's group now!" She laughed.

"Sounds good to me. I trust you not to make me look like a flailing fanboy." He laughed. "I looked like that once. I was crappy at my job." She smiled.

"You'll look fine! I know what I'm doing!" She giggled. "So, tell me more about sleeping with Johnny." She pried.

By the time she had finished his makeup, bracelets, and hair, Psycho had listed many things that had made Shock squeal. "Are you almost done messing with my face? I swear, the amount you're poking it, I'll get acne from the blood loss. If that's even possible..." She smiled at him.

"Unless you came here with acne, you can't get it." She smiled. "Luck." She pulled him up and looked in his closet. She pulled out some torn up grey skinny jeans and a tight-ish blue shirt. "Awww! You'll look adorable! Change! Change!" He changed his pants quickly while she had turned around to check something and had his shirt halfway on when she turned around. "You change fast!" She giggled. "You look PERFECT! You need shoes..." She looked around his closet, once more coming out triumphantly. "Perfect!" Sandal resembling boots were hung in front of his face.

"I never thought I ever would wear those after that one day..." He smiled. "Thanks for making them useful." He laughed. Someone knocked softly on the door.

"Are you two alright?" Johnny's voice.

"Fine! Hold on a sec!" Shock yelled.

"A-alright...Is De-Psycho alright?" He corrected himself.

"He's fine! Gimmie a sec!" Johnny didn't answer this time, but a thud was made when he was assumed to be leaning against the door. "Alright." She had Psycho stand and she admired her work. "You have to act like you hated this. Like it was something you gave in to! Not wanted to do! It will make his reaction more adorable and sweet!" She smiled as Psycho blushed. "Take a look at yourself." She pushed him in front of a large mirror.

"I love it." He hugged her tightly. "Thanks." He smiled. She pulled away and looked at his face.

"No problem." She muttered. "You're missing something." She tapped her lip. She ran to the vanity and slammed drawers as she looked for something. She pulled out a blue headband. One of the elastic round ones. "Perfect!" She put it around his head and popped his bangs out from under it. He looked perfect. He looked in the mirror and poked the headband.

"Was that needed?"

"Yes!" She squealed.

"May I come in yet? I'm so confused." Johnny said from outside the door with a small amount of worry apparent in his voice. Psycho's knees buckled a small bit and his hands went to his lips. He chewed on his thumbs cutely.

"Alright! Let me get the door." She smiled. "Psycho, you ready?" She whispered and he nodded, not looking at her, still staring into the mirror. "Perfect pose!" She pulled the door open and Psycho whirled around staring at Johnny. He ran at Johnny as though something was chasing him.

"Johnny! Johnny! She dressed me up! She put makeup on my face! She made me wear bracelets! Augh! I look hideous! It's so terrifying!" Psycho was indeed a large amount of scared, but for other reasons. He clutched Johnny's shirt and squeezed his eyes closed to tight that tears formed in the sides. He looked up at Johnny and saw the older one's face turn red in a blush. Shock kept in her squeals. "Aaaah! Help me!" He added cutely as he pushed himself closer to Johnny. The long spindly arms soon made their way around the boy's midsection.

"It's okay. Shh. You don't look that bad! You look..." Johnny struggled for the right word. "Cute." That came out wrong. There was no turning back now.

_Johnny, that was a pure failure!_

_Be quiet! He does look cute!_

_He does...but for you to admit...BWAAHAHAHAH!_

_Shut up._

"I...I do?" Psycho was being ultra cute now. "No,no! You're just saying that to make me feel better." He ducked back into Johnny's chest, and from under the crook of Johnny's arm, he gave Shock a smile and she returned him with a thumbs up and the action to cry a little. He sniffled and she smiled.

"No! I mean it! You look adorable." He made Psycho look at him, he put his forehead against Psycho's and smiled. "I promise you. You look perfect." Now either Johnny had that stored up from some old movie, or he was a secret romantic. Shock spun around silently to keep her squeals in. He pushed Psycho out just a little and took one of his pale hands. "Come on. Squee-gee will DIE when he sees you." Johnny smiled. "In a good way of course." He walked out into the hallway and stopped when he heard Shock playing a song. He noticed the tune as the song they were going to sing. He sung along.

"Your eyes are blue like the ocean  
And baby I'm lost out at sea  
Did the sun just come out or did you smile at me?" He stopped and looked at Psycho.

"I've been trying to ask you but I can't seem to speak  
Was it love at first sight 'cause I walked by last week  
I'm singing Fa la la la la..." Psycho added for Johnny.

"Your lips look so lonely  
Would they like to meet mine?  
You are the one that I've been hoping to find!  
You're so sweet that you  
Put Hersheys out of business..." Johnny sang and he danced slowly with Psycho.

"Can I have a photograph to show my friends that  
Angels truly exist?  
I'm singing Fa la la la la..." He smiled as the tune slowed to go to the chorus. Neither dared to sing it. They couldn't reach that high note. They just danced. Finally both just stopped.

"Hey, you go and wait for me by the door, okay? I have to talk to Shock." He heard the girl in question freeze in place. Psycho froze too. "Thanks. I'll only be a second." Psycho followed orders as Johnny walked over to Shock. "I can't believe you did that. Dressed him up like a fucking homosexual." Johnny stood over Shock, she may not have been much older than him, but he was taller. No matter how much older she was. "Sure, he looked cute, but that wasn't very nice." He closed the door behind him. "Ugh. I need to talk to you about something." She nodded. "Two things acutally."

"If you make it quick." She smiled awkwardly, she was scared.

"Well, it's about the thing you did when Psycho first came..."

"Oh, you mean...kissing you?"

"Y-yeah...That. Why?"

"Honestly, Johnny, I don't know." She turned around to look at herself in the mirror. "I mean, I think I was trying to make Lock jealous. That's what it was. I didn't mean to, but you were right there, talking like you were, and I thought that I could use that. I really do care about you, but hell, Lock brings out the worst in me. That was why...he had picked us to be a team, then we met Barrell and everything was perfect." She sighed. "We were so young and stupid then." She laughed. "Now, I'm sorry for what I did, I don't know what I was thinking." She looked over to see Johnny smiling.

"It's fine. I...honestly don't know what I was doing either..." He sighed. "After some things happened, I sort of forgot it all happened. After remembering, I knew I had to talk to you about it." He looked up at her. "Let's promise not to let that happen again." He took a step toward her.

"I promise. I hated myself for what I did." She frowned. "Hugs?" She smiled up at him.

"Sure...And I promise too." They shared a hug and walked out of the room laughed. When they reached the door Shock went another way. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"Nah. I need to get the computers." She smiled as they turned the other way. "Oh! Wait. You forgot to talk to me about the second thing!"

"It...It was nothing. Another time."

"Alright then." Shock smiled and Johnny opened the door and walked with Psycho into the "dance hall". He was holding Psycho's hand secretly.

"Squee." Johnny called him over. When the boy saw Psycho, he squeaked. "I have an idea." He whispered with Psycho and Todd listening closely. They all nodded and smiled. "This will show them that there's nothing like a little bit of competition." Johnny smiled as he lead the group to the stage. Psycho tugged on Johnny's sleeve as Todd walked past to get some microphones. "Yeah?"

"Johnny, I-I think that I may...I may uh..." Psycho blushed as Johnny just stared at him.

"Are you trying to speak English, Dee?"

"Yeah. Well, um..." He took a deep breath and looked Johnny in the eyes. "I think that I may have f-"

"Guys! Come on!" Todd yelped from the stage.

"Dee, that thought'll have to wait." He smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "We can talk after the party okay? It'll be alot easier once everything has blown over." Psycho nodded. He was upset that he didn't get a chance to say what he wanted. "Ready? You're the lead you know."

"Yeah. I'm ready." Psycho smiled. The two took stage. They worked with a player piano, played around with the keys. They got what they wanted. They turned the microphones on, Psycho in the middle, Todd on his right, Johnny on his left. Johnny smirked.

"Hey dead guys! We'll show you how it's done here in the living world!" Lock and Barrell looked up, and Shock walked through the door. Psycho sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm staring at the glass in front of me,  
Is it half empty?  
Have I ruined all you've given me?  
I know I've been selfish,  
I know I've been foolish,  
But look through that and you will see,  
That I'll do better.  
I know, baby I can do better." Psycho smiled as they transitioned to the chorus.

"If you leave me tonight,  
I'll wake up alone,  
Don't tell me I will make it on my own.  
Don't leave me tonight,  
This heart of stone will sing 'til it dies,  
If you leave me tonight." The three sang together. A perfect harmony that left the three below the stage staring.

"Sometimes I stare at you while you are sleeping,  
I listen to your breathing,  
Amazed how I somehow managed to,  
Sweep you off of your feet girl,  
Your perfect little feet girl,  
I took for granted what you do,  
But I'll do better.  
I know, baby I can do better." Johnny sang smirking. It amused him that he sang the part about the girl, but that was nothing.

"If you leave me tonight,  
I'll wake up alone,  
Don't tell me I will make it on my own.  
Don't leave me tonight,  
This heart of stone will sink 'til it dies,  
If you leave me tonight." The three sang again, smiling at one another as Todd stepped forward.

"And don't you know,  
My heart is pumping,  
Oh, it's putting up the fight.  
And I've got this feeling,  
That everything's alright.  
Don't you see?  
I'm not the only one for you,  
But you're the only one for me." Todd smiled as he finished off.

"If you leave me tonight,  
I'll wake up alone.

If you leave me tonight,  
I'll wake up alone,  
Don't tell me I will make it on my own.  
Don't leave me tonight,  
This heart of stone will sink 'til it dies,  
If you leave me tonight.  
Don't leave me tonight." They sang together and smiled when it ended. They turned off their microphones and dropped them all at the same time. They walked to the back of the stage and smirked.

"That went perfectly!" Todd laughed.

"The ending was pretty amusing..." Psycho smirked. Johnny's hand had already made it's way around Psychos, and smiled at him.

"You did a good job. Both of you." Johnny mumbled. Psycho squeezed his hand. Shock, Lock, and Barrell came walking in.

"Nice job!" Shock smiled.

"Show offs." Barrell and Lock said at once.

"You're just jealous." The three boys answered smirking.

"We're just so alive." Todd.

"So heart-filled." Psycho.

"So...living." Johnny. "And you can't help it. You don't have what we have!" He laughed. Shock was fangirling around them as the other two boys pouted.

"We could have that stuff!" Barrell whined.

"If we wanted..." Lock grumbled.

"You couldn't. Not even if you tried." Todd laughed. He was gaining his confidence. Johnny ruffled his hair.

"Yeah! It's something you just can't match." Johnny smirked.

"Mhm." Psycho grunted. He didn't want to get that deep into the debate.

"We have better shit than you!" Lock barked.

"Prove it!" Johnny smiled.

"We have a girl!" Shock stopped her fangirling and waved.

"Psh. Not much!" Todd laughed.

"We have originality. We're pure Halloween Town residents!" Barrell said.

"We have the opposite of that!" Johnny retorted. "We're out of this world! Aliens! Something everyone wants a piece of!" Johnny laughed.

"We have a wider octave range!" Lock snapped.

"We have a wider vocal range! Different sounds!" Todd smirked.

"We have...MAGIC!" Lock lied.

"Liar." Johnny smirked. "And we have...PSYCHO!" He pushed the boy in front of him. His knees buckled and his hands flew to his worrying lip. He waved awkwardly. They looked him over and declared defeat.

"Fine. You win." Lock muttered. Johnny pulled Psycho along.

"Converse with our planner and youngest singer for dates and tickets!" He pulled him out from backstage. "Perfect! That went perfectly!" He hugged Psycho tightly. "Come on! We have a few hours!" He pulled Psycho along before stopping. "Wait! Come with me!" He pulled Psycho back toward the stage and yelled out for Shock. "Come out here!" She appeared and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Can you do what you did to Psycho to me?"

"You mean...make him look like a "fucking homosexual"? I thought you didn't think that was very nice." She smirked.

"I was kidding! He looks adorable! How many times do I have to say that? I must be embarassing him now!" Psycho smiled at his shoes.

"Not really..." He muttered.

"What about Todd?"

"What, Squee-gee? He looks the part already!" Johnny laughed, he seemed hyper.

"Alright..." She smiled and walked out of the room. Johnny and Psycho trailed behind smiling, holding hands weakly. "So...Honestly, Johnny. This is gonna take a little longer than it did on Psycho..." Johnny twitched. He knew how much contact it would need. He would manage though. For the good of messing with Psycho's head. He needed to mess with the guy a little more. Shock opened the door to her room and shoved Johnny and Psycho in. "What am I gonna do with your hair?" She smirked as she ran her fingers through the blue mess. "I love a good challenge." She laughed. "Psy! Get over here!" She yelled at Psycho who looked at her oddly.

"What did you just call me?" He walked toward her.

"I called you Psy. I'm too lazy to say your full name. Brush his hair for me, please!" She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Okay." He brushed Johnny's hair softly and laughed, he couldn't help himself. Johnny's mournful expression was amusing. He finished Johnny's hair was Shock got to his makeup. He flinched back, males wearing makeup was something he didn't understand. He felt Psycho's hands on his shoulders and held still for Shock.

"Now, I know makeup is odd, so I'll do as little as possible, okay?"

"Thanks." He blinked and smiled.

"Psycho, could you hold his head still? I need two hands for his eyeliner." She said casually.

"Mhm." Psycho grunted as he placed his hands on Johnny's cheeks, poiting his head up some for her to see better. He felt Johnny's cheeks warm up just a little and snickered. Moving on she picked out a about a million bracelets for Johnny. His pale arms coated in bright colors and words. She grabbed several necklaces that looked like nothing more than a line of rope with a small charm in the middle and slipped them over his head. She handed something dark blue to Psycho who placed it around Johnny's neck and clicked it in the back. It was a half heart charm. It suited him. The thick rope it hung on had the words "BROKEN HEARTED" written on it. What Johnny didn't know was that Psycho had the other half, and Shock found this most amusing. Neither of them knew it, actually.

"Perfect!" She smiled and pulled him from the chair and ran him down to his own room, Psycho following closely behind, slamming the door when they were inside the room. "God, how am I gonna dress you like that if you're so skinny that the skinniest jeans make you look tiny in comparison! Eat something, Jesus!" Johnny frowned, he had gained nearly twenty pounds when he was in the hospital. He was a size larger than he used to be. This displeased him greatly.

"I eat." Johnny crossed his arms.

"You're smaller than Todd. He's much younger than you and you weigh less than the poor boy!" Johnny actually weighed about forty five pounds more than Todd. Unless the boy had gained.

"Shut up." He looked away ashamed. Psycho took his hand. "Hmm..." He didn't want to speak. He just smiled at Psycho as Shock busied herself in looking through his closet. She pulled out a bundle proudly.

"Come with me. If you got surprised by Psy, You get to surprise him."

"Do I have to?" Johnny made it sound like he didn't feel like following her, but he really just didn't want to let go of Psycho's hand.

"Yes." Shock gave him a stern look and he slowly slipped his hand from Psycho's grip. He followed her into the conjoining bathroom. "Here!" Psycho listened to them.

"Are these-" Johnny's voice sounded worried.

"Yep!" Shock's voice was excited and happy.

"I'm not wearing those!"

"Why not?"

"I'll look stupid!"

"You will not!"

"I will too! They were hidden in the back for a reason!"

"Oh just try them!"

"No!"

"I will force you into this leather skirt if you don't." Her voice was dark and scary.

"W-where did you get that?" Johnny whimpered.

"Just the toy closet! It comes with a whip!" She cackled and both boys yelped at the words.

"Okay! Okay! I'll try them! Just...don't hit me with that thing or make me wear it!" Johnny's voice wavered.

"Fine." There was silence.

"Leave!" Johnny's voice boomed and Shock giggled madly. "Oh just shut up you creepy peeping...Tomette!" Johnny snapped as she left the bathroom.

"Just try them on! You'll look fine!" She called back as she heard Johnny grumble. He sat next to Psycho and laid back, her hands behind her head. Psycho followed her actions and stared at the roof. "That stain looks like a bunny." She laughed and pointed.

"This one kinda looks like a penguin." They both laughed when Psycho pointed. They made fun of the water stains on the roof from all the rain.

"I _hate _you, Shock." Johnny's voice was heard and Shock clasped her hand over Psycho's eyes.

"Go back in the bathroom, dim-wit! I have to make sure you look right!" Johnny retreated to the bathroom with a roll of his eyes. She let go of Psycho and ran after him. A squeal was heard and Johnny yelped.

"You look perfect!" She squeaked.

"Get off of me!" Johnny growled. "Please." He added in a kinder tone because she still possessed the leather skirt and whip. She fixed his shirt and bottoms and left the bathroom.

"Psy! Psy! Psy!" She nearly tackled the younger boy. "Okay! Close your eyes!" Psycho followed instruction.

"Y-you're not gonna...hit me with the whip or make me wear the skirt are you?"

"What? No." She giggled. "Johnny, come on." Johnny left the bathroom and stopped in the doorway. Shock let Psycho open his eyes and the small blush that spread across his nose let her know she did well.

"Hic-" Was the only sound Psycho could make, he had a smile on his face though. Johnny was dressed in a curlean (blue like...GOOGLE IT) short sleeve shirt that was a little too big for him and a pair of light brown shorts. Psycho and Shock found it amusing to see him in shorts. He looked good in them, but he obviously thought otherwise. He tugged at the hems and his knees were buckled slightly. He chewed on his bottom lip and didn't look at anyone.

"Shock, when I asked you to do what you did to Psycho to me, I _didn't_ mean to make me look like a girl..." Johnny mumbled and looked at her with red cheeks.

"Psh! You don't look like a girl! You look amazing! Right, Psy?" Psycho nodded.

"You don't look like a girl." Psycho spoke up. "You look cute." Psycho mimicked Johnny's words from earlier. He walked over to Johnny and walked circles around him. He couldn't help but start humming. It was something he did when he was happy. "I like it." He hugged Johnny from behind and smiled at Shock. She was smirking and twitching, keeping all her fangirlish feelings inside.

"Uh...okay..." Johnny happily hugged the arms wrapped around him. He wasn't as fond of the touch as he could have been, but it made him feel alot better, nonetheless. He closed his eyes and sighed contently. Shock took that moment to spin around many times at how cute they were. "Shock?"

"Huh?" She stopped at stared at the hazel eyes watching her awkwardly. "Oh. Hi." She laughed.

"What was that...just then?" He spun his finger around and smirked as she turned red.

"Nothing..." She lied. "I'm just happy. I'm proud of how well you turned out."

"Mhm...I'm sure that's what it is." Johnny smirked. He pretended to understand, but he really didn't. He looked to the floor, sighed, and closed his eyes again. Shock looked at Psycho and smiled.

"I'm uh..." She looked for a thing to say. "Going now..."

"Bye. Thanks, Shock." The two said in unison.

"No problem guys." She smiled as she left the room. She closed the door and let out a muffled trademark squee sound.

"She scares me sometimes..." Johnny mumbled and Psycho looked down at him. Though Johnny was taller by a few inches, he was slouching in Psycho's arms. He wriggled from Psycho's arms and sat on his bed. "She's nice enough though." Psycho nodded and sat next to him. "Are you okay?" Johnny looked at the other boy who was messing with a part of his shirt.

"Hmm? Yeah." He smiled and continued to work intently at the bit of cloth that seemed to be annoying him. Johnny moved to where his face was right in Psycho's.

"Don't lie to me." Johnny said playfully.

"I dunno. I'm just tired I guess. I just feel odd." He knew exactly why he felt odd. It was how Johnny looked. It was so cute, so perfect. It unnerved him, but at the same time, made him blush.

"Aw." Johnny poked Psycho's arm until the younger looked at him. Johnny tackled him and smiled. "Come on! Be happy! Tell Johnny what's troubling your little mind!" Johnny was laying on Psycho's stomach.

"It's nothing, Johnny, I swear." Psycho laughed.

"Please?" Johnny moved up to rest his head on Psycho's chest. "I can be _most _annoying."

"Try me." Psycho laughed.

"Fine." Johnny got up and sat on Psycho's stomach. He tickled the boy senseless and brought their faces so close as to make Psycho blush.

"Mercy! Mercy!" He screamed as Johnny blew into his ear and laughed.

"Not until you tell me what's troubling you." He blew in the boy's ear once more, snickering at the full body shiver the boy gave off.

"I'm just worried about tomorrow's party! I don't wanna screw up! I want Sally to be happy and I'm nervous!"

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Let him believe my bullshit! _

"R-Really?" Johnny made a confused face that was cuter than anything Psycho had ever seen.

_Oh my god! Dammit, Johnny! Fuck, why're you so cute?_

"Really..." Psycho looked away. Johnny pulled him up and hugged him.

"You'll do fine! Sally'd be happy no matter what! You won't screw up! You're fine." Johnny smiled and poked the boy's face.

_Jesus, why can't you tell? I'm so obvious! What is it that makes you so adorably ignorant?_

"You think?"

"I know."

"J-Johnny...I...I...I uh..." Psycho stuttered.

"What?"

"I think...I might...I think I'm...I'm in-"

"GUYS! COME ON!" Lock burst into the room smiling. "WE'RE GONNA GO PLAY ZOMBIE HUNT! THEY ALWAYS COME OUT IN THE SPRING!" Lock was laughing as Shock pulled him away from the door.

"Okay! We'll be out in a minute!" Johnny smiled as Shock closed the door. "You were saying?"

"Oh...nothing." Psycho smiled. "Let's go!" He jumped up and walked to the door but Johnny stopped him and handed him the bloody tennis shoes as he pulled on a pair of his own.

"You sure as hell can't run in those." He looked at Psycho's sandal-ey things.

"Point..." Psycho pulled on his tennis shoes and ran after the others. "Wait, you said they always come out in the spring. Does that mean...?" Psycho trailed off in fear and confusion.

"Yep! We hunt _real _zombies!" Lock smiled. "You and Johnny'll be partners. One gets a knife, the other gets a gun! Whoever comes back with the most zombie heads in their sack wins!"

"Don't zombies uh...bite you and turn you into zombies?" Johnny muttered.

"Not these! They just bite and it hurts! You're safe!" Lock beamed.

"A-alright." Psycho smiled weakly as he was handed a pistol.

"Awesome!" Johnny examined his knife closely, and smiled at the small grooves that made it good for slicing in one swift motion. "Come on!" Johnny pulled Psycho out of the door and grabbed a sack from Lock. "Later, suckers!" Johnny ran off into the forest with Psycho and laughed as he heard the others go different ways. "You know how to use a gun right?" Johnny looked at Psycho after slowing to a stop.

"N-not exactly..." Psycho blushed as he held the weapon limply, but correctly.

"Well, see you've got the hold down, just..." Johnny looked at the younger as he stared at the gun. "Here." He put his arms around the boy and put his hands in the right places. "You pull this one to re-load, and this dealy is the silencer. This switch this one to change the magazine, and this one makes it shoot!" (Okay, I honestly know nothing about guns, except for terms-Bear with me people. I did a damn good job.) Johnny pulled the boy's finger and the bullet flew into a tree with minimal sound. "Got an idea?" Psycho nodded. "Shoot at something."

"Like a bird?"

"Like a bird." Johnny nodded and flinched when he heard a shot and a tweet. A bird came hurtling to the ground, headless.

"Does that count as a zombie head?" Psycho pointed to the head a few inches away. Johnny picked it up and scoffed as he threw it in the bag.

"Does now." He laughed as he un-did the silencer on Psycho's gun. "Shoot the air." The boy did as told and zombies came from everywhere. Johnny went at them hacking off heads and Psycho shot them all twice. (Zombieland reference here. Rule: Double Tap. :DD) As the wave stopped Johnny laughed triumphantly. "We have like...five bags of heads! We're so gonna win this thing!" Psycho laughed at the happpy face covered in blood that was looking at him. "You..." Johnny laughed and wiped off Psycho's face. "had brains on your face." They both broke out laughing and ran back to the house.

"Johnny, how do we know the game's over?"

"I dunno. It should be by now though, don't you think?"

"Probably." Johnny handed Psycho two bags and laughed.

"We won! Full bag!" Barrell's voice.

"No! We have more heads than you!" Lock protested.

"Do not!" Barrell.

"Do too!" Lock.

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Guys. I think they win." Shock pointed at Johnny and Psycho emerging from the forest.

"How is that possible?" Todd laughed.

"You guys are insane!" Lock ran over and grabbed a bag from Johnny. "They're stuffed!" He laughed. Everyone went over to take a bag from them. "They're in perfect shape, how did you do that?"

"I was a murderer..." Johnny laughed tiredly.

"I was...styrofoam?" Psycho mumbled.

"Y'all look scary! Dressed up like that and carryin' bloody weapons! How'd you manage to keep your clothes so clean?" Shock giggled.

"I dunno." They said at the same time and nearly collapsed.

"What do you do with the heads afterwards?" Todd asked.

"We feed them to kitty!" Shock laughed and pointed to a tiger around the corner.

"...The fuck? What are you, the Addams Family or somethin'?"

"Around those lines, yes." Barrell snickered.

"Come on, you guys look tired. Let's go inside." Shock was implying that she was scared with her wide eyes and the large group of zombies that were coming at them.

"Inside. Good. Now." Johnny walked to the door quickly with Psycho in tow. "In. Please? Now." Johnny opened the door and went in, followed by the others.

"That was fun!" Lock laughed.

"You love danger don't you, Lock?" Psycho mutttered.

"Yes. I do. It's my middle name." He laughed. "I'm hungry. We have sketti-o's." Lock mumbled and walked toward the kitchen. Johnny nearly tackled him.

"You have sketti-o's here? I've been here all this time without knowing? Why have I not been informed?" Psycho giggled but it ended up as a loud laugh.

"S-sorry..." Lock went into the kitchen and pulled out cans, opened them and handed out spoons. Everyone sat around the dining room table and ate silently for a bit.

"We're pathetic." Johnny laughed. "We're eating childrens food from the can." He laughed again. "We're...pathetic!" Everyone laughed.

"Look who's talking! You had a happy attack when I mentioned them!" Lock snickered along with everyone else.

"Silence, insolent fool." He pointed his spoon at the redhead. "These are amazing." He narrowed his eyes. "Why, for years I _lived _off of these things. Sketti-o's and cherry Brainfreezies." Everyone laughed and Psycho couldn't help but snicker.

"It's true." He laughed. "It was funny."

"It was nutrition." Johnny smiled.

"Lies!" Psycho answered and shoved his spoon in his mouth. Again the whole table laughed.

After two hours Todd yawned and stood up. "I'm going to bed." He smiled, threw his trash away, and went to bed.

"We should be going too." Lock and Barrell said, doing the same thing as Todd. Shock, Johnny, and Psycho then did the same and headed up.

"Change shirts! I want you looking like that tomorrow, without the blood all over your faces though. Goodness."

"Got it, mom. Thanks." Psycho laughed as he entered the room after Johnny who was pulling off his shirt awkwardly. His head was halfway out when he looked at Psycho.

"How do you get it off with all of the necklaces?" Johnny struggled. Psycho pulled his shirt back down and placed the necklaces under the shirt.

"Try it now." Psycho smirked.

"Ohhh..." He haded Psycho a shirt and pulled his own on. He looked over at Psycho and eyed a scar the boy brandished on his porcelain skin. It was the 'F' that had been carved into his skin right before he had gotten there. It was now a red 'F' in his skin. He couldn't help himself, he reached out and traced it. Psycho jumped.

"What are you doing?" Psycho eyed Johnny awkwardly.

"Hmm?" Johnny looked up and blushed. "Oh! Uh...It looked odd. Sorry..." He pulled back and grabbed their old shirts throwing them at the bathroom counter. He pulled Psycho to the bed and laughed. "You're squishy. You're my new pillow." He placed his head on Psycho's stomach and felt the boy's breathing slow to a steady pace. "Are you alseep?" He got no answer so he simply let himself lay there. Once he knew Psycho was asleep, he started humming.

_"I think I love you...but what am I so afraid of? I'm afraid that I'm not sure of, a love there is no cure for..."_ Johnny whispered and drifted off to sleep, but what he really didn't know, was that Psycho was still awake.

* * *

_**Oi. Troubles in paradise?**_

I Think I Love You (C) The Partrige Family.

**_Next chap is the party! :D _**

**_I am waaayy to tired to make any catty remarks about how shitty it was...okayy...maybe juuuuust one...Nah._**

Troll: THIS CHAPTER WAS WORE THAN KATNAPPE'S COSTUME IN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!

DE: Thanks Troll. 

**_R&R SO PSYCHO (I) CAN HAZ A BOOZE FUND!_**


	11. I'm Just A Teenage Dirtbag, Baby!

_**Disclaimer:JtHM (C) Jhonen Vasquez**_  
_**The Nightmare Before Christmas (C) Tim Burton And Everyone Else Who Owns It That IS NOT ME.  
Oh my god, there is so much other shit that I don't own in this chapter...Just, unless stated otherwise...  
EVERYTHING (C) Their Rightful Owners. (Which is mostly not ME!) 'Kay? Simple enough cause I'm a lazy whore who doesn't even know what she writes anymore!  
Poppy (C) Prisioner Of Pain (THIS IS HER CAMEO DAMMIT!) :DD**_

**_Summary: Do you people reallly need one? :O _**

**_READ ME: Yeah, I got rid of Eff because I can't write as him. But hell, I wanna make this a sweet little story without a stupid doomie thing keeping it going. Death was a bad thing. It'll be alright, don't you worry! :3 _**

**_

* * *

_**

Black fading into white.

Blonde hair appearing from white.

Teary red eyes forming on pale skin.

Weak whimpers coming from a perfectly formed mouth.

A perfect chest bare and soiled with blood.

Grey jeans splattered with red as well.

Chained to a tortue device.

"Dee..." His voice was scratchy. Like before. All he got in return was a strained whimper.

He wanted to run. He wanted to run and let the boy from the machine, but he couldn't. He couldn't move at all, and it really pissed him off.

"Oh, well, well, well..." A snake like voice rang from behind him. "Look what dragged itself in from the rain. Pretty smart if you ask me. Could be cuter though."

"Eff..." He growled angrily.

"JOHNNY-BOY! Ah! So glad you could join us! I was worried you may not have been able to!" The snake ran himself in circles around the angry male.

"Let him go!" He was desperate now. He couldn't walk, he could barely see, and he was being mocked.

"Oh, but if I did that all the fun would be gone! I mean, I wouldn't be holding you back from anything, he wouldn't be squirming, and nothing would be funny. Why would I want that?" Eff snickered as he watched the blue haired man try to move.

"Why are you doing this?" He dropped to his knees and found himself unable to exit the position to stand again.

"Johnny, you're funny." Eff smiled. "Per se, I'm _not really _doing this. You are." The sick face twisted and melted away to look just like his own. "You see, I am not anyone. I am your fear. This is your dream." He smirked as he turned back into Eff. "Well, if he wishes really hard this'll all get better, right?" He mimicked a little child. "Nope. He's too riddled with fear. It'd be a bloody wonder if he wakes himself up." He smiled sickly. "There's no way out unless someone wants you out." He saw the blue haired man twitch. He walked over to him and made their faces centimeters apart. He clawed at the pale skin and blue hair, smirking when he would squirm. "You're," He whispered into the others ear, "Helpless." The words grated on every fiber of Johnny's being and made him want to scream.

"Stop it!" He finally screamed so hard Eff inched away.

"Fine." Eff got up and walked to Psycho, his smile widening with every step. He traced his nails along the white skin. He pressed deeper and drew a small heart where the boy's would be. (Thanks Mister Marilyn Manson!) Blood dripped from the wound and Johnny writhed in his place. "What? Can't stand a little blood?" He dug his nails deeper into the boy's chest, pleased with the whimpers he got from him. "I thought you were tough!" Eff flicked blood at him and it splattered on his face. Johnny gasped lightly and took a deep breath to calm himself. He didn't like blood, especially on his face. "Oh, you _really_can't stand it, can you? Does it make you weak? Make you tremble?" The other kept ranting. This was one of Johnny's worse fears. People figuring out that he was a little sick to blood, that he was a little scared of death. "Come and save your little lover boy!" Johnny looked over slowly and growled. Eff had blades pressed to Psycho's neck and stomach.

"He's _not _my 'little lover boy'!" Johnny growled with a horrifying intensity. He was able to move, due to Eff's loss of concentration, and stalked over to the homicidal tendency. He grabbed Eff by the neck and threw him into a wall. He was walking over to beat Eff senseless, but he heard a click. The click of a machine starting. Then whirring, gears turning. Followed by a soft whimper that changed into a sickening "**KKCHNNK!**" sound. (The same sound that killed Edgar because it's the same machine. :3 DETAILS) Johnny's face was being sprayed with blood, as was his body. Right before he could see the mauled mess that was left, his eyes flew open.

He gasped for air, chocked on the little saliva there was, and looked frantically around the room. His eyes landed on the sleeping boy next to him and softened. He was alive. Johnny ran his hand through the blonde hair and smiled. "God..." He mumbled in awe of what he had just dreamed. He stood from the bed and walked over to the windowsill. He stared at the moon and remembered everything that had happened on that windowsill. He had seen people die, he had cried, he had held Psycho for the first time, he had dreampt about his past, and probably more. He couldn't sit still. The dream just kept replaying in his mind. He paced the floor and twisted his fingers.

"Johnny?" The soft teenage voice stopped Johnny mid-step. He didn't know how long he had been pacing, but it had to have been a while. The teen walked over toward Johnny and smiled at him. "What happened to you?" He touched Johnny's face and pulled it away with remains of tears on it. Johnny stayed silent for a little while. "Was it a dream?" Psycho was startled by Johnny's hugging him. It wasn't like they didn't hug, it was just how Johnny had hugged him that struck as odd. Johnny was not one to convey his feelings, so they showed in what he did. The hug was so desperate he thought Johnny would break down crying. There was a significant amount of fear involved too, and it was shown as Johnny shook. "Oh god, what happened to you?" He hugged Johnny back and walked him over to the bed. Psycho hugged Johnny close and rubbed his back soothingly. "What's wrong?"

"Y-you...died." Johnny mumbled.

"I died? I'm already dead, Johnny. That's nothing to worry about." He smiled at Johnny.

"I...I didn't stop it fast enough. I...I could have helped but I just stared..." Psycho was flattered that Johnny was tearing himself up over a dream, then he just felt awful for being flattered. He pressed his thin finger to Johnny's cracked lips.

"Shut up. Your dreams are just scenes from life mixed with fear and anger. Your mind is playing tricks on you. I promise, I'm fine." He put his hand in Johnny's hair and smiled. "I promise."

"Jesus Christ. Get a room!" A female voice said. It was scratchy, but smooth. Contradicting, rude, and angry. Johnny froze when he heard it. "Oh, you do. I guess I need to pay attention. But god, you're still into guys! I thought the alien was just a phase." Johnny twitched and Psycho stared down at him. "Or do I have the wrong boy?" You could hear the smirk in her voice. Johnny gripped Psycho's shirt tightly. "Come on! I'd hate to be sitting in a gay guy's house! That would be awkward! I mean, think of the things I could be interrupting!" She snickered as Johnny turned around. His eyes were full of fear that grew when he studied her features. Her belted ankle boots, black hound-sooth leggings, short dress with torn edges, skull necklace, amber eyes to match his own, pale skin, and purple hair that surrounded her face like a dragon's mouth. "The things you could be doing right now!" She finished.

"H-how..." Johnny managed before he couldn't go on.

"Oh, does this mean I have the right person?" She smirked, she knew she had the right person, but playing with him was amazing.

"Who're you?" Psycho asked nicely as he smiled at her.

"I can ask you the same."

"I'm Psycho." His smile stayed, he had learned that giving them what they wanted made them happier. They being angry people. "I like your necklace." He looked her in the eyes, keeping his kind, even though Johnny was gripping his shirt tightly, still.

"Oh, uh..." She stuttered, she expected a fight. "T-thank you."

"You're very welcome." Psycho played along. She smiled fondly at him. He could tell she liked him.

"Oh, Diblet! What are you doing with this sweetie?" She stepped in from the window she was perched on. "He seems kinda preppy for you." She smiled sickly. "Though, I can see that you have changed."

"Diblet?" Psycho giggled. "Johnny, who's this? She seems interesting." Psycho coaxed Johnny into talking.

"G-Gaz..." Psycho looked confused.

"Gaz? Who's Gaz?" He looked over at her. "Well, obviously, _she_is. But what's her significance?" Johnny swallowed and gained his confidence, she picked the worst time.

"Why're you here?" He sat up straight.

"Why else, big brother?" She smiled and batted her lashes. "To see you!"

"No, Gaz. You're here for some other reason..." Johnny may have changed alot since he was Dib, but he still knew his baby sister.

"Alright, you've got me! I died, or something, and I found out you're here! Isn't that great!" Johnny kept silent. "What?"

"You're not staying here. No way in hell. I _just_got back here! I _just_got back to normal! You _will not_ruin this for me!" He nearly yelled, but kept softer as to not wake up Todd.

"Oh, no. This 'Mayor' guy let me stay with some mummy girl." She waved her hand half-mindedly. "Have you _seen_the video games here! They're _amazing_!" She smiled.

"Leave, Gaz."

"No-o-o-o-o!" She wailed.

"LEAVE!" He screamed, scaring her and Psycho, and probably everyone in the house.

"But, Di-i-i-i-ib!" She wailed again.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Lock and Jack burst in, but Johnny paid them no mind.

"I'm staying right here!"

"NO! YOU'RE LEAVING!" He grabbed her arm. She smirked.

"I'm not going anywhere..." She smiled genuinley.

"I WILL THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW! I WILL!" He screamed, getting Shock, Barrell, and Todd at the door. Sally was the only one who wouldn't go up the stairs.

"You wouldn't, Diblet." She laughed.

"Don't underestimate him." Lock piped up.

"He would." Shock yelped.

"We've seen him at his worst." Barrell added.

"Stupid, Diblet..." Gaz growled.

"I WILL! I'LL THROW YOU OUT THAT WINDOW SO YOU CAN DIE JUST LIKE THE PAST TWO PEOPLE TO FALL THERE! I WON'T FEEL BAD ABOUT IT!" He screamed and stunned everyone. "No, I wouldn't do that..." He smirked. "That would be a disgrace to the cement." He barked.

"Bastard." She muttered. "Just cause I put the alien in his place doesn't mean you need to be a little bitch."

"YOU! YOU KILLED HIM, DIDN'T YOU?" He was holding back from hitting her.

"Why does it matter?" She smirked. "Did you li-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-"

"SHUT UP!" Johnny pushed her toward the wall, and she made contact perfectly. "GAZ, WHAT IS IT WITH YOU!" He screamed in her face, nearly biting her nose off. "ONE THING THAT SHOWED THEY EXISTED! ONE THING! HE WAS THAT ONE THING! I COULD HAVE SAVED EVERYONE!"

"Instead, I did." She smirked. "You wouldn't have done it." She growled.

"I hate you..." Johnny snarled

"I love you too." She smiled.

"EVER SINCE WE WERE BORN! EVER SINCE! ONE TIME, CAN YOU NOT BE HORRIBLE? CAN YOU NOT HATE ME?" He nearly slapped her. Instead he slammed his fist into the wall. "I WAS FINE HERE! LIVING FINE! NO PROBLEMS!" He stopped with a thoughtful look. "Okay, I was sick as fuck...BUT IT WASN'T WITH YOU! YOU WEREN'T THERE! I WAS FINE! GO AWAY! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO! I'M NOT DIB ANY LONGER! ALRIGHT? I'M NOT YOUR LITTLE RAG DOLL OF A BROTHER! I'M NOT YOUR PUNCHING BAG!" (Johnny's all capitals hurts me fingahs) He forced out. He felt dizzy and hot. "I AM NEVER GOING TO BE ANYTHING RELATED TO YOU!" He backed away from her. "I'M NO LONGER A MEMBRANE! AND I NEVER WILL BE! HOW COULD YOU NOT HATE HIM!" She stared at him.

"Hate who?" She was truly confused.

"Dad." He stopped yelling and looked at her.

"What...why would I hate him?" She frowned.

"He didn't tell you?" Johnny grimaced.

"What?" She hated secrets.

"Well, why should I tell you?" He smiled proudly. He had the advantage. Until she tackled him and connected her fist with his jaw.

"WHAT IS IT WITH GIRLS HITTING ME?" He screamed and Shock giggled. Both looked over at her.

"S-sorry. Continue." She hid behind Lock.

"You always deserved it." Gaz growled at her brother.

"I NEVER DID!" He screamed. "Okay...ma-a-a-a-a-aybe."

"What didn't dad tell me?" She grabbed Johnny by the collar of the shirt.

"You're not a real girl." He smiled. "I'm not real either." He smiled wider, playing with her mind.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She stared at him.

"He made us. We're inventions. Haven't you noticed? You can't die." He sing-songed.

"N-no. I'm dead now."

"Guess your batteries ran out." He cackled. She stood and stared at her hands. Johnny followed her up. "He made us too 'humane'. We cared too much, we became attached. We were like chickens. First thing we sawwas mommy. We're fake!" He laughed.

"No! You're lying! Dad would have told me that! Maybe he was waiting to!" She reasoned with herself.

"Hah! I doubt it. You're almost sixteen, Gaz. Right?"

"SHUT UP!" It was her turn to scream. She threw him at the wall. When he made contact, his bones made a sickening crack.

"Seriously? I just got back from the hospital! I don't wanna go back!" He barked. Lock ran in and helped him up. Gaz stared at him. He looked so different from her brother. She felt horrible, he looked broken and hurt. "I liked being back home! It's been two days!" He snarled as he looked at her. Lock let him go and he got his footing. Gaz stared at him and felt anger growing.

"I HATE YOU!" She ran at him and hit him as many times as she could before he could hit the floor, then kicked him a few times for good measure.

"Hey!" Shock, Lock, Barrell, Todd, and Psycho yelled. They all went to Johnny, leaving Jack at the door, amazed.

"Miss?" Jack said softly, barely getting her attention, but getting everyone else's perfectly.

"Yeah, bones?" She snickered.

"Could you come here?" Hesmiled nicely. She hopped over innocently and looked up at him.

"Yeah?" He placed his hand on her head and swiftly moved it up, pulling out a little Gaz shaped ghost. He popped it into a jar that magically appeared in his hand. Everyone but Johnny, who was looking at the roof, was staring at him.

"She's not dead! She's just mindless and hollow."

"Send her to...the mummy in town." Johnny muttered.

"Gotcha." Jack walked out with Gaz in tow.

"Johnny, what the hell was that?" Shock asked softly.

"My life catching up with me." He sat up gingerly and winced in pain.

"Nothing's that badly harmed. You should just get some rest." Lock smiled and helped Johnny up. Psycho took Johnny to the bed smiled as the others left. Johnny slowly tried to lie down but gasped in pain.

"Johnny!" Psycho accidentally spoke in fear. He grabbed Johnny's shoulder and slapped his other hand on his mouth.

"Awww, you're worried." Johnny snickered. He patted Psycho's head fondly. "Thanks." Johnny took a deep breath and quickly laid down. He nearly screamed, but let out a whimper. Psycho nearly went insane. He swallowed his feelings and took his place on the bed, wanting to get back to sleep. Johnny had huddled himself into the fetal position, and Psycho looked at him sadly. Johnny looked up and smiled. "I'm fine." He took Psycho's hand. His eyes strained to stay open, but his blinks started to last longer. Finally, Johnny was asleep and Psycho fell into a light sleep.

After maybe thirty minutes of dreamless sleep, Psycho was awake. He was wide eyed and confused. Somehow in his sleep, Johnny had gotten much closer to him, and in his state of pain, had nuzzled his face into Psycho's neck. Psycho had no issue with this, but he knew Johnny would most likely go insane. He tried to move but Johnny clutched him.

"Nnn..." Johnny mumbled in his sleep and huddled close to Psycho, shaking.

"J-Johnny." Psycho shook the bony shoulder slightly. "Johnny!" He shook the shoulder roughly and amber eyes tried to look at him, but only found his shirt.

"Hmm?" Johnny didn't move, he was too tired. He only moved closer and closed his eyes. "Eh. I'm too tired to care." Johnny fell back asleep, leaving Psyhco, yet again, with his thoughts. He ran his hand through Johnny's blue hair and sighed.

"Why me? Why him? I hate this..." He muttered and hugged Johnny tighter. "Yet, I wouldn't have it any other way..." He rubbed his face into Johnny's shoulder. "Does that make me crazy?" He mumbled. He looked out the window and watched the sun rise. He smiled as the pumpkin sun took on it's toothless smile. He let himself fall asleep, and this time, it stayed.

"GET UP!" Barrell slammed his fist on Johnny's door, waking both boys up. Johnny didn't want to get up, his entire body ached and Psycho was warm.

"No-o-o." Johnny whined and hugged Psycho close.

"Yes." Psycho said softly.

"Don't wanna." Johnny grumbled. He was acting like a child, and he was completely fine with that. Psycho found it cute, but he knew they had to get up, it was nearly two in the afternoon and the party was at six. Psycho stood up, Johnny clinging to him. "Aw-w-w-w-w." Johnny let go and stood up. "You're just no fun." He poked Psycho groggily.

"Sorry, _princess_, but we have to be ready for the party." He threw Johnny's shirt at him.

"Hey! I am not a princess! I am very much a prince!" Psycho exited the bathroom in his clean shirt. He smirked and leaned in close to Johnny, whispering in his ear.

"Then what would that make me?" He laughed and walked over to his shoes. Johnny was still standing there, red. Psycho pretended not to notice and tied his shoes. When he stood, Johnny was ready and smirking evilly. "You're going to get back at me, aren't you?"

"Very much so, yes." He tackled Psycho and tickled him senseless.

"Stop it! Come on!" Psycho laughed. "Not fair! This is so not fair!" He kept laughing and stared at the door as it opened.

"What are you doing this time?" Todd asked, smirking.

"Uhh..." Johnny and Psycho said at the same time.

"It's a story that would be useless explaining because it's a had to be there thing." Psycho said and snickered along with Todd.

"Come on, you guys slept through alot." Todd had them follow him to the party room. "Like decorating." Johnny smiled.

"You decorated, Squee-gee?" He laughed

"No way in hell. I was asleep." Todd smiled. "I dreamed about flying bunnies." He snickered.

"Wel those just creep me out..." Johnny muttered under his breath. (YAAAAY! REFERENCES TO THE ORIGINAL COMIC MAKE ME HAPPYYYY!) As they entered the room, Johnny snickered. It looked more like a Halloween party than anything. "Is it October?" He joked and slapped his hand over his mouth. There were people already there. Luckily they hadn't heard him.

"Todd! Can you fit back here? Barrell dropped something." Lock bellowed and gave Johnny and Psycho a wave, which both returned.

"Yeah! Gimmie a sec." He walked Johnny and Psycho over to Lucy who happened to be there.

"Lucy!" Johnny gave the woman a hug that nearly toppled her over. Over the time he had spent in the hospital, he had become very close to her. What would you do? Make friends with the roaches? She was there all the time anyway, might as well make the best of it.

"Johnny! How are you?" She smiled as Johnny let her go.

"I'm good! Thanks! How about you?" He was smiling ear to ear.

"I'm wonderful! I'd like you all to meet someone." She smiled as she brought a girl around from behind her. "Meet Poppy." The girl was pale, had horns and a tail that was wrapped around her right leg. Her shirt brandished the symbol that showed on your computer when the volume was on mute. She was nearly as tall as Johnny, and her hair came a little past her shoulders. She waved and looked up at Lucy. "She's a mute, you should be able to understand her well though." She smiled. Poppy waved again and words were on her hand.

"What's on your hand?" Psycho asked nicely. She showed him her hand and smiled. It was her name. She pulled a small board from behind her and wrote on it.

_"My name. So people can tell who I am." _She smirked.

"Wait, so why are you a mute?" Johnny looked at her awkwardly. "I mean, most have a reason, right?"

_"I swallowed some glass."_ She smiled sickly. _"Not very good on the voice. Better off not talking at all, right? I don't want to sound like Micheal fucking Meyers. Did he even talk?" _She filled her small board.

"I don't think he did..." Johnny mumbled.

"I think Freddy Kreuger talked though. He sounded..." Psycho looked for the right word.

_"Wacky?"_ Poppy scribbled. Johnny twitched and Psycho grabbed his shoulders.

"Heh, let's try not to say that around him, okay?" He smiled at Poppy with fear on his face. She nodded.

_"Now that you actually think about it, Finkle-whatever, the doctor, sounded alot like him. Scared me shitless." _She smirked as the boys looked at her oddly. She noticed Psycho slightly gripping Johnny's arm. She wanted to ask, but she knew she would get hit in the face.

"Really?" Johnny asked, finally.

_"Yeah."_ She scribbled nervously. Her tail tightened itself around her right leg. _"If you don't mind my asking, why are you dressed like that?" _She snickered. Her dark blonde hair bouncing with her head. Psycho and Johnny looked down at themselves and blushed a small bit.

"It's for the party and stuff." Johnny said awkwardly.

"Yeah. We're doin' something that fits with this." Psycho added.

_"I think it looks good." _She smiled as they read her board.

"Thanks." They both said, smiling.

"JOHNNY!" The blue haired one snapped his head to see where his name had been called from. His eyes landed on Shock. She was waving him over. "COME HERE FOR A SEC!" She was on the other side of the room. He nodded and waved to Poppy.

"Nice meeting you." He said kindly. As he walked away, Psycho seemed to lose a little bit of his happy personality.

_"Do you like him?" _She nudged him with her board.

"Well...you're pretty straightforward." Psycho huffed.

_"Is that a yes or a no?"_ She giggled.

"Fine! Yes!" He slapped his hands over his face and blushed.

_"Awwwww! That's adorable! If you'd say that."_ She smiled.

"Why does everyone say that?" He rolled his eyes and slouched in place.

_"Because it is. Look at you and look at him. Opposites. Attract. Ever heard of that line?" _She frowned at him.

"I've heard of it..." He sighed. "But those things almost never work!" He waved his arms. "But what does it matter? I have no feelings whatsoever." He crossed his arms defiantly.

_"That's not true. Denial won't help you here." _She stepped in front of him.

"You know, for a mute, you talk alot." He grumbled.

_"I'm not talking."_ She smirked.

"Oh whatever! Why does everyone think something's gonna come of it?" She smiled sickly.

_"I've been talking with Shock." _She smirked as his face fell into a fearful frown. _"She's told me a lot about the people who share rooms here. It seems there are only TWO people here who share a room." _At the end of her sentece there was a winky face. Psycho couldn't help but smile.

"Does that have to mean anything?" He tried to act tough.

_"In most cases, it means nothing. Yet, in this case, it probably means more than anything." _She smirked more and erased her board. _"I heard that he's one to dislike touch." _Psycho nodded hesitantly. _"Yet, he holds you close at night." _Psycho stared at her worriedly. _"He holds your hands when you're scared. He fixes your fears. He's something girls would kill for, and you've got him all to yourself. Though, you haven't taken advantage of him. Don't think he doesn't know it." _She erased her full board and scribbled more down quickly. _"Honestly, Doughboy, you've got something. Don't let it go. If I were you, I'd have confessed by now." _She smiled as he seemed to think what she said over. _"Come on. You know you love him. What could you lose? If he doesn't feel the same, then that's his loss!" _She was writing excitedly.

"How did you know I was a Doughboy?" He smiled at her as she blushed and her tail tightened around her leg.

_"I did my research." _She snickered. _"Also, Shock informed me about both of you. She's better than a MySpace or Facebook description!"_ She smiled like an idiot.

"I don't know if I should feel flattered, or scared."

_"Flattered." _He laughed.

"Thanks."

_"No problem." _She erased her board quickly._ "So, you say you were called a Doughboy, hmm?"_ She had drawn a small arrow at the bottom on the board and Psycho caught the hint. He looked over to see Johnny walking up with shaky hands. He looked over to Poppy again and smiled.

"Oh, yeah. I was a styrofoam thing for a while. I spoke suicide. It was somewhat entertaining." He said casually.

_"That's cool. I think I know someone who did that kind of thing. He was homicide though. He was named something like "Dr. Doom". What a dumb name!" _They laughed. (Dr. Doom is a BOTDF reference, and if anyone can guess it, so help me I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!)

"Who names someone Dr. Doom?" Psycho snickered.

_"I dunno! Pretty stupid though! Maybe they were mentally challenged."_ She frowned and erased her board. _"Meh, not like it matters!" _She laughed more with Psycho. Johnny finally made his way over to Psycho and he looked like he had seen...well of all the things Johnny had seen, he had seen something worse than all of it.

"What happened to you?" Psycho walked up to be close to Johnny.

"Sh-Shock..." Johnny shuddered. "Lock...dared her to..." He closed his eyes and shook again. He wriggled his fingers to gesture something creepy. "Lock dared her to put me in a bra and she did!" Johnny said quickly and threw himself at Psycho. Psycho tried to be comforting, but he couldn't help it. He started laughing and Johnny looked up at him.

"I-I'm sorry, that's..." He was laughing so hard he was crying. "That's horrible but..." He paused again to laugh more. "But really funny!" He hugged Johnny but laughed like an idiot.

"I'm not happy with you right now." Johnny muttered into his ear as he hugged back.

"Then why are you hugging me?" Psycho snickered.

"Shut up..." Johnny grumbled. "I'm traumatized." The smirk was apparent in his voice.

"Okay..." Psycho hugged him tightly.

"Aren't they adorable? God...why won't he say something?" Shock whispered to Poppy.

_"I know! Right when they're looking at one another I just want to push them together!" _She scribbled on her board.

"We should do that some time."

_"Do we have a deal? Should we shake on it?" _Shock nodded. When Poppy pressed her hand to Shock's she smiled slyly. As Shock pulled her hand away as she gasped. Poppy's name was written onto her own hand. _"It comes off when the deal is finished." _She smirked. _"This makes things more fun." _

"You're insane." She smiled. "I like it." Poppy's red eyes twinkled happily. Acceptance was something she enjoyed. "You're welcome here anytime." They noticed they were being stared at by Johnny and Psycho. "How much did you just hear?"

"Hear? Oh we heard nothing..." The sing-songed. They really had heard nothing, and were just playing with Shock.

"You two are just so hard." Shock growled. Barrell's head popped up between Psycho's and Johnny's.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" He then ran away.

"BARRELL! YOU PERVERT!" Shock went running after him. Johnny, Poppy, and Psycho laughed like idiots. As Shock tackled Barrell, Lock ran over to pull her off. They couldn't hear their words, but it was much more amusing that way. When Shock was thrown to the floor by Barrell, everyone made an 'Ooouch!' sound and Johnny gripped Psycho's hand. Psycho smiled and watched as the skeletal boy and witch wrestled one another. It was at this time that he noticed Shock was wearing pants for the first time. Shorts to be accurate. They went well with the tank top she brandished. This is when he noticed something more, Shock, was not _family_ to anyone here. She was _like_ family.

"LOCK! QUIT LOOKING DOWN SHOCK'S SHIRT!" Barrell screeched and everyone stared at him.

"WHAT? NO! I'M NOT! NO!" He huffed and walked away. "I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU, YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!" Shock then whacked Barrell with something magical. He let out a yelp. Psycho, Poppy, and Johnny ran over to Shock and Barrel to help the boy up. Poppy helped Shock up and the boys helped Barrell, only to see Todd beating them to the job.

"You're an idiot." Todd said.

"I know...but I can't help it. She's like my sister." He smirked at Shock. "It's my job in life to make her life miserable."

"Barrell, Barrell, Barrell..." Shock turned to him.

_"BARRELL, RUN."_ Poppy held up her sign above Shock's head and Barrell caught on. He dashed off and everyone grabbed Shock. She writhed against them until Lock came up and pulled her away from them.

"We need him for the performance later, remember?" He was pulling off one of his good-boy looks that could melt even a lesbian's heart. (I'm just sayin'. They dun liek boyz. (: Ya know...) Shock calmed down and Barrell walked back up.

"I'm sorry...It was just there! Waiting to be said..." He said innocently. She nodded and Barrell walked away.

"Barrell, you wanna help me with lights and shit?" Todd asked happily.

"Hey! I didn't raise you to have a mouth like sailor you know! I'm allowed, you are not." Johnny mock scolded.

"You didn't raise me!" Todd smiled.

"Exactly!" Johnny laughed and messed up Todd's hair. Todd and Barrell ran up into the stage and Lock took Shock over to the other side of the room. Johnny then realized, it was a huge room. With Barrell gone, this left Poppy with Johnny and Psycho once more.

_"Ummm..."_ She wrote on her board in funny cursive. She was cut into by Jack though.

"Alright!" He always said that. Everyone practically vaporized around him too. "The party is in ten minutes, is everyone ready?"

"As we'll ever be." Barrell said. Guests were starting to make their way into the room. Johnny had never known so many people could live in such a small town.

"Okay! Get up on that stage, uh, we'll pull the curtains up when we're ready for you. Alright?" He smiled at them as they nodded. He looked at their outfits. Lock was wearing his usual clothes, Barrell was in some emo rocker outfit, Shock was dressed like a normal teenage girl, Johnny and Psycho were dressed as little preppy/scene boys, and Todd was...in his own Todd style which screamed adorable child.

_"Good luck!" _Poppy had written on her board in bold letters. She walked off into the crowd and started "talking" with some people she seemed to know.

"Group song first, then you three," Jack motioned to Johnny, Psycho, and Todd. "Lastly you three." He eyed Lock, Shock, and Barrell. "Then, once most people are gone, I have a surprise for you all."

Words of happiness were said as they got up on stage behind the red curtain. They noticed they had designated places, and they took them with hesitance.

"Does everybody know their line?" Todd asked laughing. Everyone muttered an affirmitave. After that they all just kinda stood there until the curtain moved and the piano started. Each of them smiled to one another and then to Sally who they found in the crowd. Todd took a deep breath and started to sing.

"You are my sunshine." Todd sang.  
"My only sunshine." Barrell followed.  
"You make me happy," Psycho went next.  
"When skies are grey!" Johnny followed strongly.  
"You'll never know dear," Lock smiled at Shock.  
"How much I love you." Shock smiled back.  
"Please don't take, my sunshine, away!" They all sang together perfectly as the piano started to slow. When it stopped they were greated with pleasing applause and whistles. They had actually been good. Everyone cheered as they bowed and the curtain closed.

Each of them laughed excitedly and hugged one another.

"Good luck you guys." Lock smirked at Johnny, Psycho, and Todd.

"Hey, why do you match?" Barrell muttered. The three looked down at themselves and eachother.

"We were prepared." Johnny said with a grin as he placed a hand on Todd's head. "Ya ready, Squee-gee?" Johnny smiled.

"Yeah." Todd smiled back as he saw Johnny and Psycho's hands intertwined behind them. "I'm ready." Todd smiled at Psycho as they heard Jack announcing something. "Come on, He's gonna open the curtain soon." They walked up with their chosed microphone as Jack was about to open the curtain. Johnny smirked into his blue microphone, he was starting the song. Psycho and Todd looked at their red (Psycho) and purple (Todd) microphones warily. As the curtain raised, a guitar started playing and Johnny smiled.

"_Your eyes are blue like the ocean, and baby I'm lost out at sea!_" Johnny smiled as Psycho took over.

"_Did the sun just come out, or did you just smile at me?_" Psycho smiled to Todd.

"_I've been trying to ask you, but I can't seem to speak._" Todd smirked as Psycho and Johnny took over the next line. Anyone who knew them would end up snickering.

"_Was it love at first sight, 'cause I walked by last week!_" They smiled and Todd joined them.

"_I'm singing fa, la, la, la..._" And so the song continued. (:D I didn't want to put the entire song lyrics for some reasons. They'll be in the A/N BELOWWWW. :DD)

Once they had finished, a giant wave of applause and and whistles filled the room. They smiled, bowed, and went back stage.

"Try and top that." Johnny smirked at Lock. He was leaning toward Lock, and Lock was doing the same. Todd had taken the same pose with Barrell. Psycho was laughing with Shock on the sidelines.

"Why do they always end up trying to make everything a competition?" Shock asked.

"I'd say 'boys will be boys' but...I'm a boy though." He smirked.

"Not like them...You have some sense." She sighed.

"I do not! What makes you think that! Come on! Think about what Gir told you! What you told Poppy!" He laughed. "I have less sense than anyone here." He smiled as she smiled too.

"You have a point. Guys! We're gonna miss curtain." Barrell and Lock looked at her and then to the people smirking at them. They walked away slowly and Johnny placed Todd on his shoulders.

"Nny?" Todd asked. (I just wanted to call him Toad. XD I'm horrid.)

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm gonna fall..." Todd gripped Johnny's shoulder tightly.

"I won't drop you! Here, I'll lean you against the wall, see." Johnny leaned on the wall next to Psycho and listened to Shock sing.

_"Waiting for your call I'm sick, call I'm angry, call I'm desperate for your voice."_ She sounded wonderful. He looked at the floor and dropped his arms. Psycho took Johnny's hand and leaned on him. Todd smirked. Johnny smiled, and wrapped their fingers together. They all just sat there until Shock came running backstage.

"Hear that?" Lock yelled from behind her. "Just as loud as yours!" He smiled as Johnny put Todd on the floor.

"Oh whatever you say! I said top it!" He smirked and everyone reclaimed their positions from before. Psycho was leaned against the wall in a lazy fashion, as though he didn't care, while Shock could barely stand still.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" She smiled at him.

"Nothin'." He said with a smile. She looked at him accusingly.

"Now that isn't true." She smirked.

"I'm just a little tired." He smiled. It was the truth. "That and it kinda makes me feel old since they're acting so immature." He snickered as she did too.

"That I can believe!" They laughed and got some looks from Barrell.

"Guys, come on up." Jack said from behind a curtain.

"Okay..." Lock and Shock lead the group, Barrell and Todd we're walking along with Johnny and Psycho. Johnny picked up Todd and put him on his shoulders. For a teenage boy, Todd weighed nearly nothing. He weighed less than a cheeseburger, even. They walked out on stage and everyone cheered. Psycho and Johnny laughed when they saw Poppy up in the front of the crowd with her sign.

_"That was amazing!"_ In huge letters. They all took a bow and walked off stage to Sally. Everyone gave her a hug and then they were swarmed by people. Johnny, Psycho, and Todd especially.

"What are they?" Random Halloween characters asked questions and made statements about them.

"So odd!"

"They aren't rotting!"

"Can you remove your head?"

"We're humans and no, we can't-can you take off your head?" Johnny smiled up at Todd.

"Nope!"

"Yeah. We can't take off our heads." Psycho finished as people inspected him. He found himself back to back with Johnny.

"How peculiar!"

"Where are they from?"

"What interesting things..."

"They're intruiging!"

"I've only heard of 'hyoo-mans' in stories! I didn't know they existed!"

"Flesh and blood! A beating heart! How odd!" Johnny coughed and turned his head over to Psycho.

"You're meaning to tell me that people here are...zombies? I thought you came back to life or something!" He said so quiet only Psycho hear.

"I don't know...it's kinda creepy though." Psycho mumbled back.

"Okay! Okay! Hands off our humans!" Lock came walking up, followed by Shock and Barrell who started to lead Johnny and Psycho away. (Todd was on Johnny's shoulders, so he had no choice but to follow.) "Thanks! See you some time, soon!" Lock quickly moved away and walked to the door they had entered. It was a smaller trap door that lead into Shock's room. Why they had it, was a mystery. When they got into Shock's room, Johnny, Psycho, and Todd let out a breath they had been holding.

"Thanks." They all said.

"No problem! The townspeople can get really weird."

"Sh-Shock, can you take your head off?" Todd asked, confused.

"No! I don't do that. I'm a witch, remember. That's all I am. I'm a whole thing." They looked at Lock.

"I can't do anything! I don't wanna take my head off!" Lock shuddered as they looked at Barrell.

"Well, I can twist it thirty degrees more than I should, but no I can't take it off." Everyone shuddered a small bit.

"Wanna play cards while we wait for them to leave?" Lock smirked and every abliged.

By the time every guest, excluding Lucy and Poppy, had left, Johnny had won a thirteen consecutive games of whatever game they were playing.

"You're cheating!" Lock yelped.

"I don't even know how to play!" Johnny smirked. "I'm lucky, that's all."

"Cheating." Lock snickered.

"Guys." Jack knocked on the door. "Come on. Everyone's gone. Mostly."

"As long as nobody wants me to take my head off, I'm game." Lock mumbled.

"And why would somone want that?" Jack asked, confused as the teenagers walked from Shock's room.

"I'unno." Lock grunted as he shrugged. They entered the party room, which was a mess, and smiled at Poppy. She looked like she had been trampled.

"What happened to you?" Shock asked with some worry.

_"Young children love my tail." _She wrote shakily. Everyone laughed.

"Alright, my surprise for you is Silverstring." Shock, Lock, Poppy and Barrell lit up with smiles and Johnny, Todd, and Psycho looked at him like he was retarded.

"Silver-what? Sounds like sillystring." Johnny snickered. "I miss that stuff." Psycho nodded in agreement along with Todd.

"Silly...string?" Lock looked at him confused.

"This foamy string stuff you spray at people from a can. You usually have it at parties and stuff?" Psycho offered.

"OH! You mean funwebs!" Barrell exclaimed.

"No. Sillystring. You know, I bet it's the same thing. Different name." Johnny smiled. Jack had helpfully disappeared.

"Well, Silverstring is basically alcohol without the alcohol. Somehow it gets you drunk and it's amazing!" Lock smiled.

"Really?" Todd asked, smirking.

"Really." Barrell laughed and ran over to where it was stored. They came back and gave everyone a bottle. Lock raised his for a toast. Everyone followed and took a large sip from their bottle. Johnny looked at Psycho and smirked.

"I don't think they had this back there, did they?" Johnny laughed.

"No, I don't think so." Psycho smirked.

"I like this place more now." Todd added with a smile.

"Come on!" Barrell pulled Todd up onto the stage and mumbled something into his ear. Todd nodded and smirked. They set the small machine behind them to a quick crunchy guitar. Johnny sat down next to Psycho and everyone seemed to follow. Poppy sat down too, and took a large sip from her bottle. They all stared up at the younger boys and smiled.

Todd smirked at Barrell they sang together. "_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and they're like, it's better than yours! Damn right it's better than yours, I could teach you, but I'd have to charge!_" Everyone burst out laughing. Though the version the boys were singing was an amusing screamo version.

"_I know you want it,_" Barrell snickered.  
"_The thing that makes me, what the guys go crazy for!_" Todd tacked on._  
_"_They lose their minds! I think it's time..._" They stopped singing and turned the music off as everyone laughed and clapped. Todd went over with Barrell and took a place next to Johnny.

"Jesus, Squee-gee!" Johnny laughed, everyone was on their second bottle and Johnny, along with everyone else, was starting to get slurred. Shock stood up shakily and grabbed Poppy, chattering to the girl about using her sign or something. She set the music to a hyped up techno beat and laughed.

"_Oh, Oh! Evacuate the dancefloor! Oh, Oh! I'm infected by the sound! Oh, Oh! Stop this beat is killing me! Hey little DJ let the music take me underground._" Shock sang beautifully and danced along.

_"EVERYBODY IN THE CLUB!" _Poppy held up her sign.

"_Oh, Oh! Evacuate the dancefloor! Oh, Oh! I'm infected by the sound!_" Shock smiled.

_"EVERYBODY IN THE CLUB!" _Poppy laughed as she held her sign up again.

"_Oh, Oh! Stop this beat is killing me! Hey little DJ come and burn this place right down to the ground._" She stopped and laughed. Everyone applauded and whistled. Shock and Poppy came back and took their old places and Lock stood.

"So, we're all taking turns huh, then?" He swallowed the last of his third bottle and walked up onto the stage alone. Everyone watched. He set it music to thick base and started smirking.

"_Punch your lights out, hit the pavement! That's what I call entertaiment! Causin' problems makes you famous! All the violence makes a statement! Punch your lights out, hit the pavement! That's what I call entertainment! Causin' problems makes you famous! ALL-THIS-VIOLENCE-MAKES-A-STATMENT!_" A small sound was made in the background of the song. 'Do do-do do, Do do-do do.' "_ALL-THIS-VIOLENCE-MAKES-A-STATEMENT!_" Everyone smiled and clapped when he shut his music off. "Johnny. Come on. Men can sing on their own." Johnny scoffed.

"Fine." He stood up and nearly fell, though Psycho caught him. "Men can't walk today though." He laughed as Lock tripped on himself. "Exactly." Johnny walked to the stage, and set a quick repeating guitar (sound thing...). He smiled and grabbed the microphone for balance. "_So get back, back, back to where we lasted. Just like I imagine! I could never feel this way. So get back, back, back to the disaster! My heart's beating faster! Holding on to feel the same. This may never start. Tearing out my heart. I'd be your memory. Lost your sense of fear. Feelings disappear! Can I be your memory?_" He shut off the music and everyone clapped. Johnny made his way back to where everyone was seated and was handed another bottle. "G'n up, Dee!" Johnny laughed as the blonde boy stood, swallowed the last of what could have been his fifth bottle and started walking.

"Woah! Psycho, you can really handle this stuff!" Psycho was walking straight with no difficulty but mildly slurred words. When he was with Eff, he had found out how much alcohol Eff kept there. Usually, the half dead Psycho would mistake it for something else and drink it. That, or he was in so much pain that he would drown it out with whatever cheap beer Eff had there. The only thing that amazed Psycho was that he hadn't become an alcoholic. He never wanted to drink that much, maybe once in a while when everyone else was, but never did he once just get the urge to have a drink. He was proud of himself for that.

He walked up on stage and set the small machine behind him to play a slow acoustic guitar sound.

"C_uz I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby! __Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby. __Listen to Iron Maiden, baby...with me. Ooh. __Ooh yeah...dirtbag. __No she doesn't know what she's missin'. Ooh yeah...dirtbag! No she doesn't know what she's missin'!_" Everyone whooped and clapped as Psycho stepped down. Shock smiled as he came over.

"You should get those necklaces off, y'all could get strangled or somthin'." She smirked at the idea.

"Mmh." Psycho grabbed Johnny's arm. "I'll put 'em in your room, okay?" He said with a smile.

"Okay!" As Psycho walked from the room, he heard Shock say something about 'Spin The Bottle'. He shook.

"Hey, what's with you? You're all shaky." Johnny laughed.

"God, you _are_ drunk..."

"Maybe, just a little!" Johnny snickered and leaned on Psycho. "Remind me of that movie once. With the vampire prince and the blondie." Psycho looked at him like he was stupid. Johnny put his arm around Psycho's shoulders and leaned him back a little bit. He threw his other had out, gesturing to the area around them. "You and me, baby! We'll rule the world!" Johnny laughed as he pulled Psycho back up, who was blushing a little. "You know, that one?"

"Yeah. I liked that movie." Psycho lied. He had no idea what Johnny was talking about at all.

"Me too..." Psycho pulled Johnny into Shock's room and sat him on her bed. He quickly unlatched all of his own necklaces, except for the 'BROKENHEARTED' one, he found it amusing, his shirt hid it anyway. He saw Johnny struggling with his neckalces. "Do you want my help?" Psycho smiled kindly.

"Y-yes..." Johnny hiccuped and Psycho laughed as he sat behind Johnny to untangle his necklaces. After some time, he finally had them all off except for the 'BROKENHEARTED' one. He took Johnny's off and took off his own. Johnny looked at them. "Hey, didn't I only have one of those?" Johnny looked at them.

"Y-yeah."

"Why are there two then?"

"I had one." Johnny stared at them and smirked. He took them and placed the small heart pieces side by side. A small latch in the back of them clicked and they stayed together. Johnny smiled while Psycho blushed.

"Come on! Let's go!" Johnny pulled Psycho from the bed and left the necklace on the pillow. They went back into the party room and found Shock, Lock, Barrell, Poppy, and Todd sitting in a circle. Psycho shook again. Johnny walked over, grabbed his bottle from the table, sat in a chair backwards and looked at them. Psycho did the same.

"Hey, come sit down here." Lock smirked.

"No way in hell." Johnny said as Psycho shook his head. "The more guys there are, the less of a chance _you_ have of landing on Shock. The rules of the game are if it lands on someone of the same sex, you either kiss them or skip your turn. Sooooo, no thanks not interested." He laughed.

"Psycho, come on!"

"I-I'd really rather not end up kissing Shock or Poppy..." He took a drink from his bottle. "No offense! But you know..." The girls nodded and laughed. They were seated next to one another as they looked down on the boys.

"Squee-gee, how'd you get sucked up into this?" Johnny slurred after he swallowed the last of his bottle and grabbed a new one.

"Huh? Oh...I'unno." Todd smiled like an idiot and slurred.

"Mmm. Good reason." Johnny leaned his head on Psycho's nearby shoulder and pulled the blonde closer. Behind the backs of the chairs, Johnny held Psycho's hand and smirked. He was waiting for them to spin and then laugh when the person it landed on got scared. Everything went as he thought it would. The bottle was spun by Lock and it landed on Shock. How convenient. "You know, Lock, there's no backing out of that." Johnny smirked and Lock growled. He moved toward Shock slowly and right as he was about to kiss her, Barrell pushed them together. Both of their eyes went wide and Barrell laughed more than ever. Everyone laughed more than ever. Eventually Lock pulled away and sat where he was before, his face as red as his hair. "Nice job, Barrell!" Johnny slurred and high fived the pale boy.

"Fine then! You spin it!" Lock threw the bottle at Barrell who calmly spun it and it landed on Todd. Their eyes widened. Johnny smirked. Barrell went over to Todd and everyone was silent.

"I can't back out, can I?" Todd asked.

"Nope." Lock smirked.

"No, no. You're fine, Todd." Barrell said as his lips were inches from Todd's. "I wouldn't actua-" Lock had done the same thing Barrell had done to him. He pressed them together and watched as their eyes grew in size. Barrell quickly pulled away and sat back where he was before and both blushed. Everyone's jaw was on the floor but Lock's. Lock was smiling proudly.

"Oh come on! I don't get laughter?" Lock frowned. He noticed everyone's expression and handed the bottle to Poppy. She waved her hands in front of her declining.

_"No way. I'm just sitting here cause Shock asked! I'm not playing!"_ She scribbled quickly. Somehow the game went on and it changed to 'Never Have I Ever' and even Johnny played. He had ten fingers up and the game was just starting over, with Todd as the champion. It was pretty easy to get Johnny out, since he did the most obscene things.

"Never have I ever...Sung in my own house." Everyone's finger went down but Johnny's as he smiled. "Hah!" Johnny laughed.

"Never have I ever...Snuck out." Todd watched as all male fingers went down.

_"Never have I ever had a crush on someone here."_ Poppy smirked as fingers went down and people looked away from one another. Johnny even dropped a finger.

"Never have I ever killed a person." Shock smiled as Johnny dropped a finger.

"Uh, does it count if you talked them into it?" Psycho asked taking a drink from his bottle.

"I guess..."

"Fuckit." Psycho laughed with Shock as he dropped a finger.

Eventually, something was said about a game of 'Wizard, Wizard.' Where two people are sent out of the room, while someone leaves, moves furniture, or doesn't leave. The two people close their eyes as they walk back in and find out what changed. Johnny and Psycho were chosen to be the 'Wizards' (the people who leave the room). Shock and Poppy followed them, thinking this to be the perfect time for their deal to be finished. They followed Psycho and Johnny behind the stage curtain under an 'invisible' spell that Shock put on them. She and Poppy snuck around behind curtains as they followed the boys. Finally they stopped and waited. They had to wait at least ten minutes so that their memory could be fuzzy too. Johnny took a long sip from his what seemed to be twentieth bottle and leaned against the wall. Psycho thought this to be a better time than any to confess to Johnny how he felt. "J-Johnny?"

"Yeah?" The girls smiled. If Psycho confessed then, it would make the joke that much more fun.

"I've...I gotta tell you something."

"Then say it." Johnny muttered as he drank from his bottle.

"It's that...well...I think I may be...I know that I am..." He fiddled with his fingers. "That I...that, that...That I'm...That, that...I'm...That I'm in..." He sighed and looked over to the floor. He could tell Johnny was staring at him worried. The taller man walked up in front of him and looked down at the blonde's bowed head.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Shock walked up behind Johnny and Poppy walked up behind Psycho.

"Then what is it?"

"That...that I..." He took a deep breath to steady his erractic heart beat. "ThatI'minlovewith-" His face was shoved up to Johnny's and their lips were pressed together. They didn't move though. Psycho didn't move because he thought Johnny was the one who pushed him up against him, but he soon noticed that Johnny's hands were up in amazement, as were his own. They pulled apart and looked around. "Did...Did you do that?"

"N-no...Did you?"

"No..." Shock and Poppy de-invisibile-ized themselves and smiled evil smiles.

"Oh." Johnny and Psycho said together.

"What? You're not mad?"

_"Not trying to kill us?"_

"No murderous intent?"

"Not yet. I'm still registering..." Johnny mumbled. He felt Psyho move away from him and he looked that way.

"I'm gonna..." Psycho looked for something. "I'm gonna go to bed now..." He left and walked off. He contemplated going to his old room, but he settled on Johnny's room, knowing that if what had just happened meant nothing at all, he'd wake up and Johnny would act as though nothing happened. But if it did mean something, he knew he would wake up in Johnny's arms and everything would be normal. These were drastic times, which called for no thought. So, Psycho just laid down on the bed and fell asleep, despite his pounding headache.

Johnny walked out from behind the stage curtain, long before the time limit, with his eyes open.

"You moved this chair." Johnny said coldly. "And these two aren't in here." Johnny snickered.

"Okay, not fair." Todd mumbled. "You can see!"

"Hey what happened to blondie?" Barrell asked, half draped over Todd.

"He went to bed." He said calmly. "What you should be doing. It's nearly five." Johnny smiled. "Remember what happened last time you slept in, Squee-gee?" They laughed.

"Those freak aliens came and abducted me?" He laughed. "I was sick!"

"I know that! They still wanted to eat your brains!" Johnny made a weird face.

"He's right. We should be getting to bed. Someone should stay here with Poppy though." Johnny sighed.

"I'll do that. I'm not tired that much anyway." He took a seat next to her and watched as everyone left. He waved to Todd as the boy left. "So..." He said to her.

_"Are you gonna kill me?"_ She wrote on her board and took a drink from her bottle.

"Nah. I've no interest to do that. I'm confused."

_"Wanna talk about it?" _She smiled at him.

"I dunno if I should..." Johnny rolled his eyes. "I can barely see straight. Thinking that I won't say something I shouldn't is a wish."

_"That didn't exactly make sense." _She snickered.

"That's my point. I'm not sure what I'm really saying." He took a long sip from his bottle, threw it to the side and grabbed another one, taking another sip before looking at her board.

_"Well, I'm not completely sure I'm a reliable source of memory. If Lucy drank anything, I'll be here until she can walk. I've got time. I'll listen. I've got nothing better to do, now do I?" _She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You've got a point..."

_"I'm sure it's nothing I haven't heard before."_ She made herself comfortable in her chair. Johnny did the same and took a deep breath.

"It's about Psycho."

_"Oh, well...is this about liking Psycho?" _She held up her sign with a tiny little heart in the corner. He wiped his finger through the letters absent mindedly.

"Yeah..." He groaned.

_"Well, here. Let me make this simple. Do you or do you not like him on a platonic level?" _She was chewing on her pen cap.

"I do..." He nodded.

_"Now on a level deeper than that? As best friends, I guess."_ She watched him chew on his lip.

"Yeah..."

_"How about deeper than that?" _She kept her facial expression indifferent.

"Y-Y..." He looked away and mumbled. "Yeah." He admitted.

_"Then what is there to worry about?"_ She put her board out proud of her butterfly designs along the sides.

"Because what if he doesn't feel the same?" Johnny looked at her. It took everything she had to not _SCREAM_ that he liked him more than anyone or anything.

_"I have a feeling he does."_ She smiled. _"He and I had a lovely conversation earlier today." _She sighed and erased her board. _"I think I can give you a nintey nine percent promise that he does." _Johnny looked at her like she was insane.

"Where do you get these things?" He smiled at her as he took another long sip from his bottle, nearly emptying it then.

_"I'm quite intelligent. I also go to school, there are MANY things like this at school."_ She smirked and erased her board. _"When you're a mute, you don't do much talking. You do alot of listening. So I hear things. I learn from that." _She smiled. Johnny grabbed yet another bottle. _"How do you drink them so fast?" _Johnny looked at her with an awkward smile.

"When you wanna forget like I do, it comes naturally." He sighed and leaned his head back. "That and I had to my lunch in record time to not get beat up in school. Drinking a bottle of whatever I had in under thirty seconds without getting sick, because a nice skill." He laughed.

_"That's kinda tragic."_ She sighed and stared at the celing too.

"Do you have a voice or what?"

_"Yes." _She held the simple answer over his face.

"Why not use it?"

_"I've not spoken in years. It's like I was deaf." _She explained. _"That and I just don't want to." _She wrote simply.

"Oh. What is it with you people and bad reasons?" He grumbled.

_"They're not bad reasons, they're good reasons to bad choices." _She wrote and smirked.

"Oh whatever, we're both drunk! You're lucky I'm not killing you right now." Johnny finised his bottle and grabbed one more.

_"The one after this will be your last one." _She smirked as he went to complain.

"Says wh-"

"Poppy!"

_"Lucy."_ She held up her board calmly.

"We've got to go! Did you know what time it was?" Poppy shook her head.

"Lia-a-a-ar." Johnny whispered.

"Shut!" She whispered back and slapped her hand to her mouth. _"I never said anything."_ She wrote on her board with a smirk.

"You said something?" Johnny laughed.

"Come on!" Lucy said sloppily.

_"See ya." _Poppy wrote.

"See ya." Johnny smiled and huggged her. "Thanks. I think I know what I'm gonna do now."

_"That's my job."_ She laughed and left. Johnny finished another bottle and walked out wobbily.

"How many did you have?" Jack asked as Johnny who steadied himself on the doorframe.

"More than I should have." He laughed. "Now I'm gonna go sleep. Probably not wake up for a good day, then forget everything." He walked off and nearly fell. Jack grabbed his arm and lead him to his room. "Thanks."

"No problem. If you wake up, there's going to be coffee down stairs for everyone." He smiled. Jack knew he liked coffee.

"Yay." Johnny opened his door, walked in, and closed it after him. He looked at the blonde who was curled up on the far edge of the bed. "Stupid. He's gonna fall." Johnny went and pushed Psycho into the center of the bed. Then, he curled up next to him. He wrapped his arms around Psycho's thin waist and hid his face in Psycho's shoulder. "I think I love you too." He smirked.

_This must be fake. My lip starts to shake. How does he know who I am? And why does he give a damn about me?  
_

_**Boy, HOWDY~! That was soooo FUN!**_

THIS HAS TO BE THE MOST MUSICAL AND ROMANTIC CHAPTER IVE EVER WRITTEN IN ALL MY HISTORY OF FANFICTION!

**_I'm ashamed beyond idea._**

**_Songs in order of appearance:  
Sunshine by SOMEONE. There are many versions so find one you like. (The group song to Sally)  
Cute by Stephen Jerzack. (Johnny, Psycho, and Todd's song to Sally)  
Your Call by Secondhand Serenade. (Lock, Shock, and Barrell's song to Sally)  
Milshake by Goodnight Nurse. (The song Barrell and Todd sang after the party)  
Evacute The Dance Floor by Cascada. (Shock and Poppy's after party song)  
Lights Out by Mindless Self Indulgence. (Lock's after party song)  
Memory by Sugarcult. (Johnny's after party song)  
Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus. (Psycho's after party song and the script at the end. "This must be fake. My lip starts to shake. How does he know who I am? And why does he give a damn about me?") I actually changed the words a little. It acutally goes "How does SHE know who I am? And why does SHE give a damn about me?" but due to the situation, a change was in order. _**

**_Okay, sooooo DO YOU HATE ME YET? I made Barrell and Todd kiss, I make Shock and Lock kiss, I made Johnny and Psycho kiss, I MEAN WTFFF? WHY AM I CRAYZEH._**

Seriously though. These fandoms are not set in stone. X3 I'm pretty sure I want Nny/Psycho, and Shock/Lock, but I'm not so keen on Barrell/Todd, you know? Meh. I'll figure something out. :DD IM MAGIC LIKE THAT!

**_Are y'all proud of Gaz? I mean I know I just THREW her in there but it made sense. I wanted to get her in there before the story gets a little calmer with less turmoil and such, so...YEAHH. _**

**_Yes. I know. I'm a whore. Yes. I KNOW. _**

**_OH! I FORGOT SINCE I POSTED LAST CHAPTER AT LIKE THREE IN THE MORNING:  
WE'VE REACHED DOUBLE DIGITS PEOPLE! JOHNNY IN THE LAND OF THE DEAD IS NOW 11 CHAPTERS LONG! :DD WHEEEE! CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES C'MON! :D_**

**_Okayyyy..._**

**_R&R SO BOOGIES BOYS AND I CAN HAVE A SILVERSTRING FUND! :D_**


	12. I've Never Been To Boston In The Fall!

_**Disclaimer: JtHM (C) Jhonen Vasquez**_  
_**The Nightmare Before Christmas (C) Tim Burton And Everyone Else Who Owns It That IS NOT ME.  
Oh my god, there is so much other shit that I don't own in this chapter...Just, unless stated otherwise...  
EVERYTHING (C) Their Rightful Owners. (Which is mostly not ME!) 'Kay? Simple enough cause I'm a lazy whore who doesn't even know what she writes anymore!  
October (C) xXxMidnightSunxXx! Oi. THIS IS HER CAMEO DAMMIT! :3  
**_

**_Summary: Do you people reallly need one? :O _**

**_READ ME: Oi. It's a been a while since this story started. :3 We should have a birthday for it sometime. :DD It was started in October of last year I believe... :OO DAAAYYYUUUUUMMM. I'm so lazy. :3 Ten chapters in a damn year. You people need to bitch at me more. _**

**_

* * *

_**

Psycho groaned as he woke up. Last night was catching up with him. He also remembered what had happened between he and Johnny that night. "Fuck."

"Fuck what?" Johnny's voice was muffed and his breath was warm on Psycho's shoulder. Psycho nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Oh, I, uh...Well..."

"Still suttering?" Johnny nuzzled closer into Psycho's neck. "I thought you quit that yesterday. Unless you have more to confess." Johnny's smirk could be heard in his voice.

"No...I think I'm clean." Psycho pressed himself against Johnny, as though his fear was going to eat him. Johnny hugged him in return and sighed. He was still tired, though he knew he couldn't get back to sleep. He took to playing with the hair on the back of Psycho's neck. Psycho shivered. "What are you doing?" He mumbled.

"I'm messing with you." Johnny continued to do as before and started laughing whenever Psycho would shiver.

"Okay! That's not fair Johnny!" He turned around quickly and to his surprise, Johnny's lips caught his sweetly. "Wh-Wh..."

"You will say nothing." Johnny snickered as he pulled the blonde boy out of the bed. He looked at the clock next to his bed and groaned. It was noon already. "Come on. Jack said there'd be coffee. You could get yourself some...tea or something. What do you even drink?"

"I drink tea and such, but none are a good replacement for human blood." He smiled and licked his lips.

"Okay..." Johnny smirked. "You know, you don't _taste_ like blood. You don't _smell_ like blood. You don't _look_ like blood." Johnny snickered. Psycho blushed.

"Shut up..." Psycho laughed.

"Oh, so now you're not a vampire? Damn, I was wondering if you sparkled." He snickered.

"I will _never _sparkle." Psycho mumbled as they left the room.

"We'll see about that." Johnny smirked as Psycho looked at him. "What?" Johnny acted innocent.

"You're plotting."

"What's there to plot?" He grinned. "I attack you with glitter and that's done."

"No! I'll never get it out of my hair!" Psycho clutched his hair.

"You are such a girl." Johnny laughed as he ruffled his own hair. When they walked into the kitchen, Johnny groaned at the bright lights. Psycho merely hid behind Johnny. Johnny opened his eyes a small bit and saw Shock. "Oh my god. Why is it that I'm surrounded by females?" Johnny grunted as he walked to the counter where mugs were lined up. Each of the people always had a mug they usually used. Johnny's was the most amusing. It was a mug with a cat flying from a cannon. He looked amazingly mature with it. He grabbed his and looked at Psycho's. There was tea inside. His mug was a simple red one with small Japanese script at the bottom. He liked it because he couldn't understand it. (That makes no sense but WHATEVER.)

"I'm the only girl here." Shock stated slowly. She rubbed one of her eyes and leaned on the counter.

"Look behind me." Johnny turned and Psycho turned with him. He was hiding his face in Johnny's back.

"But he's-"

"A girl." Johnny mumbled and held his hand up to Shock showing her to just go with it. He took his mug from the counter and looked at Psycho's. He grabbed it and held it to his side. He knew Psycho knew exactly what he was doing. The boy quickly took the mug from Johnny and smiled. "You're so weird..." Johnny laughed.

"You're one to talk Mister Kitten Cannon Mug Man!" Psycho smirked and Shock laughed.

"I have no regrets." Johnny said proudly, causing Shock to cough up some of her coffee. Johnny opened one of his eyes to her. He had them closed in protest to the lights. "What were you smoking?" Johnny mumbled. "I want some." Johnny lied.

"I dunno. I think something exploded and died in my room and made me happy." She smiled. "Or you guys are just way funnier than you think." Over the months that Johnny had been gone, Shock had taken to wearing pants on all occasions. Shorts, capris, jeans, sweats. Anything with legs. No skirts. Though this particular morning, she was in her night gown.

"Nice dress, Shock." Johnny laughed. Psycho opened a cracked eye a little wider just to see it. She turned red and looked at him angrily. "You should wear them more often. I almost forgot how you looked in them." Johnny walked back toward the stairs and Psycho followed, after giving Shock a nod of agreement and a smile. He and Johnny sat on his bed and drank slowly. Johnny placed his mug on the sidetable and rubbed his eyes. He yawned cutely. Psycho blushed and hid his face with his bangs. Johnny threw himself against the bed with a laugh. Psycho sipped his tea again and set it on the table. He turned and laid on his stomach to look at Johnny. He placed his head on the blue haired man's chest. "Hi."

"Hi." Psycho smiled. Johnny went back to staring at the roof. They laid in silence, just enjoying the calmness of it all. Nothing was happening. Then, it ended. A scream cracking through the house. Not in pain, but in fear. Psycho shot up, but Johnny just stayed laying there, his eyes blinking slowly. "What the fuck was that?" Johnny raised his finger to make Psycho wait.

"WHY IS THERE A DEAD MAN IN MY ROOM?" Johnny opened his eyes wide. He sat up at the sound of Shock's voice. "THIS IS DISGUSTING!"

"I didn't expect that." Johnny stood and pulled Psycho with him toward Shock's room. "Someone's dead?" Johnny smiled, his eyes fixed to the lights.

"You did this?" Shock growled.

"No. I'm interested though." Johnny still couldn't look into the room. He heard Shock snickering.

"Hey, he's got a swollen eye." She smiled. "I'mma poke it." The sound of poking was heard.

"No wait don-" A yelp was heard, and then a splat. "-don't poke it. It might explode on you." She stepped out of the room with blood on her face, one eye closed and lips pursed.

"Thanks for telling me." She growled.

"You had to poke it! Not my fault. Can I see it?" Johnny smiled like a child.

"Whatever." She groaned. "Psycho goes in first. To see if you would be entertained. If he would, don't let him go in." Shock said to Psycho who nodded. He slowly walked into the room and stopped cold. His face lost all color and he shut his eyes. Johnny walked in and Psycho ran into his chest. Johnny had nearly the same expression, but his eyes were wide.

"Oh. My. God..." Johnny mumbled.

"What? Who is he? What happened to him?" She pointed to Psycho. "Hey! He kinda looks like you, Psy!" She smirked. Johnny looked at her with an odd face. "What?"

"Th-This is..." Johnny stared at the body sprawled on the floor. He stroked Psycho's head softly. He knew this was probably most traumatizing. Thinking they would never see this person again. "That..." Todd and Lock rushed in and stared at the scene before them. Lock looked at the blood on Shock's dress, Johnny holding Psycho, and then to the body on the floor with a bloody eye socket.

"What happened?" Todd asked, his pupils smaller than they should be.

"Shock, are you okay?" Lock ran over to her and she nodded. He hugged her and smiled. "Who's the dead guy?" He stared at the features. "Psycho's evil twin?" Psycho visibily shook and clenched Johnny's shirt tighter.

"Who died?" Barrell mumbled as he walked in, his eyes still closed, wearing clothes from the day before. "I said who died? Anyone gonna tell me?"

"Your mom." Lock growled and Barrell opened his eyes to look at him.

"Not amusing. Who's Mr. Tall Dark and Creepy here?" Barrell gestured to the dead man on the floor. Shock groaned, her house shoes were red along the bottoms. The blood puddle was flowing closer to her feet. It was getting closer to everyone's feet, as though it was following them. Most of it was flowing to Johnny and Psycho, but Shock was closest. "Okay, since you're playing the quiet game, I don't know this guy, have much interest in knowing him, or care that much about him, I'll be going now. Call me for the funeral." Barrell grunted and walked to the door.

"It's Eff." Johnny muttered.

"Eff?" Nearly everyone in the room echoed like in the lame Scooby Doo shows.

"Yeah. Mr. Fuck." Johnny kept Psycho's head pressed to his chest.

"The Eff that killed Jimmy and that girl?" Shock asked in awe and a pain hit Johnny. They had never told them about Millie.

"Those girls." Johnny corrected with a frown. "He got 'em both." He looked at the floor. "A long time ago." He sighed.

"Oh, god." Shock stared at Eff. "And I'm coated in his blood. Disgusting." She spat at him. She noticed his other eye was open. In most situations, the eyes would roll back in the head, but after some time, the eyes would roll back to the front. In other situations, they would never roll back. She stepped closer and through the blood. She grabbed a pencil and knlet by the head. She pulled the eye open wider and poked it with the pencil, being sure to get no blood on her. She rolled it around and frowned. "He has no pupils, corneas, irises, nothing. It's all white." She stared at the people in the room. They were looking at her like she was a maniac. "It's not like he can feel it or anything! I mean, he killed people we care about, he deserves a little bit of defacing." This hurt Johnny. He thought of his own past, though, he hadn't killed anyone close to anyone he knew. Had he? He couldn't even recall.

"Shock...that was scary." Todd mumbled as he stared at the face with a pencil sticking out of the eye.

"What?" She frowned. "It's not that bad! I mean, it barely bled!"

"No, I mean...the twitch it did afterwards. Is that some kind of rigor mortis muscle spasm?" Todd's eyes widened as the twitch grew in severity. Shock walked away toward Lock.

"No...That's not." She stared at the body like everyone else. Psycho was even staring now. He looked over at the side of the dresser they were standing by. He moved his had over it.

"Then...what was it?" Lock added.

"I don't know! Don't ask me!" Shock stared as the entire head jerked. She squeaked a little as the shoulder popped too. "What the hell is this?" She whimpered as she grabbed Lock's arm. He wrapped his arms around her and kept his eyes fixed on the body.

"What. The fuck. Is that?" Barrell asked as he came back in.

"WE DON'T KNOW!" Everyone yelled at him.

"Okay, okay. I get it." The open eye blinked and moved around, as indicated by the twitching pencil. "Shit..." Barrell walked away once more. The Eff zombie moaned and looked around the room. His eyes settled on Todd. The mouth opened and showed a sick goopy mess of blood and gummy saliva. Todd put his hand to his mouth as though he was going to heave. The creature inched toward Todd slowly reaching out and caressing the boy's face in a shadow.

"I've heard of you..." The creature rasped.

"What the hell is this thing?" Todd gasped.

"I don't know. Stay calm, Todd!" Shock added encouragingly.

"OKAY! That was fun! But I've had enough, how about you? I'm sick of this game!" Psycho pulled the machine from the dresser that he had his hand on. He loaded, cocked, aimed and shot. He smirked as blod spewed from the creature's chest. It came toward Psycho and Johnny. It settled on Johnny.

"Oh, my boy, how have you been?" It managed.

"Don't talk to me..." Johnny whispered in fear. The creature pointed to his open eye socket.

"Heh, look. I'm just like you now. We're mirror images." The creature smirked with blood leaking from the sides.

"Seriously! I said I was sick of this game! How many lives do you have, you cheat?" Psycho slammed himself into the creature, throwing it to the floor and getting coated in blood. He stepped onto its' chest and shot it three times.

"D-Boy. Good to see you." The creature sneered, blood seeping from the gums.

"_If you kill the brain, then you kill the ghoul, and it's motor functions. Aim for the head._" Psycho singsonged to himself as he pointed the gun to the head, right between the eyes. "Goodbye." He shot the creature at least seven times but still didn't seem satisfied. The skull was so thick, not one bullet hit the floor. He leaned in close as the creature died. "I _hate_ you." He put the gun to the creature's head and shot it several times, point blank. Those bullets, _did_ hit the floor. Psycho was trying to reload the gun with his shaky hands, but Johnny pulled him away. He took the bloody gun from the shaking, bloody hands and set it on the dresser. "He might not be dead! What then?" Psycho nearly wailed. Johnny nodded toward the butchered head. Brain and bone fragments were scattered around the floor and everyone was silent.

"I think he's dead, Dee." Johnny put his hand on Psycho's shouder. The blonde shook and ran into Johnny's chest again. He shook madly, and cried ever so softly. Everyone looked at him. "I'll go take him to get cleaned up. Shock, you and Lock should probably get Jack to do something about him, since he _is_well...Jack. Todd, you come with me." Everyone nodded. When Jack wasn't part of the situation at hand, whoever took the reigns, was listened to. Johnny always seemed to be the first to come up with a plan. Thus, he was usually the one in charge. "Oh, and if Barrell tries _anything_ stop him." Lock nodded as he took Shock downstairs.

"Nny, what do you need me for?"

"Why, you're going to help me! I need to spend some time with you anyway. The fact that he got in also means I'd rather you not be alone."

"Nny, are we gonna die?" Todd tugged on his shirt softly. Johnny stopped and looked at Todd.

"Squee-gee, why would you think that?" He knelt down to Todd's level, bringing Psycho with him. "I wouldn't let that happen to you. Unless, something were to kill me. Then you're in Lock's hands. If that happens, I suggest getting a shotgun and either killing yourself, or making a run for it."

"Run for it..." Psycho muttered. "That's a better idea." They both stared at him. "What? The voice of suicide can't be reasonable for once?" He shook again as he wiped some blood from his eye, only making it worse. He just nuzzled into Johnny after his failure.

"Come on, Squee-gee." Johnny pulled himself and Psycho up and walked to the bedroom and noticed something. "Squee-gee, how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen." Johnny looked down at the boy.

"Damn, Squee-gee, you're short for your age!" Johnny opened the door and placed Psycho on the bed.

"Nny!" Todd pouted, "I am not! I was just stunted by my mom smoking when she was pregnant!" Johnny looked down at him.

"You're pretty smart for your age though." Johnny laughed. "You sit with him while I get something to get the blood off of him." Todd nodded and sat next to Psycho.

"You okay?" Todd tapped his arm.

"Yeah. I think so..." Psycho smiled at him as best he could. He tried not to look directly at the boy due to the blood on his face.

"M'kay." Todd nodded and smiled back at Psycho.

"Squee-gee, c'mere." Johnny smirked. "I want you to find me something from past this part of the closet for him, okay?" Johnny ruffled Todd's hair.

"Why not before this part?"

"That part won't fit him." Todd nodded and looked through the closet intently. Johnny knew it would take the boy a while. "Dee." The blonde looked up at him with blood covering his face. Johnny sat down in front of him and crossed his legs. Psycho did the same and sighed. "Are you alright?" Johnny wiped some blood from Psycho's face gently.

"Yeah..." Psycho shook. Johnny placed Psycho's clean cheek in his hand and wiped the blood away quickly. He pulled Psycho into his lap and hugged him tightly. Todd found some clothes for Psycho, and the blonde proceeded to take a shower to get the blood from his hair and skin.

-Shock and Lock-

"Jack?" They asked through the house.

"Ja-a-a-ack!" Shock called and they finally got a response.

"Yes?" Jack walked out of his study and gave Shock an awkawrd look due to the blood on her stomach. "Why is there blood on your dress?" Jack stared at her calmly. He'd seen alot in his years. Nothing could really amaze or worry him anymore.

"Uh, you might wanna come up stairs." Lock headed back up and got followed by Shock and Jack. When they reached Shock's room, Jack nearly lost his stomach.

"What the _hell_ happened here?" Jack mumbled through his bony hand.

"Uh well, you see, I went downstairs and when I came up, he was in my room. I kinda screamed, and then everybody comes on in. Then after I sorta poked one of his eyeballs into exploding and messing around with the other...he kinda woke up. Then he messed with Todd and Johnny, then Psycho shot him. A lot." She sighed.

"Where'd he get the gun?" Jack asked with wide eyes.

"My...Dresser. It was on the side."

"Why do you have a gun in your room, Shock?" Jack laughed.

"It came in handy didn't it?" She smirked.

"Why did Psycho shoot him? I'd think that Johnny of all people would do that." Jack stared at the brain that was seeping out into the carpet.

"They knew him. He was the one that killed those girls and Jimmy!" Lock added.

"Yeah! He was named Eff or something!" Shock said enthusiastically.

"Mr. Fuck. I think." Lock smirked.

"Alright. Well, I'll call the police in town to see if anybody knew who he was, was housing him, or helped him get in here. They'll get the body out of here too. Shock, get some things that you'd want. You might want to move into the room Psycho had while Johnny was on quarantine." She nodded and did as she was told. Jack walked downstairs and Lock stayed in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" Shock looked over at him. He was looking at the floor. "Lock?" He walked over to her, over the legs of the body and through the blood. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. When he let her go, he noticed she had been kissing him back. He quickly left the room.

"Pretend like you didn't see anything!" He heard Barrell whisper. He turned out of the door and stared into the eyes of Johnny, Todd, Psycho, and Barrell.

"_We_ didn't see anything." Todd mumbled. "Only _you_ did." Todd smiled. "Oh, hi, Lock."

"Come on. Let's go see if Squee-gee left his stuff in the party room." Johnny smiled at Psycho as they ran from Lock. The redhead looked at Barrell and sighed.

"Goodbye." Lock walked off to his room and turned the deadbolt. (Only way to not say "Lock locked his door." :P)

-Now, I'm skipping some time since there's nothing big happening here.- (We're in Johnny's room with he and Psycho. Todd went to watch cartoons with Barrell.)

"Hey." Johnny mumbled.

"Hey." The blonde who was using Johnny's chest as a pillow looked up.

"Do you ever wonder..." Johnny stared at the roof. "What it's like to die? I mean, what do you hear? What do you see?"

"Johnny, didn't you hear and see that?"

"I-I did, but I don't remember it. It's as though it didn't happen." Johnny frowned and messed with Psycho's hair. "It's weird." He sighed.

"So...do you wonder what it's like?" Psycho asked him softly.

"I do..." He laughed. "Oddly enough, I do. I mean, I wouldn't commit suicide just to see, but it'd be cool to know. You know?" Johnny smiled.

"I guess..." Psycho was a little unnerved by Johnny's wonder. He was also happy that he said he wouldn't commit suicide to see.

"Do you wonder what it's like?" Johnny's voice was close, but at the same time far away. Now, Psycho had to think on the question a long time. It was an odd question, but as Psycho looked through his mind, he couldn't deny that the thought hadn't crossed his mind before.

"Sometimes." Psycho admitted. He grabbed Johnny's left had and held it.

Johnny couldn't help but tighten his grip on Psycho's hand and smile. Sometimes, Psycho could be one of the cutest things Johnny had ever seen. He never would understand what it was that made him so adorable, but he hoped it never went away.

"OMAIGAWD!" Johnny looked over at the wall in which the noise had come from. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" It was Barrell. Todd was laughing in the background. "I ain't got no belly button!" Johnny looked down at Psycho with a confused face.

"Did he say that he didn't have a belly button?" Johnny asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Psycho pulled himself up and smiled. "I think he did."

"Come on." Johnny sat up and Psycho kissed him.

"That was for this morning." He smirked.

"You're mean." Johnny laughed.

"Whatever you say, _princess_." Psycho snickered. He remembered when he had called Johnny a princess before.

"At least I'm not wearing pink fairy wings." Johnny smiled as he stood up and stretched.

"I'm not either." Psycho stood and did the same as Johnny.

"You should though. It'd be adorable." Johnny mused as he hugged Psycho.

"I'm sorry, but I won't wear those. Anything else made for guys, sure." Psycho made sure Johnny didn't put him in a dress.

"You notice, I can still put you in a dress with that comment." Johnny smirked. "Drag queens!" Johnny singsonged and laughed. "Don't worry. I won't." He pulled from the hug and headed for the door. Psycho followed. They walked over to Todd's room and knocked on the door lightly. Todd came up and opened the door with a face red from laughing. "Can we come in?" Johnny smiled and Todd nodded. Barrell was laying on the floor and there was a small spot where Todd had been sitting. Johnny sat on the empty side of Barrell and had Psycho sit in his lap.

"Barrell found this hilarious kiddie show that was having a marathon! Every show, every movie, all in two days!" Todd laughed. "It's got talking vegetables..." Johnny looked at Psycho and laughed. As they looked at the screen, they laughed.

_"Larry, It's time for the theme song."_

_"Uhh...Y-yeah, Bob. What do I do?"_

_"Hmm, let's see. Oh, I know! You play the guitar!" _

_"Bob, I don't have any hands."_

_"Oh...you're right. Well okay, you play this!"_

_"Well I don't wanna play that! I'll look silly!"_

_"Oh come on! It'll be fun!"_

_"Nope...Not gonna do it."_

_"It's for the kids..."_

_"Oh, okay...But they better not laugh!"_

_"Alright! Better get on out there!" _

A cucumber with a tuba wrapped around it's midsection popped up in the corner of the screen. He smiled and hopped to the center. He indeed, had no arms or legs. He started playing the tuba simply. And then, to make it funnier, a tomato came on screen and started singing.

_"If you like to talk to tomatoes  
If a squash can make you smile  
If you like to waltz with potatoes  
Up and down the produce aisle...  
Have we got a show for you!"_

Suddenly a small group of voices came in.

__

"VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales,  
VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales!"

The tomato started to sing again.

__

"Broccoli! Celery! Gotta be..."

"VeggieTales!"

A small child's voice appeared.

__

"Lima beans! Collard greens! Peachy keen!"

"VeggieTales!"

The cucumber even sang. He sounded like he had a nasal infection.

__

"Cauliflower! Sweet and sour! Half and hour!"

"VeggieTales!"

Todd and Barrell sand along with amusement.

__

"There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales!  
There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales!  
It's time for VeggieTales!"

The cucumber fell over and the screen faded to black with the sound of children's laughter.

"Oh dear god..." Johnny laughed and wrapped his arms around Psycho's stomach.

The screen turned into the tomato and the cucumber standing on what looked to be a kitchen counter.

_"Hi, kids! I'm Bob the tomato!"_

_"And I'm Larry the cucumber!" _

_"Now, we've been getting alot of letters with questions about sharing..."_

_"Have we ever! Why do I have to share? When do I have to share? Whatever happened to Sonny and Share? Questions, questions, questions." _(What hurts the most is that I get the Sonny and Share joke. D:)

_"Uhhh, yeah! Anyway we decided to tackle all of your sharing questions into one show! So-" _

_"Oh! Oh, yes, Bob! Bob!" _A whiny voice and a, what seemed to be, a well dressed asparagus hopped up.

_"Eh, what is it Archibald? We're in the middle of a show..." _

_"Oh, oh! Yes, exactly! I couldn't help but notice in King George and the Ducky you let Jimmy and Janie put on a show!"_

_"Uh, yeah. But, uh, it'd didn't, uh, work out very well..."_

_"Understandably so, them being them...and all. I've noticed that to date, VeggieTales has been somewhat lacking in the taste and culture department." _

_"Your point?" _

_"I'd like to do a show!" _Johnny smirked. The asparagus was by far his favorite for being so damned annoying. His goofy smile won against the disturbed glances the tomato and cucumber gave him. _"It'll be great! You'll...love it." _He muttered worriedly. Finally the cucumber spoke.

_"It's about sharing, Bob."_

_"Oooooh, alright. But if you get into any trouble, uh, let us know, okay?"_

_"Oh! Don't worry about a thing! Ha, Hm! Prepare to be dazzled! Alright fellows! Bring out the set! Oh, you're really in for a treat!" _He was talking to the camera and Todd and Barrell were staring at him as though he were god. He was changed into one of those intelligent reader people, or in this case, vegetables, by two French sounding peas. The boys giggled. He seemed to want the story Hamlet explained though he was stuck with something called "Omelet." Again, the boys laughed.

_"Oh, soft! I hear Ophelia!" _A squash dressed as Hamlet said twice. The screen dashed behind the curtain.

_"I don't want to do it!" _Another squash that was dressed in pink princess garb whined._"It's embarassing!"_

_"Don't be ridiculous! In Shakespeare's days, all the ladies parts were played by men!" _The asparagus explained as he threw the other on stage.

_"I think we're gonna get letters about this..."_ He then went on with his part. Getting a laugh from everyone in the room.

Time passed and Johnny found himself leaning back against Todd's footboard.

_"Share my eggs? What are you saying, oh fair, Opheila?" _

_"Just this: God likes it when we share our blessing with others..."_ The pink squash looked at the screen. _"Goodbye."_

As more time passed, episodes changed. Another one about being selfish. Johnny was watching the television with half of his attention, the other part was on the section of string he was making shapes with. Psycho was still leaning in his lap, but he was somehow making the shapes with the string. He was awkwardly amused when he heard the cucumber ranting/singing about his love for his duck.

_"Well, you see sir, there's a war and well, we're in it!" _The tomato sang. It quite amused Johnny how children were as impressed with this as they were. He untied his cats cradle and felt Psycho's hand on his own.

"Hmm?" Johnny smiled up at the blonde. "Yeah?"

"Can you show me how to do that?" Psycho smiled.

"Sure." Johnny wrapped his arms around Psycho once more and took his hands. "Fan your figners." Johnny smiled as he placed the string on Psycho's hands. "Move this one here, and that one there." He moved their hands and the cats cradle was done. "And then..." Johnny smiled as he placed his hands through the middle. "Pull the string from your fingers." Psycho did as told and Johnny's wrists were bound. "Now do it again." Psycho ran the string over his fingers slowly. Johnny put his hands through the cradle again and Psycho pulled the strings. Johnny's wrists were free and Psycho laughed.

"Cool!" He took Johnny's hands again. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Johnny hugged him and looked at the screen. The cucumber was dancing with a manatee doll. As he dipped the doll over the side of the couch, the tomato opened the door.

_"Larry, what are you doing?"_

_"Uh, just watching some TV, Bob!" _His voice was pretty high. Johnny nearly covered his ears.

_"Maybe you should read a book..."_

_"Yeah...'Kay."_Then the screen faded to black. Todd and Barrell were laughing like idiots. Johnny and Psycho simply smiled. Psycho was playing around with the string with Johnny's hands too, and jumped when someone knocked on the door. His fingers, and Johnny's, became tangled in the thick red string. They looked over to the door and they saw a tall pale girl. She seemed normal, her black pants and black shirt reading 'Misleading' seemed perfectly natural for a Halloween Town resident. When you looked at her face, your eyes went straight to her dark blue hair that swept across her face, fell over her shoulders, and fanned out in the back. The white tips shining in the light. She wore an almost black-blue police jacket over her black shirt, and her golden eyes were emotionless.

"I'm lookin' for Johnny and Psycho." She grumbled. Psycho and Johnny pointed to themselves questioningly.

"Why us?" They asked together.

" 'Cause." They stood up and when Johnny tried to pull his hands free, he noticed the string holding his fingers together.

"What did you do?" Johnny laughed.

"I don't know." Psycho was pulling at the string. "We should cut it..." They walked into Johnny's room with the girl and Johnny cut the string through the middle.

"So what do you want with _us_?" Johnny asked while he freed Psycho's fingers.

"The dead guy, in the room across the hall. I have to ask some questions, obviously." She mumbled.

"You look kinda young to be a police officer." Johnny commented as he sat on the bed, Psycho next to him.

"My mom's the ME. I'm allowed." She smirked. "He looks kinda cute to be around you. See how it works?" Johnny hugged Psycho protectively.

"Mine was better." He growled.

"Whatever." She sighed and rolled her golden cat like eyes. "I'm October, by the way." She looked at them with another sigh. "Which one of you shot the guy?" Psycho shifted.

"That was me." Psycho said softly.

" 'Kay, well, you're not gonna get charged or anythin'. Since sings show it was self defense and stuff." She sighed as she scribbled on paper. "Now who was the first person to see him in the house?"

"Shock..." Johnny answered in an annoyed tone. He'd much rather be sitting on the floor with Psycho. He didn't much like police.

" 'Kay, uh, who's gun was it?"

"Shock's? I dunno. It was in her room." Psycho said softly. "You'd wanna ask _her_ about that..." Psycho said snidely.

"Last one: What're you doing with this jackass? You could be with some cutie from town. You could have anyone. Why this trailer trash?" She said to Psycho who inched into Johnny.

"One, I'm not a jackass. Two, I'm not trailer trash." Johnny mumbled. "I can count to ten you know. Trailer trash can't do that." She growled at him.

"What's your reason blondie?"

"I don't need a reason." Psycho was face to face with her now.

"Though, there must be one." Psycho was silent, trying to keep his ground. It was hard for someone like him.

"I-I..." He was looking for something to say. "I don't know!" He hid himself in Johnny's chest, getting an empty and amazed face from October.

"You're meaning to say, you like being with him, for no apparent reason at all?"

"I bet you there's a reason, but I just don't know! You don't need a reason to be happy, do you?" Psycho hid himself once he was done talking. She was still amazed. Johnny was staring at her with a confused look.

"What're you lookin' at, alien?"

"Alien?" Johnny muttered.

"You've got antenni."

"I'm not an alien. That's my hair." He grumbled. He really wasn't a fan of people who didn't believe his hair was like that. They would insist on pulling on it and playing with it.

"Don't buy it." She stood from her place and walked to the door. As she left, she gave them a weak smile. A young woman appeared behind the door and took the notepad from her.

"Come on, October. My team has the body packed up."

"We need to talk to someone first th-" Her voice was cut off by her mother.

"Who are they? Do they know anything?" She was brown haired and tall.

"I already questioned them."

"Without Booth?" She seemed to be amazed.

"Booth? What the hell?" Johnny mumbled into Psycho's ear softly, getting a small laugh.

"Yeah. Without Booth. I got the main info. He'll be pleased."

"The skeleton knows little to nothing. Hellboy and Witchy were no good to me, though Witchy said some interesting stuff about the shooting. The little guys are pretty lost, though Squeaky was touched by the thing. Kinda creepy if you ask me." A man walked up behind the woman and both smiled.

"That's all you got, Booth?"

"Bones, I am only so good. What did she do?" Booth looked down on October with a smile.

"I got some information from these two."

"Get anything incriminating?" He looked back at the two, his "Cocky" belt buckle shining in the light.

"WE'RE RIGHT HERE!" Johnny yelled while Psycho more whispered it.

"And we can see that, what do you need from that?" The woman said with some sort of sheltered tone in her voice.

"No, Brennan, they meant that they can hear us." Booth laughed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ah, Bones..." He smirked.

"I knew that." She walked toward them. Psycho had long since retired his spot next to Johnny for a more favoring place in his lap. She stood over them and Johnny seemed to lean back a small bit. She bent down and started sniffing Psycho.

"Hey, hey! What are you doing?" Johnny pulled Psycho back.

"Bones! You don't just sniff people!" Booth walked up behind her as October smiled from her place at the door.

"He smells like blood!" Brennan said accusingly pointing at Psycho.

"Well yeah, he did shoot the guy." October said from the back of the room. "He's not getting arrested because it was all in self defense." She smirked as Booth put his handcuffs away. He seemed disappointed.

"I haven't been able to use these, or this," Booth pulled out his gun and handcuffs. "In three cases. You need to let me do this sometime." Booth put his weapons and restraints away and looked at Brennan. She was staring at them. "Quit freakin' the kids out. They've got enough to deal with."

"I can't tell if they're gay or not." She said blatantly, getting a large laugh from October and a blush shared by both boys.

"Bones! Come on. These are things you don't say." He pulled her back. "See, I'm gonna stop bringing you to houses now."

"First churches, now houses? Booth, this isn't fair." She complained.

"She deserves some time out, I mean, don't leave me with her." October added as they left the room. As she was about to leave she looked back at them. "Sorry guys. She's a little sheltered." She laughed.

"Okay..." They said softly and she closed the door behind her.

Johnny and Psycho sat in silence once more. Most people would feel awkward in these silences, but Johnny and Psycho somehow felt fine. Somehow, these silences were better than alot of things.

Johnny lowered himself into a laying position and hummed. He knew Psycho would be shaken for a small bit, so he chose to get comfy.

"Do you want a reason too?" Psycho shook a small bit.

"Not unless you want me to." Johnny was smiling. He couldn't pinpoint why, but he was.

"M'kay." Psycho huddled up and hugged Johnny. This happened so commonly, it was more of a surprise when it didn't happen.

"You wanna go back in with Squeegee?" Johnny put his hand on Psycho's head.

"Sure." He sat up and followed Johnny to the room next door. When they opened the door, they saw Todd and Barrell laughing.

_"And so what we have learned applies to our life today, God has a lot to say in his book!" _The music was coming from nowhere and the tomato looked like he was ready to kill someone.

_"You okay there, Bob?" _

_"Just fine..."_ He muttered. Before he could get another word out the music started again.

_"And so we know that God's word is for everyone, now that our song is done we'll take a look." _Finally the tomato seemed to calm down. He read a verse from the bible and the screen faded to credits.

"It's a Christian show?" Johnny laughed as he walked behind Todd.

"Yeah...It's entertaining." Todd laughed.

"And this is a _real_ show?" Johnny smirked. He should have guessed it was Christian from "Ophelia" talking about God.

"Completely. Jonah's up next!" Barrell laughed.

"Really?" Johnny smirked. Of all Bible stories, Johnny was farmiliar with three. The story of Jonah and the Whale. The story of Adam and Eve. The story of Hannah and her Seven Daughters. The others were smaller. Though the story of Hannah was a small one, he had heard it from his mother.

"Yeah! It's a movie!" Todd and Barrell were obviously more excited over this than they should be.

"You've been away from people much too long, Squeegee." Johnny smiled at the boy. "As for you, you're just practically insane." He pointed to Barrell who smiled proudly.

"Coming from someone like you, that's a compliment." Barrell took a proud pose. Everyone laughed and as the theme song for the television show started, they all sang along with more happiness than they should have, with more strength than belonged, but it was one of the good pleasures they all shared. Being together was the best thing they had at the time.

-Meanwhile...-

In town, the mayor was making a mess of everything.

"You! Where's my assistant?" He called with his orange face.

"He went to get your clip board." As if on cue, his assistant walked up.

"You left it in your office." The man gasped. He has scars all over him, his hair was brown and cut in a simple style. His glasses slid down his nose constantly, and his small goatee made him most interesting.

"Of course..." The mayor looked at his clothing. An oversized striped shirt and brown pants. "Thank you, Edgar."

"It's the least I can do." Edgar smiled. He was so nice. He constantly insisted that he did things for the mayor. The mayor had given Edgar a place to stay when he got there. He explained everything to Edgar and got him on his feet. More or less. Edgar, being the good guy he was, had to repay the mayor and residents somehow, though he had yet to meet the "Pumpkin King". Jack Skellington. He was excited a small bit to meet him. Fear overshadowed his excitement, wondering if this man would be as gruesome as the other residents.

"Come. Before Jack goes back over to the hospital to see Sally." Sally had been placed in the hospital so that they wouldn't have to ride her through the forest while she was in labor. That just _would not_ be fun for anyone.

Edgar stood before the large treehouse that Jack was said to live in. He lived there with seven other residents, six of them being "children".

"Lock, Shock, and Barrell." The mayor started. "The best trick-or-treaters ever. Er, they were. Another one is named Todd. Being the youngest. I've yet to meet the other two." The mayor tapped his face. "I believe they are all around your age." Edgar nodded. Edgar was eighteen. The mayor rung the "bell" and was soon greeted by Jack.

"Mayor! How good to see you! Todd was wondering when he'd get to see you again!" Todd happened to be quite fond of the mayor. He was very good with people who were younger and short. It was like something that all short people shared, a bond grown magically over all of their tormenting. It was odd. Maybe even wacky. But none said anything of it.

"Oh it's great to see you too! Where is he?" The mayor smiled. Jack stepped up a few of the stairs and brought his hand to his mouth to amplify his voice.

"Todd! I need you to bring Johnathan and Psycho down! The mayor's here!"

"Okay! Just one minute!" He smiled at the polite response.

"One minute." Jack smiled as he stepped down and over to the pair. "Who might this be?"

"I'm Edgar, sir."

"He's my assistant! Fine and dandy one he is at that! Remembers everything I forget!"

"Nice to meet your, Edgar. It's wonderful to meet you. You're new here I presume?" Jack smiled as he shook the pale boy's hand.

"Yes." Edgar smiled kindly. As his body shook with the handshake, his cross necklace popped from his shirt.

"You're religious." Jack stated as more of an observation than a question.

"Yes. It seemed to be the cause of my demise as well." He laughed. "No matter. I'm here. Better than Hell." He smiled.

"How oddly optimistic." Jack smiled in return. "Maybe you could talk some of that into Lock when you meet him. He's out right now, but I do hope you'll come by here more."

"I'd be happy to." Edgar said kindly as Todd rounded the corner above the stairs. He heard a soft mumuring.

"Todd! How very good to see you!" The mayor smiled and took the boy up in his arms.

"Hi! How's your bowtie?" Todd smiled as he poked the spider.

"It's been better lately since I tied it down, yes. Thank you." The mayor smiled and set the boy down as Johnny and Psycho walked down the stairs, nearly cliging to one another. Only Edgar noticed it though.

"I'm not scared of you! I've nothing to fear. Fuck fear, man!" Psycho laughed.

"Well..." Edgar swallowed awkwardly. He remembered saying those words. "I envy your conviction." Johnny smirked. Edgar chocked on his breath when he heard those words, but kept his chocking silent. Johnny, obviously noticed.

"Hey! I know you!" Johnny ran at Edgar and hugged him. Psycho was even excited. "Edgar! Edgar Vargas!" Johnny smiled as the brown haired man stared ahead. His glasses falling further down his nose.

"Oh my god! You're Edgar! I heard about you!" Psycho pushed his glasses up for him with a smile. "You're quite the character." Psycho smiled innocently.

"How's my favorite victim doing?" Johnny smiled as he pulled away from Edgar, who was staring at him wide eyed.

"I _must_ still be in Hell." Edgar mumbled.

" 'A heaven for me and a hell for you!' What crap was that Edgar? We're both here, and I know I'm not in Hell." Johnny smiled and Psycho knew what he meant. "Though, I know this isn't heaven either. Where does that leave you now, Mr. God's Boy?" Johnny grasped the cross on Edgar's stitched neck. "Still prayin'?"

"No. I'm not. I quit when I hit Hell." Edgar said softly.

"You went to Hell? Is the eyeball still there in the sky? Is Satan using his cheerleading form commonly? How are the coats there? Are they still amazing?" Johnny smiled as the others stared at him.

"To answer your questions: Yes. Yes. Not really, he's a unicorn now and then. They're okay, not as good as they used to be in the start." Edgar was still speaking softly.

"Well, really?" Johnny pondered this for some time. "Interesting how we both end up _here_ when we're both such opposites. I'm a sinner, you're the guy who tears himself up over a sin. How'd you even get into Hell?"

"God didn't like me much." Edgar mumbled. "My glasses annoyed him. Said something about Harry Potter and poofed me into Hell. Stayed there some time and then Satan poofed me here. How fun." His soft voice sounding much like music.

"Reeeaaallllyyy?" Johnny drew the word out in the most odd way possible.

"Really." Edgar thought about mimicking Johnny, but he couldn't do it.

"How fun! So, I see you didn't get a bandage for those..." Johnny pointed to a scar running along Edgar's eye. "Heh...sorry about that." Edgar rubbed the scar and smirked.

"Eh. It's okay. Turns out my whole block blew up the day after. I would have died the way I was most scared of. Death by fire." Johnny laughed.

"Well, you're welcome." The three laughed.

"So you really carried a conversation with this psycho?" Psycho pointed to Johnny.

"Hey! I resent that!" Johnny mumbled.

"I do too." Psycho laughed and looked at Edgar expectingly.

"What? Yeah." He laughed. "It was quite interesting." He smirked.

"It to be better than anything you experienced in your life!" Johnny interjected. "Nobody can top me." He smirked. "Mostly they are all horrible anyway. Humans, that is." Johnny smirked. Only he, Edgar, and Todd were real humans.

"Now, that's a very general statement. Not all people are the way you describe them to be." Edgar and Johnny stopped for a moment, smirked and laughed. Edgar found these small moments of memory unnerving, but Johnny found it funny. He chose to play along for the sake of his "life". "Many can be quite nice." He smiled.

"No. I don't think so." Johnny and Edgar again, hitched on their breath and laughed.

"You're so stubborn on these things you know." Edgar found himself talking along with Psycho.

"Hmm...Yes, but keep in mind; it's possible that I'm quitw horrendously insane. That's the fuck of it; you know the old thing about the crazy person who never know the're crazy! It could just be an imperceptible shifting of accepted realities. It's all _really_ interesting." Johnny smirked and hummed. He waited for Edgar.

"Yes...Yes it is. But I don't suppose that you, um, current reality would allow you to let me go, would it?" Edgar smirked as Johnny made a cocky face.

"No. I don't think so."

"I see. Well, could you, at _least_, loosen these restraints some? This hurts _quite _a bit. _Very_ painful." Edgar playfully grimaced and Johnny laughed. He placed his arms up and made himself a cross against the wall with Psycho's help of keeping his arms up.

"Think of the sensation as reassurance that you are not dead yet! What you are feeling is life in you! I would hate to lessen that for you. I will take you from one extreme to the other. I would never deprive you from this; your final awareness." Johnny actually gained the look he had when he had killed Edgar. It scared Edgar a small bit, but he was sure there was not a machine around him threatening to kill him.

"That's very _nice_ of you." Edgar smirked. He forgot what he had said next, but Johnny picked up on the end of his following paragraph.

"Ripped to strips would be more accurate." He smiled in a way only Johnny could. Edgar remembered alot from that point on.

"But _you're_ a person. Why don't you kill _yourself_?" That gained an odd look from everyone.

"Trust me, I_ know_ what self loathing is, but to _kill myself_? That would put a _damper_ on my search for answers. Not at all productive. Besisdes, I've become increasingly doubtful as to whether or not I _can_ die at all. But let's not get into _that_." Johnny smirked up at Edgar, who was still holding his "pleaaaase let me go" face from that fateful day quite well. Psycho pulled his arms from the wall and Johnny smiled. "I'm pleased to see you again, Edgar. I am still Johnny C, but seeing as how we just re-shared that _intimate_ moment and all, you can still call me "_Nny_". "

"Did it ever earn a "K", like in "Knee Cap"?" Edgar laughed.

"No, but it's still pronounced the same." Edgar and Johnny both shared the same odd smile. It was one that you would see on people who saw people that thought they'd never see that person again, and didn't intend to, but they were still very happy about it. Edgar opened his mouth to speak but Johnny stepped in. "No! No! No!" He said excitedly, but softly. "Stop it! Just shut up! I have no choice! Save your noise!" Johnny smiled up at him, Edgar still had that odd facial expression that matched the one from that day. "Where is your fear?"

"I have nothing to fear." Edgar said smiling.

"Whatever, God Boy." Johnny sighed and laughed. "I can't believe how shitty you look."

"Thanks. You look great too." Edgar said sarcastically. "You _did_ tear me to shreds. Some things, not even God can fix." It was more poetic than Edgar had wanted it to be, but it all ended up well. Jack and the mayor said their departing words and Edgar got a hug from all three of them. Johnny's went half spent on picking at Edgar's stitches. "Bye." Edgar smiled. "It was good to see you."

"Yeah. The guy who totally killed you. I can't believe you lasted this long without seeing me!" Johnny smirked. "Good to see you too." He then headed upstairs and sat on his bed. He didn't know why, but Edgar made him think. How were things back where he was? It seemed everyone he knew up there was down here now. Though, he somewhat wanted to know how is little shack was doing. Did it burn down? Had it been robbed? Was it even there anymore with him unable to anchor it down? Had the wall monster returned and gotten out and killed people? Had things gotten better? His head was spinning faster than ever. He groaned and threw himself down. He heard Psycho enter then room and walk his way.

"Are you alright?" Johnny could hear the worry in his voice. He sat up slowly and grabbed Psycho by the waist. He pulled the boy back down to lay next to him.

"I am now." He laughed. "What time is it, Dee?" Johnny smiled into the boy's hair. He was tired, but not tired at the same time.

"It's about ten, why?" Johnny sat up and pressed his lips to Psycho's forehead.

"I think I'm gonna take a shower, you..." Johnny tapped his chin as he walked over to his closet. "Watch TV or something that won't get you hurt, okay?"

"Okay." Psycho smiled as Johnny hugged him. "I won't get hurt." Psycho laughed as he sat on the bed. "I'll stay right here." Psycho grabbed the remote and started watching some cheesy old movie. Johnny wanted to pounce him in the largest hug ever. The guy was so adorable. Johnny shook it off and walked into the bathroom. He shed his clothes and stepped into the ice cold water. He let it run over his shoulders until he wasn't cringing. He used the cold to think, it kept his mind moving. He couldn't help but let his mind drift as his eyes trailed his scars.

How did everything in his room just come to be? No, not the light fixtures and painted walls. The teenager, sitting on his bed. On their bed. On the bed that they shared. How did that teenager become his? How did it happen? He just woke up that morning and found that his feelings existed the same as Psycho's. The fact that it had been so simple scared him. He thought love was something that your brain sobbed about when you didn't think you could tell the other person about-Oh wow. He noticed that was what Psycho had been feeling. Psycho had been keeping his feelings for Johnny inside for a long time. From before the time in the hospital, from the time Tillie fell from the sky. Johnny felt horrible. He should have known. He should have noticed. It was so obvious. The hugs, the tears, the trust, the blushing. The innocence. The fear. Johnny felt his chest tighten, he couldn't believe he didn't notice it. He put Psycho through all of that for no reason other than his own idiocy. Johnny wanted to slap himself. "How did I not know?" He asked himself softly. "I am so ignorant." He whispered. Though, now that Psycho had "confessed", Johnny knew the teenager was happy. He was happy, himself, as well. The question was: Well, there was no question. Johnny just insisted on tearing himself up inside. He turned the hot water on and his skin stung from going from one extreme to the other. He swallowed and turned the water off. He walked out, dressed himself, and walked back out, leaving his clothes in a heap in the corner of the bathroom.

"Enjoy yourslef?" Psycho smiled cutely. Johnny nodded as he sat next to the teen. He hugged Psycho tightly and smiled.

"What are you watching?" He spoke softly into the pale ear.

"Hmm, I think it's some horror film. It's new." He smiled. Johnny let out a low chuckle. "Something..." He tried to recall the name and stared at the screen. "Haunting in something-or-other." He smiled and snapped his fingers. Fingers Johnny soon had his own laced around. "It's supposed to be pretty scary." Psycho smiled as Johnny pulled him into his lap.

"Sounds like fun." Johnny loved watching scary movies with Psycho. They both would get scared, yes, but it was enjoyable to know they had the other to latch onto when they were. Psycho pulled Johnny up against the large pillows and snuggled next to him. Johnny smiled, he hated touch, but Psycho's touch was different. It was like air. It was like being brushed with down. It was soft and pressureless. It made no promises, but it was sweet. Johnny smiled and tightened his grip on him. They watched as the movie played, clutching one another commonly. Things weren't as scary as thought, but more startling.

Once the movie ended, both were nearing sleep.

"What comes next?" Johnny asked softly.

"Exorcist." Johnny smiled. He loved that movie.

"Great." Psycho sat up some and stared at the screen.

A certain point in the movie came where something popped up on the screen, causing the boys to duck their heads and end up face to face. This resulted in a kiss and Psycho leaning into Johnny's arms more. Eventually, the movie had given into late night static, and Psycho was asleep next to him. Johnny laid on his side and wrapped his arms around Psycho. Everything was going well. Though something bad was bound to happen. Some bad news, some bad thing, some more pain. It was something Johnny wanted to hide Psycho from. He wanted to just shove everything he owned in front of every door and window and spend every moment in the sanctity and safety. Where nothing bad could happen at all.

Everything was spinning in a way it never had before.

Johnny found himself, again pondering how he had come to be Psycho's "boyfriend" if you'd even call it that. He sighed and thought of it as an accomplishment. He then slapped himself. Psycho wasn't an accomplishment. He was a person. Johnny realized that night, that he really did love Psycho.

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march, it's a cold and its a broken Hallelujah._

Jack stared at the empty place next to him in bed. He had pretended to be happy and excited about the baby. Truthfully, he was scared. He never wanted to have a child if he knew that he wouldn't be able to spend much time with them. Since he was the Pumpkin King, he was unreasonably busy at all times. He didn't even know what he wanted to name the child. He was clueless, but he wanted to be able to help Sally. Jack realized that night, that he really wasn't ready to be a father, but he had no choice.

_There was a time you let me know whats really going on below, but now you never show it to me, do you?_

Lock stared at the roof. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about his feelings for Shock. They were like brother and sister. He knew everything about her, and she knew everything about him. Could they really love one another on a level higher than now, knowing all about the other? Lock was making himself paranoid. Of course they could...couldn't...could. He was on the verge of tears, and when he heard her say something from the room over, the tears started to fall. Lock realized that night, that love was harder than he thought it would be.

_She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah._

Shock tossed in her bed. She was in awe of Lock's actions. He couldn't feel the same. Could he? No, they knew everything about one another. How could they feel something for one another when they knew the other's every flaw, every wrong, every mistake? It was something Shock never thought she would have to deal with. She knew she had feelings for Lock, but she never expected him to even show the slightest of the same. They were completely different. He was all for danger, and she couldn't stand it. He was bold and ready for anything, leaving her comfort zone took alot for her. Though, things seemed to be working out for Johnny and Psycho, but they were different. They were humans. But wasn't she one herself? She was just lost. She was utterly lost. Shock realized that night, that she was not prepared for everything like she thought.

_Maybe there's a God above, and all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you._

They all were lost, they all were hopeless, they all were confused. They all were overwhelmed, but deep down, they were happy. They just couldn't find it, but they felt it themselves. Everything was turning out to be a beautiful disaster.

_And its not a cry you can hear at night, its not somebody who's seen the light, its a cold and its a broken Hallelujah._

They all were in love, but they all were still a little unsure about it.

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah..._

Love really _was_ a battlefeild.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelu-jah..._

* * *

_**Oi. I liked the ending don't you? :3 **_

**_Hee, I blame all the fluff on SWAN. Since I read it some time between writing this and eating a Sandvich. BWAH. TF2 is eating my brain slowly. _**

**_Well, I know this may seem like JITLOTD is coming to an end, but NO! This story still has about ten chapters left on it! With the way I can twist plot development, HELLZ YEAH! _**

**_Alright, about Veggie Tales in here, I know, horrid, but I couldn't help it. The part I put in was from I believe the first episode. Lyle the Kindly Viking or something? Well, I was forced to watch nearly the first fifty episodes the other day, so I have to send the hell your way! :DD _**

**_IM A PIRATE WHO DOESNT DO ANYTHING SINCE IVE NEVER BEEN TO BOSTON IN THE FALL! :3_**

**_Alriiiiiighty. I just noticed the last line "Love really was a battlefeild" was like that song...It wasn't supposed to be...XD WHEE. _**

**_I know, Johnny and Psycho were like a fucking fluff factory. I need to go to hell for it, but I think I'm condemed there anyway, so BLEH. :3_**

**_I hoped you liked it! Poppy makes another appearance next chapter, in case you liked her, cause I did. :3 _**

**_Booth and Bones are here because I just though "Well why the fuck not?" :3 That and I found a "Cocky" belt buckle at the store! I LOVE IT SO MUCH!_**

**_R&R SO THAT JOHNNY AND PSYCHO CAN...SOMETHING CUTE! :3_**


	13. Let Me Be The One To Call You Baby!

_**Disclaimer: JtHM (C) Jhonen Vasquez**_  
_**The Nightmare Before Christmas (C) Tim Burton And Everyone Else Who Owns It That IS NOT ME.  
Oh my god, there is so much other shit that I don't own in this chapter...Just, unless stated otherwise...  
EVERYTHING (C) Their Rightful Owners. (Which is mostly not ME!) 'Kay? Simple enough cause I'm a lazy whore who doesn't even know what she writes anymore!  
Poppy (C) Prisoner Of Pain (YES! SHE RETURNS!)  
**_

**_Summary: Do you people really need one? :O _**

**_READ ME: Oi. It's a been a while since this story started. :3 We should have a birthday for it sometime. :DD It was started in October of last year I believe... :OO DAAAYYYUUUUUMMM. I'm so lazy. :3 Ten chapters in a damn year. You people need to bitch at me more. _**

The obnoxious ringing pulled Jack from his sleep. He was actually enjoying a dream when the phone's shrill persisting voice ripped it away. "Nnn..." He expected it to stop. It paused and he smiled. Though, as if on cue, it rang again and he frowned. He picked it up from the cradle and pressed the small green button.

"Hello?" He said softly.

"Hi, Jack. Have you been sleeping?" It was Lucy.

"More or less." He sat up and scratched his skull.

"Well good thing I waked you! It's eight thirty in the afternoon! How late were you up last night?" She asked casually.

"Seven in the morning. I know this wasn't just a casual hello call. What is it? Is Sally alright?"

"Speaking of, she's gone into labor." The smile was apparent in her voice.

"Oh..." She cut him off.

"I give it two hours at least. Might wanna get goin'. She's taking it pretty well though. Not even screaming. Just wincing." She was twiddling in the background, he could hear small things moving.

"Oh. Wow. Uh..." He rubbed his eyes and stood up. "I'll get there. _We'll_ get there." He corrected himself.

"Alright. She says you don't need to hurry yourself. Honestly, she's missed you like hell." She laughed. "Any message you want me to pass on?"

"Well, I missed her too." He smiled. "A lot more than hell."

"Will do, Skelly!" She had given up on her slang language.

"Thanks. We'll be there soon." He hung up and grabbed his usual suit. He stared longingly at his normal clothes, smiling as he threw the suit back into the closet. He was going to be a normal guy for a day. Er, a normal skeleton.

* * *

"You think he died?" Shock asked.

"No way." Johnny smirked, sipping his coffee. He always seemed to have a mug of it whenever he was with Shock. They sat at the table along with Psycho.

"It could happen!" Shock mumbled.

"Not to Jack." Psycho added.

"Yeah, he was probably just up late or somethin'." Everyone seemed to feel lazy. Even Johnny and Psycho had taken the time the night before to dress in actual sleeping attire. For people like them, it meant over sized clothes. Shock found it amusing.

"But for him to sleep in this late..." She stared at his door.

"Oh please! Look at us, Shock. We're still not dressed for the day. For all we know, he could be awake and just hiding from the world. Hell, I've done it." Johnny swallowed more of his coffee with a satisfied smile. "You need to relax. You're killing the lazy." Johnny's hand rested upon Psycho's with a smile.

"I dunno..." Shock pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Hey, Lock, Barrell, and Todd are still asleep. It's nothing to worry about." Psycho smiled at her. He had a way with words and making people feel calmer.

"You have a point..." Shock stared when she saw Jack's door open and saw him walk out, dressed like a normal resident. Johnny and Psycho smirked. He was escaping from the world. They knew that when you were escaping from the world, you tried to be different from your usual self.

"Hi." He smiled at them. He seemed different. He walked into the dining room and took a seat across from the three. "You think you could go wake up the other three? We've best get moving. Sally's gone into labor, you know. Time is of the essence." They all took a moment to take in his calm demeanor. Did they miss something?

"Okay..." Johnny stood up and left his mug at the table, soon being followed by Shock and Psycho.

"Do hurry and get yourselves dressed." He smiled at his simple black mug. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

"Lock!"

"Barrell!"

"Squee-gee!" Each took to waking someone up. Todd was the first to come to his door.

"Yeah?"

"Get dressed, Squee-gee, quick too. We got somewhere to go!" Johnny smiled.

"Lock! Get dressed!" Shock yelled through his door. "Make it snappy too!"

" 'Kay...Jeez." He muttered back at her.

"Barrell!" Each of them took to yelling now.

"Yeah?" Barrell was behind them, dressed and awake.

"Oh..." Psycho smiled. "That was easy." They walked down the stairs, hearing Todd join them from the back.

"Where are we going?" Todd asked slowly.

"To see Sally!" Johnny said. "Field trip, Squee-gee!" Johnny patted the boys head and pulled Psycho into a hug. "Ya gotta help me watch him though." He smirked at Todd, who smiled back.

"Why was I stolen from my happy dreams?" Lock laughed.

"We've gotta go see Sally." Shock said softly, not looking at him.

"Cool." He smiled. Shock looked at Johnny and down at herself.

"We still need to get dressed. Don't we?" She laughed as they walked to dress themselves.

"Lock?" Todd smiled up at him.

"Yeah, pipsqueak?" He smiled back.

"You like Shock don'cha?" He watched Lock's smile fall into a flustered expression.

"What would make you think that?" He acted as though the words had no effect on him.

"I have my reasons. From the way you're acting, I'd think that was a yes." Todd was the oddest boy. At times, he could be so sheltered and silent, though at others, he could be the most insightful and talkative.

"Oh shut up, pipsqueak." Todd laughed as Lock smiled down at him. "Shh. It's a secret." He laughed.

"I'm good with those." Todd smiled up at the redhead.

"C'mon. Jack's gonna eat us." Shock smiled as she walked past them, Johnny and Psycho emerging soon after. She walked down the stairs in a short skirt and black leggings that thinned into fishnet at her shins. Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"You're wearing a skirt." Todd smiled. "It looks pretty!" He said in his childish tone with a cute face.

"Thanks, Todd!" She hugged the boy and ran downstairs with him.

"My god." Lock shook his head and walked down with Barrell, hearing Johnny and Psycho follow them. "This is some kind of hatred centered torture on her part. I know it."

"Or maybe..." Johnny's head popped up next to him. "It's her trying to get you to fucking notice her."

"What would give you the ability to know more than me?" Lock frowned.

"We sat with her and talked from at least eleven this morning." Psycho smirked from behind him.

"Spent _the whole fucking day_ talking. That and wondering if Jack was dead or not. We kinda started betting but then..." Johnny trailed off.

"You noticed you didn't have any money?" Lock said darkly.

"Yeah. Along those lines." Johnny smiled as he pulled Psycho past them and into the dining room.

"How come he gets to be happy, and I get to be conflicted?" Lock growled.

"Cause you haven't taken initiative." Barrell said with an indifferent facial expression. "Someone has to do something about it. Psycho made hints. See if Shock does the same." Barrell then walked ahead of him, hoping for a chance at something to drink.

Lock couldn't even find it in him to walk into the kitchen. He stopped at the dining room and threw himself into a chair across from Psycho who was sipping his tea on his own. They were the only ones at the table. "Where's the one you're always latched to?" He said a little ruder than he had wanted to.

"Over there." Psycho pointed into the kitchen. "I'm not _always _latched to him either." Psycho took a dignified sip from his tea.

"Ugh. I'm sorry." Lock slammed his head into the table. He heard ceramic scrape across the table.

"Here." Psycho had placed Lock's mug in front of him. "It's fine. You look like you're in hell anyway."

"You're a good guy, you know that?" Lock laughed.

"I try." Psycho smiled.

"You're happy..." Lock took a sip. "You're happy with how everything is aren't you?"

"To some extent, yes. Depends on what you're getting at." Psycho smirked. "I think I know."

"You probably do."

"About that? Love has it's thorns." He laughed. "This is going to sound _most_ cliche, but it's like a rose. You work around the thorns and appreciate the flower."

"Don't flowers die?" Lock grumbled.

"Don't people?" Psycho smirked.

"You're sick." Lock laughed.

"I try." Psycho gave him the same sick smile.

"Synchronizing periods?" Shock's voice came from the end of the table. Both boys gave her a raised eyebrow and Lock made a small gagging motion.

"Where did _that_ come from?" Psycho smirked.

"I...I have no idea." She laughed. "It worked though." She took her seat that was two seats away from Psycho. Leaving the middle seat for Johnny. "What were you guys talking about?" She smiled innocently.

"Uhm..." Lock turned a small shade of red.

"We were just talking about people. How he needed more sleep. All the good stuff." Psycho smiled at her as she took his excuse.

"Shock, did you say what I think you just said?" Johnny looked at her oddly as he made his way over to his seat, Todd following behind, taking one next to Lock.

"She did." Barrell carried up the rear and sat on the other side of Lock.

"Good lord. You vile thing!" Johnny made a hissing noise as he held up his fingers in a cross. "Be gone with ye!" Everyone laughed.

"Johnny, your fingers are not a crucifix. It won't kill her. You need a real one on witches." Jack smirked from the other side of the room.

"Really?" Johnny smiled deviously.

"Yes." Jack walked toward them. "There's a chant for it, too." A low chuckle escaped him. "Are you ready to leave?" Everyone nodded as they took in Jack's clothing. "Good, let's be on our way then."

* * *

When they reached the hospital, Poppy greeted them at the door. She tackled Johnny and Psycho first, then the others. She waved hello since she didn't have her board with her at the time.

"What're you doing here?" Shock smirked at her.

"She's Lucy's assistant of course." Jack looked down on Shock. "You didn't know that?"

"No..." She laughed.

_"Now you know!" _Poppy smiled when she obtained her board. _"Jack, you stay here. Lucy's gonna be out in a second. You guys, with me." _She walked toward the stairs when Jack nodded. There was a platform that you could stand on to take you up the many stairs. It was large enough for them all, with Todd on Johnny's shoulders. _"You guys are gonna have to stay in the waiting room with me since Sally's in one of the smaller rooms. You'll be able too see her real soon though. These things never take too long." _Poppy spun her board for everyone to see.

They stepped off of the little platform and walked into a small room filled with couches. Johnny, Todd and Psycho ended up sitting on one together, like usual. Shock and Poppy shared a love seat while Lock and Barrell threw themselves happily into large chairs.

"Squishy..." Lock mumbled as he sank lower into the chair.

_"Did it work?" _Poppy held her sign up secretly to Shock.

"Mhm." She nodded happily and looked over at Johnny and Psycho with a smile. "Worked perfectly."

Psycho was leaned against Johnny's right side while Todd was leaning against the other arm of the couch, casually playing with string.

* * *

By the time that Sally was actually having the baby, it was nearly ten, and everyone but Lock and Psycho were asleep. Even Poppy had fallen asleep on Shock.

"Now what?" Lock mumbled, thinking Psycho was asleep.

"We sit here and wait for something to happen." Lock stared over at Psycho, his eyes were closed and his head was propped up by his hand.

"You're awake?"

"No, I'm not awake. I'm possessed by a spirit who wants to talk to you about your college applications." Psycho opened his eyes and looked over at Lock. "What do you think?"

"Alright, alright. Jeez, king of all sarcasm."

"Sorry." Psycho laughed. "It's just that I have a bony elbow shoved into my lung. It's not making me any happier."

"Wake him up then." Lock curled himself into a ball.

"He seems pretty happy with his dreams right now. I'll bear it, just so I can annoy you." Psycho turned into a different person when he wasn't busy being cute and such.

"Oh, joy! Now we must talk about our feelings!" Lock flailed his arms stupidly and froze when he saw Johnny move. He rolled onto his side, with his head in Psycho's lap.

"Yes!" Psycho rubbed his side. "I love you, Lock! Thank you!" He laughed and then stopped. "No...not like that...I mean..." Psycho's hand and face met with a loud slap. "Don't be creepy like that." He pointed at Lock.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you're you and..." He snickered. "Okay."

"So are you still on your whole 'How does the weirdo with the red eyes get to be happy in love, but I don't?' thing? Or has your mind accepted that you almost never leave the house, see only one girl a day, and have very odd people skills?" Psycho could be a real asshole if he wanted to. Lock just told himself that it was the lack of sleep.

"I don't even know..." Lock was sitting awkwardly in his chair, his legs laying over the arm opposite to Psycho. His head hanging over the arm facing him. The blonde smirked.

"You know, maybe you should just say something? Or at least try? _Lucky_..." Psycho said the word oddly. As though he meant it but also resented it at the same time. "Lucky for me...Those two seemed to help me." He jutted a thumb at Shock and Poppy. "Maybe I could talk with Poppy. Give you and Shock a little "helping shove" as she called it. I'd love it. It'd be enjoyable to see the look on her face." Lock was watching Psycho's eyelids slowly droop more. He felt tired himself, but he wouldn't show it.

"As horrible as it sounds..." Lock yawned and settled in his chair. "I'd like that."

"Heh..." Psycho was nearly trying to keep conversation up now. "I'm gonna go to sleep now..." He sighed as he slid down to lay next to Johnny on the huge couch. Lock laughed.

"Me too..."

* * *

In most situations, one person would wake the other, getting a chain reaction, on that morning, that _early_ morning, everyone woke up to the same thing.

Thunder.

Loud thunder. Unbelievably loud.

"The fuck?"

"Is that thunder?"

"Shit it sounds like a giant asshole is dying!"

"Holy fuck!"

_"Oh my god!" _(Well, Poppy sure as hell couldn't have SAID it now could she? No. She's a mute! :D)

"What the hell?"

"Nnnng...I hate thunder."

Whoever said what was completely lost on everyone as they flocked to the large window. The trees were being whipped and rain was soaking everything in sight. It was even starting to flood in places.

"Motherfucker." Lock growled. "That's freaky." Shock had somehow backed herself into Lock's arms, Psycho and Johnny shared the same position as them. Barrell, Todd, and Poppy were huddled together, even though she was significantly taller than them.

"How did this happen?" Shock muttered.

"Well, you see, when fronts-" Barrell said sarcastically.

"I know that!" She snapped.

"Jeez..." Johnny whispered as he watched the rain fall. "What's Sally gonna say?" Only Psycho heard him, and only Psycho comforted him.

"You all! Are you awake?" Lucy was yelling up the stairs.

"Yeah!" Barrell called back, knowing Poppy couldn't.

"Come down. It's safer down here. Come on!" Poppy walked toward the stairs and took hold of a lever.

_"You might want to hold on to someone." _She smiled as everyone joined her on the top step. Everyone took hold of one another, and it was oddly cute. She pulled the lever and the stairs disappeared. They turned into a metal incline and everyone went flying down. Psycho had his eyes shut tight and hidden in Johnny's shirt. Johnny had his eyes fixed on Psycho to keep himself from screaming like everyone else. Shock had her hands around Lock's as they both screamed. Barrell and Todd were laughing and yelling happily. Then, there was Poppy. She was sliding down on her socks, and she looked _very_ cool.

Everyone sighed when they reached the bottom. Psycho was still clutched to Johnny's shirt, and Shock was still a little shaken. When they had themselves pulled together, they got frightened once more. The power shook.

"Come. We're gonna get you all home and do the naming and such there." Lucy lead them to the door where Jack and a wheelchair ridden and baby holding Sally were. They had one odd contraption parked in front of the door where they could put Sally and Lucy without either of them getting wet or ill. Jack would be the one driving it, and Poppy and Shock would be riding on the small platform on the back. For, they were the ladies. Jack was somewhat against having so much estrogen in one small vehicle, but he couldn't complain. "Sorry boys, but here." They laughed as they looked at the umbrellas she handed them. There were two.

"You go on, we'll figure out who gets what umbrella." Lock smiled as they drove off. "I say, let's just screw the umbrellas. Not like we're all gonna stay dry."

"Why's that?" Psycho spoke up. "If Johnny and I took the smaller umbrella, we could stay dry. You, Barrell, and Todd could share the larger one and stay fully dry as well if you stood close to one another."

"Impressive problem solving." Lock laughed a little too hard. "Okay. Let's go." Lock, Todd, and Barrell walked off, leaving Johnny and Psycho awkwardly not wanting to go into the rain.

"We have to go off some time..." Johnny mumbled as he pulled Psycho out with him. "You'll be okay. I'll keep you safe." He laughed. Psycho closed the door and got minorly soaked as he locked the door and hid the hide-a-key. Johnny held him close until they got to the treehouse, just so he wouldn't get sick. To their luck, their umbrella caved in, though it was near the treehouse that it did so. Only three feet to walk and they still got soaked to the bone. They stood under the small awning, shaking.

"Did your umbrella cave in too?" Todd asked from the door. He was holding two towels out to them.

"Yeah..." Johnny took them and wrapped one around Psycho and rubbed his hair with his own.

"Cheap ass umbrellas..." Psycho muttered. He didn't exactly enjoy being soaked. His skin felt sticky and it made him feel anything but clean.

"Come on. Get inside, you're gonna get sick out there!" Lucy chided from behind Todd. They went in, but weren't greeted with the normal warm they would have been.

"The power's out." Johnny said with a laugh. "How great." He hugged Psycho and put his mouth near a pale ear. "You'll have to keep me entertained, then." The heat that came off of Psycho's face was enough to make Johnny feel better.

"There's a fire in the room over here." Todd smiled as he pulled them into the room. Coffee, tea, fire, blankets, and everyone else waited for them in that room. Barrell and Lock were sitting on the floor close to the fire, Shock and Poppy were on chairs near them, Jack, Lucy, and Sally were sitting in the center of the room. Everything looked so perfect.

"Shit! Look at you!" Shock jumped up with Poppy and wrapped another towel over their shoulders. They pushed Johnny and Psycho down and against a large coushin. It was odd how the coushin was there, but they didn't question it. They curled up against it and smiled up at the girls. The smile carried over to Sally.

Everyone sat in silence, huddled up together. Shock and Lock sitting next to one another awkwardly. Todd sitting between Poppy and Johnny, huddling next to each of them. Poppy sat between Todd and Barrell. Then, there was Psycho. He was sitting on the end, and was nearly laying on Johnny. His knees were drawn up to his chest and his head was resting on Johnny's shoulder. Everyone was shaking to some extent. Poppy and Shock had gotten soaked from the small cover for the back of the vehicle they rode in, being cheap and giving in to the water.

Once everyone seemed a little warmer, Lucy tapped Sally on the shoulder.

"Do you know what you'd like to name her?" She was smiling.

"Mhm." Sally smiled over at Jack. He hadn't a clue what he wanted to name the baby. Johnny had offered the name Millicent, in honor of the late friend of Psycho's. Psycho offered the name Annabelle. Lock offered Noctora. Shock offered Ashley. Barrell offered Christina. Poppy offered, before knowing of Johnny, the name Johnnie. Todd offered Katie. Sally had her own idea of what to name the girl from the start. The little girl was pale, though covered in stitches. Her eyes were dark holes like her father, and she had read hair just like her mother. Though, she had fangs. It was an odd little thing, but she made them look adorable.

"Whenever you're ready." Lucy was the only one who had seen the baby, so when Poppy was called up to write on the certificate, she was excited. Poppy hesitated when her eyes fell upon the red hair and pearly fangs. She swallowed her feelings and smiled. She didn't have her board at the time, so she couldn't say how beautiful the child was.

"I think..." Sally looked over at Jack worriedly. "I think I wanna name her Daphne." Poppy's eyes glazed over but she held a straight face. She scribbled the information on the yellow paper, and everyone went up to look at the baby.

"Oh how beautiful!" Shock cooed and everyone agreed. Psycho and Johnny stood at the edge of the hoard, holding hands. The sound of plastic clattering on the wood caught Psycho's attention. He turned in time to see Poppy walk away. (HOW CLICHE WAS THAT?) Her board was on the ground, her writing, small and shaky.

_"Excuse me." _Psycho stared at it for a moment before picking it up. Everyone seemed to have noticed by that time what had happened.

"Let's go." Psycho grabbed Johnny's wrist and ran in the direction of Poppy. It was common for the two to run off during the oddest of times, but not for Poppy to do so. Everyone disregarded the action and just went back to fawning over the baby. Psycho slowly walked in whatever direction he guessed Poppy would go in. She seemed frantic and sad, so she probably took the closest and simplest path. Whenever she walked she seemed to veer to the left since her tail was wrapped around her right leg. He took simple left turns that didn't seem to hard to follow. Soon, he heard soft sobs. Johnny finally stopped him.

"What _are_ you doing?" He stared at the boy.

"She's...She's..." Psycho didn't know what he was doing. "I don't really know..." He laughed awkwardly.

"You never do, do you?" Johnny smiled. He was cold, tired, wet, and the smallest bit flustered. Psycho was cute, especially when he was confused. This only caused Johnny to try to protect the boy more.

"Not exactly..." Psycho smiled up at Johnny weakly.

"Be gentle with 'er. Okay?" Johnny wanted to be sure Psycho didn't get a shoe chucked at his head. (EX-PRESIDENT BUSH REFERENCE, DAMMIT.) "I don't want you to get hurt..."

"I got it." Psycho hugged him and pulled him around the corner to a small balcony they didn't even know existed. "P-Poppy?" She was seated gingerly on the railing's edge, stifling sobs with her arm. Her head whipped around to stare at them. "You left this..." Psycho motioned with the board. "What's wrong?" He put on a gentle, reassuring smile, that didn't exactly work. Poppy hopped up and balanced herself on the roof. Her eyes glistened with the threat to jump. "No!" Psycho was pulled back by Johnny.

"Stay calm. Honestly, you spoke suicide. Don't you know how to deal with suicidal people?" Psycho did, but he was too worried to remember. When it was someone you knew, you usually forgot the big notes. When it was someone you care about, you forget everything and panic. He leaned in and whispered in the boy's ear, making it look like a kiss. "When I say three, you grab her shoulders, okay?" Psycho nodded softly. "Poppy?" Her eyes glared. "I'm not gonna try to make you get down, okay?" Johnny smiled his natural smile, making her glare soften. "I just wanna know why. Yes or no questions, okay?" Simple words and easy questions calmed them. They felt like they were doing more. She shook her head warily and motioned for Psycho to hold the board out. She scribbled on the board, keeping her balance well.

_"What does any of this matter to you?" _She was obviously wanting to accept their open arms, but she was unsure about something.

"We care about you." Psycho said calmly. Not meaning to, but getting an approving smile from Johnny made him feel better.

"Yeah." Johnny sounded nonchalant. Make it all seem like nothing big. "A lot of people have died out there. We don't want you to end up there too." He tried not to sound frightening with that comment, but keeping calm and level with that comment made it scary. "N-not...Like..." Johnny shook his head and clutched his temples. "You know what I mean."

"Please don't, Poppy." Psycho said softly. "We really _do_care about you. Whatever's got you feeling like this, we'd at least like to know...Even if we can't fix it."

"Ahem." Johnny pointed at the window that could be seen behind Poppy. Everyone was gathered around it, staring. "I don't think that's good." Johnny inched forward, along with Psycho, inspecting the window. "Now they're all going to watch this...That doesn't make it half of the fun!" Poppy stared at the window and the face of Lucy being missing from it all. She tilted her head back and smiled. She was going to see _her. _Her entire body shifted and her feeling became fearful. "THREE!" Before she could do anything, Johnny had his hands around her ankles and Psycho was gripping her shoulders. She writhed and flailed, but never hit them. They could tell she wanted to speak, that she wanted to scream, but that she couldn't. It was heart breaking.

"Hey! Hey! Relax!" Psycho was holding her head still. Once she finally quit flailing, they let her go. By that time, they had moved her indoors and up against a small couch right inside the balcony. Psycho had hugged her when she spazzed and sobbed on his shoulder. That was half an hour ago. She still hadn't stopped.

"I'm gonna go tell them she's not dead." Johnny grazed Psycho's cheek with his lips and walked away. He could already hear the questions and he knew Johnny wouldn't be back for a while.

"Poppy?" She sniffled in response. "What the fuck was that?" He said it in the kindest way possible.

_"None of your business." _Psycho frowned.

"If it wasn't any of my business you wouldn't have let Johnny and I catch you. Whatever it is, I won't tell anyone. I swear." There it was again. Psycho's way with words.

_"It's just" _She stopped writing, as though she wasn't sure what to write. Like she wasn't sure if she could really trust him. _"I had a little sister. We were orphans after my mother and my father were killed in a fire." _The word killed was weaker and shakier than the rest of the words.

"Oh god..." Psycho frowned and hugged her. "I'm sorry..."

_"That's not it though. I really took to being a mom to my little sister. She had this beautiful red hair that seemed like yarn that she always wanted me to braid." _Psycho noticed a resemblance. _"She had fangs too. Barely noticeable, but they were there. She loved to run around and pretend to be a vampire." _Poppy smiled and Psycho noticed another resemblance. _"Her name was Daphne." _She started to cry again. _"She"_ Poppy scribbled the word out as she composed herself. _"They took her away from me." _She shook. _"And she died in a fire not long after. Just like my mom and dad." _She lost her composure and started to sob again. Psycho just hugged her because he knew how bad that had to be. Seeing a little girl who looked just like her little sister. The story made Psycho almost want to cry.

"I'm really sorry..." Psycho frowned and sighed. What was he supposed to do. Learning something like this from someone, it was hard. She pushed herself away from him and dried her eyes. He could tell she was embarrassed. She started scribbling, but he already knew what it was going to say.

_"You shouldn't see me like this." _He frowned as she tried to stand up.

"Hey. Sit." He pulled her slowly back down. "I've seen a lot of people like this. People alot scarier and stronger than you." She stared up at him in disbelief. "Have you ever seen a mass murderer cry? Hell, have you been the reason a mass murderer cried? When that person has been beaten, slapped, shot, cut, thrown, they've lost all of their family, everything that mattered, and they didn't cry then. But then, they cried. And you were why?" She shook her head. "What I thought." He smiled. "_Everybody cries, Everybody bleeds, No one ever said that lifes an easy thing. Thats the beauty of it, when you lose your way, close your eyes and go to sleep and wake up to another day._" He sang softly. It was one of those songs that he never thought could ever relate to any life situation. Though here it was. "_When your world breaks down and the voices tell you turn around. When your dreams give out I will carry you, carry you. When the stars go blind and the darkness starts to flood your eyes. When you're falling behind, I will carry you._" He smiled as she calmed down. "Wait..." He frowned. "Ah nevermind." He hugged her. "Don't get any ideas." She laughed softly at his comment. She knew what he was getting at, because the song could easily be interpreted as romantic.

_"Thanks." _She smiled.

"It's my job." He smiled back.

"NO! No!" Johnny was holding up his fingers in a cross again. "YOU CAN'T HAVE MY PRECIOUS BLOOD CANDIES!" He turned around to see Psycho and Poppy laughing. "Hi." He smiled. "Are you feeling better, popcorn person?" Johnny couldn't help but make small puns on her name. She smiled and nodded. "Good." He smiled kindly. "You're supposed to talk to Shock...I think." Poppy stood with Psycho and hugged him. She gave Johnny a hug as she left.

_"Sorry." _She looked down.

"It's fine." Johnny smiled. "I've done the same thing at least..." Johnny counted on his fingers. "Six times." He laughed as she walked off. "Come on." He grabbed Psycho's arm. "Everyone's going to bed." He laughed as Psycho made his way up to him. He yawned and wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck.

"M'kay." They walked up to Johnny's room and curled up on the bed. They both were still a small bit wet, and the room was colder than expected. They clutched the other closer and attempted to fall asleep.

* * *

"Jack, are you gonna enroll Johnny, Psycho, and Todd?" Barrell was smiling up at him.

"I don't think so...Psycho seems smart enough for his age. Johnny, too. Though, I think I may enroll Todd. He still needs it."

"He'll be in my classes, right?" Barrell smiled wider.

"Of course."

"I'll go tell him the news! I'll help him get ready for school and everything!" Barrell ran up the stairs silently to tell Todd that he was going to be enrolled in school.

"Some people need to stay and watch the baby anyway. I think Johnathan and Psycho can manage that." Jack smiled as he filled out the school enrollment form for Todd. Did the boy even have a last name? There were so many things he didn't know about that boy. "Must be for the best." He laughed. That was the first enrollment form. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_**WARNING: LONG AUTHORS NOTE AHEAD. **_

**_I USED ABC CHECK. BE PROUD! DAMMIT. _**

_**HOW SHITTY WAS THAT?**_

**_I remember when I would be pleased with the word count of this. OH HELL NO. 6,000? This is pitiful!_**

**_Well, the next one'll be longer. I PROMISE! D: I know, I'm enrolling people in school. I know. I know. Seriously, they had to go some time! I kept Johnny out because technically, he's 20. If you follow my cheap ass time line. Psycho...I think 19. I need to really check. Not that I think either of them would even go to school after a certain point. XD Obviously Johnny didn't go to college. That's why he had a middle class job. MASS MURDERER! You barely get paid. It's like working commission, dammit. Psh. _**

**_Prisoner Of Pain could explain the story of Daphne and Poppy to you way better than I. X3 I really enjoy the work she's put into Poppy, and our little mute will be making many other appearances. _**

**_Next chapter will be some time in the future. I say...Four months? A chapter or two after that will be a year or two into the future. Only because I've worked these characters to the bone, they need some chill time._**

**_Just wondering: Would you people like to see Shock and Lock get married in the far far future? Say maybe chapter 20-something? I'm just wondering. Because...Hell, I don't really even know why. XD I just wonder. X3_**

**_"You are the mermaids that have brought a spark into my cold dead heart." (Reviewers being you mermaids.)  
"NO WAY! You look more like the carp that swim in my pond at home!" (Carp being flamers and haters. THOUGH I HAVE NONE!) - I've been on a Vic Mignogna LOVELOVE spazz. He did the voices of "Dark" in DNAngel, "Ed" in Full Metal Alchemist, and "Tamaki Suoh" :fangasm: in Ouran High School Host Club. "COLENEL MUSTANG LOOKS DEAD SEXY...IN A MINI SKIRT!" Alrighty. I think that's all._**

**_Oh! I'll be posting a story of my own intelligence on my FictionPress account! No need for links, I'm the same person here as I am there. _**

**_"Demon Eyes Glow Blood Red" on "FictionPress"! :DD The first chapter should be up soon!_**

**_R&R SO PSYCHO CAN BE CUTE. DAMMIT. _**


	14. Leave Out All The Rest!

_**Disclaimer: JtHM (C) Jhonen Vasquez**_  
_**The Nightmare Before Christmas (C) Tim Burton And Everyone Else Who Owns It That IS NOT ME.  
Just, unless stated otherwise...  
EVERYTHING (C) Their Rightful Owners. (Which is mostly not ME!) 'Kay? Simple enough cause I'm a lazy whore who doesn't even know what she writes anymore!  
Poppy (C) Prisoner Of Pain (YES! SHE RETURNS!) **_

**_Summary: Do you people really need one? :O _**

**_OH DEAR GOD. I'm actually writing this with a NEED to write it. XD I'm trying to write it, but it's becoming hard. I'll tell you why: BECAUSE I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK. D: I'VE TRIED EVERYTHING! D: SOMEONE HELP! BEFORE THEY FALL VICTIM TO MY HORRID WRITING. D: _**

* * *

Squee had been in school, along with Shock, Lock, Poppy, and Barrell, for almost half a year now. Jack had been working more and more during the week to spend time with Daphne on the weekends, the same going for Sally. Leaving, Johnny, Psycho, and Daphne, home alone. Five days a week. Johnny and Psycho didn't mind watching Daphne, but she could be a little bit of trouble. Seeing as Johnny didn't find himself keen on undressing a little girl. Psycho did most of the actual work, and Johnny kept her happy.

Daphne was six months old and she was already starting to speak in meaningful sentences. Though, she dejected to learn names. She knew mommy, daddy and nothing past that for names. Johnny was persistent. He wanted her to know his name. She gave Psycho a nickname, the same as Shock. For when he had said that his name was Psycho, she instantly started saying Psy. It was adorable, though it annoyed Johnny to a great length.

Monday mornings were never fun for anyone. Namely Johnny and Psycho. Daphne seemed to have an odd sleeping pattern. Being born late at night, her sleeping pattern was off. She was up all night, and slept all day. Though her pattern was getting better, she still woke up at early times. Those being about an hour after everyone left for school and work.

"Psy, Psy, Psy, Psy, Psy, Psy, Psy!" Her voice was brought up about several octaves to wake the blonde up. He pulled his head up slowly from it's place against Johnny's neck and smiled at her.

"Yeah?" He whispered, hoping he could let Johnny sleep for another hour or so.

"Why're you whispering?" She whispered too. She was adorable.

"He needs to sleep." He got out of the bed and slowly walked over to her. When Jack woke up every morning, he would put Daphne in the crib he placed in Johnny's room. He thought it was a good idea. The boys did not. It took all Psycho had to keep Johnny from expressing his distaste to the idea.

"Oh." She smiled as he reached into her crib and picked her up. "Bottle?" She still wasn't fully developed in sentences, but she did alright. Her fangs gave her a very small lisp.

"After this, okay?" He always changed her first, then fed her. She seemed to know the routine, but she always asked.

"Okay." He took her into the bathroom and changed her diaper and clothes, then changed his own clothes. He handed a small bottle to her and carried her over to the bed. He sat down and cradled her. He chuckled. This had been one of the memories from the "childhood" he had planted into his brain. He knew it wasn't real, but they have him a childhood to remember. It wasn't the best though. He remembered his mother, of only sixteen, holding him, cradling him, and smiling down at him. He remembered his father, asleep next to her while she cradled him. He remembered his father waking up and peering over her shoudler down at him with a smile. He remembered not having much, but being happy for everything he had.

Daphne always made a small sound when she saw Johnny. It was something like a name she had for him. Psycho was happy about that, so that every time he had her over his shoulder and Johnny tried to sneak up on him, he would fail.

Psycho quietly played with Daphne for three hours. She even calculated how long it had been. When she didn't make her small noise, Psycho was startled to feel Johnny's cold hand on his back. He straightend and tensed. Daphne giggled.

"Good morning." Johnny went nose to nose with the little girl. The smile they shared was creepily homicidal. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Psycho's shoulders. "Of course, to you too." He kissed Psycho's temple. Now, Johnny had taken to reading _every_Diseny or childhood classic book to Daphne. He said it would make her intelligent, because he learned almost everything he knew about wildlife from Bambi. This meant she knew of the general romantic situations. Cinderella and Prince Charming. Girl and Boy. It was only a matter of time before a girl of her intelligence asked.

"How come you're both princes?" It was an odd way to ask. Both blushed and smiled at her awkwardly.

"It'll make better sense when you're older." They both answered at the same time. She smirked and nodded. Her tiny fangs sunk into the rubber of her bottle. She tended to like normal cups, but everyone was lazy in the mornings.

"Like, our age." Psycho smiled.

"But, I'll never be the same age as you." She said softly, getting a laugh from Johnny. Sometimes, the girl would say the most adorable things, and Johnny, who had never really spent time with a baby before, thought it was even more adorable.

"You will be sooner or later." Johnny hopped off of the bed and into the bathroom. He emerged dressed with a smile and clean clothes. "What're we gonna do today, Mother Dee?" Johnny snickered. He must have come up with that when he was changing.

"I don't know, Princess Johnny." He gave Johnny a sick smirk and got a giggle from Daphne. The little girl jumped from Psycho's lap and ran over to grab a flyer from a corner. She ran back up to him with a smile.

"It's today." She giggled. Psycho stared at the paper with Johnny reading it from over his shoulder.

"Oh dear god..." Psycho smiled. "She wants to go into public places!" He laughed. "I think that could be fun." Psycho smiled up at Johnny. "What about you?" The blue haired man looked at Psycho, then to Daphne, taking in their expressions, and managing his own. He smiled and nodded.

"I think so."

* * *

Now, when you've never really been out in Halloween Town before in your entire time there, and you're walking around with a little girl on your shoulders, you got some odd looks. Then, when you have a murderer at your side, you get ever more looks. _Then_, when you're someone like Psycho, you get _even_ more looks. So basically, nearly everyone in town was staring at them. Daphne knew them all, so she was waving like she was a princess. Everyone waved back with tons of happiness. It was Jack's kid, you better be good to her, though seeing her with _humans _was unnerving.

"Oh look! It's the humans, dear! With the Daphne child!" A woman who seemed to be green and slimy walked over. She pulled her smaller son along with her, and got their attention easily.

"Swampie!" Daphne said happily. "Monsto!" She waved down at the boy who waved back as his mother placed him on her shoulders as well.

"Hello, Daphne, dearie! How are you?" The woman dubbed "Swampie" smiled kindly.

"Good!" She had that adorable twinkle in her eye.

"Would you like to introduce me?" Her smile stayed.

"Mhm." She nodded happily. "This is Psy!" She pointed down to the blonde holding her up.

"Psycho." He smiled and shook her hand. It wasn't even slimy to the touch. If anything, it was smooth as silk.

"And that's Nny-Nny." Psycho snickered as Johnny sighed. That was the closest to his name the girl _ever_ called him.

"Johnny." He did the same as Psycho and smirked at the girl. "So difficult." He laughed.

"So crazy." The girl smirked back. They shared homicidal glares and Swampie awkwardly looked at Psycho.

"So, where are you headed? Nobody has ever seen you outside of the treehouse!"

"Well...we're going somewhere Daphne wanted to go, instead of keeping her holed up like some kind of slave." Psycho smirked as Swampie laughed. She actually got the joke. It was so simple, most people didn't understand.

"Carnies!" Daphne yelled happily, the boy; Monsto, joining in. They seemed to like them- The carnies that is.

"Oh that sounds wonderful! I would hate to keep you! It was wonderful to meet you two." (Yeah. I know. HORRIBLE CONVERSATION.) She smiled and walked off as though they were normal residents. Psycho enjoyed that feeling more than many things. _Many_ things, mind you.

When they got to the "carnival" it was one of the most awkawrd things. Daphne looked quite a bit human, and everyone already knew Johnny and Psycho as "the humans". When everyone ends up staring at you, it feels very awkward. Even worse, they flock to you.

The best? They were flocking to Daphne. Fawning over how adorable she was, completely ignoring them. Psycho and Johnny shared a smile and actually started to enjoy the carnival.

* * *

(Okay. You see, I don't think anything really interesting, cute, or even funny could come out of a carnival with me writing...So I totally skipped it. THEY HAD A GREAT TIME!)

Johnny and Psycho walked through the doors of the treehouse, laughing. Daphne was perched on Johnny's shoulders and she was singing. She had been singing since the middle of the carnival. They had stopped at a small booth playing music, Daphne loved the song and wouldn't leave the booth until she knew the words by memory. Johnny had even started singing with her in German. He had explained to her that the song she had heard was an English translation. She insisted it was the other way around.

"_Hast du etwas Zeit für mich, dann singe ich ein Lied für dich. Von 99 Luftballons, auf ihrem Weg zum Horizont. Denkst du vielleicht g'rad an mich, dann singe ich ein Lied für dich! Von 99 Luftballons und dass so was von so was kommt_." Johnny sang in German, smirking when the girl thought for a moment.

"_You and I in a little toy shop, b__uy a bag of balloons with the money we've got. __Set them free at the break of dawn t__il one by one, they were gone. __Back at base bugs in the software, f__lash the message, something's out there! __Floating in the summer sky, __99 red balloons go by._" She sang back, not as fluidly as Johnny, and it was obviously by sound memory, but it was right and it was adorable.

"Good." Johnny nodded with a large smile, he pulled Daphne off of his shoulders and put her in the parlor. (THERE IT IS AGAIN! :D) She played in there from three until the time Jack got home. So from about three to the next morning, Daphne was not Psycho and Johnny's job to entertain. Though, they still had to watch her while she was in the parlor. Psycho ended up doing the watching of Daphne and Johnny watched the door for Todd. He would ask the boy more questions than anyone could understand and somehow, he and Psycho ended up helping him with his homework. It was odd how these things happened, but they were enjoyable for them.

Todd usually came home right when Shock, Lock, and Barrell did. Sometimes even after, but on that day, he came running in the door and slammed it after him, at least half an hour earlier than usual.

"Squeegee!" Johnny jumped at him, but the boy flinched back. "What's wrong with you?" Johnny took an odd pose which was observatory mixed with rejection. It was very amusing to Psycho, who held in all of his laughter by holding his hands to his face.

"They...Oh dear god, Nny you have to help me! Hide me! Somewhere!" The boy latched onto Johnny while he shook.

"I'll hide you..." Johnny smirked. "If you tell me who you're hiding from! Why?" Johnny loved playing games. It never really was fair on the boy.

"We're having a dance on Friday. It's one of those backwards ones, where the girls ask the boys. Help." Todd squeaked his last word out. Psycho was having more and more trouble holding in his laughter, his face was already a shade of red.

"What? Nobody's asked you?" Johnny seemed oblivious to Todd's problem. Psycho couldn't hold it in any longer, he started laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. "Dee? Have you gone crazy or something?" Advil for aching sides: Six dollars. Johnny and his oblivious moments: Priceless.

"T-Todd?" The boy looked over at Psycho who had started to calm down. "Your problem isn't that you haven't been asked yet, is it?"

"No..."

"It's that you've been attacked by rabid teenage girls, isn't it? Almost everyone wants to go with you."

"Yes..." Todd nodded and squeaked when someone knocked on the door. Nobody ever knocked.

"Like I said." Psycho's face had returned to normal, and Johnny wore a confused expression. Psycho opened the door enough for the person to see him, and only him. "Yes?" It was a girl. She wore a dress that matched the style and colors of the uniform Todd, Lock, and Barrell wore. It was the same dress Shock and Poppy wore. Neither wore it willingly though. It looked quite adorable on the girl, but she wore way too much makeup. And she was decomposed. Otherwise, she was very pretty.

"Oh..." She looked up at Psycho with wide pink eyes. He was adorable. He was _blonde. _He had bangs. He was pale. He had red eyes. He was a lot of things girls liked.

"Hello?" He waved his hand in front of her face. "Can I help you?" She snapped back to reality and blushed.

"I was uh...I was wondering if Todd lived here. If I could see him?" Psycho smirked, Todd was well known.

"Could you hold on a second, please, miss?" Psycho used his cutest voice and she nodded. He closed the door and looked at Johnny. "Case. Closed. He's popular!" He looked at Todd. "You wanna talk to her?" The boy shook his head. Psycho opened the door and stared. There were three girls where one had stood before. They all wore the same dress. Psycho shut the door and opened it again, they had multiplied to ten. He blinked, and then there were twenty. "OKAY! THIS ISN'T COOL!" He shut the door and opened it one more time, now seeing at least fifty girls. There was a small little group moving toward the door though. Psycho looked away, and when he looked back, he saw Lock, Shock, Poppy, and Barrell wading through the sea of hundreds.

"This is completely idiotic!" Shock growled as she neared the door.

"No it's not! It's amazing!" Lock smiled at every girl he made eye contact with, even though he already had a date.

"It's awesome!" Barrell had a date for Friday as well, but he still thought having girls up at his door was amazing. He was truly, never going to grow up.

"You're both horrible! There must be every girl from our school here! All for Todd. It's just not right. The boy should be able to choose for himself. Not have them run to him!"

"But the girls are supposed to ask the boys." Barrell smirked.

"SHUT UP!" Shock barked.

"Make me!" Barrell snapped back. The two went on like this for some time, even after they were safely in the house. Lock had walked away, and Poppy, Johnny, and Psycho were sitting and playing with Daphne.

"You're so annoying! Why can't you just stay quiet?"

"I can say the same about you, witch!"

"Skeleton!"

"Cackling bitch!"

"Scrawny fucker!"

"Will you two please just SHUT THE FUCK UP?" Johnny stared at the girl next to him, and Psycho did the same. Poppy had just spoken, and her voice was beautiful. It was musical, even though she was annoyed, it was as though she had never spoken in any way but singing. No matter how it was made that way, it was amazing, causing the two on her sides to stare.

"Did you just-?" Psycho smiled at her. She shook her head no and quickly walked up to Todd's room.

"You see, you two fight too much!" Psycho followed her upstairs.

"Just have children and get it over with!" Johnny barked. "Wait. No." Johnny shuddered. "ACCEPT IT, DAMMIT!" He then stormed up the stairs noisily after Psycho.

"HELL NO!" They both yelled at once, and noticed Daphne's giggling. She was watching cartoons, and obviously, her facial expressions melted their hearts. The girl could stay glued to the television until Jack got home, and it was adorable.

"I don't like you...you know...like that." Barrell was such a kid.

"I don't wanna fuck you either."

"So...you do wanna do that to Lock then?" Barrell smirked as he was already making a run for his room. He was screwed.

"Huh...WAIT!" She started running at him. "COME BACK HERE YOU SKINNY FUCKER!"

Johnny and Psycho watched from a safe corner and laughed. Someone was bound to find out that Lock and Shock were more than just what they were before. If that made any sense. Lock would circumvent the question, and Shock would resort to attack. She was a fucking Irken!

"Is Shock Barrell's girlfriend or Lock's?" Psycho gripped Johnny's shoulder, the boy was tired.

"I have no fucking idea." He laughed again. It was just too funny. Not even Psycho: Matchmaker Extraordinaire, was sure who Shock wanted more. If you asked Johnny, he would think she would pick a loaf of bread over either or them, or both, if she was offered. It seemed like she wanted nothing to do with either Lock or Barrell, though she was going to the school dance with Lock.  
Johnny wasn't confused by much, but this was too much for him to even understand.  
He remembered telling Shock: "Girls confuse me sometimes...Though, I really, don't think I want to know half the things that go through your head." Now, it seems so stupid and childish, but back then, they were younger. They were new, untouched. They were immature. Now, there were adults. Old, scratched, and dented. Matured and trying to keep life simple. It hurt to look in the mirror to see a skinny and pale person who you never knew you could be, when you expected the vibrant and tan person who you were back then. Back when the good times were all there could be. Nothing could bring back the vibrant child they had been. All they had left was one another, though it seemed like plenty.

"Todd." Psycho turned slightly, shifting Johnny with him.

"Squeegee! What's that?" Johnny pointed to a paper in the boy's hands.

"Literature. Could you help me? I have to find deeper meaning in a shitty story. I remember you finding deeper meaning in everything...You seemed like the best person to help..." Todd fiddled with the corner of the page.

"Sure, Squeegee!" Johnny picked the paper from the small hands and followed Todd to his room. Psycho slowly followed. "What's the story?"

"It's called "My Twin". A girl who looks in a mirror and thinks she has a twin sister. Though, in the end, her mom shows her a picture of herself and it's a different girl than she sees in the mirror. Some weird stuff."

"Hmm..." Johnny scratched his head and his tongue popped out innocently.

"It's probably something about having another side to her. Another personality. She can be another person under some circumstances and such. She's basically two people." Psychon yawned. "Does she freak out about being trapped in part of the story?" Todd nodded and Psycho smirked. "She feels like she has a twin, but the twin's in her body, and it's something she wants to change." He scratched his shoulder. "She's trapped inside herself and wants to be free, and her own person. Probably something about having rights to be who she wants. She is her own person inside, but outside, she's the girl they want her to be. That kind of thing. Really tragic and emotional."

"Holy shit, Dee. When'd you get so emo and dark?" (Can you tell I like poking fun at emos yet? ::giggle:: That's only the start.)

"Huh? No. I read this story when I was younger. It's from...the year one or something. Everyone's mandated to read it at some point."

"Well I never read it..." Johnny grumbled as Todd walked them out of his room.

"Thank you!" Todd was scared of having Johnny in his room for any longer than needed, in case the man ever found some need to perch on things.

"Come on." Psycho walked Johnny to his room and sat on the bed.

"I'm gonna take a shower. A really long one." Psycho looked at Johnny with eyes wide. "I promise not to nearly drown like that last time!" He punched Psycho's shoulder. "That was a bath and I was tired. I'll be fine. Two hours tops." The blonde nodded and Johnny walked off into the bathroom.

Boredom attacked Psycho's brain.

What would you do if your blue haired-maniac killer-boyfriend took a long shower, leaving you with no entertainment? (Well, if you were a pervert, you had something...) Sure, there was TV, but sometimes it didn't seem interesting.

Psycho didn't have many things of his own, just an iPod and some clothes. He had gotten the iPod as a gift from someone during his time in Halloween Town, so it really wasn't truly his. Somehow, Psycho couldn'y find it in him to accept gifts. It just felt wrong, though when you lived like the blonde had, it got hard to do a lot of normal things. Accepting gifts because he never got any, sleeping even, because Eff-Psycho chose not to remember those things. He was pleased with how his life was at the time, even if it was one hundred percent different from how he had expected it to be. His most major change being his realization that he had been hiding in the closet all of those years. It was odd for him to think of it that way. Homosexuality was a sin and Psycho tended to have a life full of sin, so it was perfectly fitting. Lives full of sin were more fun in the long run.

"Coveting is natural, anyway." He smirked as he clicked on the television. He didn't know how he could hear it over the running water at the low volume, but he could. Johnny would always leave it on the music channel all night. It would play new songs or old ones that are popular to the day. Psycho enjoyed the newer music, while Johnny tended to like the older songs, because they seemed routine for him. It was odd how different they were, but how perfectly they fit together.

Psycho never did like puzzles. They were weird and useless. If you liked the picture so much, why would you cut it into pieces and get people to put it back together? It would never be the same. Parts would be torn, bent, discolored, it would always be wrong. Therefore, puzzles just should never be taken apart. You should be born next to the person you're to spend the rest of your life with, as to save so much trouble and heartbreak. People would then know what sexuality they were to grow into, if they were going to die alone, all those things. Though, it may put prostitutes out of business. No matter, that's just a sacrifice, he guessed. Not like the world really needed them anyway.

He needed tea. That was it. Tea and...Tea and crumpets? No. Tea and music? Sure. Psycho hated crumpets. He put his iPod on shuffle and hoped for the best. He hopped down from the bed and quietly made for the door. He opened it silently and poked his head out. He looked down at himself, he looked presentable...To some extent.

Odd things happened to Psycho, and they happened often. Some bad, some good. His favorite, was how sometimes he just became happy, and certain things around him would devote to that.

A smile formed on his lips and his iPod played an up-beat bass line. He took his steps in tune to the beat, and slid down the banister of the stairs, humming happily. His eyes were closed and his head bobbed cheerily. It was almost frightening, but not. He turned into the kitchen, and as he turned to place the teapot on the stove, he nearly hit Shock. Thankfully, his happy mood stayed.

"Shock." He smiled, his voice somewhat melodic and the slightest bit higher than normal.

"Psy." She looked him over. "What's got you so happy?"

"Oh, I don't know. The fact that I can whistle." He smirked.

"You're crazy." She laughed. "Oh! Did you hear? Poppy's staying with us until after the three day weekend!" She hopped happily. "I'm gonna get her all dolled up for the dance on Friday!" Psycho snickered.

"Never use the term "all dolled up" ever again." He laughed a little harder. "You sound_ super _old." She nodded.

"I didn't think it would be that good. But, hell. I tried!"

* * *

(UP WITH MAH JONNEH. X3)

Johnny stepped out of the bathroom and stared at the bed. Psycho was known to go off on small adventures and frankly, Johnny didn't feel like looking for him. Let the boy have his fun, and let Johnny have his...something. His time all to himself, he guessed.

Though, he was tired. It was nearly eleven, so he could sleep without looking weak, right? He turned the television to the documentary channell, just for an excuse.

Johnny remembered when he had hated sleep, when he had detested it. Yes, he still was uneasy about the idea, but his motives had changed. Now, his only fear would be memories. Even after he told Psycho about Zim and the asylum, it still didn't sit right in him. Therefore, he still had dreams on the subject.

Simple explanation to a complicated situation.

Such a situation happened much too often for Johnny's liking, but what could he do?

Absolutely nothing.

Two thirty in the morning and Johnny was pacing his bedroom floor. Fear.

No, he wasn't scared about why Psycho hadn't come up, he had a good guess, because Shock hadn't been up either. Probably meaning that they had fallen asleep somewhere. Not that it would _really _bother him, seeing as he was most level headed when tired.

He thought about sorting through his memories and clouding a few out for the night. Denial could seem right for a couple of hours, until he got to sleep at least.

That attempt soon failed, and Johnny nearly lost it. The only thing stopping him, was the thought that people were sleeping.

It amazed him that he had somehow grown a heart. He was like the Grinch, or something along those lines. At first, hideously insane, and deep down...still pretty bat-shit crazy. Though, now he was calm- in most situations - and kind. His memories drifted, much to his displeasure, though he couldn't do much. The thoughts drifted to his knives. Were they still in the ground where they had fallen when he had first come here, or had some wandering idiot pick them up? No harm in checking.

He slipped his boots on, ignoring his baggy pants and shirt. He stepped from the room, ignoring the clicks his shoes made on the wood. Everyone here was a deep sleeper. He could scream and they would only stir, if that even. So, he was _sure_ everyone was asleep.

As he passed the room where they had held a party some time ago, he heard someone singing. Though, their voice was feminine, it wasn't Shock's. It wasn't even farmiliar. This perplexed Johnny, and obviously, he had to learn where it was coming from. More literally, _who_ it was coming from.

He opened the door slowly, now being sure to silence his steps, though with the echo, it was extremely hard. He pulled his boots off and walked further into the room.

"_My eyes are fading,_  
_My soul is bleeding._  
_I'll try to make it seem okay,_  
_But my faith is wearing thin._" It was a girl, he was sure now. Not knowing who it was though, nearly made him insane. (Hah. Pun. Fail.)

"_So help me heal these wounds,_  
_They've been open for way too long._  
_Help me fill this hole,_  
_Even though this is not your fault_," She was slowing down now, and she shuffled.

"_That I'm open,_  
_And I'm bleeding,_  
_All over your brand new rug.  
And I need someone to help me sew them up._" Johnny clapped and got the girl to jump, turning her head toward him.

Do you know the saying "Expect the unexpected"? Well, Johnny was almost one hundred percent sure nothing could amaze him. This, this was something he never would have expected, and it amazed him beyond any point imaginable.

"Poppy?" He stared and called her, for the first time, by her real name. She only cleared her throat. "I heard you, you don't need to pretend." He smirked.

"Darn. Caught me." She had the most melodic voice. It was soft, but firm. It somewhat scared Johnny, because it masked her fear completely. He didn't notice he had been staring. "Yo. Hello?" She frowned and snapped in his face.

"What did you tell Dee while I wasn't there? After the whole window incident." He didn't mean to ask that. Stupid, Johnny.

"He to-"

"He didn't tell me anything, but I know enough to see that he knows something."

"Joh-" She sighed. "I lost my baby sister who looks like Daphne and was named Daphne and I lost her the same way I lost my parents. Fire. Whoop-dee-doo. Now here I am, crying." She rubbed her eyes and the tears slowly went away. "Not like it matters anymore."

"Oh..." He rubbed his shoulders. "I know how bad that is..." He sighed.

"No you don't!" She nearly yelled. "They all say that! They say they're sorry and that they 'feel my pain'! But, they don't even know a fourth of it!" Her voice cracked and turned into a shriek, but she didn't stop. She strained it more. "None of you know what I've been through! It's nothing like what you think! You haven't lost someone as close to you as I have! My parents, _my baby sister_! It's something you couldn't even fathom!" Her voice went flat and she took a deep breath. Johnny took this as a chance to interject.

"I do! I know exactly what it's like! I know, alright!" He growled, his eyes narrowing. "My mother and father! Obviously, they're sitting at home thinking over how to spread out their beloved son's things, correct?"

"Obviously!" She barked back.

"Oop! Wrong!" Johnny made a buzzer sound. "If anything...the hobos have gotten to my things and made good use! My mother was killed by my father when I was three! My father was killed by the government while I was in an asylum! My sister came _here_ and said that she killed my oldest friend. Though, she was killed with my father!" She gaped. It wasn't what she had expected. "So _yes_! I _do_ know what it feels like! I know just as much as you, if not _more_!" He pushed a chair to the ground and took a seat in the next chair over.

"I...I..." She swallowed and sat next to him. "Sorry. I shouldn't...I shouldn't have assumed..." She stifled a cry. "And I shouldn't have snapped at you. Sorry."

"Me too..." Johnny couldn't help but snicker at how childish they sounded.

"I'm sick of this. I'm going to sleep. Maybe I'll forget it all in the morning." Poppy stood and left the room, leaving Johnny to his thoughts.

Might as well go to sleep too. For the good of his mind.

* * *

Johnny gasped and his eyes popped open.

His entire body ached as though he had run through a jungle and back. His legs especially feeling like _Jell-O_.

He felt a small prick at his cheek and a shimmery gleam from under it. He pulled up and stared at the object on his pillow.

Knives.

Knives soon soaked in tears.

No, it wasn't the knives and their memories that made Johnny break down.

It was that he didn't remember getting them.

He didn't remember anything past going to sleep after Poppy.

"I fucking hate this!" Johnny grasped his head and kept his voice as low as possible.

Eyes puffy and red, Johnny stood in the half empty party room.

He clutched his knives tenderly, still not sure how he was so crafty with the things in another life. He swung them with experct accuracy. Twisted and spun to avoid blood splatter like a skilled dancer. Moved light on his feet like a true criminal. But the knife would always slip. He had been at it for two hours now, and he still couldn't keep the knife from slipping and cutting him. So far, the cuts were only on the back of his hand and his arm, but he didn't want anything more.

Eventually, Johnny collapsed on the stage and cried a little more. Only to see if it would all go away.

He thought about the conversation he had with Poppy earlier. All of the things he left behind. Unsettling.

He eyed the keyboard in the corner. Remembering his piano lessons from elementary. He gave in, and sat on the stage, keyboard in front of him.

He played a simple tune, recorded it, and had it play on repeat. Drum part.

Another part recorded and played in repear. Bass part.

Finally, he started playing a third part. Never recording it. Guitar part.

"_So if you're asking me I want you to know..._

_When my time comes_  
_Forget the wrong that I've done_  
_Help me leave behind some_  
_Reasons to be missed..._" Poppy gathered herself at the door, wondering why someone was playing the keyboard.

"_Don't resent me_  
_And when you're feeling empty_  
_Keep me in your memory_  
_Leave out all the rest_  
_Leave out all the rest..._" Todd, Lock, and Barrell joined Poppy at the door, staring at the blue haired man on the stage. Sitting, eyes shining slightly with tears.

"_Forgetting_  
_All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well_  
_Pretending_  
_Someone else can come and save me from myself_  
_I can't be who you are..._" Finally, Shock and Psycho stumbled up the stairs, gaping as Johnny repeated his entire piece.

Slowly, he shut off each part until only the bass was playing, and then nothing. He sighed and threw a knife into the air, and caught it with expert skill.

At least he could still do that.

As he walked to the door, everyone dissolved in record time. Psycho even made his way into the room he shared with Johnny, and started to untie his shoes. As if nothing had happened.

Johnny threw open the door to his room and stared at the boy busying himself with his shoelaces.

"Dee?"

"Sorry. Shock and I were playing chess and we ended up falling asleep." His eyes drifted to the metallic objects in Johnny's hands. "Are...Are those yours?" Stupid question.

"Yes..." Johnny sighed and sat on the bed. "I don't remember getting them though." Johnny shook and Psycho took the knives, setting them on a dresser nearby.

"Just sleep. You need it." Psycho curled up in Johnny's arms, and even after Johnny fell asleep, Psycho couldn't. His eyes were plastered to the knives. He hoped to god Johnny wasn't going to kill someone.

He hoped to god that Johnny still had some sense left, and some mental strength.

The skinny arms around him tightened, and Johnny whimpered.

_I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through. I've never been perfect, but neither have you._

It was going to be one of those nights...

* * *

_**Do you know how much it hurts to write filler? Augh. It burns. **_

**_EDIT!_**

**_Okay. The songs featured in this chapter are as follows.  
Poppy: Wounded by Good Charlotte! (Thank you to Prinsoner Of Pain for the song!)  
Johnny: Leave Out All The Rest by Likin Park. (First song I've ever heard of them that wasn't some portion screams...(: I loved it. XD)_**

**_WARNING: FEAR THE LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE I'VE BECOME ACCUSTOMED TO._**

**_CAN AN ENDING REALLY SUCK THAT MUCH?_**

**_How would you guys like to hear some techno/emo (i know. Shoot me. I'm going by the youtube description.) music? Ehh... "Heartbeat" by Stereo Skyline? (I know...not really emo, but I don't do the genre thing too well. XD) _**

**_I'm just wondering since next chapter, I'm actually gonna CARE. Or at least...I'll care more than this. Errr. I was going to give Johnny and Poppy a song of their own, but I couldn't find a song that really...FIT. Both of their situations only seemed alike in some ways. Loss and that's about it. I guess. GOD IM RANTING. I NEED A BLOGGGGG. XD _**

**_OKAY REAL STORY STUFF NOW. _**

**_(I'M IMPORTANT.) X3_**

**_This is so short. I hate this. So much. I need to get it longer. DEAR GOD DON'T KILL ME! I SWEAR IT'LL BE LONGER (hopessss) I've just been REALLY busy with school and so many writing ideas have popped up, I've been running around everywhere. Doing everything. XD_**

**_I want to know what you guys wanna see! I did this once and got NOTHING. Seriously...I know I have more than two/three readers. XD I've seen the visits. There are people following this who won't review. It makes me cry. A lot. Don't make me cry. T^T_**

**_So, what do you guys want to see in the future? Please tell me, because I'd love to be able to feature some of your ideas! Maybe somewhere LATER, I'll make alternate endings...Even though this is a mindless FLOATING story with not real purpose, and every chapter is like a story itself. _**

**_Yep. Johnny's getting crazier. Becoming his older self, hmm? _**

**_I say Edgar triggered it. It's only natural!_**

**_Reader: But Demon! You're the author! You should know!  
Demon: No, no. Not really. I just type it. The other shit is technical.  
Reader: USELESS HOBO! *flails*_**

**_Ohyes. That was my way of saying: I really don't know what's going on myself. So when I post these chapters, I read them myself and admire how bad they are. X3 Great, no?_**


	15. Comeback Of The Year!

____

____

_**Disclaimer: JtHM (C) Jhonen Vasquez**_  
_**The Nightmare Before Christmas (C) Tim Burton And Everyone Else Who Owns It That IS NOT ME.  
Poppy (C) Prisoner Of Pain (YES! SHE RETURNS!)  
October & Theo (C) xXMidnightSunXx (or something... she knows who she is!)**_

((OH LOOK. WE'RE GONNA BOTHA EDGAR!))

If you wear glasses, headaches are something you're usually used to. Edgar was so used to headaches that he felt odd not having one.

Though, waking up with one was not normal for our religious friend. He would only get headaches when he had bad dreams.

In the end, Edgar had remembered his whole dream by the time his shower was over.

Every morning, Edgar got up, took a shower, cooked breakfast for himself, then went out to fix anything broken by demons.

Yes, demons had been making their way though Halloween Town. They would throw water balloons, break gargoyles, egg houses, trip old residents; basically do anything Lock, Shock, and Barrell used to do. And Edgar hated it. He hated dealing with demons in general. He had met one, and their conversation had consisted of grunts, sighs, and snickers. Edgar would sigh in annoyance, when the demon would grunt as a response. Then the demon would giggle. It was useless to talk to them, so Edgar now avoided them.

Today though, here he was, thinking of someone he didn't really need to think about. Johnny.  
Even if the maniac's attitude had changed drastically, he could still see that sick urge in his eyes. That need to dance with the metal, and experience the mad rush of murder. He knew it would come up again, Johnny's insanity. His main fear not being Johnny, but the boy so infatuated with him. Obviously, with Johnny's ill abilities with relationships, something was bound to go wrong.

Though, maybe that had been all the deaths. That may have been what went wrong. Seeing as how Johnny was nearly a second Grim Reaper.

Maybe he had really changed? Edgar wanted to believe that, he really did. He even did, to a point. But he really just didn't want to risk it.

So now, here Edgar was, pacing his room. Ignoring the fact that the boy could die any time now. He kept chanting to himself.

_"You are not making a big mistake. You are not making a big mistake. You are not making a big mistake. You are not making a big mistake..."_

_"Yes you are."_

_"Shut up, Scriabin. You're not supposed to be in here." _

* * *

"_Yeah. Other demons exist. Duh_." Poppy scribbled cheerily.

"supposed to know? I've lived here all my life and I haven't seen another demon." Lock sat across from her with a mug in front of him. Hot Chocolate. Just like everyone else at the table. Tricks or Truths had to be the most cliched game ever.

"_Johnny. Truth or Trick_?"

Well, how was I "Dare." He answered without thinking. "Er...Trick." In all honestly, he was wondering how he had gotten talked into playing the game at six in the afternoon.

"Hmm...Ballroom dance with someone at the table." Their dares were horrible, but they seemed to like them. "Anyone." His eyes trailed to Psycho, who smirked. Johnny stood, walked over to the person offering the question, and held out his hand.

"You have a dance on Friday. You should know how to dance." He smirked as Shock nearly died laughing. Poppy couldn't back out, and she was hideously self-concsious of her dancing. She placed her board down slowly, and stood to face Johnny. She dusted off her over-sized jeans and blue shirt that could easily double for a dress. Of the little she knew about dancing, she knew a girl's dance position. She put her hand in Johnny's and the other on his shoulder. He quickly took her through the steps, and she caught on quickly. Two minutes of dancing, and Johnny was now asking Barrell his question of fate. "Barrell. Truth or-"

"Truth..." Barrell got it in before Johnny could finish.

"Hmm...Shock? Any ideas?" Her truths were always best. Though, she shook her head. Understandable, seeing as how tired they all were.

"I've got one." Psycho smirked over half-lidded eyes. "It's more of a general question if you ask me but...Why the hell haven't we seen any of this girl you're taking to the dance, hmm?"

"Surprise, I guess." Barrell stood. "I'm going to sleep." Todd followed with a wave.

Eventually, everyone ended up in their rooms, though none were sleeping.

((Poppy and Shock))

"_Shock, I really don't need to go..." _Poppy held up her board tiredly.

"Yeah you do! I'm not going without you!" Shock smiled. "And you have to be all dressed up! Johnny can't just swoop in and make you look like a princess! You have to look the part yourself!" Shock pulled dress after dress out of her closet and hung it wherever there was space.

"_Really, Shock. It's nothing_."

"So help me, I will knock you out and dress you. Don't make me do that." Shock took on a serious tone. "I want you to look gorgeous for this dance! So help me, I could make you so pretty that you make Psycho straight again! Let me do this for you. I owe you." Shock pulled the other up to stand in front of the mirror. "Well, you're skinny, so you don't need a slimming color. A pale blue would suit you best, don't you think?" Poppy smiled and nodded. She wasn't too sure, but Shock was the best dresser to be born. "What about these? Which one do you like best?" Shock held out three amazing dresses. Two were long enough to reach your toes, and the other was a little lower than knee length. One had spaghetti straps and a long, subtly pleated skirt. The other two were strapless, while the shorter dress was more poofed, the other dress was simple, long, and elegant. Poppy picked the third, although it wasn't something she would buy. Not that she would buy a dress at all.

"FIRE!" Voices from outside.

"What the fuck was that?" Shock yelped when a water balloon hit her window and splattered. More whoops and yells from outside.

"Let's go." Poppy grumbled. Her shorts and tank top (PAJAMAS FOR THE WIN) at the back of her mind. (No, she wasn't naked. She just wasn't thinking that she was wearing them) ." This was the moment where everyone stopped to stare at the two silver things in Johnny's hands. His knives.

"Johnny!" Three accusing, feminine sounding voices. Sadly, they didn't stop him in any way.

"Psycho! Stop him!" Shock kept her voice under yell, but above a whisper.

"I can't do anything!" Psycho's voice volume was lower, but he sounded more desperate. she was wearing what she was wearing.) As they passed Johnny's room, the door flew open. There was Johnny, hair soaked, along with his shirt and some of his jeans. A small bit of balloon was in his hair. Oh, and hell did he look annoyed. As they had learned, Johnny really didn't like getting hit with water balloons. 'Old childhood accident' he said. (Reference to "The Wettening"!)

"I will kill them. Whoever they are." He trudged past Poppy and Shock, and down the stairs. "I don't fucking care if it's the fucking Queen of England. Someone's

"Poppy, what do you-" Shock darted after Poppy, who was already at the door. Psycho trailed behind, shuddering in obvious fear.

Once outside, they all stared at the scene before them. Two, three, four people that looked like Poppy, and two normal people. And there Johnny was, standing in front of the most dangerous looking person, though this person had a tail. The two circled one another threateningly. Dangerously. You could see in both of their eyes, a small glimmer of fear. Johnny's fear was reasonable; His apparent opponent had claws, a tail, and probably more muscle than he. Along with allies ready to fight. Johnny had two girls who were in their pajamas and a boy who can't fight. None of which he would let get hurt on his life. Just Johnny and his knives. What a great pair!

What was there left to do? Johnny jumped, on instinct, at the other. He didn't get the reaction he wanted though. He got attacked himself.

"I told you she was hanging out with humans!"

"Look at her! Dressing like them!"

"Come on you guys! Don't be so mean!"

"Let's get out of here! He looks kind of dangerous..." You couldn't see their faces, but you could tell different people were talking and running off.

"Screw this. I'm out!" And, with a quick slash of what looked like a claw, they were gone. And Johnny's face was bleeding. As per usual, Johnny said nothing and walked in before anyone could tell.

"Poppy! Poppy! Are you okay?" She was standing away from the other two, closer to the tree where they had been hiding. She nodded. "Do you know what they were?" Shock was behind her now, panting from running.

"They were demons." She smirked and grabbed an orange bottle from the ground. "And they won't be back." She shoved the bottle into her shorts pocket and walked toward the door.

Shock took a moment to digest the information and started running after her, right past Psycho who was walking slowly up to the door as well. "Hey! Wait up! Poppy!" Shock was a horrible runner. Horrible.

After some time, Psycho was opening the bedroom door and sighing at another night that he wasn't going to get to sleep. Too many things were happening, all he really wanted was some rest! Was that too much to ask?

Taking account. Bed? Yes. Sheets? Yes. Furniture? Yes. Clothes? Yes. Johnny? Er...No.

"Well fuck." Johnny. Check? He was in the bathroom.

"Johnny? What's wrong-Oh." Three red lines ran across Johnny's face, and over one closed eye.

"Nothing. Just go to sleep."

"No way! Look at you."

"That's my point. Go to sleep." He was getting angry, and Psycho could tell. He sighed innocently and put on a weak smile.

"I would, but knowing you're hurt won't make it easy. I'm too awake, anyhow. I can help you, too. I used to get scratched all the time, I know how you can hide 'em, and make 'em heal faster, without the nasty scabs!" He placed a hand on Johnny's shoulder calmly. "C'mon, let me help."

"F…Fine, you can help…" The fact that Johnny didn't want to accept his help, scared him some, but maybe it was just the pain that made him rude.

It took until the wee morning hours, but Johnny was finally asleep with the scrapes almost hidden under globs of antiseptic. It was another sleepless night for Psycho, but when you live like he did, it came naturally to get over it. He just sat at the foot of the bed and watched Johnny sleep. He never expected himself to watch the insomniac sleep, but like everything else, it was confusing that way, and it helped to not think about it.

Tomorrow-Er, that day was the dance. He was going to have a night all to himself. Johnny intended to go and embarrass Shock and Poppy, so Psycho would have the house all to himself. This made him very happy. Tea and television, maybe even a nap. It was going to be wonderful.

Just for the sake of it all, Psycho put himself flat on the bed, and tried to get some sleep, or at least to rest his muscles. Something good had to come of the night, and Psycho was bound to get it. He was going to start relaxing.

* * *

Friday morning.

The kids didn't even go to school, everyone was getting ready for the dance.

Poppy still didn't have a dress.

Barrell was trying to find a way to keep his "date" a secret until the last second.

Lock was trying to find another date because his past one flaked on him.

Shock was trying to explain to Poppy why she hadn't asked anyone.

Todd was trying to keep his room from being found by his fan club.

Everyone was going crazy.

Todd was the one acting the most rational. He had gotten a suit that fit his tastes weeks before. He already had his hair planned out, and he was ready for anything. All he had to do was wait.

He stared in the mirror.

His reflection kind of irked him. He was small for his age, but he was tall. Skinny, but tall. It hurt him to know he looked like Johnny. Bringing back memories for Johnny was hard on anyone. It wasn't fair to the maniac.

He had a picture of Johnny in his high school years stuck into his mirror, just to remind himself that he was someone different than that. That he was his own person, no matter how much he seemed like Johnny.

Todd could dance. Todd was loved by every girl in the school. Todd could actually lead. Todd had the highest grades ever.

Johnny wasn't the best dancer. Johnny had been hated at school. Johnny usually played the girl's part. Johnny hadn't been the best student ever.

Completely different. Well, just different enough to please Todd.

An hour and a half until the dance, and counting.

* * *

Johnny was trying on shirt after shirt and asking Psycho which he preferred. Each time, the boy would answer...

"Both." And Johnny would growl in response.

It was like talking to a wall. You got an answer, but it didn't help you in any way, or even really make sense. It was like getting no response at all. From a wall.

Eventually Johnny settled on something that Psycho deemed...

"It looks perfect."

The wall actually helped after all.

* * *

Shock was grabbing dress after dress and shoving it at Poppy who was stripped down to her undershorts and camisoule. And boy, was she feeling the breeze.

"How about this?"

"No."

"This?"

"No."

"Eh?"

"No way."

"Maybe..."

"Nope!"

"This one?"

"Not a chance."

"Oh this would look really nice with-"

"No way in hell."

"This?"

"What's that?" Poppy walked up, stepped past Shock and grabbed a simple, long sleeved black dress with flames at the bottom of the skirt and sleeves. It came down to a little higher than her ankles, and made her look skinnier than she already was. It was perfect.

"At least let me pick your shoes!"

"No heels." Shock nodded.

One hour until the dance and counting.

* * *

"I know, I'm sorry. I wish I could ride with you, but you know you're a surprise!" Barrell was mumbling into the phone. "I know, and it's going to be great, I swear!" A loud sound was heard on the other end. "Yeah, you are. You are the almighty whatever... Yeah. Obey the fist. Of course, I know he's going to love it! He'll be speechless!" The tone was softer on the other end. "No. It's not a problem. Nobody asked me anyway. Nah, It'll be so much fun to see his reaction!"

"Just be sure to have your sign in Irken, so I know who you are." The voice was whiny, but still sounded like that of an older teenage male.

"Gotcha!" Barrell clicked his phone shut.

Half an hour until the dance and counting.

* * *

Lock was just sitting on his bed, watching the news. He was dressed, and done with his ex-date. He was going to go to that dance, but he was going alone.

Maybe Shock would dance with him...

* * *

"Aren't you going?" Johnny was staring at Psycho and struggling with his bow tie. Trying to untie one was insanely troublesome.

"Nope."

"Why not?" Johnny was whining. "I have three scratches on my face and I'm going! I don't even go to school there!" He was keeping his voice high, but not loud. Just enough to make Psycho cover his ears.

"Fine! I'll fucking go!" Psycho stood and dressed himself nicely. Johnny smiled. He had done well, even if Psycho was annoyed.

Ten minutes to the dance, and counting.

* * *

Jack stepped out into the main hall, Sally on his arm. Daphne was staying with Swampie and her son for the night, while Jack and Sally chaperoned for the dance. It was kind of pathetic that they needed chaperons for a high school dance, but people never could act right without adults there.

Then, people started stepping down the stairs. Lock first, then Todd, then Johnny and Psycho, then Barrell, then Shock, and finally; Poppy. Everyone, excluding Shock, was staring at her with their jaw on the floor. She looked pretty darn amazing-No, she looked better than anything most of them had seen in their life. Jack had seen better, but what can you say? An eternal life meant for a lot of models and strippers. Before Sally, he was pretty content with all of the undead Playboy magazines he had read. His favorite had been the zombie version. Shh, don't tell Sally, but he still had it under their bed.

"Are you walking?" Jack was smiling at the group.

"Mhm." Everyone nodded awkwardly. Jack and Sally got on a small cart and drove off, while everyone else walked along their tracks.

"...So that's the combo, you see? B, A, A, Up, Down, B, A, Left, A, B, Up, Down, Left, Right. It's not that hard, but it turns your character into like...Satan!" Barrell was rambling to Todd, who actually seemed to be listening.

Now, Psycho had never been to a high school. He had only seen them in movies or television. Obviously, he was impressed, but also kind of scared. That fear that you get when you feel out of place somewhere.

Johnny hadn't ever been to this particular high school before, and the likeness to his old high school, caused him just the smallest bit of sadness. There was even a locker that matched the one he had more or less kissed Zim in front of. Ah, memories.

The entire cafeterium was turned into a club. It was scary how realistic it looked to Johnny, and his memory of clubs was very vivid. Poppy ran over to one of her deaf friends, and quickly began sharing a conversation from board to board, introducing Shock to him. October, the girl who's mother was a Medical Examiner and father an FBI Officer made her way with another boy to Johnny and Psycho. Her black shorts and white dress shirt were not the best dance clothes, but it was interesting.

"Didn't know you schooled here." Her voice sounded like a snake.

"Don't." Johnny ground out.

"Mh. 'Tober." The boy she was latched onto was giving her this look that told her to be nicer.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize about how my mom acted. I know she can be really freaky, and my dad can be a real ass. They don't mean harm or anything though. My mom actually really liked you." She smiled. "She does weird things like that..." A laugh escaped her lips. "I'd like to start over. I was in a horrible mood that day."

"Well..." Johnny shot a look back to Psycho who nodded. "Sounds fine to me."

"Great!" Her voice raised an octave. "Okay, I'm October, and this is Theo." The boy was basically shrouded in black. So much that Johnny couldn't tell what he was wearing at all.

"Johnny." Johnny put his hand out to Theo.

"Psycho." He waved from behind Johnny. There were a little too many people for his liking.

Everyone seemed to find their place, and Lock got to dance with at least thirty girls who got stood up. Shock danced with significantly more and more males, and Lock got more and more jealous. Poppy got an overwhelming amount of compliments as more and more people came into the cafetorium. Everyone danced, while Barrell just lingered at the door. Sooner or later, people who came in late were focused on by a spotlight, so people could find their late coming dates, and it was really entertaining to see who came late. Usually just band students and emo girls. It was kind of funny watching them walk in, even though they usually didn't have dates, and stare around, wondering why people are watching them. Some people blushed, some bowed, and some just walked away. It was really a show of who they were.

That SilverString stuff was there, and Lock was totally wasted. He was talking to some girls, right near where Johnny and Psycho were standing.

"Oh yeah! He can totally sing. Ladies, I kid you not, Johnny can sing his gay ass off!"

"Oh wow! He's gay?" A few squeals were given when Lock confirmed it.

"Lock! Quit talking about people!" Shock was bothering him now. Total turn off, apparently.

" 'Ey, I'm just doing what I gotta do. Right Johnny?" He said it to get the girls to look over at him. Give him another look. Obviously, Johnny looked right over, right in the middle of fixing Psycho's buttons. What could he do? The boy couldn't button his shirts correctly.

"Huh?" He had this adorable face on that made the girls squeal. He inwardly grimaced. "Hi..."

"Omaigawd! Hi!"

"Gawd! You have like, the cutest hair!"

"Is this your boyfriend? How cute!"

"It's just so kawaii!" Johnny nearly chocked at the overuse of cute, and it's Japanese equivalent.

"Yeah, thanks..Um, look. You're all very sweet, but I'm not looking for someone to dance with. Todd is though." He smirked and pointed at little Todd who was just taking a break from people attacking him. "I'd love for you to dance with him." He put on this sweet smile as he slowly stepped in front of Psycho. The girls looked over at Todd, and smiled. They were wearing this devious look.

"Well..." One started.

"We'd love to dance with Todd." Another continued.

"But you need to do something for us..." Her voice was higher than the last three.

"Like, we heard you could sing." A fourth girl finished.

"So...You want him to sing, so you'll dance with Todd?" Psycho spoke up while Johnny tried to gather what they said.

"Essentially, yes." The first girl said. She was a red-head.

"Oh uh...Okay. I guess." Johnny shrugged. "So what now...just sing, or what?" He was feeling really awkward around all of the girls. As though they would jump him at any moment.

"Oh no." The second girl, a black haired one, started.

"You'll sing on the stage." The third one went on. She had a really pretty shade of brown hair.

"In front of everyone." The fourth blonde finished.

"I can do that." An air of confidence gets most people to back down. Not as effective when you deal with stupid cheerleader types. "Come on, Dee. We're gonna blow their minds. Stupid bimbos..." Johnny just waltzed on up the steps of the stage, tapped the DJ on the shoulder and took the mic. It was as simple as that.

"What are we doing?" Some high school kid with a guitar tapped Johnny timidly.

Johnny only whispered something to the kid, who nodded and told his band a page in a book. They were ready for anything.

"Johnny! Hey! Hold up!" Lock was waddling up the steps and when he reached the top, a small bout of applause bubbled up and simmered out. "What're you singing?"

"Sophmore Slump." Johnny smirked. He and Lock had an understanding. Even Psycho knew what Johnny was talking about. Psycho was having to share a microphone with Johnny, making him blush just a little. Then, the dreaded guitar started, and Psycho couldn't slink off the stage anymore.

"_Are we growing up or just going down?_  
_It's just a matter of time until we're all found out_  
_Take our tears, put them on ice_  
_Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light_." Lock started, and people had already started screaming.

"_We're the therapists pumping through your speakers_  
_Delivering just what you need_  
_We're well read and poised _  
_We're the best boys_  
_We're the chemists who've found the formula_  
_To make your heart swell and burst_  
_No matter what they say, don't believe a word_." Johnny went on, and nudged Psycho to join him in the next verse.

"_Cause I'll keep singing this lie if you'll keep believing it_  
_I'll keep singing this lie _  
_I'll keep singing this lie..._

_Are we growing up or just going down?_  
_It's just a matter of time until we're all found out_  
_Take our tears, put them on ice_  
_Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light!" All three sang together, and the whole cafetorium erupted in cheers._

_"We've traveled like gypsies_  
_Only with worse luck and far less gold_  
_We're the kids you used to love_  
_But then we grew old_  
_We're the lifers here till the bitter end_  
_Condemned from the start_  
_Ashamed of the way _  
_The songs and the words own the beating of our hearts_." Lock went on, winking at girls as he sang and poured fake emotion into it.

"_Cause I'll keep singing this lie_  
_I'll keep singing this lie..._

_Are we growing up or just going down?_  
_It's just a matter of time until we're all found out_  
_take our tears, put them on ice_  
_Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light_  
_There's a drug in the thermostat to warm the room up_  
_And there's another around to help us bend your trust_  
_I've got a sunset in my veins_  
_And I need to take a pill to make this town feel okay..." _All three sang again, and even the crowd joined in some.

"_The best part of "Believe" is the "Lie",_  
_I hope you sing along and you steal a line_  
_I need to keep you like this in my mind_  
_So give in or just give up!_

_The best part of "Believe" is the "Lie",_  
_I hope you sing along and you steal a line_  
_I need to keep you like this in my mind_  
_So give in or just give up_!" Psycho then sang, and there was even more applause and screams.

"_Are we growing up or just going down?_

_Are we growing up or just going down?_  
_It's just a matter of time until we're all found out_  
_Take our tears, put them on ice_  
_Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light!" _The three finished, and everyone was clapping and screaming and making just a big ass scene. Johnny, Lock, and Psycho were laughing on the stage, but then the door opened. The whole "spotlight the late people!" thing was still going, so the light spun over and onto the person. Odd thing was, they were green. Hewas green. Eventually the spotlight left him, and went back to the stage, but Johnny and Psycho were gone. Johnny was running to the doors, Psycho trailing behind. Barrell was next to the green one now, smiling.

"Barrell, did you-?" Psycho was asking, because Johnny was just staring at the green boy. "Who is it?"

"This, my good boy, is Zim. Irken Invader. Head of his squad." Barrell was beaming.

"Zim...Zim...The Zim?" Psycho was speechless. This was the alien that Johnny had thought to be dead for so many years of his life.

"Oh yes. Very much so. The exact same. In the flesh!"

"How did you do this?" Johnny looked at Barrell now, waiting for an answer to Psycho's question.

"I did a little hunting, pulled some strings, talked to Edgar. I worked my ass off on it, but I got Zim to spend some time down here. Aliens seem to be immune to our death or no entry situation."

"How did you get so tall?" Johnny was looking up the slightest bit to stare at Zim's giant red eyes. He had gotten so much taller, it was almost scary.

"Your Earth gravitational pull was much lesser than the one on Irk." Zim's voice was so similar to his older voice. It was deeper than before, but it was still just as whiny.

"My god...You're huge!" Psycho's jaw was agape. Zim, to the untrained eye, was terrifying. Set aside the fact that his human costume hair was still plastered to his head, he didn't wear anything to hide his race, thus making him seem more frightening.

"Thank you, slimy Earth human." He seemed to glare down at Psycho's red eyes, but it didn't work out quite right. "Nice eyes, human. Red is the color of a warrior, no?" He was smirking now, and obviously, the kindness was out of character.

"Uh...yeah. Thanks." Psycho took that awkward moment to squeeze Johnny's hand, and walk away with Barrell.

"I thought you were dead, you know." Johnny was staring at the floor.

"Yes. I knew. I thought I was dead as well. Armada soldiers can be very destructive when angry." He sighed. "I apologize for never visiting you, Dib-human."

"Oh...this is where it gets bad." Johnny seemed to take large interest with a loose string on his vest. "I'm kinda called Johnny now. I kinda changed it in the asylum, because I kinda didn't want to be known as that crazy Membrane kid." He laughed. "And those 'Insane in the Membrane!' jokes were getting kinda lame."

"I could understand that. I apologize for that, Johnny." The word seemed like fire for him to speak. As though his mind said one thing, but his lips said another.

"You have no fucking idea how bad I missed you. I went crazy, you know. Utterly mad. I've yet to learn how I got here. I kind of remember getting stabbed...Vaugely. Though, I know back before I ended up down here, I was a murderer. Very bad. I bet you I killed thousands, maybe even over a million. No. Probably only thousands." He was blabbering until Zim put his hand on Johnny's head.

"Your hair...it's odd. What happened to the one giant scythe?"

"I got hit in the head with a book, and then when I went to hell, they shaved it off or something."

"You went to hell?"

"It's a very long story I'd rather not tell. It was a suicide attempt, if you mustknow." Zim was staring now, because over the years, he had learned Earth terms.

"Why would you do that?"

"You weren't alive, people were hideous goblins, and I killed the one guy who wasn't a complete ass by trying to see if he was faking. Life sucked." He nodded without an answer. Silence passed, and it was pretty awkward, but then people started chanting.

"Lock! Lock! Lock! Lock! Lock!" When he got on stage everyone whooped, yelled, and clapped.

"Johnny, come on!" Johnny went up, Psycho too, while Zim took a place by the side of the stage, not wanting to mingle with that many has-been humans.

"What's happening?" Johnny tapped Psycho on the shoulder softly.

"Mh-uh-mh." (It was one of those 'I dunno.' sounds.)

"Alright everybody! We're gonna do a Halloween Town favorite! Usually, we only sing it once a year, but now, this is a perfect occasion!" Everyone seemed to understand except Johnny and Psycho. "You'll catch on." He whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. "It's all in your memory."

In most situations, a person will fall into Halloween Town on the only day the door is open. Halloween. The newly-deceased would then venture into Halloween Town, whilst following the scarecrow king, interested in this new place. The shadows, who were most neglected, would sing to you, all about this new place, starting off the ceremonies for Halloween, the most amazing day of the year for residents. Most people would forever remember the song they heard and the things they saw, so by the time Halloween rolled around the next time, they were able to sing along.

Some people, though, were special situations. Their personality or horrible life had simply unlocked the door, thus throwing them inside, or they weren't Earthly, and they got in some other way, which didn't place then in the graveyard at the correct place and time. These people didn't know the song consciously, but it was still in their minds. Somehow, when you entered Halloween Town, you can't hear, until the song is over. Nothing more should be able to interfere with your entry and welcoming to Halloween Town, so everyone knew the song, even if they didn't remember hearing it.

Up until the first time you hear the song, you don't remember it, but it comes to you. Nobody had ever really seen it happen, and everyone was so excited to actually see the realization. It was said to be something of an initiation to the town. You change as a person, and you actually belong in Halloween Town. You're actually a resident. You become one of them, and some say your eyes even lose their light. As though you were alive until you sang along. You die when you sing it. Though, that wasn't fully proven nor was it actually found to be true, so everyone was dying (Pun Intended.) to see what happened.

A music box tune started, and everyone fell quiet. An orchestra and drums followed, even a flute was in there as well. Then, Lock started to sing.

_"Boys and girls of every age_  
_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_  
_This, our town of Halloween_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night..." _Shock was singing along with him from the side of the stage, and she got up on stage pulling Barrell with her. She, Lock, and Barrell ended up sharing a microphone.

"_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_  
_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_  
_It's our town, everybody scream_  
_In this town of Halloween..._" Johnny started to chime in, and some swear his eyes went red, as though every memory of murder in his mind flashed in his mind.

"_I am the one hiding under your bed_  
_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_I am the one hiding under yours stairs_  
_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_  
_In this town we call home_  
_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_In this town, don't we love it now?_  
_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash cam_  
_Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll.._." Everyone paused and then the whole room screamed.

"_Scream! This is Halloween_  
_Red 'n' black, slimy green_

_Aren't you scared?_

_Well, that's just fine_  
_Say it once, say it twice_  
_Take a chance and roll the dice_  
_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween!_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face_  
_Here in a flash and gone without a trace..." _Psycho then started to get it. Nobody could tell what happened to him, but a few girls fainted that night.

"_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_  
_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_I am the shadow on the moon at night_  
_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_  
_Halloween! Halloween!_

_Tender lumplings everywhere_  
_Life's no fun without a good scare_

_That's our job, but we're not mean_  
_In our town of Halloween_

_In this town_

_Don't we love it now?" _Everyone in the room was singing as loud as they could, all across the room you saw a sea of smiles.

_"Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_  
_And scream like a banshee_  
_Make you jump out of your skin_  
_This is Halloween, everyone scream_  
_Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy_

_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_  
_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween_

_In this town we call home_  
_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! La la-la la!_

_Whee_!" The music box was playing again, and everyone was cheering and laughing. Psycho and Johnny just stared at one another as people started to leave.

Zim and Poppy seemed to hold a wonderful conversation while Johnny and Psycho just stood, floating in their blank stares, and what looked like growing headaches.

"So you swallowed glass, and now can't talk?"

"_Essentially_." She smiled.

"Interesting...Now, why would you do that? You seem like a somewhat intelligent human pig smelly."

"_Bad choice. Pig smelly_?" Zim just waved his hand as if telling her to forget what he said.

"Ah. I see." Todd and Shock popped up, and inserted their own "drunken" babble to their once-was sober conversation.

"Come on. Everyone." Jack waltzed in happily, as usual for him. He was always happy and oblivious. "I've a present for some of you. Johnny, Psycho, and Lock, please come with me. Everyone else, follow Sally, please and thank you." Everyone was so tired, that they just did as told, mumbling as they walked.

Jack took the three boys over to a very familiar clearing that almost brought Psycho to tears.

"Now, turn around. Don't look." The boys did as told, and listened as Jack walked around. His clicked his tongue a little, they could hear him mumbling and messing with the dirt. A shuffling of dirt, a lighter mumble, and then silence. Jack walking. Another shuffling, a squeak, and silence. More walking. "Ew." Some shuffling, mumbling, 'ew'-ing, a squeak, and more silence. "Turn around!" As all three spun around, behind Jack stood three very confused, and dirty individuals. Jimmy, Tillie, and Millie. "Now, I know this could do some damage to the recovery process, but they never got a proper goodbye. I also needed an excuse to practice. You have until 7:30 am. Four hours. Stay here. Go nowhere with them. Understood?" The boys nodded. "Have fun now." And Jack just walked off.

Now, you would think that when you saw your past stalker and your boyfriend's past friends come back to life would really put life into perspective; at least send you into a fit of terror. No, Johnny, Psycho, and Lock just stared. Lock stared only because he didn't really know the three other than Jimmy, whom he wasn't that much of friends with anyway. The two girls were lost on him. Johnny and Psycho, they stared. They looked like they had sensory overdose. Like they were going to explode.

Jimmy, Millie, and Tillie were just as amazed. Jimmy, didn't know what the hell was going on, but his neck and back hurt like a bitch. Millie and Tillie, they felt as though they had just walked from that little, floating, unreal ship that Eff kept them in.

"I don't fucking believe it. Alive. Right there. Alive. Wow." Johnny smirked at Psycho's babble. The blonde walked right up to Millie and hugged her. "I can't believe you're alive."

"Where's Eff-sama?" Both girls asked him at once.

"Gone. Gone for good. You don't have to worry about him. You won't have to see him ever again. Never." He was probably crying, but he couldn't tell.

"Really?" Again, both girls.

"Really." He just hugged them, and in their happiness, they didn't even notice where they were, or why they were there.

Lock walked right on up, and introduced himself, leaving Johnny in an awkward situation with Jimmy.

"Wait. So...You. You're here." Jimmy noticed that Johnny was starting right at him. "Oh no! Fuck, fuck! You've caught me, haven't you? You're going to re-kill me! Oh god no!" Johnny was in front of Jimmy now, in his bubble space, looking as menacing as he could without crying.

Honestly, he had been flattered by Jimmy, but he couldn't let another boy end up like he had. A mass murderer, insane beyond redemption. Jimmy wasn't really that bad of a kid, anyway. He was just misunderstood, and Johnny wanted to take the kid in. Show him that his life was not the one he wanted. It wasn't something to hope for. To show the boy that he had a way back that Johnny himself, did not. To show the boy that he could not, while Johnny himself could not. Maybe, just maybe, he could send Jimmy on the right path, and prevent one more Waste-Lock from happening.  
Obviously, that didn't go exactly has he would have liked, since his insanity took over and killed Jimmy, who was very much still a child.

"No. I'm not gonna kill you again. I only did that to keep you from ending up like me, you know. Jaded and horrible. If anything, you should thank me. I saved you from a horrible future of distress and misery. Not that I'm bossing you around or anything, it's just that you stalked me for a majority of my life. Or at least...the part I remember." Jimmy was just staring at him. "Look, let's just forget about everything before now. Okay? Fresh start." It was completely out of character, but Johnny was ready to change his life-er, afterlife.

The six shared a wonderful time. That is, until 7:30 came around. Around that time, everyone was very tired. So tired that they started to fall alseep.

Johnny was leaned against a tree, with Psycho's head on his chest, and Jimmy's on his stomach. Millie and Tillie had curled up on either side of Psycho, making Johnny everyone's pillow. Wherever Lock had wandered off to was unknown, but it wasn't that big of a deal to them.

It didn't take long for Psycho, Millie, and Tillie to fall alseep; Jimmy was fighting to stay awake, and slowly losing that battle while Johnny took interest in Psycho's shirt.

"You can sleep you know. I'm not going to kill you. If I were, I'd have done it already. You know that." Johnny's word were slightly slurred, making him sound much less dangerous. He expected a response from Jimmy, but he didn't get anything. He got cold silence. He punched the boy's dirty shoulder, still getting no response. "Jimmy. Hey. Hello?" He punched the boy harder. Jimmy's eyes were closed, and Johnny didn't remember him to be a deep sleeper. This is the point where realization set in. Johnny's eyes doubled in size, and got wet at the rims. He shook Psycho's still form, noticing as the boy woke, that his female companions did not. "Dee! Dee! Oh god, wake the fuck up!" He was in a state of panic. It could have been the lack of sleep, the fact that he let himself feel so happy, or that he was really close to assuming Psycho dead too.

"Mmh. What are you yelling about?" Johnny took a stick from the ground and whapped Psyho with it. He instantly felt bad about it, but it woke the other up quickly. "The fuck, Johnny?" He looked around sleepily.

"It's 7:30." His voice had gone down to a scary calm that he carried well. "It's over." He took a deep breath and started to stand as Psycho stared at Millie and Tillie. He skipped over the tears and went straight to the scary calm. He picked up Tillie's head, kissed her forehead, and did the same to Millie. As he pulled his hand away, he whimpered. "Hmm?"

"Her...She..." Slowly, every single injury was reappearing on their skin. Bruises, blood, everything. Also, their skulls were falling apart. "Blood."

"Come on. Pick 'er up. Come on. Get Millie." Johnny picked Jimmy up and carried the boy over to his grave. He quickly set the boy in the dirt, breathing deeply to keep himself from tears. He helped Psycho with Millie, and got her back into her shallow grave as well. Eventually, all three were in their respective graves, and covered in dirt. Psycho and Johnny shared touching words which they chose to keep between each other, and headed back to the treehouse. "Are you going to be okay? Not scarred forever, not brain dead?"

"I'm good." Psycho smiled up at Johnny and laughed. "You?"

"I'll survive." He laughed as well, and wrapped his arm around Psycho's shoulders. Rain quickly started to fall, and they began running for the house laughing. It must have been the closure, or the fact that they no longer felt that Millie, Tillie, and Jimmy died with no dignity. They spent their parting hours with the people they would want to have spent those hours with. It felt almost as though it had been years since they had died, not just nearly one. (1) That they could let go of the pain and depression without feeling guilty. They could get on with their lives, as the dearly-departed would have liked.

They stumbled up to the door, and tore the door open laughing and fumbling in their wet shoes. Everyone, save for Jack and Sally were seated at the dining room table and staring at the table.

"Welcome back!" Shock laughed. "What happened to you? Zim told us lots of stories about you as a boy, Johnny!" She hopped up and walked over to them to get them dry.

"There was a stop on the way." Johnny smiled.

"Whoo! Score!" Barrell winked and lifed his hands as if to celebrate a score. Johnny was oblivious for a minute until he looked down at Psycho's red face, and he turned green. As Barrell walked up to them, hand raised for a high five, Johnny raised his hand too. Though, when Barrell actually reached them, Johnny whacked him in the head.

"Disgusting. Tsk." He shook his head. "Have you any manners? Really."

"We've heard of your past manners. Not so good, eh, wanker?" Lock laughed as it was Johnny's turn to light up red.

"I am no such thing!" Johnny waltzed over and whacked Lock in the head too, glaring at Zim. "Just please tell me you didn't tell them about that stupid thing I did on Halloween..."

"Too late, Dib-stink." Zim grinned as Johnny threw his face into the table.

"I hate you." Johnny pouted.

"Come on. Poppy wants to show us all something!" A desperate attempt to change the subject, and it worked perfectly. Shock had everyone follow her to the party room and help themselves to the beloved SilverString. "Poppy! Ready when you are, hun!" And then, out walked Poppy from behind the curtains. It was obvious that Shock had dressed her once more, because she looked drop dead gorgeous. Then again, she was one of the prettier people in Halloween Town. (Lock had once explained the treehouse to be "The home for gorgeous people in Halloween Town".) "Shut up! Shut up!" Shock was shusing everyone with happy enthusiasm, and with the speed of the SilverString, everyone was paying attention to her. When you're drunk, anything interests you.

Poppy cleared her throat, and Johnny was the only one who didn't gasp when Poppy opened her mouth and sound came out.

Melodic sound. (Does that make sense?)

A gunshot sound was heard, ticking, and guitar. Despite how frightening it was to hear, it was very calming. Amazingly.

"_Memories consume_  
_Like opening the wound_  
_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume_  
_I'm safe here in my room_  
_Unless I try to start again..." _She took a breath and everyone cheered.

"_I don't want to be the one_  
_The battles always choose_  
_'Cause inside I realize_  
_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_  
_Or why I have to scream_  
_I don't know why I instigate_  
_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_  
_I know it's not alright_  
_So I'm breaking the habit_  
_I'm breaking the habit tonight!" _Everyone joined in, getting whatever words they could remember.

"_Clutching my cure_  
_I tightly lock the door_  
_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more_  
_Than anytime before_  
_I had no options left again_

_I don't want to be the one_  
_The battles always choose_  
_'Cause inside I realize_  
_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_  
_Or why I have to scream_  
_I don't know why I instigate_  
_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_  
_I'll never be alright_  
_So I'm breaking the habit_  
_I'm breaking the habit tonight_

_I'll paint it on the walls_  
_'Cause I'm the one at fault_  
_I'll never fight again_  
_And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_  
_Or why I have to scream_  
_But now I have some clarity_  
_To show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_  
_I'll never be alright_  
_So I'm breaking the habit_  
_I'm breaking the habit_  
_I'm breaking the habit tonight_!" Poppy coughed a little, and bowed while everyone cheered. It was a milestone in her life, to actually sing in front of everyone. It had to have been traumatic, because according to Psycho, she sang to her little sister before the young girl died. Trauma, trauma, everywhere!

Everyone indulged Poppy in a good hug or a drunken two cheek kiss. (Some were showing their "German" side or their "French" ways. Esentially, they were just really wasted.) Psycho had kindly denied the drink, explaining that if he stayed sober while Jonny got "drunk" there was at least one of the two waking up useful. His cute little way of saying "I want to be able to help Johnny when he has a hangover." and it really was sweet. If you looked at it right, of course. Some people could still find something wrong with it, like drunken Lock.

"(Insert insesitive and mentally scarring sexual comment about Johnny and Psycho here)" Lock mumbled nearly half of it, but Johnny tried to hit him, and missed. Psycho had to pry the two apart, which was pathetically hard for him, though once they were apart, they had forgotten why they were fighting to begin with.

The night continued on in drunken babble and carefree memory sharing. Zim told a few more memories of the Dib-stink before going off to the room someone had set up for him to stay in. Even though he found the entire home to be out-of-date and inferior, he didn't want to upset his old friend by complaining. Maybe over the many years, Zim had learned some manners. Maybe. Don't tell anyone though.

Eventually, Psycho had to nearly carry Johnny to their room. It was dreadfully obvious that Johnny needed rest after he tried to ask the lamp "What choo lookin' at, punk?". Psycho shook his head and laughed as Johnny elaborated on his attack.

"He was askin' for it, Dee! I swear! He was talkin' 'bout ya!" Psycho stifled a laugh.

"Really? What was he saying, Johnny?" Psycho humored him lovingly. What else was there to do?

"He was sayin' that you were a bender. 'S nasty. 'Fensive. (Offensive)" Johnny huffed.

"I agree." Psycho nodded and pulled Johnny up and back onto his feet. "Say, Johnny, how do you know all of these British terms?"

"I'unno. They come to me!" Johnny laughed and nearly fell down.

"Do you know any other things?" It was known that Johnny had the most amazing memories while drunk. Maybe it was his being dropped on the head as a child, or if it was that he had such a huge head as a child. Whatever the matter, he was known to say many interesting things while drunk.

"Vielleicht... Ihr Haar ist schön. (Maybe...Your hair is pretty.)" Johnny laughed lightly as Psycho stared at him. He actually knew that Johnny spoke German from the time that he sang 99 Red Balloons to Daphne at the carnival some time ago. Psycho was brought up with every language. He knew nearly every language out there.

"Thank you. Anything else."

"I colori sono corrispondenti. Si miscela bene. Abbastanza. (The colors are matching. They blend well. Pretty.)" Psyco gaped once more. Italian? Really? That was the last language he could see Johnny speaking. He took Johnny into his room and sat him on his bed, then curled up on the other side.

"Thank you, Johnny. I thought so too." He smiled. "Good night."

"Je t'aime (Love you.)" Johnny mumbled under his breath. Psycho laughed because Johnny wasn't one to verbally express affection, especially in French, unless he was really hammered.

"Ich liebe dich. (I love you)" Psycho smiled as he felt Johnny slowly fall off to sleep. His breathing slowing, and his muscles relaxing. It was calming to know that someone would be able to sleep, even if they would wake up with a hangover the next day.

As long as Johnny was getting a good night's sleep, Psycho could deal without one. He was in love, at it was pretty pathetic. He loved it though, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

____

* * *

**_[[THIS BE A REWRITTEN CHAPTER. JUST SO YA KNOW...]]_**

_Ohai! How long has it been? Months. I swear. Sorry! Heh. ._.;;_

_I've eaten about all that's left from the Halloween candy. Help. Save me from myself. I've probably gained a BAZILLION POUNDS from all of the chocolate. X3  
ON THAT NOTE! FREE CHOCOLATE TO ANYONE WHO CAN GUESS WHAT COLOUR ZIM'S SHIRT IS! :) ...what are you waiting for? Get on it, you gits! (Nawww, I love y'all.)_

_How long did this chapter take me? Well, I think it took longer than it should have. It should have not taken me at least three months. -_- I'm not even that proud of it either. Somewhere in the middle, I was struck with writers block, or I just didn't want to write this, but I kept trying. FOR YOU!_

_You know what's odd? While writing the ending of this, (Everything past Poppy's singing) you can notice me kind of writing comedically. Though, I was listening to Lonely Day by System Of A Down. DEPRESSION, ANYONE? I'VE GOT SOME TO SHARE! I NEED TO GET MY UNICORN ON! XD_

_(1) Alright, I kind of didn't know how long it had been since I wrote Tillie, Jimmy, and Millie into death. I guestimated. About one year, even though just last month, this story was one year old. I can't believe I've been that dedicated to this.  
Also, I'm still amazed that I haven't re-written the first chapters. Eh, if someone makes it this far without killing themselves, they can make it through anything. Even though I sold my sixth grade writing to Satan to read to his new Hell-comers..er...victims...WHATEVER. JUST SO YA KNOW... _

_What songs were sung? _

_Welll...  
Sophmore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year (Yes, that's the name of the song) - Fall Out Boy ("Are we going up or just going down?")  
This Is Halloween - Halloween Town Residents and Danny Elfman. (I prefer the Panic! At The Disco version of this song, honestly.)  
Breaking The Habit - Linkin Park (Provided by Prisoner Of Pain. She wanted Poppy to sing this, as it does relate to her situation. Breaking the habit of not speaking. Yes.)_

_This...It's a pretty long chapter. I'm proud of THAT. Nothing more.  
*cough* I'm a little proud of Barrell's comment on Johnny and Psycho getting it on *cough* I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself, my darlings.  
Don't worry. I'm pretty sure the parts of their return that I didn't write had noting TOO sexual in there...  
What they do in the time that I'm not writing them..well, that's not my problem!_

_Also, my dear Angelterre (my baby Michelle) reccomended that on my last chapter, I should do a "talking to the author" thing. So, I WANT QUESTIONS TO ANSWER! I want you to comment with questions you'd like to hear me answer. (: It would make my day, and of COURSE you'd get credited.  
Also, if you'd like, I can advertize a story of yours I like. (: I've done it before, I'll do it again. :DDD_

_-DemonEyes, Signing Off! _

_R&R My dears! _

_ALSO! Happy To Write Love On Her Arms day! :heart:  
I've gotten over 50 "love"s written on my arm SO FAR. :3 I've still got tomorrow to get more. _

**_Summary: Do you people really need one? :O _**

* * *

"When the rich wage war it's the poor who die."


	16. Excuse Me, My Love, But This is the End

___Disclaimer: The Nightmare Before Christmas (C) Tim Burton and Touchstone Pictures (:  
Poppy (C) Prisoner Of Pain_

___Summary: Johnny ends up in Halloween Town. Hell ensues. I'm not responsible for the brain cells that melted while you read this. (:_

_NOTE. I'M FUCKEN IMPORTANT: This chapter is set...let's say several years after the last chapter. I'm not sure how many I want to make it, but I want Daphne to be...13. So yeah. There ya go._  
_Yeah, Johnny and Psycho and Todd and Barrell and Lock and Shock and Poppy have all aged.  
I gave up on setting ages a long time ago, so let's just go with this:  
Everyone reaches that age where you just stop changing. That's just what happened. _

_Watashi wa anata no mono nitsuite wa, kantan'na kotoda to omoimasu ka?  
(I translated this about...a month ago, and now I don't know what it says. Someone care to translate? PLEASE? DX) _

_Wait what? D:_

_No, no I am not proud of Psycho's nickname for Daphne. Shutup.  
(If you can guess where it's from though, I'll love you foreverrrr~) _

* * *

Daphne glared at the clock on her classroom wall. Her AP Geometry teacher would teach up to the bell on Fridays. It made Daphne want to choke the woman.

She could probably get away with it, too.

Though, before any of that could happen, the final bell rang. Daphne ran from the room, leaving her murderous intentions in her wake, long forgotten. Normally, Daphne would have taken her time leaving the room, packing her things, and walking to the front of the school, only to be picked up by Johnny, who just happened to be walking by her school on the way back from his daily snack run. Today though, Daphne ran from the class room, along with all the other students, and ran to the front of the school. For today was the last day of school.

June second, twenty-eleven. Not one student took their time leaving the school. Neither did any of the teachers. Nearly everyone was out of the school, and off the campus, in nearly ten minutes.

Now, Daphne was usually a girl who took her time walking home, but today she ran home as fast as she could. (Which was astonishingly fast, seeing as how she was sewn awkwardly in her hips.)

For she had a party to get to. Not that she was a girl who took copious amounts of time to prepare herself for an outing, it was just that she wanted to look perfect for this party. This pool party. This graduation pool party.

Parties of this genre have always been hard to prepare for. Especially for teenagers. You always have to be dressed perfectly. You can't be wearing your old frilly, flower print one-piece swimsuit from the first grade. You're expected to dress as scantily as possible. For most people, a pool party is an excuse to get nearly naked. For some people, completely naked. And, if you're a girl, you're expected to be wearing a bikini, or less.

Daphne though, had a different idea.

Obviously, though. Daphne, even though she was murderously pretty, with her red hair swooping across her pale face flawlessly, she never publicly embraced her feminine beauty. Nearly everyone knew this from how she dressed: In Johnny's clothing. Things he didn't want, things he couldn't wear, things he didn't know she stole, whatever she could get her hands on. While they were mens clothing, she still pulled them off well, while they didn't showcase her lovely figure.

With the lanky figure her father had, and the perfect figure her mother kept, it was an amazement that Daphne didn't want to show off her figure. Everyone knew she had one, but it was merely a myth, for nobody had seen it before. (Save for a few girls in the locker room, who had sworn to secrecy upon Daphne's pleading.)

As the tree house came into Daphne's view, she skidded to a stop, leaned over, hands on her knees, and caught her breath. While her running form was perfect, her endurance was lacking. She wheezed and coughed, wishing the air was just a little more humid. She kept this position until Psycho came from behind and tapped her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Young Master?" Oh, how Daphne hated that nickname. Yes, it was true that some time in the near future, Daphne would inherit the Halloween Town throne, thus making her the "Young Master" to the whole town, but that wasn't why Psycho called her that. He had explained that Todd was the source of the nickname, forcing it into Psycho from a Japanese comic book he had been reading. Psycho hadn't given the nickname much thought, until he noticed it how it fit Daphne. Now, she was stuck with the name for a _very_ long time.

" 'M fine, but y'won't be if y'keep calling me that." Her voice was so laid back that Psycho found it hard, at times, to take her seriously.

"My bad. I just couldn't help but noticing that if you bend over any further, you might have some embarrassing pictures to deal with." Psycho entered the house laughing, Daphne on his tail.

"Y'serious? Why didn't y'say something earlier!" She whined.

"Sorry, Young Master. You were too busy complaining over your perfectly fitting nickname." Psycho walked into the kitchen, placed his groceries on the counter, and nonchalantly started placing them in their respectable places. "Honestly, I think it's cute. It fits you." Psycho knew each and every one of Daphne's buttons, and exactly how to push them. He also knew every outcome you could get, so he wasn't as afraid to push them as everyone else was.

"Y'can't be serious." She frowned slightly. "Y'know, I'd love to continue this conversation, but I've gotta get ready! Y'do too! Fuck the groceries, bud!" Daphne didn't have a set nickname for Psycho, so his changed with her attitude. This made her easy to read, while she didn't know it.

"Did Johnny teach you to speak that way? My god, he's a lost cause now isn't he?" Psycho laughed. He knew Daphne loved his impression of Sally, while he also knew it wasn't right to do. "All of us will be ready _way_ before you are, alright?" Psycho smiled. "Go on! Get dressed!" He ushered her up the stairs and into her room, and then walked toward Johnny's room slowly. It wasn't that he didn't care about the party, it was that he took about ten minutes to get ready. It's a pool party. A t-shirt and swim trunks suffice, for males anyway. He opened Johnny's door, aware that the man was taking a shower, walked in, closed the door, and threw himself onto the bed. He didn't have anything better to do for the next two hours, and he hated boredom.

Psycho knew that he, Lock, Shock, Barrell, Todd, Poppy, and Johnny were all going to sing at the party, upon request by the hostess. He had also been told by Daphne to learn to play guitar. (Something he already knew how to do.) He had practiced to the point that he could play the songs Daphne requested with his eyes closed.

So, in the end, Psycho had nothing to do for two hours.

Psycho mumbled lyrics to the song he was supposed to sing, wondering why it was so popular. In his own opinion, it was kind of sad. And weren't pool parties supposed to be happy?

"I thought I heard you. You could have said something, you know." Johnny walked out from the bathroom, a small puff of steam coming out as the door opened, fully clothed, save for shoes. Set aside his irritated tone, he was smiling fondly.

"Why did you take a shower? You're only going to have to take one after the party." Psycho ignored Johnny's earlier comment, knowing it was only teasing.

"Who said I was swimming?" He ran a hand through his hair and walked to his closet. He mumbled under his breath, "Do I even own swim trunks? I've been here nearly ten years, and I've never been swimming? Fucking hell."

"I think you do. Look near the back. You'll have to look through everything since all of it blends together." Psycho smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Johnny laughed, his voice muffled by being surrounded by old clothes.

"Everything's black. You can't tell what's what. That's all." Psycho's voice was starting to sound bored, even though he tried to hide it.

"Oh, be quiet. You've no room to talk!" Johnny emerged from the closet, swim trunks in hand. Just as Psycho had expected, the trunks were black, while there was a frightening smiley face on the hem of the left leg. (It looked just like the ones that used to be the hilt of his knives.) Not that it surprised Psycho in any way, that was just how Johnny dressed. Said man threw himself down on the bed, right next to Psycho. "Are you as bored as I am?" Johnny sighed.

"You don't even know the half of it." Psycho laced his fingers with Johnny's and stared at the roof. There wasn't a_ single _thing to do.

_Meanwhile..._

Daphne grumbled as her friend, Kailey, ranted about her new boyfriend.

"He's just so dreamy, Daphne! Are you even listening?"

"Sure, Kailey. Dreamy. Have you seen my Converse?" Her friend glared over Daphne's shoulder.

"You were _not_ listening!" She pouted. "And they're under the bed." She grumbled, hoping Daphne hadn't heard her.

"Sorry, this party means a lot to me! Really? Awesome!" Daphne threw herself toward the floor, sliding under her large bed. She emerged holding black and blue shoes, slipping them onto her feet, then sitting down to tie them. She did it messily, and then tucked the laces into the shoe. She stood up, and walked to her closet. She grabbed a garment out of the mess, and held it up to her friend. "What do you think, Kailey?" The girl grinned.

"Manly." Kailey laughed as Daphne ushered her out of her room, and out of her house. Kailey wasn't going to the party, so Daphne wasn't going to know many people who were there. This was the reason she was being obsessive over the outfit she wore. She wanted to at least look _presentable_ at least.

Daphne locked her bedroom door, and started to get dressed. She wanted to be _fashionably late_, not just _late_.

* * *

Poppy and Shock were dressed for the party, and sitting in the party room. They had gone in to practice, but ended up recalling old memories.

They must've sat in the party room for hours, since not a single soul had seen them for hours.

"I know it's supposed to be a secret, but what song are you singing?" Poppy smirked at her childhood friend.

"Oh, can I tell you? You'll laugh!" Shock smiled playfully.

"You can tell me! I'll tell you mine." Poppy smiled anxiously.

"Okay, fine." Shock motioned for Poppy to bring her ear over. She whispered her song name into Poppy's ear, and Poppy did the same.

"Oh, this party is going to be so nice for Daphne!" Poppy jumped from the stage and made for the door. "She'll kill us if we make her late."

"Jesus, you're right." Shock jumped from the stage and started running. "I'll race you!"

"You're so childish!" Poppy chased after her, right into Lock. (Who was looking quite ravishing without his shirt.) Now, Shock was smiling and babbling to him as he looked around distractedly.

"Yeah, yeah, I understand. Interesting." He smiled back at her, trying to listen to her. "I'm looking for my shirt. Now's not the time." Shock's smile fell, but it popped right back up.

"Oh, alright! Poppy and I have stuff to talk about anyhow! Have someone get us when we're leaving though! Thanks!" She then pulled Poppy toward another part of the house.

"Al-" His comment fell on empty air. "-right..." He then continued his search for the elusive shirt. (So intense!)

And that is where we leave them to go to their party.

At least to have _some_ privacy.

* * *

When they reached the party, it was like Shirts were playing Skins, but the Shirts had lost most of their players.

Everyone had as little clothes on as possible.

It was sad, really.

Even Shock, who was wearing (Short) shorts and a bikini top, felt she wasn't showing enough skin.

Lock didn't have any objection to the attire. Actually, his excitement was nearly visible.

Everyone else just kind of looked around.

Johnny had never actually been to a pool party, nor had Psycho. So this was an entirely new experience for the two of them.

Even though they wanted to experience the party, they had to help set up the stage. Only after Shock nearly screamed at them that it wasn't a lady's job to do such hard labor. Thus, she pulled Psycho from doing the work as well, getting a good laugh from everyone.

By the time the entire stage was set up, people were paying a good deal of attention to it.

Now, Shock has never been one to be very social, or open to people, but she just jumped onto the stage, and grabbed the microphone like a power hungry Country singer. (I'm sorry. Was that mean?)

"Well, well, well! Y'all are are Daphne's friends, huh?" She had this sick smile on, like she was embarrassing Daphne, but she wasn't. Everyone nodded, and started to gather. A beat started to play in the back, and she smiled at the teenagers.

"_Don't call me Gaga,_" The crowd started cheering. They knew the song, obviously. "_I've never seen one like that before._" She laughed airily. "_Don't look at me like that, you amaze me._"

He ate my heart  
He a-a-ate my heart  
(You little monster)

"_He ate my heart_  
_He a-a-ate my heart out_  
_(You amaze me)_

_Look at him_  
_Look at me_  
_That boy is bad_  
_And honestly_  
_He's a wolf in disguise_  
_But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before_  
_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby_  
_We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall_  
_But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah_

_That boy is a monster_  
_M-M-M-Monster_  
_That boy is a monster_  
_M-M-M-Monster_  
_That boy is a monster_  
_Er-er-er-er..._" As Shock sang, she relished every second of the attention she got. She pointed to young boys, winked, and pranced across that stage as if she was thirteen again.

Nobody even seemed to notice that she was at least twenty.

"_I wanna Just Dance_  
_But he took me home instead_  
_Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed_  
_We french kissed on a subway train_  
_He tore my clothes right off_

_He ate my heart then he ate my brain_  
_Uh oh uh oh_  
_(I love that girl)_  
_(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

_That boy is a monster_  
_M-m-m-monster_  
_(Could I love him?)_

_That boy is a monster_  
_M-m-m-monster_  
_(Could I love him?)_

_That boy is a monster_  
_M-m-m-monster_  
_(Could I love him?)_

_That boy is a monster_  
_Er-er-er-er..._" And as the beat died, people cheered and clapped. She just _loved_ that attention.

She almost wouldn't get off of the stage, but Johnny seemed to convince her that they were only teenagers. They didn't love you, or your singing. They loved being that close to one another when they were half naked. Which was fully true.

When Shock was on stage, it was mostly boys showing their appreciation, but when Lock went on, the harem was reversed. The girls started yelling.

He let the tune start up, and he just smirked.

"_Black dress,_" He listened to the screams. "_With the tights underneath!_"

And then everyone went crazy. That was one of the most popular songs at the time.

It was nearly two years old, and people were still in love with it.

"_Got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,_  
_And she's an actress (actress),_  
_But she ain't got no need._  
_Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east._  
_Tongues always pressed to your cheeks,_  
_While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,_  
_Tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,_  
_That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him._  
_  
She wants to touch me (Woah),_  
_She wants to love me (Woah),_  
_She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),_  
_Don't trust a ho,_  
_Never trust a ho,_  
_Won't trust a ho,_  
_Don't trust me!_" Oh, god. They way Lock waltzed across that stage, as though he were god, it was kind of sad. Though, the teenage girls _loved_ it just about as much as Shock had _loved_ their attention.

"_Shush girl, shut your lips,_  
_Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips._  
_I said, Shush girl, shut your lips,_  
_Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips._  
_I said, Shush girl, shut your lips,_  
_Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips._

_Woah, woah, woah..._" As he finished the song, he shoved an "I love you!" at the end, only getting more screams. It was even more pathetic than his waltzing. With his leaving, Barrell came up.

Now, he had grown.

He had gotten taller, skinnier, and he was most definitely the opposite of the chubby skeleton he was as a boy.

Now, he stood up on the stage, smirk-smiling, and he just waited.

Nobody had really paid any attention to the third Boogie's Boy. He was, for some reason, stuck in the shadows. Though, now that he'd grown, he was most definitely not going to be stuck in the shadows any longer.

A synthesizer played in the background, but almost everyone was paying attention to him.

"_Let's drop! Yeah, come on! Shake, shake!_" And now, people were cheering. Because that voice, coming from that boy, it was quite amazing.

"_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door_  
_Your body's cold but girl we're getting so warm_  
_And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside_  
_Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now_  
_This feeling's tearing me up, here we go now_

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?_  
_Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?_  
_Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?_  
_Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_  
_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_  
_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_  
_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it..._" Now, Barrell didn't even bask in the glory. He just enjoyed the fun of it. The happiness he was causing people, the way they looked at him. As though he was making their lives better.

"_I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind_  
_I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time_  
_But I was thinking of ways to get you staying the night_  
_Your body's shaking, tell me off so I can turn off the lights_

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?_  
_Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?_  
_Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?_  
_Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_  
_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_  
_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_  
_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it..._" As he finished, he smiled purely at everyone, and some girls fainted. He really did still have that childish smile.

The time between Barrell's leaving and the next singer, was quite long. Johnny didn't want to sing, Psycho was being stubborn, and Todd was tuning the ukulele.

By the time they were done with Todd's ukulele, people had dissolved. Something he was glad of.

He silently walked up onto the stage, and sat on a small stool. He positioned the ukulele under his arm, set for the first chord, cleared his throat, brushed his hair from his face, and tried to wish himself some self-confidence.

"_I'm...in...trouble, I'm an addict,_" People looked at him. They started to cluster around the stage again, and those who were in the pool gathered around the edge.

"_She's got my heart tied in a knot_  
_And my stomach in a whirl_  
_But even worse I cant stop calling her_  
_She's all I want and more_  
_I mean damn,_  
_What's not to adore_

_I've been playing to much guitar_  
_I...I've been listening to jazz_  
_I called so many times_  
_I swear shes going mad_  
_And that cellular-er will be the death of us_  
_I swear, I swear_

_And oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oooh oooh oooh_

_I,m running my mouth just like I got her_  
_But I surely don't_  
_Because shes so-o-o-o-o-o-o_  
_Rock and roll!_  
_And out of my league_  
_Is she out of my league?_  
_Lets hope...not._" People were clapping with his beat. He had his eyes closed and his mind anywhere other than where he really was.

He was _not_ in front of a crowd of strangers.

He was _not_ singing for people he didn't know.

He was _not_ sucking horribly.

"_I'm running my mouth just like I got her_  
_But I surely don't_  
_Because shes so-o-o-o-o-o-o_  
_Rock and roll!_  
_And out of my league_  
_Is she out of my league?_  
_Lets hope not_

_And oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oooh oooh oooh ooh ooh oooh oh..._" And everyone clapped. Everyone. He smiled, and ran from the stage as gracefully as he could.

He couldn't have been happier to have been off of that stage.

As he ran away from prying eyes, Johnny sucked up his pride, and walked up. With the way he was dressed, nobody expected him to compare to the others.

Oh, he was ready to blow their minds.

He let the fake orchestra start, and he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face.

"_I used to rule the world,_" He started out softly, almost wanting people to walk away, and miss it. To make them feel like idiots.

"_Seas would rise when I gave the word_  
_Now in the morning I sleep alone_  
_Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice_  
_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_  
_Listen as the crowd would sing_  
_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key_  
_Next the walls were closed on me_  
_And I discovered that my castle stands_  
_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_  
_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_  
_Once you go there was never_  
_Never an honest word_  
_And that was when I ruled the world..._" People were impressed. People were gaping in shock. How could that voice come from that man? It was almost enough to make Johnny outright laugh.

"_For some reason I can't explain_  
_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_  
_Never an honest word_  
_But that was when I ruled the world_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_  
_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_  
_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_  
_Never an honest word_  
_But that was when I ruled the world..._" Johnny ended with a smirk, mostly because the terror was passed on to Psycho. People applauded, some even whistled and yelled. Once he was off the stage and behind it, he laughed. He sputtered out something about their faces, and how he swore he saw some old victims out there. For some odd reason, he found it funny.

As Psycho walked up onto the stage. He hugged the guitar close. With his song, he wasn't sure why he needed it, but he had learned the song anyway.

He strummed the first notes, and took the deepest breath ever.

"_Easy come, easy go. That's just how you live,_" He smiled into the microphone as the crowd started to sing with him.

"_Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give_  
_Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss_  
_Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?_

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_  
_You tossed it in the trash, you did_  
_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_  
_'Cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_  
_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_I would go through all this pain_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain_  
_Yes, I would die for you, baby_  
_But you won't do the same_

_No, no, no, no..._" He shook his head. The crowd was responding to him amazingly. It actually scared him a little.

"_If my body was on fire_  
_Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames_  
_You said you loved me, you're a liar_  
_'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby_

_But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_  
_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_I would go through all this pain_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain_  
_Yes, I would die for you, baby_  
_But you won't do the same_

_No, you won't do the same_  
_You wouldn't do the same_  
_Ooh, you never do the same_  
_No, no, no, no..._" The crowd cheered and yelled for him, and he received a pat on the back from Lock as the other made his way up onto the stage once more.

Johnny followed Lock, leaving Shock, Todd, and Psycho to watch, smiles on their faces.

People chattered, and Poppy slithers up onto the stage, almost unnoticed.

Someone, somewhere plays some notes on a piano, and Poppy sets to sing.

"_I'm coming home_  
_I'm coming home_  
_Tell the World I'm coming home_  
_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_  
_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_  
_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_  
_Tell the World that I'm coming..._"

"_I'm back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong,_" Lock started rapping. A Shock couldn't suppress her laughter.

"_Yeah!_ _I'm back baby!_" Johnny sang the backup comments. Now, Psycho and Todd were laughing

"_I feel like there's nothing that I can't try,_

_And if you with me put your hands high,_"

"_Put your hands high!_" Johnny's face portrayed his embarrassment.

"_If you ever lost a light before, this ones for you_  
_And you, the dreams are for you_

_I hear "The Tears of a Clown"_  
_I hate that song_  
_I always feel like they talking to me when it comes on,_"

"_Come on!_"

"_Another day another Dawn_

_Another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone_  
_What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on_  
_Its easy to be Puff, its harder to be Sean_  
_What if the twins ask why I aint marry their mom,_"

"_Why? Damn..._"

"_How do I respond?_

_What if my son stares with a face like my own_  
_And says he wants to be like me when he's grown_  
_Shit! But I aint finished growing_  
_Another night the inevitible prolongs_  
_Another day another Dawn_  
_Just tell Keisha and Tanesha I'll be better in the morn'_  
_Another lie that I carry on_  
_I need to get back to the place I belong..._" Shock was nearly laughing at himself. Everyone else was throwing up their rap hands, clap, stomp, clapclap, stomp-ing, or singing along.

"_I'm coming home_  
_I'm coming home_  
_Tell the World I'm coming home_  
_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_  
_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_  
_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_  
_Tell the World that I'm coming...home._" Poppy came from her shadow, and the entire crowd cheered. She waved to them all, and walked down from the stage.

Right as everyone thought that the show was over, Daphne came up onto the stage, followed by all of the others. People had been talking to her, having conversations with her, talking about Johnny, Psycho, and Todd to people who wanted to know about them. Though, nobody expected her to sing.

She walked up on stage in her boy shorts and oversized, button up, shirt. She grabbed the microphone, and laughed right into it. She took off her shirt, only to reveal a bikini top, which showed off her figure that nobody knew she had. Her red yarn hair was curled just ever so slightly, and her converse's lips popped out just slightly.

She looked stunning.

She grabbed the microphone once more and what she did next, stunned everyone.

"_Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P-Diddy!_" Everyone screamed.

"_What up, girl?_" Lock, of course, got to be the freak who imitated P-Diddy.

"_Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city!_"

"_Let's go!_"

"_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_  
_'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_

_I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes_  
_Trying on all our clothes, clothes_  
_Boys blowing up our phones, phones_  
_Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs_  
_Pulling up to the parties_  
_Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, I'mma fight_  
_'Til we see the sunlight_  
_Tick tock on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop, no_

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, I'mma fight_  
_'Til we see the sunlight_  
_Tick tock, on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop, no_

_Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer_  
_Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here_  
_And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger_  
_But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger._" She swayed on the stage, enjoying the amazed stares she was garnering. Somewhere in the the song, everyone had started singing with her. Johnny, Psycho, Todd, Lock, Shock, Poppy, and Barrell were singing along with her, even though the guys had dissatisfied looks on their faces.

"_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, I'mma fight_  
_'Til we see the sunlight_  
_Tick tock on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop, no_

_DJ, you build me up_  
_You break me down_  
_My heart, it pounds_  
_Yeah, you got me_

_With my hands up_  
_You got me now_  
_You got that sound_  
_Yeah, you got me_

_DJ, you build me up_  
_You break me down_  
_My heart, it pounds_  
_Yeah, you got me_

_With my hands up_  
_Put your hands up_  
_Put your hands up_

_Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in_

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, I'mma fight_  
_'Til we see the sunlight_  
_Tick tock on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop, no_

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, I'mma fight_  
_'Til we see the sunlight_  
_Tick tock on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop, no!_" Everyone dropped their microphone, and walked off of the stage.

They had planned the entire thing perfectly. Everything went according to their 'master plan'.

They had a person who was going to disassemble the stage for them, so that they could just get up and go.

There was only one little problem with their plan.

Daphne's part had been more popular than they had anticipated. Now, people were trying to talk to her. Grabbing her back. So much to the point where Johnny had to grab her, lift her off of the ground, and run off with her. The entire 'team' followed, laughing as they ran.

When they reached the tree house, they were greeted by a boy Daphne's age, slouched against the wall. Johnny set her down, only to watch her awkwardly stumble over to the boy.

"Ch-Chase! H-Hi. Wh-What're you doing here?" Oh so eloquent.

"I heard you singing at the pool party. You did nicely. I just thought I'd get away from the crowd." He flashed her a smile.

"W-Well, thanks..." She was blushing, and it was adorable.

"Do you think you'd like to go see a movie with me on Saturday?" Now, he's just full-on smiling.

"S-sure. I-I'd like that."

"Oh, god! We're so horrible!" Shock burst out. "We didn't even invite him in, oh my god!" Shock opens the door, and everyone files in behind her, though Johnny stays behind to torture Daphne and her little boyfriend.

"You know, _Chase_," Johnny smiled as the boy shrunk under him. "You hurt Daphne, I'll have to hurt you. And, well, I was a mass murderer in my past life. Not to boast though. I'm sure you've done impressive acts of torture as well." The boy shook his head. "Really? Do you know Edgar? The Mayor's assistant?" The boy nodded.

"The one with the stitches?"

"Yep! That was my work! Every one of those cuts was my own work. I did it with just the flip of a switch, too." Johnny smirked as the boy grimaced. "Just making sure you don't mess with her. God who named you? _Chase_? That's a verb, man." Johnny then walked away to sit in front of the television.

"Y-Young Master!" Psycho tapped on her shoulder. "I-I want to apologize for Johnny's actions. You know his relationships never did end well. He just wants the best for you." He smiled weakly, and turned to Chase. "I'm sure you're a great boy. If Johnny threatened you with death and torture, that's his way of accepting you. I promise. Just don't give him the pleasure of thinking he scared you. He doesn't have it in him to kill a child." Psycho then walked away. The two turned their heads, and headed up to Daphne's room, only to get hit in the head with a silver packet. Down at the bottom of the stairs, Johnny and Psycho were giggling so hard that their faces were red. Chase picked the packet up, and read the name aloud.

"Durex." He looked down at Johnny and Psycho. "Classy." He shoved it into his back pocket and continued walking up the stairs with Daphne.

"Oh my fucking god! Shock! Oh god! I can't believe it!" Johnny was laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe.

"Did he take it? Oh, I told you! Pay up!" They traded money, and Shock walked away a richer woman.

There were some calm moments of silence, until Shock screams.

Everyone goes running to where her screams came from.

What they see, is Lock on one knee, holding out a box. A small silver object shines from the inside.

"So, what I'm asking is..." He smiles up at her teary face. "Will you marry me?"

There's a collective "Awww!", and then tense silence. Waiting for ratification or rejection.

"Y-yes."

* * *

_WELL I'M SORRY._

_ITS THE LAST CHAPTER._

_I DON'T CARE ANYMORE._

_THIS IS JUST SO ANNOYINGLY HORRIBLE._

_Songs used are:_

_Monster - Lady Gaga  
Don't Trust Me - 3OH!3  
__Shake It - Metro Station  
__Trouble - Nevershoutnever  
Viva La Vida - Coldplay  
__Grenade - Bruno Mars  
__Coming Home - Diddy-Dirty Money & Skylar Grey  
AND OBVIOUSLY  
Tik Tok - Ke$ha._

_I'm sorry._

_I wanted them to sing something POPULAR for once..._

_Not just shit that I get off of my out-of-date iPod. _

_Honestly,_

_I love every single one of these songs, and I think you should listen to them._

_I tried to make them match the characters personalities to some extent, but I think I failed miserably._

_OHWHATEVER._

_I'M GIVING UP._

_THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER. _

_BUH-BYE._

_READ SOME OF MY WORTHY FANFICTION, KTHNXBAI._

_ILOVEYOU._


End file.
